


不醒之梦

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Miraak/LDB, Multi, Other, 性别模糊/无性别龙裔
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 217,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta
Summary: 早期作品，考据有大量错误，和三代，四代以及魔神相关有些错误……就，无视吧（





	1. 第一章 噩梦开始

“想要借酒消愁？很多当地人都这么干，去峰峦旅店吧。”

想着布里娜·莫里利斯跟我说过的话，我就忍不住想冷笑。这种质量的蜜酒，大概只会让人更加发愁才对。不过除此之外，倒没有更好的办法驱逐寒气，和煤矿里带出来的矿渣味。我虽然不缺钱花，但是偏偏需要一点水银块来修补一下装备，所以才在水银矿里呆了一阵子。我走出来的时候矿主雷盖尔夫没有盯着我看——这再好不过了，自从我暗杀了他妻子，他就成了我不想对话的对象之一。

我咽下一口蜜酒，想起巴贝特对我这一心态不满的喋喋不休：“你这样子，聆听者，可不算一个成熟的刺客。在杀死一个目标的前一秒也要礼貌地对他微笑才行。”

“我有我的风格，老前辈。”

巴贝特稚嫩的脸上，似乎因为我的嘲讽语气而显露出符合她真正年龄的冷淡和不屑表情来。我在想要经过多少年的练习，才能摆出那样一副让人看了就不爽的神情。

“我最近需要点钱，夜母有新的指示吗？”

“还没有……留给新人点机会吧，你要是需要钱的话，去拷问刑讯室里那几个倒霉蛋好了。上次我从一个老太婆身上榨出不少油水。”我说着背上行囊，走向密道的方向，“如果夜母有新的指示，我会告诉你们的。”

“你又要离开？你好像很久都没有亲自完成夜母的任务了吧，聆听者？”

“西迪斯万岁！”

我一溜烟钻进了树林。

黑暗兄弟会的圣所搬到晨星城来没有多久，但我觉得自己不大喜欢这里。我一开始以为是太冷清的缘故，后来才发现，也许是因为晨星城本身带给我的感觉。

我当然明白居民们对“黑门”的恐惧，但是他们一个个都无精打采对人爱答不理的样子，的确让我觉得有些不快。来这里没多久，我便感受到一股莫名的疲倦。

“你得体谅我们，外乡人，有的时候我们很嫉妒你们这些旅人。”退休的帝国总督布里娜对我解释说，“晨星城的人们，都在被噩梦困扰。因为缺乏睡眠，有些人甚至在走路的时候跌倒。”

_你怎么知道我没有做噩梦？_

我没说什么，只是点了点头，然后布里娜便给我推荐了峰峦旅店——我打赌，全天际的蜜酒，找不出比这里更差的来。

“老板，再一瓶就够了，不需要更多了。”我对旅店老板梭灵说，语气有些不快。

他满脸的歉意，“真是对不住，最近这段时间头疼得厉害，所以蜜酒也没有酿好。明天……明天等从雪漫买进的蜜酒到了，请你务必来品尝。”

雪漫的蜜酒我喜欢，确切地说，我喜欢雪漫这个城市，温暖——天气和人民都是这样，而且繁荣。

梭灵长长地打了个哈欠，差点把手里的蜜酒瓶子碰倒。

说起来，我以前从未到过峰峦旅馆，虽然来过几次晨星城，但是都没有留宿。唯一一次在晨星城附近过夜，是郊外的圣所。而且自从我厌倦了暗杀的买卖，把所有的任务一股脑儿留给其他几个人，就更少到这里来了。

我拿着酒瓶来到门口，隐约能听到卡利塔的歌声：

“我们的英雄，拥有勇士之心；

让我告诉你，龙裔已经到来；

掌握古诺德之技艺，以声音为武器；

请相信，龙裔已经到来……”

我打了个哈欠。

龙裔，龙裔。这个身份，所有人都跟我说很重要，我也相信的确很重要。

驱逐世界吞噬者奥杜因，听到松加德的英雄们的赞美之声的时候，我的的确确地意识到，自己做了一件了不起的事情。

然而回归后不久，我便发现，生活很快又变得如同之前一般——不能说乏味，但似乎总是缺点什么。

我曾于黑影的庇护下取人钱财，也曾以沉默的刀锋夺人性命，当然我也曾经帮助法师学院解决了玛格努斯之眼的麻烦，也曾身为新的先驱者和战友团的盾牌兄弟并肩作战。

在经历了弃誓者事件之前，我从未萌生过拜访佛克瑞斯的黑暗兄弟会圣所的念头，但是布莱格的话的确触动到了什么。

_“_ _在这场斗争当中没有无辜者，只有罪人和死人。_ _”_

别误会，我可没有那么阴暗的想法，我并不是眼看着女儿惨死，却换不回自己一身自由的老布莱顿人，我没有他那样彻底的绝望和仇恨。但是我的确感觉到了什么，不是自内心生发，倒像是从外界逐渐扎根，侵透心灵的，比天际的寒冬更冷的东西，一点点让我整个人被倦意所占领。

我能感觉到那些，我甚至能够感受到自己的挣扎，即将冻僵的人，是无论如何也不能睡去的，否则就会一睡不醒。但是那种倦意袭来，很少有人能够抵挡得住。我敢说，困倦比疼痛更加难熬，后者能够激起诺德人血液里的斗志，但是前者，是一种诱惑般的毁灭。

 

我喝着酒，趴在栏杆上看向外面的风景。其实没什么可看的，除了地上的雪浆果树丛，就是落雪的房顶。其实有些意料不到，居然从峰峦旅馆看不到海。我喜欢海平面，虽然不得不说，有的时候站在寒冰覆盖的孤岛之上，看向黛色的海面了无边际，让人有种难以言明的恐惧。

不过晨星城的海还是很好看的。尤其是现在这个时间，黄昏将近，阳光昏黄，如果云层薄一些，可以看到夕阳的颜色把把雪的颜色变得更深，把海变得更浅。有时候盯着海浪看久了，会让人忍不住怀疑，自己脚下的土地会一点点变成水，整个人都跟着浪一起摇晃起来。然而黄昏短暂，很快黑暗便再次吞没海水，而雪地会在月光下反射出刺眼的光。

我打算走出去，往外面散散步的时候，忽然一个人与我擦肩而过。

我没有仔细看他，只是下意识的偏偏头，看到一个穿着僧侣服装的黑暗精灵走进了峰峦旅馆。

我意识到，白天的时候路过晨星城似乎看到过这个人，他的黄色僧侣服格外明显。当时他似乎站在矿场附近和人说着什么。不过我绕开了，直接冲进了矿场。那身衣服只会让我想到雪漫城那位丧心病狂吆喝终日的塔洛斯祭司，于是满耳朵都是噪音。我甚至想要把西塞罗带去雪漫，看看到底他和那位海姆斯科祭司谁能把谁先烦死。

几位矿工跟随他走进了旅馆，好像还在讨论着噩梦的事情。

我一个人在海边晃了一圈，海风号的船长拜托我去帮他找些东西，我自然答应他了。这样跑腿的事情我做了不少，一般来说，回报还是颇为丰厚的。

码头风凉，坐了一会脸就被吹得发紧，摸一摸冰凉冰凉的，同时觉得手指滚烫。天就要黑下来了，不知道为什么，我不想回晨星圣所，却想去峰峦旅馆住一宿。

我打算明天离开晨星城，去一趟雪漫，先把草木灾星拿给吉莱娜丝的女祭司，然后再在那里好好住上几天。温暖的天气，美好的蜜酒，战友团的打打闹闹，法卡斯被捉弄以后的发呆表情和艾拉的大笑仿佛已经在眼前了……哦，要不是因为昨天的噩梦导致我有些疲惫，真想骑着影魇连夜赶过去。

这些天来，确切地说，是自从打败奥杜因，从松加德回到塔玛瑞尔以后，我有的时候便会做梦——一些无比真切，却又醒来便记不得的梦。睁开眼的时候常常发现汗水湿了头发，我似乎在梦里奔跑，战斗，冒险，可是醒来后全无记忆。

这种状况昨天似乎有些不同，虽然大部分的梦境都不记得，然而醒来之前的最后一个场景，却无比真实如同刚刚经历——我在逃，拼命地，疯狂地逃，四周似乎弥漫着浓烟，地上横着一具具尸体，偶尔还能看到死马、破碎的马车、染血的兵器和盔甲。我不知道谁在背后追赶，只是仿佛中了歇斯底里术一样，本能一样逃窜着，想着要快点离开这里否则就会很糟糕否则就会死否则就会……就会遭遇比死亡还要悲惨的命运。

醒来的时候我仿佛真的逃了穿过一整个领地的距离，浑身都是汗水，疲惫得连胳膊都不想抬起来。

因为听说过晨星城的噩梦，因此我特意去询问了黑暗兄弟会的两个新人，他们的睡眠都没有什么异常，纳兹尔不在圣所里，巴贝特也没有——不过一只吸血鬼似乎也没什么梦可做，至于西塞罗……

“……得给妈妈准备些花，很漂亮很漂亮的花……”

我看了一眼在夜母之棺前面自言自语的西塞罗，默默走开了。

看过他的日志以后，我觉得他也许整天都活在噩梦里。

 

对那些百思不得其解的梦，我也只是肯花了那么半个小时的功夫去研究而已。很快我就把这件事放在脑后了，因为麻木的胳膊已经可以自由地拉开弓箭，只要这样，别的都不重要。我甚至忘了弓箭无法射落头脑中的魔魇，只是重新获得了白日应有的活跃。我无端地想起美瑞蒂亚，和生命活力有关的，憎恶不死生物的女魔神。我想，也许是因为我帮了她，所以获得了额外的生命活力当做礼物。

不过这样的活力随着太阳的落山逐渐有些减退了，我甚至懒得多走几步。海浪拍打着冻得坚硬的地面，暮阳月的末尾，土地要比石头坚硬，才不会被寒冷的巨齿嚼碎。我看着海边的龙骨架——它刚死的时候还有很多人在围观，现在已经没有人去看了，只是偶尔有一两个人路过，会好奇用手摸一摸。

虽然有人仍旧在说“我一辈子都没见过这么个家伙”，但是我很确信这是我第二次在晨星城打死龙。上一次他们都跟见到我吸收了龙魂以后，都跟见到九圣灵似的跑来围着我，嘴里喊着“你就是传说中的那个……”但是这一次，似乎很少有人那么大惊小怪了。

路过龙骨架的时候我忽然想起自己还缺些箭，于是顺手拿走了它身上的几块骨头。

往旅馆走的时候外面飘起了雪花，根据我的经验，过不了多久，就会变成纷飞的鹅毛大雪。这时候能够在火炉前头喝一瓶蜜酒，听那些水手和冒险者以及曾经的强盗吹牛，偶尔打趣他们几句，实在是再好不过的消遣。

可惜这里的几个人的冒险经历都太乏味，而且蜜酒又这么难喝。

掩上大门，我看到好几个人围在大厅当中。背对着我的是几名矿工，在抱怨噩梦的事情，刚才看到那位黑暗精灵祭司一边听一边点头。

“要相信玛拉的力量，她会保佑晨星城的。”

是玛拉的祭司啊，我哼了一声，能说这种话，多半是没什么主意。

我坐到长凳上，吃着蔬菜汤，上下打量着那位玛拉祭司。

他是个黑暗精灵——就很所有的黑暗精灵一样，看起来有些不大容易让人亲近，穿着普通的僧袍，带着法师头巾，但是腰间却别着手锤。他看起来年纪不轻了，虽然黑暗精灵从很小的时候就看起来满脸沧桑，但即使如此，这位黑暗精灵祭司也绝不会小于一百五十岁。

我盯着他暗红色的眼，莫名地，觉得他是个有故事的人——绝不仅仅因为他的年纪而已。

也许是我这些年的经历，让我有了些看待他人的经验，能够从简单的动作和眼神里辨别出一些东西来。相信我，对一个杀手来说，这是非常有用的技巧。

即使现在已经倦于暗杀和偷盗，观察人的习惯已经改不掉了。有些时候这样的观察能让人免于灾祸。我想起被我带上娜米拉的供桌的维鲁鲁斯，尽管在进入大厅后他的确被迷惑了，但是我跟他说让他跟我走的时候，他居然没有察觉出我那明显的不安。

如果是我，必然会察觉的，正如同现在这位玛拉的祭司在宣扬圣灵玛拉的伟大，并且劝慰市民的时候，好像有所隐瞒——我看得很清楚；他似乎知道的比他现在说的更多。尽管他说自己也在努力追查噩梦的源头却一无所获，我却总是觉得，他似乎知道些什么。

好奇心促使我走上前去，却没有开口，只是静静地站在那里听他一边安慰那些饶舌的喝醉矿工，一边说一些赞扬玛拉的话。

他并不像是个善于欺骗的人，至少根据我的经验，不是。他的确很是热忱地说着那些祭司特有的甜言蜜语——多半只能给人安慰，却不能够解决问题的，但是偏偏人们还都买账的那些话。然而他的眼神真诚，是那种脚踏实地的真诚，而不像有的祭司——至少是我见过的一些——显得狂热而天真。晨星圣所的密语怎么说来着？天真是人生最大的幻觉。不过这个人并没有那种过于热忱而天真的眼神。我有时候并不讨厌这种捉摸不透的感觉，尤其是并无利益或者性命相关的情况下。

他说他在调查晨星城的噩梦，要人们说说他们的梦境，然后他便用言语宽慰他们的精神，用恢复系法术安抚他们的身体。不过这些都比不上痛痛快快睡一觉来得好。他的恢复系法术使用熟练，看起来经验颇为丰富。

“这不只是梦而已，它们是真的！”一位矿工大声抱怨道——我记得我在矿场里面见过这个人睡倒在一堆矿石上面，想必她此时此刻的不耐烦也和那有关。

“不，这是正常的……”

“日复一日重复可怕的梦境，哪里正常了？这绝对是邪恶……是诅咒！”

“你先听他说完，他在帮助我们。”梭灵说。

“是的，请你们相信我，我正在竭尽全力寻找解决之道。在此之前，请你们坚持住，要相信玛拉会保佑晨星城。”他的声音和其他这个年龄的黑暗精灵一样，不如诺德人的浑厚，稍有些扁平的声线，语调多变，带有一点点晨风口音。

然后他抬起头来，似乎发现了我正在看向他，也盯着我看。

不得不说目光相对是一件很尴尬的事情，看向他的眼睛的时候我开始有点犹豫了——也许是我刚才想了太多，明明我对晨星城一点都不了解，对这里发生的事情也不了解，甚至从来没有见过这个人，为什么突然胡思乱想起来了呢。

矿工们逐渐纷纷走开了，也没有走太远，去买蜜酒喝，或者互相打趣。弗如基仍旧拒绝承认自己对拿丧妻的水银矿主有什么想法，脸涨得通红。

我走向那位黑暗精灵祭司，“这里发生什么了？”

“整个晨星城都被噩梦所笼罩，恐怕这会很危险，但是……”他压低声音，“恐怕我能做的比我希望的要少。”

“危险？不过是梦境而已。”

“这不是普通的梦境。”他向人少的地方走去，“这是魔神大君瓦尔迷娜创造并控制的。她渴求人们的记忆，掠夺它们，带来噩梦。这可不是咳嗽感冒那么简单的疾病，而是致命的……我必须在它的危害不可消除之前阻止这一切。”

魔神，我知道他们，大部分都是败类，比如大衮或者莫拉格·巴尔那种家伙，只有极少数是比较善良的偏执狂，像是美瑞蒂亚，不过考虑到盗贼工会和暗黑兄弟会的守护者也是他们中的一员，我便不想多做评价了。不得不说诺克图娜尔还算个比较守本分的魔神大君，她只是希望自己的神坛不被打扰而已，可惜连这个都不那么容易。

我曾与魔神合作，诺克图娜尔和西迪斯自不必说，即使是大衮，我也乐意痛快解决还惦记着黎明神话的那位老兄希鲁斯。其实他也没犯什么错大误，只是想要开个博物馆让人们看看黎明神话的遗物。可惜大家都知道那群家伙在上个纪元干了什么，而希鲁斯……啧啧，那可不是对待一群罪魁祸首应有的态度。杀他的时候我对他说，你本已经和大衮没什么瓜葛了，却非要自己找上麻烦，现在只是你应得的下场。

至于梅鲁涅斯剃刀，就当做是一点报酬吧，我的收藏品又多了一样——我觉得哀伤匕首比这把被诅咒的刀好用多了。

“瓦尔迷娜？我不怎么了解她，她是谁？”

“她在湮灭的领域叫做噩梦沼泽……你可以把它想象成，嗯，一个不停变换着场景，越来越恐怖的噩梦之地。她就在那中心的城堡里面，吸取人们的记忆。而这一切留给人们的，除了恐惧和绝望什么都没有。”他耐心地解释道，就和刚刚看到他传教的感觉相仿。

“我不明白，她要记忆干什么用？”

“我也不能确定，大概就跟有些收藏家为自己的画廊收集一些无意义的艺术藏品一样？或者这和她的力量有关，我们不得而知。事实上，世人对她知之甚少，毕竟她不像带来湮灭危机的大衮那么有名。”

“看起来你什么都知道。”我笑道，我的猜测果然是正确的。

“算是吧。”

“你知道怎么解决这个问题么？”

“我必须回到唤夜神庙——就在外面的山上，那里才是一切开始的源头。说到这……这件事我一个人没法完成，需要有人帮我，如果可以的话，你可不可以替晨星城的市民做这件事呢？”

“回去？什么意思？”我挑了挑眉。

他看起来突然有一点紧张的样子，不过很快就恢复了那副很平淡的神情。

“我已经说得太多了，如果让其他人听到，恐怕会引起恐慌。毕竟这里涉及魔神……”

“所以你才对他们说还需要调查？”我笑道，“好吧，这个我理解，不过为什么只肯让我一个人知道？”

“因为我知道你是可以帮我的人。”

向我求助的人很多，但是有些人的慌乱神态，看起来就是随便找一个看起来厉害一点的人，抓住一根救命稻草。但是他……我看着面前的精灵，他好像是，早就准备好让我帮他一样。

“为什么是我？”

“你是龙裔，杀死奥杜因拯救了塔玛瑞尔的龙裔。是不是？”

我想起白天杀死的那条龙，吸收了龙魂的时候，也许他看到了，也许他听说过可以吸收龙之灵魂增加力量的龙裔的传说。

好吧，如果是因为这个理由……倒不奇怪。

“你能拯救世界，就能拯救晨星城。”

“我是龙裔，不过因为我是龙裔所以让我去对付龙，对付奥杜因。但是其他的问题，也不是我都能解决的啊。”

其实我不是不想帮他，只是忽然觉得这样跟他开开玩笑也挺有趣的。

不过他倒是一脸正经：“你和魔神打过交道对吗？”

“你怎么知道？”

“我看到你给你的弓充能。那个……是阿祖拉之星对吗？”

我从行囊里翻出阿祖拉之星，那个永不损坏的灵魂石。

“我现在觉得你有点可怕了。”我笑道。

“抱歉，我不是想要故意冒犯你，只是偶然看到而已。”

“老兄，你偶然看到的东西可都是最要紧的。我杀了龙吸收了龙魂，还有阿祖拉之星。还有什么，嗯？”

“梅鲁涅斯剃刀，大概也在你那里？”

我皱起眉头。

他笑了笑：“我见过你进出他的博物馆，然后他的展示架上面开始有些匕首碎片。他还说他找到一个人愿意帮他收集这些东西。后来他跟一个人一起离开了晨星城，就再没回来。我现在记得，跟他一起走的人是你。”

“有趣。”我吹了个口哨。

他依旧温和地笑着。

这时候旅馆门开了，在晨星城给矿工送饭的阿雷森跑了进来，他是个孤儿，晚上会在旅馆的角落里睡稻草。我有的时候可怜他会想要给他些钱，不过他不要，笑眯眯地继续去送饭。

“依兰杜尔。”他走向这位玛拉的祭司，“碎铁者矿场的鲍迪尔受伤了，你能不能去帮忙看看？”

“哦，愿玛拉保佑她，我这就来。”他转向我，“抱歉，失陪一下。”

我这时候才意识到之前没有问他的名字。

依兰杜尔，真是个有趣的人。

 

 


	2. 第二章 往事

_奔跑。奔跑。逃。_

_我曾经中过歇斯底里术，那种莫名其妙的恐惧和退避的心态我有所体会。但是现在，我很平静地知道我需要逃离这个地方。不知道谁在追赶，但我并不恐惧。_

_一定要逃离这里，路边是被抛弃的尸体，远处有人在厮杀，我看到帝国军队和风暴斗篷的铠甲，还有火光。_

_火舌舔舐天空，那颜色仿佛流出伤口的鲜血，我知道那是天际的伤口_ _——_ _诺德人的家园正在被内战所撕裂，受伤流血，我不知道图留斯将军和乌弗瑞克，有没有听过这片土地在呻吟。_

_我拼命逃着，前面堆满了风暴斗篷的尸体，我绕过尸堆，身后似乎追赶我的脚步很近。我知道回头的话也许会被追上，但又很好奇，到底是谁在那里。_

_“_ _把你的_ _……_ _交给_ _……”_

_断断续续的声音，有人在背后威胁我，那声音夹杂着喘息。我忍不住回头看了一眼，一个穿着奇怪的装束的人，似乎受了伤，正在聚集起手里的法术能量。_

_我赶紧蛇形前进，加快了逃跑的脚步。忽然背后飞来的一道法术打中了我。头脑一瞬间昏沉沉的，头痛欲裂，无法控制自己。我不知道这是什么法术，会带来什么样的后果。我这时候有点慌了。眼看前面有一队人马路过，但是视线已经开始模糊。_

_“_ _这里！这里还有叛军！_ _”_

_叛军？_

_他们向我跑来，纷纷拔出刀。_

_难道他们觉得我是_ _……_

_“_ _等_ _……_ _等一下，我不是_ _……”_

_身后的人在哪里，难道不是有人在追赶我吗？_

_我用尽最后的力气扭头过去，没有人，只有不断跳跃的火焰。_

_我听到那些帝国士兵向我走过来，抓住我的手臂。我挣扎着站起来，终于在失去意识之前，看到追赶我的人躺在地上，身下的土地已经被他的血染红。_

我睁开了眼睛。

又是那个梦，不过这一次没那么糟糕，至少不觉得很累。我爬起来，揉了揉眼睛，才听到似乎有人在敲门。

我胡乱套好衣服，一边穿一边想，为什么我在梦里不回头一刀砍死那个追我的人，为什么呢？他明明受了那么重的伤，居然还在追我，居然还跑得那么快，我居然还要逃……这太没道理了，我完全可以杀了他的。不过既然他受了伤我都甩不掉他，大概他也有什么厉害之处。反正梦都是没有道理的。

但是那战场的场景和帝国士兵，总让我有一种似曾相识的感觉。甚至那个追赶我的人。似乎有什么不对，我很少做梦，即使做梦也都是些杂乱的片段，但是这一次可不一样。尽管我知道这个鬼地方被那个记忆收集者给诅咒了，但是这又不像是噩梦——反而更像是现实。

我被这个念头触得一凛，似乎想起什么，就在头脑之中伸出的小手即将抓紧那一纵而逝的奇妙想法之前，又一阵敲门声响起。

“进来！”

门开了，是依兰杜尔。哦没错，我昨天答应他了今天同他一起去唤夜神庙解决噩梦的问题。他看起来很急迫，想要连夜去，但是我说什么也不干——开什么玩笑，要是我有精力连夜行动，干嘛不回去雪漫？

“抱歉，打扰你了。”依兰杜尔轻声说，“我知道现在很早，但是我希望问题能够尽快解决。”

“没有打扰，吃点东西我们就出发吧。”

“玛拉保佑我们。”

 

外面的雪已经停了，看起来昨晚并没有下太久的雪，只有薄薄一层——当然，天际的雪所谓薄薄一层，指的是至少没过脚面那么厚。

依兰杜尔指着从旅馆门口便能看到的一个塔尖：“就是那里，山顶上的黎明之塔，就是我们的目的地。”他顿了顿，又接着说道，“那里被荒废很久了。这座塔的历史我不是特别清楚，似乎很早很早以前就被废弃了，后来唤夜神庙才在那里建成。塔里还有人的时候，晨星城也不常见到那里的祭司，他们宁可离群索居地呆在神庙里面。现在唤夜神庙也被荒废了几十年了……真是讽刺不是吗？废墟里的废墟。”

“几十年前……看起来你在晨星城住了很久了。”

“是的，我一生中大部分的时间都是在白地度过的，对于一个丹莫来说，可以算是很不寻常了。”

“你去过晨风省吗？”我想起索瑟姆的黑暗精灵们，他们有些人念着晨风，有些人是从那里逃出来的，但也有些人还太年轻，并未去过那里，只是莫名地对故土有所憧憬。这一点诺德人也是一样，希望能够落叶归根，我想起拉里夫说过的话……哎，可惜那个偷马贼算是白死了，如果他早知道奥杜因会出现，也许可以耐下性子来等等，而不是被弓箭手射死。

“我是从那里逃出来的。”他似乎并不太以为意地抛出一句，“那时候我还小，跟父母一起逃出来。有些事情记不得了，不过红山爆发的景象，就我所看到的，是怎么都不能忘的。”

我想起索瑟姆也有这么个黑暗精灵，是在红山爆发的时候逃了出来，但失去了亲人。依兰杜尔显然更幸运一点，至少他的父母也逃出来了。

“听说晨星城是很多丹莫到达天际的第一站。然后你们就留下了？”

“确切地说是我留下了。我父母没多久就去世了。父亲受了很重的伤，母亲似乎也不适应这里的环境，父亲死后，她忧愁之下也得病死了。我觉得她后来那么萎靡不振，也跟没能逃出来的弟弟有关系……不过还好他们在这之前都没有受什么苦。也许我有机会应该去他们的墓地看看。”

“听到这些很遗憾。”

“都是太久之前的事情了。”依兰杜尔笑了笑，“即使他们当时活下来，到现在也该归于火焰了。”

我知道黑暗精灵死后都将遗体火化，他们似乎和火有着牢不可破的夙缘，连种族天赋都是使用火的方法，甚至红山的爆发，也难说是不是这其中的一部分。

“不想回去吗？”

“我已经在天际留了太久，晨风……感觉离我太遥远了。”

“你喜欢天际？”

“算是，至少是习惯了。有时候他们说我更像一个诺德人，而不是丹莫。”

“我打赌说这话的不是诺德人。”

我们都大笑起来。前面是个叉路口，他停下脚步，指了指其中一条路，“这边走比较近，跟上我。”

“你喜欢晨星城对吧？从你一定要解决噩梦的困难就能看出来。”

“我是玛拉的祭司，玛拉是慈爱的女神，我当然要把她的精神传播出来。不过你说得对，我喜欢晨星城。”

他的神情在这一瞬间忽然有些复杂，我看到他抿了抿嘴唇，不过很快又恢复如常。

“我很高兴，终于能做点什么帮这里的人。真的，这么眼睁睁看着他们无助的样子，实在令人难受。”

我不得不说，虽然我接触的祭司大多很善良，但是总让我觉得少一点人情味——不是说他们冷漠，而是那种长期和市井隔离而造成的一种疏远感，尤其是经常呆在神庙里的那种。他们善心，说着温暖的话，帮助人们……但是很明显的让我感觉到“这是和我不同的人”。但是依兰杜尔似乎有些不同，他看起来更加有亲近感，甚至他身上那种和所有长期四海颠簸之人一样的些微神秘感，而不是很多祭司身上那种在神的面前坦诚的纯然，反而让我觉得他和我和那些我遇到过的人都一样，的的确确是天际的冒险者。

随意说着什么，已经可以看到黎明之塔的台阶。他快步走上去，停在了门口，转过身来看着我。

他的神情严肃，一看就是有什么话要说。我停下脚步，“还有什么需要注意的么？”

“没错，虽然是我拜托你和我一起来，但是这里还是有些危险的。如果你不希望冒险，我也可以理解。”

“有多危险，比世界吞噬者奥杜因还可怕？”我笑道。

“只要是能让人丧命的东西，不管多么危险，对人来说都是一样的。”

“这么说奥杜因和一群雪鼠也差不多嘛。”我打趣道，“这里有什么？”

“很多年前，就是这个神庙还没有被废弃的时候，曾经有一次兽人袭击了这里，他们……是来复仇的。他们也和现在的晨星城的人一样，被噩梦所困扰。”

“听起来其实是个好事……那么他们成功了么？”

依兰杜尔摇摇头：“没有，这里的祭司最后发现没法打败兽人，于是就释放了一种毒气，让所有人都陷入了沉睡状态。”

“毒气？”

“没错，这种毒气是瓦尔迷娜的祭司为了进行仪式所创造，它能让人陷入沉睡。因为这种仪式经常要持续几个月甚至数年，这种毒气被用来延缓衰老。”

我皱起眉头，“我没听出来哪里危险，也就是说这里有很多睡着的兽人和祭司？然后呢？”

“如果解开这里的封印，毒气就会慢慢消散，他们就会醒来。要知道，这种毒气本身就很危险，在毒气之中时间越久，对意识的破坏就越严重。在毒气里面停留太久的人，有些会彻底发疯，有些……甚至再也醒不过来了。”

我点点头。

“进去以后，我会解开封印，等毒气稍微消散一些再进去，免得我们自己也会被影响。”

我笑着看着他。他似乎也觉察到了我的想法，盯着我看。

“怎么了？”

“你真了解这里。果然是在晨星城住了很久的人。”

“别忘了我这些天来的调查，可不是光听听他们做了什么梦而已。”

没有再说什么，他转身用钥匙打开了唤夜神庙的门。

钥匙，也是调查的一部分吗……我笑着跟在他身后。有些事情似乎没他说的这么简单，不过我并不担心什么。这么长时间以来各种桂各样的危险、阴谋和互相算计我都经历过，现在反而好奇起来，想看看这位玛拉的祭司到底想要什么。

 

进入神庙以后，眼前是一副破败的景象，看起来这里是以前瓦尔迷娜神庙的讲堂，不过现在那里多了一个玛拉的祭坛。

“我在这里建了玛拉祭坛，如果回到晨星城，就住在这里。晨星城里没有玛拉神庙，如果市民需要找我帮助，可以到这里来。”

说完他向墙上施放了一个咒语。墙壁慢慢变成半透明的紫色魔法屏障，然后变得稀薄，我看到里面有些淡紫色的烟雾贴着地面爬出来。

“我们稍微等几个小时，现在进去恐怕我们自己也会睡着。”

“那个就是毒气？”

依兰杜尔点点头，走向玛拉的祭坛，闭上眼低着头，嘴唇轻轻蠕动着，似乎在祷告。

我随便找了个长椅一躺，看着结满蜘蛛网的墙角。我不是任何圣灵或者魔神的追随者，虽然说我跟其他两位夜莺向诺克图娜尔发过誓，也赞颂过西迪斯，甚至也在几个魔神面前为了不想惹麻烦而答应效忠他们，比如赫麦尤斯和大衮，但其实我知道，等到我的灵魂被收割的那天，我是会到松加德去的，那些魔神一个都别想把我怎么样。

我翻了个身，看向虔诚祷告的依兰杜尔，他似乎没有动地方的意思。不知道是毒气侵蚀到了我，还是因为夜里睡得不好，我觉得有些困倦，半闭着眼睛躺在长凳上开始打盹。

似乎睡了颇有一阵子，我打了个哈欠爬了起来，看到依兰杜尔就坐在旁边的长凳上。

“抱歉我睡着了。”

“没关系，看你似乎没有休息好？”

“也不是……只是最近晚上比较容易做梦。我明明记得有人说，不是晨星城的居民不会被噩梦影响的。”我抱怨道。

“的确如此，因为瓦尔迷娜的影响不是突然出现的，而是长时间的积累。只有在晨星城生活过很多年，才会真正体会到这种力量的影响。”

我叹了口气，“想想也是，自从从松加德回来，我就比较容易做梦。果然那里不适合活着的人。”

“是噩梦？很多恐怖的场景吗？”

“不是噩梦。”我大概描述了一下昨晚梦的内容，“就是这样的，听起来不像是你说的瓦尔迷娜的领域的东西。”

“在我听来，与其说是梦……更像是回忆。”

我一愣。早晨被敲门声打断的念头，被他提醒，又重新回到脑海里。回忆，没错，这正是我要抓住的那个一瞬间的念头。

“是以前发生过的事情吗？”

“……我……不知道。”我弯着腰坐在长凳上，用胳膊拄着脸。

“不知道？”

“我猜是回忆，那些丢失了的回忆。”

“回忆会丢失吗？”

“不清楚，我只能这么描述。就是……我有一段时间的回忆，不见了。”

“怎么会……”

“我完全不知道发生了什么。我在海尔根差点被砍头，据说是因为穿越赛洛迪尔和天际的边境的时候闯入了帝国军队的包围圈，所以被当做叛军一并抓了回来。虽然名单上没有我，但是他们大概是觉得宁可错杀也不愿意放过我。不过也许是我运气好，也许是阿卡托什不肯让我死，要留着我对付他那不省心的儿子——总之就在这时候奥杜因出现了，毁掉了海尔根，让我捡了一条命。后来跟我一起逃出来的哈德瓦问我为什么要在那时候穿越边境，可是圣灵在上，我发誓自己什么都想不起来了！甚至在送往海尔根的路上我大部分时间都是昏迷不醒的。”

依兰杜尔有些吃惊地看着我。

“我猜昨天的梦也许就是我被帝国军队抓到的场景，那个追我的人是谁我也不知道。之前的梦都很难想起来，但是这几天的梦境很清楚。”

“那么现在能想起来多久以前的事情？”

“我曾经试着回忆了一下，大约有那么将近十年的事情，我全部都想不起来，完全是一片空白。我甚至想不起母亲是什么时候去世的，离现在最近的记忆是我跟她搬到布鲁玛去以后不久的事情。”

我有些焦躁地揉着头发，依兰杜尔坐了过来，拍了拍我的胳膊。

“过来，让我试试看。”

“怎么……”

“我可以用治疗的法术试试看。也许你是因为头部受了伤，所以丢失了一些记忆。”他温和地说，“也许没什么效果，不过至少让我试试？”

我犹豫了一下。说实话，我现在还不能够完全信任他。但是想起昨天他匆忙跑去给受伤的矿工治疗，又觉得他并不像有所图谋。于是我凑上去，让他用两手掌轻轻捧住我的脖颈。

他的手略瘦，看起来枯干如同冬日的瘦枝，没想到手掌其实很软，并不粗糙，也很暖。他的手掌贴在颈部，细长的手指延至耳后。被那手掌覆盖的感觉很舒服，让我安心。我听他的话闭上眼，他在念咒，我感到法力在头部的流动，很舒服——但是很遗憾，毫无作用。

“怎样？”终于他施法完毕，松开双手。

我耸了耸肩。

“哎，看起来是很麻烦的问题。”他叹了口气，“这种情况我也没有遇到过，看起来不像是普通的恢复法术能够解决的。等我们处理完了这件事，我会帮你想想办法的。”

说着他站起身来，“走吧，毒气应该差不多散了。”

 

我跟着他进入了那堵墙，他领着我走向围着铁网的墙边，指向下面的神坛。

“那里就是噩梦的源头，瓦尔迷娜的腐坏头骨，黑暗里发光的东西，就是它了。要小心那东西的影响，我们得下去，把它放逐回瓦尔迷娜的领域。”

“听起来很简单，不过你知道怎么对付那个头骨吗？”

“有玛拉的帮助，不会有问题的。”

“腐坏头骨到底是怎么影响晨星城的？”

“它是瓦尔迷娜留在人间的东西，帮助她收集人的记忆。这东西在这里已经很久了，我甚至怀疑它已经有了自行收集记忆的能力。至于他要用这些记忆干什么，学者已经争论了很多年，如我之前所说，这是个很难回答的问题。”

我抓着铁网看了看下面那个模样奇怪的法杖：“你说，有没有可能这东西对我藏起来的记忆很好奇，所以在梦里把它们引了出来？”

“不是没可能。但是小心，这东西很危险，它会伤害人的精神和意识，另外瓦尔迷娜也会通过操控梦境植入错误的记忆。所以我也不能保证，那些回忆到底是不是你的，或者只是它窃取了你的真正记忆，给你留下的玩笑。”

我抓了抓头发，跟在他的身后。这个神庙的内部看起来并不是很大，这样走下去应该用不了多久。他举着火把走在前面，地上仍旧能够看到隐约的紫色烟雾扩散开来。

“小心！”他忽然叫了一声，往后退了一步。我看到一个兽人大汉摇摇晃晃挣扎爬起，举起手中的斧头扑过去。

我拉满弓箭，还没等依兰杜尔放出火球，就一箭射了过去。麻痹附魔似乎很管用，那兽人又趴在了地上，我冲过去一刀割断了他的咽喉。

“你的动作真快。”

我得意地晃晃匕首，“刺客最忌讳的就是出手太慢。”

“哀伤匕首……你是黑暗兄弟会的？”

“聆听者。只不过我现在只负责听，很少再杀人了。”

“这倒是个好事。不过为什么不杀人了？”

“别误会，玛拉的祭司，这可不是因为什么良心发现。只是我觉得无趣了。”

这样的话大概不适合给一个祭司听。说起来我曾经在杀人的时候被一个阿凯的祭司看到，她喋喋不休地试图劝我悔改，我当时的唯一想法就是，我不想变成通缉犯，于是就连她一起处理掉了。

现在我毫无掩饰地对依兰杜尔说关于刺客和杀人的事情，很好奇地等待他的反应。

而他只是点点头。

“完全可以理解。”

这可真是……有点失望？甚至有点让人郁闷。我咂咂嘴：“不，我不觉得你能理解。”

“怎么？”

“杀死奥杜因的时候，我觉得自己很了不起，救了那么多的人……甚至这个世界。但是，但是我回来以后，重新看到什么都没变的天际省，我忽然觉得……救人这件事其实挺无趣的。不是说我觉得他们应该被奥杜因那个混蛋吞掉，只是……好像什么都无所谓，我知道我该做什么，这不是因为命运，但是也仅仅是完成我的一个任务罢了，没什么值得激动的。至于杀人，也是一样，没有那些罪恶感之类的无稽之谈，只是我觉得，好吧，我厌倦了。”

我不知道为什么要说这些，事实上我甚至不知道自己到底在胡扯些什么，我只是觉得那些想法憋闷在心里，总是该找个由头说起来。然而我长久一人独行，虽然在各处都有朋友，但是我完全没有倾诉的欲望。不过今天，面对这个才认识不久，甚至不知道自己能不能信任的人，我却不由自主地说了出来。虽然说出来也并未觉得有多舒服。

“我是不是应该说，喔，你这个冷酷的人？”他笑道。

嘿，被一个一本正经的祭司打趣可不好玩。

“不过我觉得你不是，只是你的灵魂深处有些值得你为之激动和愿意去保护的东西，只是暂时还没发现而已。”

“我该说……谢谢？”

“不必客气。”

“啧……”我耸了耸肩，忽然旁边有一阵响动，我冲上去对着那个摇摇晃晃起身的黑袍法师来了几刀，他也用火球解决了一个还没来得及爬起来的人。

他们惨叫着躺在紫色烟雾里的时候，我清楚地看到依兰杜尔脸上的惋惜之情。祭司总是不希望杀人的，但这里是天际，而且是……按照某个卫兵的话说，“龙在天上吐着火焰，吸血鬼在城镇中袭击平民，要我说这就是世界末日”，这样一个糟糕的时代。不杀几个人，恐怕早就被松加德召唤了。

 

走了一小段，到处都是破损的东西，尘土，掉下来的石雕，还有满地的杂物。我踢开一个罐子，它在这走廊里滚动，发出清脆的回声。这声音唤醒了走廊里另外几个沉睡的人，他们站起来以后完全不给人任何时间，直接便拿出武器或者念动咒语，向我们扑来。有的瓦尔迷娜的信奉者甚至还喊着“这里还有入侵者”。他们的生命停留在几十年以前，其实也早已终结在几十年以前。

这样想的话，失去了那些年记忆的我，是不是相当于从来没活过那些年？但是我的身体仍旧对弓箭熟稔，我知道这是我母亲训练我的，而且绝不是我失去记忆之前那些年就能达到的水准。身体比头脑更加忠诚，从某种意义上来说，倒像是个典型的诺德人。

走在前面的精灵停下了脚步。我看到他面前有一片光墙。

“该死的魔法屏障！那些祭司在毒气释放以后同时激活了这道屏障，我们这么走可过不去。”

“看起来要对付这东西可不容易。”

“事实上我得说，压根就不可能。不过……我觉得也许，也许还有什么能够绕过它的方法。嗯……不过我得去图书馆查查看，确认一下到底该怎么做。”

说着他径自往回走，面前是一个木门，他从口袋里掏出钥匙。我轻轻咬了咬牙，几步跟上去，突然一把抓住他的手腕。

“你怎么……”

“请稍等一下，我有些问题想问你。”我看着他暗红色的眼睛，“事情弄清楚之前，我可没有勇气再往前走。”

他似乎也明白了我的想法，无力地垂下手。

“我知道，信任是很难得的东西。”

“没错，所以能不能请你告诉我，你对这里如此了解，到底是因为什么？你……似乎知道的比你应该知道的还要多，这可不像是这几天的调查成果而已。”

“的确不是。”他似乎有些紧张，但并不慌乱，“事到如今也没什么可以隐瞒的了。我对这里的了解来自我的个人经验，我以前曾经是一位瓦尔迷娜的祭司。”

“曾经？”我挑了眉头，手已经握紧了匕首柄。在这样的距离之内，突然出手的速度，我自信没人比得上我。

他一动不动，没有进攻或者逃跑的意图。

“我现在已经彻底是玛拉的使徒，我不会做出有违玛拉的教诲的事情，这一点请你相信。”

“哦？我要怎么相信，你之前可一直在骗我。”

我大胆上前，刀锋已经距离他的脖颈只有一寸。他仍旧没有后退。刀锋上的无尽毒药在火光下闪着好看的颜色，我饶有兴味地看着他，看他暗红色的眸子里闪烁着的变幻不定的光芒。

许久的沉默过后，依兰杜尔的喉结滚动了一下，似乎想说什么，却又咽了回去。接下来他轻轻环视了一下四周，目光扫过那些从睡梦里醒来便又死去的瓦尔迷娜祭司。我明白他那惋惜的表情的含义。

“好吧，那你想让我说什么？很抱歉我曾经跟从某个魔神的错误教导而误入歧途？抱歉我窃取了孩子天真的记忆？”

他的声调突然提高，情绪也很激动。曾经在他眼中温和的慈爱忽然都被一种类似愤怒的情绪所覆盖，我后退了一步，放下了匕首。我仿佛看到了他藏在灵魂里的一些沉重的东西，被这些年的玛拉祭司的生活所逐渐取代的一些过去。

这样子倒像个和黑魔法有关的法师。

我笑着摆了摆手：“喔喔！别激动……”

“你不知道，当那些兽人袭击这里的时候，我想的只有自己……所以我逃跑了……”他眼神和语气中的波涛逐渐平静下来，甚至变成颤抖，“我离开了，把我的兄弟姐妹们扔在这里等死。”

这样，倒是应该生自己的气。

他痛苦地摇了摇头，“我在自责中度过了几十年，一直在向玛拉寻求慰藉。她的至善让我渡过了难关，我必须纠正我的错误……”

停顿了一下，他深深吸了一口气，“就在今天。”


	3. 第三章 梦境漫步

我有时候在想，自己是不是有点不谨慎，一切发生过的事情都像一出闹剧，让我忍不住期待起我丢失的那些记忆，看看它们到底会更疯狂，还是充满平和与宁静。

我站在唤夜神庙破败的炼金实验室里东翻西找，依兰杜尔在另一边检视药架，从一大堆被干掉的药水的残渣粘连起来的纸张和空瓶子中间翻找他要的东西。瓦尔迷娜的迷药，听起来就是很危险的东西。但是我答应他服下这东西，然后用它穿过这道见鬼的屏障——听起来简直像是梦呓。喝了这种药水，人就会进入别人的思维中，亲身体验他人的记忆，会因此出现在另一个地方……或者，遇到什么难以想象的事情。

我知道这个世界什么都有可能发生，我小时候听说过赛洛迪尔广为流传的马丁的故事——他变成了一只金色巨龙，阿卡托什的化身和进入人间的大衮搏斗。当地的吟游诗人甚至把它编成一首长长的歌谣，无论是歌词所描绘的故事还是乐曲本身都千回百转。但是那些东西对我来说终究是故事而已，仿佛是另外一个世界的事情，好比巨龙的存在；尽管我不断地被告知“这是真的”，但是在我亲眼见过龙和龙祭司之前，和所有的诺德人一样，我一直觉得那不过是个传说。

直到现在经历了这么多离奇的事情，至少我可以让自己相信，梦境漫步，瓦尔迷娜的神奇药水的确有神奇的效果。这也是唯一一个可以尝试的方法。但是依兰杜尔也告诉我，其中的风险难以预料，因为他也不知道到底会发生什么。这种药水对他无法起效，因为他是玛拉的祭司，有圣灵的庇佑，因此喝下药水的只能是我——这听起来像个无法辩驳的借口。虽然他保证会在我遇到危险的时候唤醒我，但只有九圣灵知道结果会变成怎样。我想起那个被我带上祭坛变成食物的祭司，不由得不开始怀疑，我也许会变成瓦尔迷娜的祭品。

我把找到的药水拿在手里，在心里衡量着这一切。

我知道有人口奉圣灵之名而身行恶魔之事，虽然我比较幸运，没有遇到过那种倒胃口的事情，但是有时候在旅馆的火炉旁的八卦里，我会听到形形色色的故事。我看见过老妇人身上狰狞的伤痕，和她因对神灵的虔信被人利用而留下的比那伤痕更加狰狞的创伤。

我转过头去看向身后的精灵，“我找到药水了。”

“噢！玛拉保佑！我真高兴你找到它了。”依兰杜尔看起来很兴奋，他的眼神充满期待，落到我的脸上，“到现在为止，我能做的也只有这些了，剩下的路，要靠你来带领。喝下这个，解开屏障吧。晨星城的命运就在你的手里——这个小瓶子里面了。”

我再次低头看了看那个小瓶子，我看到上面的灰尘和黯哑的光泽，我觉得自己蠢透了。

“我希望再能找到一瓶。”

依兰杜尔有些迷茫地看着我。

“这样我就能测试你的话是不是真的了。”

“我们不能拖延太久……”目光对上我盯着他的眼神，他露出一个无奈的表情来，默默转身继续去翻那些破烂的瓶子。

我自己也觉得能够找到一瓶完好无损的药剂已经是玛拉保佑了，当然是以依兰杜尔没什么预谋为前提。我看着他翻找的背影，默默地靠着墙壁。我其实早就意识到，我不可能抓到他的破绽，他比我多活了太多的年岁，他比我经历过的事件多出不知几倍。背叛过别人的人，大约总是有那么一点善于伪装的能力，否则根本不可能活下去——这也许是我的偏见，但我觉得自己也不例外。如果他想要欺骗我，如果他有什么预谋，他会有足够的耐心和策略让我就范。我要么选择相信他，要么就只能对晨星城撒手不管。

我有时候会对一个人的生命无动于衷，但是如果涉及到一群人，我就有点手足无措。这逻辑看起来挺扯的，也许我杀的人早就够填满一个晨星城了，虽然我敢打包票其中该死的人占多数——比如我把那个吃人小教团的头儿艾欧拉绑上了波耶西亚的祭祀台。

不过事情大概是这么个道理：对于单个的人，我总是容易判断这个人是否该死，或者至少能够计算我到底犯过多少错。但是一大群人可就麻烦了。我有点不喜欢这种没有头绪的感觉。

很久以后我和依兰杜尔提过我的这个想法，他笑眯眯地评价说如果你在意自己的错，说明你还心存慈爱和善良。我的回答是意味不明地哼了一声。

至于此时此刻，我这样想了以后，决定还是拿自己的命赌一把——这样才符合我这套也许对他人来说难以理解的逻辑。

“好吧，我喝，你别找了。”

他停下来，转过脸来，感激地冲我点了点头。

魔神是不会接受叛徒的。

我脑子里忽然无端地跳出这个想法。这让我安心。我虽然不了解他的品行，但是我知道他应该不是个傻子。

我拧开瓶盖，闻到里面令人迷幻的香气。

 

喝下药水的一瞬间什么都感觉不到，但是意识并未离我而去，只是好像烛光术失效的过程一样——在一个很短的时间内，从光亮进入黑暗，然后重新亮起不同的光。

我看到自己穿着深紫色的瓦尔迷娜法袍的身体，不过不大能够切实感觉到这个身体，与其说我在这个身体里，不如说我被挂在上面，随它怎么折腾我。

面前有两个人——一位黑暗精灵和一位诺德人，都穿着同样的长袍，我知道这是什么过去发生过的事情。最神奇的是，虽然我从未遇到过他们，但是我此时此刻知道他们的名字——黑暗精灵叫维伦，另一个叫做梭莱克。

这时候我开始感觉到自己和这个身体，或者说，他的意识融合更紧密了。我开始感觉到内心的感情占据了我，我知道我还是自己，但是除此之外什么别的都不再受我控制了。

两个人在讨论神庙的祭司和信徒们已经无法抵挡兽人的进攻，到底应该怎么办，与他们的话语相伴的是外面激烈的打斗和惨叫声。我觉得很疲惫，浑身都在打哆嗦，很容易想到是刚刚经历了一场战斗。心里也七上八下，有些担忧，但还保持着战斗时候的热血劲儿。

“……腐坏头骨不能落入兽人手里！”

“可是我们已经不剩多少人了，兄弟。”

“那么现在必须释放毒气。没别的选择了。”

“毒气？但是……”

“我们没有别的路可走，这大概就是瓦尔迷娜的意志。”维伦说着转过身来，“你怎么看，卡西米尔兄弟？你一直很沉默。”

毫无意识地，我的话已经说出口。听到这个声音的时候我愣了一下，好熟悉的声音，原来我现在是在……

“我内心已经归于平静，我准备好了。”

依兰杜尔对我说过，在梦境漫游的过程中，我是身处他人的记忆中的，可能说出的话做出的事都不由自主，完全都是别人的举动。不过这种感觉真的十分奇妙。

不过要说这句话，其实有点言不由衷，虽然我能够感受到所谓的平静，但其实仍有些焦虑之感源源不断地升腾上来，手指在微微发抖，说不上来是因为害怕还是劳累。

“那么就这样决定了。卡西米尔兄弟，你去释放毒气，打开屏障。别停下来，我们必须用自己的生命保护腐坏头骨。”

梭莱克握紧拳头：“没错，至死方休。”

“去吧，永别了，兄弟。”

心里一阵空落落的，微小的疼痛蔓延，我感觉到卡西米尔退后了一步。但是目光仍旧停留在维伦的身上。

梭莱克拔出匕首冲向撞破了门的兽人，维伦看向这边，露出一个悲伤的微笑。

“为了我们共同的信念……”

“永别了。”

我不得不说，虽然我曾经喜欢过一些人，但这样深刻的感觉是从未有过的。之前的所谓恋情只是短暂的热切，我一直误以为那就是爱情的全部；而我现在能够体会到的，却是一种刻骨铭心——至少对我来说是这样。他们曾经是恋人，拥有共同信仰的恋人，这也算是一件极幸福的事情了。只是到了现在这个地步，过去有多少的幸福，就会为当下的悲伤添上多重的砝码。

这是一种怎样的感觉啊，我一边体会着这个身体和意识的主人的一切，一边还拥有着我自己的想法，还在做出冷静的评价。

对方的脸贴近，我感觉到手掌透过来的温度和鼻尖轻轻的吐息。嘴唇碰触的时候我觉得心安，却也觉得愈发凄凉。

_请让我们一起沉睡。我爱你。_

我听到心里有一个颤抖的声音。

然后卡西米尔扭过头去，拼命地跑起来，穿过祭司们手里飞来飞去的火球和冰凌，穿过兽人的箭矢和刀光。刚刚的难过的感觉似乎淡了一些，只剩下越来越快的心跳让我手足无措——幸好现在不是我在操纵这具身体，不然的话我大概要停下来几秒钟才能让自己不一头撞到墙上。

墙边坐着一位头上的伤口不断流着血的女祭司，笑着投来安详地目光：“别了，兄弟。”

我以为他至少也会跟这位姐妹告个别，谁知道他连头都没回，只是一口气冲上楼梯。

看来还真是慌张到了极点啊。我忽然觉得有点有趣——当然我知道那是因为我只是个旁观者，当初被按在断头台上的时候我虽然没有吓得动弹不得，但是那种惊慌和绝望还是和现在体会到的心情很相似的。

很多念头快速地在头脑中流转，我甚至来不及辨别，就很快切换到了下一个。我觉得有点头疼，大概这就是进入别人的记忆的副作用吧，不过也许是因为体会了太过复杂的心情，连我自己都无法承受。

手握上冰凉的铁环的时候卡西米尔的意识在内心中说：“把它拉下去，我们都要为瓦尔迷娜长眠了。”

然后手指又开始颤抖起来，茫然感侵袭而来，还有恐惧，真真切切的恐惧，仿佛天际省新年过后接踵而来的最冷的那一场雪，瞬间就能把寒意送到人骨头缝里。无论如何也躲不开，就像在冰天雪地中站立太久，连灵魂都和那种寒冷一般无处不在的恐惧凝冻为一体。

想要活下去的强烈念头夹杂着深深的愧疚感，强烈的无所适从让手停留在半空中。

“快呀，卡西米尔！兽人已经接近腐坏头骨了！为了瓦尔迷娜！”

维伦在神坛下面大叫。身体仿佛被电击了一样，突然狠狠地拉下拉环，然后转向不远处的出口。

我很难评价那一瞬间的感受，我知道我会记住它，就如同我记住我跪在断头台前，看着奥杜因的黑影从天而降那一瞬间的心情那般深刻。

紧接着便是突如其来的黑暗。

 

这一次从黑暗中恢复的时间似乎比上次长一些，也不知道过了多久，我才看到自己站在铁环前面，旁边就是支撑着魔法屏障的灵魂石。

我的手还有点麻木，不过这次我至少知道是我自己在操控了，这感觉棒极了。我摘下那灵魂石，擦了擦头上的汗。

“赞美玛拉！居然有效果了！”随着魔法屏障的消失，依兰杜尔欣喜地喊着冲了过来，“太神奇了！你喝下去药水的那一瞬间就消失了，然后出现在屏障的另一边。我从来没见过这样的事情。”

说实话现在我看到他，心情十分复杂，甚至有那么点……尴尬。似乎我知道了他的一些从各种意义上来讲的私密的事情——至少和他只认识了一天的我不适合了解这些事情。

“真是很神奇，居然还有这样的体验！”我附和着感慨道。

“你知道我有多羡慕你能够亲身体会这一切。我只能从想象自己从别人的眼中看到过去发生的事情！至于我，就只能在研究腐坏头骨的时候，从书里读到关于这药水的奇妙之处的记载了。”

我该不该告诉他我经历的是他的记忆……而且有可能是他最为不堪的一段记忆？

我苦笑了一下，“其实感觉没那么好，真的。”

“你做了了不起的事情。”他忽然表情严肃起来，“谢谢你能信任我。”

“我只是赌一把而已。”

“用自己的命做赌注？”

“还有晨星城。”

他举着火把往前走，我跟在他的身后面。有些好奇在心里蠢动，不过在这种随时都有祭司或者兽人醒来的环境下，还真不适合讨论那些伤感的记忆。

一路打倒一些敌人，我看着那些在梦中见到的场景——只是现在所有的物品都蒙上了一层厚厚的灰尘，还有那些凝固的暗黑色血迹，和几十年沉淀下来的厚重感，一起被封存在这废弃的神庙当中。

一个身影忽然从墙角一把破碎的椅子上面窜了起来，我没有多想，拉满弓射了一箭过去。龙骨箭穿过那人的喉咙，但是她没有倒下，依兰杜尔的火球飞过，我又射了一箭，那人呻吟了一声，才终于躺在地上。

我低头看了看，忽然察觉这个人就是梦境里的卡西米尔跑出来的时候，向他告别的那位女祭司。她的额头上还有血痕，衣服上也沾满了血迹和尘土。

“哎……”我不禁感叹出声，前面的人停下来。我抬头的时候发现他正看向我这边。

“拉尔达姐妹，我应该跟她告个别的。”他低声说，然后在她的尸体面前低下了头。

他或许知道我看到的是他的记忆才会做出这样的回应，或许并不知道，只是自己看到了这具尸体而被触动了一些封存已久的记忆。

“你逃跑的时候，很害怕吧？”我终于忍不住开口问道。

“何止是害怕，简直就好像身体不受自己控制一样，只想着逃。”

“也……很自责？”

“这几十年来我几乎都是在自责里度过的，直到现在。只是当时无论什么样的自责，都无法阻止逃跑的冲动。”

我凑近他，把手搭在他的肩膀上。

“别自责了，你没有跟他们一起沉睡，是玛拉对晨星城的庇护。”

他回过头看着我，笑容有些勉强。

“谢谢。你这么说我好多了。”

_我可没觉得你好多了，反而觉得你好像因为提起这些不愉快的记忆，变得消沉起来了。_

我摇摇头，但也不知道该继续说什么才能让气氛好起来，只好继续默默地往前走去。

有些兽人比较难对付，即使我是个诺德人，也不希望和天生的狂暴战士兽人近身作战。那些家伙，光是用木棍子就能把人敲晕过去。很不幸我在打斗中就挨了这么一下……而且是被斧头砍中。即使是龙鳞盔甲，也不能替我抗住这样强烈的攻击，我被打得后退一步，那兽人又举起斧子扑过来。

我用空着的手挡了一下，那滋味真不好受，整个手臂都麻了。如果再让他这么砍我一下我死定了。我打了个滚，用了一瓶隐形药水，潜行向远处逃去。

很快找不到我的兽人就被依兰杜尔的火球吸引了过去。不过这时候这个大块头也是强弩之末了，我忍住疼痛拉开弓箭，把他射倒在地。

我站起身体，揉揉发麻的手臂。还没说什么，一道金黄色的微光和温暖的感觉已经笼罩了我的身体。

“感觉好多了。谢谢。”

“你没事就好。”

“这下我想我明白为什么当年你们抵挡不住他们的进攻了。”

依兰杜尔只是苦笑。

“好吧，他们。”

“哦我不是在介意这个……当年我的确是他们的一员，没什么好反驳的。”

我咧了咧嘴。

“伤口还疼？”

_……_ _我笑得就这么难看么？_

我尴尬地咳嗽了一下，摇了摇头，“是不是快到了？我们赶紧往前走，争取今晚让晨星城的人睡个好觉。”

 

眼看包裹着腐坏头骨的光就在面前了，我们两个穿过一道门，前面就是那神殿的最深处。

玛拉保佑，连我都忍不住开始这样默念了，一切还算顺利，把它解决掉就该结束了。

忽然一个火球打向我，我猛地往后一闪，还是被擦中了。

“混蛋！”我骂了一句，抽出匕首来。

“是你们！”我听到依兰杜尔惊讶的声音——从最里面的那道门中，那两个我在梦境漫步中看到的人走了出来，手里聚集着魔力。

“果然是你们……维伦……梭莱克……你们还活着！”

“至少不需要为这个感谢你，卡西米尔。”维伦冷冷地走向他，依兰杜尔后退了一步，我看得出来他的状态不大好——当然不会好，他们的出现简直是对他巨大的讽刺。

似乎并不知道该如何回应而勉强作出的回答，依兰杜尔的声音有些苍白：“……我、我已经不再用那个名字了。我现在叫依兰杜尔，是玛拉的祭司。”

“你是个叛徒！”维伦大吼着一把抓住他的衣领，我看到他深红色的眼眸似乎已经变成血红色——极端的愤怒和这些年来毒气的影响，让他已经失去了自己。也许他还记得当年的事情，而不是像外面那些兽人和祭司一样彻底发疯，但是正因为那些记忆还存在，所以更让他的愤怒之火，有了足够的燃料。

我能明白他的恨，当然明白，被喜欢的人背叛了的感觉可不是什么好事……说真的，如果是我，我大概也会很生气，尤其是被困了这么多年后。

“你在毒气接触到你之前一个人逃走，把我们扔在这里等死！”

“不……”依兰杜尔推开他，“我……我只是害怕了，非常害怕，我还没准备好这样睡去……我并不是有意背叛你们……”

“谎话说够了么？你现在是玛拉的祭司，来毁掉腐坏头骨对不对？你这个叛徒！”

“听我说，维伦，腐坏头骨给晨星城带来的噩梦……”

维伦已经聚集起手中的闪电：“够了！我不会让你毁掉腐坏头骨的！”

“你不能……”

“你不仅背叛了我和兄弟姐妹们，还背叛了瓦尔迷娜大君！”

一旁的梭莱克也冲上来，对着依兰杜尔放出闪电。

“这样的话，我也没有别的办法了！”依兰杜尔似乎横了心，一步跳开，手心浮现出火焰。

我知道我得尽快帮他，让他亲手杀了这两个人，尤其是维伦，实在是太残忍了。我放出箭，本是瞄准维伦，但是箭头却刺进了冲到附近的梭莱克的胳膊。被射中的梭莱克向我扑来，我加紧又射出一箭，然后跳出去用匕首割断了他的喉咙。

然后我赶紧冲上去，这时候另外两人已经退到门里，他们距离很近，依兰杜尔拿出了手锤，对方也在用匕首攻击。我拉满了弓，仔细地瞄准着维伦的心脏。

“你去死吧！”我听到维伦的低吼。

依兰杜尔没有回答他，只是继续挥动手里的钢锤，用石甲术保护自己。他的脚步很沉稳，这倒让我有点意外——如果是我的话，这么面对曾经的恋人，大概不是一件容易的事情。

我的箭尖准确无误地贯穿了维伦的胸口，他跪倒在地上，我本来想再补上一箭，但依兰杜尔已经抢先用钢锤砸了下去。

“恨……你……”维伦的声音低下去，“卡西米尔……”

我听到他最后叫出这个名字，用血肉模糊的声音。

然后那具尸体便再也一动不动了。依兰杜尔也无力地跪伏在地，不断地喘息。

我走向依兰杜尔，有些担心地看着他。

“我……认识他们，我的朋友……我的兄弟，梭莱克，还有维伦……”

他的声音变得哽咽。

“这是玛拉给我的惩罚吗？是不是她让我受到这样的折磨，来弥补我罪恶的过去……”

我蹲下来，不知道该说什么，只好一只手抓着他的肩膀，轻轻地推了推。

“别多想，你是对的，除了这样别无选择。”

“不，你不知道，我……”

_我知道的。_

“不管怎样让我们先放逐腐坏头骨好了。接下来的时间你可以尽情难过。”

依兰杜尔爬起来，拍拍身上的灰尘，“你说得对，我们不能浪费时间了。我来执行圣灵玛拉赐于我的神圣仪式，放逐这个邪恶的东西。你在一旁等我就好。”

我站在台阶下，看他走上去，虔诚地举起双手。

“我想你请求，伟大的玛拉。腐坏头骨渴求着记忆，播种下噩梦……”

“他在骗你。”

一个女声在我耳边倏然响起，冰冷而温和，带着一些慵懒的诱惑。从内心升起的惊恐让我打了个寒颤，可是我的喉咙发不出一丝声音。

“等他的仪式结束，腐坏头骨就会获得自由。他会获得它的力量，然后杀掉你。”

我意识到这是瓦尔迷娜，真是噩梦一般的声音，明明可怕，却又冰冷地纠缠着你，无法挣脱。

“快去杀了他，杀了他占有腐坏头骨。它是你的了，你将获得我的力量。”

骗子。典型的骗子魔神，从她在我耳边发出声音开始我就知道，她在试图欺骗我。但是我无法杜绝一切疑虑，哪怕是一丝微小的动摇，也会在这样的处境中迅速扩大成彻骨的冷酷。

我得承认，腐坏头骨对我有一定的诱惑力。为了得到魔神的造物，我曾经杀死过一些人，一些无辜的人。我并不是为了使用它们，更多的是想要把它们当做我的藏品。因此我杀了那些猎人又剥了辛丁的皮，我把一个无辜的阿凯祭司献给娜米拉，转头又把那个诱导我做这些的人献祭给波耶西亚，就算是一点点弥补。我也杀了那条狗巴巴斯——反正他不会真死，迟早会回到主人的身边这是没错的。还有谁？神话黎明那家伙？魄伊特的精灵特使？甚至是……被我暗杀的那些目标们？拜托，我还替皇帝杀了委托人，这已经算是仁至义尽了。

我有太多的理由让他们死，而不感到愧疚，他们是有罪的人，他们是和我无关的人，他们是……他们是我生命中的过客，既然有人希望他们死，那总是有原因的。

但是这一次，我终于还是没有杀死面前的人。我下不去手，就如同我无法对老龙帕图纳克斯下手。他们不是完全无辜的，他们有太多理由值得我杀；然而我不能杀他们，这甚至连理由都不需要。

我收好匕首和弓箭，坐在台阶上静静地等着依兰杜尔完成仪式。光圈围绕着他的身体。那温暖的光我想起裂谷城的玛拉神庙内的灯火，想起在那里，我参加过的那些美好的结婚典礼。它们让我感到温暖，让我觉得我能分享到新婚之人的幸福和甜蜜。

 


	4. 第四章 异教徒

我站在本来是腐坏头骨所处的地方——那里如今只剩下一个空台子。而依兰杜尔正在一个人坐在台阶上发呆。

我知道他在盯着维伦的尸体看，大概是因为经历过他的记忆，我仿佛能够与他一同体会他心中的悲伤。

“他不肯放你一条生路，你们已经恩断义绝了。别想太多，毕竟都过去这么多年了。”

“唔……”

我笑着坐在他背后的台阶上，“我觉得我还是告诉你比较好，这样对你也公平一些。我在梦境漫步的时候，进入的是你的记忆。”

我看到他的肩膀轻轻耸动了一下。

“果然是这样……距离服药者比较近的人容易成为读取记忆的目标。只是那段记忆太过不堪，我实在是……”

“没什么好羞愧的。你做了了不起的事情。”

“是的，我做了了不起的事情。但这只是对我过去的罪恶的补偿。”

“你总是说罪恶，但其实你除了把这些魔神的信奉者扔在这里等死以外还做了什么？我说实话，你不逃跑他们也会变成这样的，这事儿和你没关系。我承认把恋人一个人扔下不是什么好事，但是也没有太大的罪过。”

他转过头来看着我，“你觉得魔神的信徒，会是双手干净的吗？”

“要我说，弄几个噩梦出来，窃取记忆什么的，真的算不了什么。最多就像是盗贼公会……我们偷点钱财，你们偷些记忆。”

他苦笑着扭过脸，我知道我说的太轻松了，他所经历的，应该远不止如此。我也知道为了侍奉那些古怪贪婪的魔神大君，需要做的事情可不只是在这里祈祷就足够了。

“好吧，我知道……事情没那么简单。不过既然玛拉已经接纳了你，你也没必要这么痛苦了。怎么，还是说你还喜欢着维伦？”

“并不是，不过这些年来我也没有和其他人建立太过深厚的感情，现在突然看到他，还是难免会心绪烦乱起来。”

_的确如此。而且你亲手杀死了他，这样的背叛和辜负，不管是对他还是你来说，都不会轻松。_

我叹了口气。

“维伦不是一开始在我们教团的，他是后来加入唤夜神庙的人，他一开始似乎在亚尔边境那边活动比较多。我和维伦相恋并且在一起，大概有那么十几年的光景。虽然说是相恋，不过其实也不是那么简单的。还有一个姐妹跟他也有关系，梭莱克似乎也是，我不确定——我知道这听起来有些糟糕，不过这种事情如果当事人不介意，也真不算什么大不了的。他似乎对我用心最多，这样就够了。我毕竟是投身于宗教的祭司，即使不是狂热于内心中的信仰而对凡人世界的一切毫无兴趣，也没有太多的精力和感情放在这些事情上。”

我听得倒是有些吃惊：“即使如此，你也真够容易满足的了。我大概是没那么好的忍耐力的……”

其实仔细想想倒也不一定。不过这种事，没有经历过的话大概是不会知道结果的。

“不过这么看来你把他扔在这里等死，似乎也不算太过分了。”

“这安慰真不怎么样。”

我吹了个口哨，跳下台阶，“好了，别想这些难过的事情了。接下来呢，你打算怎么办？”

“我在外面的神殿里这里建了个玛拉的祭坛。我打算在这里终生忏悔并且侍奉玛拉。腐坏头骨被放逐了，晨星城也得到安宁，我可以放心地渡过余生了。”

“虽然是这样没错，但是你能够将功赎罪，我也帮了你许多。”我揶揄地笑道，“你总该给我些补偿吧？”

“补偿？金币？魔药或者武器？”

虽然他看起来还是有些萎靡不振，但是我知道他也在和我打趣。

“这些我给不起，你恐怕也不需要。我可以给你其他的东西。”

“比如？”

“友谊。”

我哈哈大笑起来。他似乎有些不知所措，站在那里盯着我看。

“我可能偶尔还真需要这玩意。不过你不是打算在这里侍奉玛拉么？肯跟我去冒险？”

“和你冒险的同时也能散布玛拉的温暖，也能够还你的人情。”

我发出嗤笑声：“别说得那么勉强，我可没有强迫你。”

“我没那么说。”

“那么，跟我来吧，我需要你的帮助。”

他的笑容比刚才的更加开怀，“愿玛拉保佑我们两人。”他说，“这次十分感谢你。你让我完成仪式而没有杀我，保护我把腐坏头骨放逐回去湮灭领域。这是很值得感激的。”

我愣了一下，想起瓦尔迷娜那冰冷的诱惑之音，心里一个寒战。

“瓦尔迷娜不可能坐视我放逐她在人间的造物。她肯定对你说了什么吧？让我猜猜，她许诺送给你腐坏头骨？还是威胁你若留着我的命，我会结果了你？”

“都有。”

“所以我再次感谢你肯相信我并帮助我。”

我摊了摊手：“我和无数个魔神打过交道，他们的秉性，我也不是不了解。瓦尔迷娜和你之间，要选择一个相信的话，答案很清楚不是吗？我不是傻瓜，可别小瞧我。”

 

当天晚上我睡了个好觉，什么梦都没做——至少我记不起来，谢天谢地。

因为睡得踏实，清晨我起的很早，旅馆里的床很舒服，我又喝上了美味的蜜酒，生活还真是快意。我看到来买东西吃的的工人都瞪大眼睛，我知道他们是被这难得的安稳睡眠所感动，从噩梦里解脱出来的滋味让他们十分兴奋。

丧偶的老板梭灵今天难得的没有走神，愉快地哼着小曲擦桌子。我去买酒的时候他大声对我说：“依兰杜尔对我说了，你帮了我们一个大忙！领主应该奖赏你！”

“我会去找领主的。”我用指节随意敲着桌子，路过的矿工都跟我打招呼。这感觉很棒，我也跟着老板一起哼起歌儿来。

“依兰杜尔没有出来么？”

“没有，这几天他都是一副很疲惫的样子，大概好不容易问题解决了，他需要好好休息一下。听说你们要一起旅行？”

“是的，我好久没有和别人一起旅行了。我曾经带着战友团的朋友们去冒险过，不过他们有他们自己的事情。”

“依兰杜尔是个很善良的祭司，大家都很喜欢他，需要治疗也会找他。这里的祭司不多，他是其中很受欢迎的一个。”

“我带他走，看起来是晨星城的损失啊。”

“噩梦消失了，我们可能也不会需要之前那么多的治疗和安抚了。”梭灵挤挤眼，递给我一瓶蜜酒，“这一瓶是我请你的，玛拉保佑你。”

忽然旅馆的门开了，有两个人走进来。我一开始并未注意到他们，旅馆本来就是人来人往之处，但习惯性地扫过一眼以后，我忽然有种很不愉快的直觉。

那两个人坐在长凳上，都穿着一身奇怪的袍子，看起来像是法师的衣服，但是之前从未见过。头盔把脸整个挡住，眼睛深深陷入黑影当中。

梭灵去招待他们，我一个人站在柜台前，盯着卡利塔手里的鲁特琴的琴弦。

“早安啊朋友。玛拉赐福给你新的一天。”

我扭过头去，看到依兰杜尔从房间里走出来。

“早安，吃些东西我们就启程吧。”

他点点头，同时往那两个穿着奇怪的法师那里看了几眼，我知道他也注意到了那些人。他端着盘子远远走到距离他们最远的长凳上，招呼我也过去。

“他们在盯着你看。”依兰杜尔压低声音说道。

我也意识到了，那些人从进来开始就让我有不舒服的感觉。他们的目标似乎是我？我甚至不知道他们是什么人，但我现在隐约觉得，那身从未见过的长袍似乎有些熟悉的感觉。

我耸了耸肩，“我被仇人寻隙也不是一次两次，没什么大不了的。”

“他们可不是普通的刺客或者吸血鬼之流。”他皱起眉头。

“我也觉得……哈，跟我旅行才真真正正是冒险呢。”我用胳膊肘捅了捅他，“现在后悔还来得及。”

他笑着看向我：“虽然我不敢跟你比冒险，但是我也不是一直缩在神庙里，没有见过世面的人……怎么，担心我遇到危机的时候还会逃跑？放心，同一个错误，聪明人不会犯第二次的。”

“其实那一次逃跑，从瓦尔迷娜和毒气这个角度来说，还真算是明智的选择。”

“哦行了，别嘲笑我。”

“我没嘲笑你，”我喝了一口蜜酒，把空瓶子戳在一边，“你有没有想过，你觉得自己没准备好，觉得害怕，可能不是因为懦弱，只是你内心深处觉得不值得为那一切牺牲自己罢了？”

他没有吭声，我知道这样说可能会造成微妙的冒犯，但是这是我真心想说的话。

他并未否认，也没有不快，只是站起身来。

“我们出发吧。”

 

依兰杜尔说的对，那两个人的确不是普通人。以我长期在黑影中潜行的直觉，我知道自己是被跟踪了，但是我找不到他们的身影，也察觉不到他们的气息。他们是高明的潜行者。

还没走出多远，从房子的背后又绕出两个人来，穿着和刚才那两人看起来有些相似，但纹样简单一些的长袍。

“你就是龙裔？”

我不知道如何应对，这算什么？我知道他们来者不善，但是这样的质问我还没有遇到过。

“没错，我是打败了奥杜因的龙裔。”

他们二话不说拔出刀来，“你这个骗子，受到惩罚吧！真正的龙裔米拉克大人即将归来，你们这些弱者将要匍匐在他脚下！”

这算什么啊……

他们两个的实力和勇气显然不成正比，我和依兰杜尔很快就让他们横尸当场。其中一个被我用火焰之息烧成了灰，就算是向他们证明一下我是如假包换的龙裔——不过这对他们来说不重要了。

从另外一个尸体上我找到一个字条。他们来自索瑟姆；一个叫做米拉克的人下命令让他的使徒们除掉我。信里米拉克称呼我为“伪龙裔”，我觉得有点好笑。如果那群异教徒说的真龙裔就是米拉克的话，他怎么不来干掉奥杜因？

好吧，既然灰胡子说过“也许奥杜因是不该被打败的”这种话，也许即使这世界上还有其他的龙裔，也未必和我的想法一样。

我收好那个字条，四周环视了一下——之前跟踪我们的两个人已经彻底不知所踪。他们和这两个人看起来是一路的，但是又没有出现来杀我。事情恐怕没那么简单，不知道他们有什么样的阴谋，这些来自索瑟姆的异教徒们。

“要去索瑟姆找米拉克么？”依兰杜尔问。

我摇摇头：“以后再说，我还要去雪漫和独孤城有点事情做。”

“他们还会继续追杀你的。”

“那就来多少杀多少好了。”

往雪漫走的路上，谢天谢地，没人来找麻烦。不知道那两个跟踪的家伙还在不在，不过他们一直没露面就是了。要说起来跟踪人是个苦差事。我曾经跟踪古鲁姆-埃从独孤城一路到东帝国公司仓库，我真的是受够了一路跟踪一个不紧不慢的家伙。如果那两个异教徒愿意这么跟着，就让他们来吧。我甚至故意走得很慢，到了晚上早早就扎下帐篷来。

火焰上挂着野兔和山羊肉，我搓着手流着口水，等待肉烤熟。焦香味飘来，我忍不住撕了一小块烤好的外皮。一旁的帐篷边上依兰杜尔在低头祈祷——亏他耐得住性子。

架子湾葡萄的酸汁可以让肉质更加鲜嫩，配上莱伯尼尔果和青苹果块还有撕碎的卷心菜叶，和烤好的肉一起放好在木盘子里，撒上盐。我恶作剧地凑到依兰杜尔面前，把木盘子塞到他鼻子底下。

他睁开眼睛，看起来也是被这味道馋到了。

我很得意地笑了起来，“哈，抱歉打扰你跟玛拉交流。不过肉已经烤好了。”

“没有打扰。我已经祈祷完了，刚刚只是在想事情。”

他一边说已经一边去撕盘子里的肉了。

“味道真不错，谢谢你。”

“想什么事情？如何散布玛拉的福音？”

他点点头，“还有……我想以后有机会的话去父母的坟墓看一看。”

“你之前都没去吗？”

“他们……大概会生我的气。”

“为什么？”

“他们也都是瓦尔迷娜的信徒。我却背弃了这一信仰，大概他们会感到不快的。”

该死，只剩下这一瓶蜜酒了，希望赶紧到达雪漫才好。

“你不是他们的所有物，你有权选择自己的信仰。”

“丹莫崇拜祖先胜过神灵。我的家族祖祖辈辈都是瓦尔迷娜的信徒，有很多是她的祭司。虽然我在天际生活了很久，并不像有的丹莫那样执着于此，但毕竟……”

“这个我知道。可是我觉得对你来说，还是对玛拉的信仰最重要。”我说，“别想太多了，等你什么时候心里安定下来，就去拜望他们的坟墓吧。慈爱的父母，就算是和孩子的意见不同，也会怜惜和爱护他们的。你去看他们，他们的灵魂就会得到慰藉。”

“你说得对。”

“去晨星城之前，我还去给父亲扫过墓。只可惜我现在不知道母亲葬在哪里，不然我会把他们的坟墓迁到一起去。”

“真是遗憾。”

“是啊，诺德人希望落叶归根。可惜我的母亲很可能还在赛洛迪尔的某处……想想就觉得难过。有时候我会有种……父亲在白地孤零零地等她的错觉。不过我知道他们的灵魂都会去松加德的。”

“你在松加德见过他们么？”

“没有，松加德很大，不是想见谁都能见到的。尤其是故去已久又喜好安静的灵魂。我并未在那里停留太久。那里不适合活着的人久留。”我靠在石头上，伸展了一下四肢，“哎……即使我见到我的父亲恐怕也不一定认得出来，他也不一定能认得我。”

“怎么？”

“我很小的时候父亲就去世了。”

“你刚刚说他葬在白地？”

“是的，那里不是他的故乡，但是他认识母亲并且建立第一个家的地方。据说他曾经开玩笑地说过，如果自己死了，就葬在他们的小屋附近。没想到……”

“愿玛拉赐福给他的灵魂。”依兰杜尔双手交叠，轻声说道。

“他是被人杀死的，母亲找了很久也没找出凶手。当时正是世界大战结束以后不久，世道很不太平。她因为某种原因，总是在一个地方停留几年，就要搬到另一个地方。她说她在躲什么人。不知道这个和父亲的遇害有没有关系，但是她后来放弃了报仇，带着我离开了白地。”

“躲什么人……是被人追杀吗？”

“是的，这也是为什么后来她干脆离开了天际去了布鲁玛。她之后有没有搬到别的地方去，就不是我能记得的了。不过从我穿越边境的地方来看，大概我是从布鲁玛出发的。”我停了停，看依兰杜尔在认真地听，于是喝光了最后一口蜜酒，接着回忆起来，“我记得刚刚离开天际的时候我还不到二十岁，虽然年龄也不算小了但什么都不懂，在母亲面前就是个小孩子；她没告诉过我太多事情，但我能从她警醒的眼神里看出些什么。到了布鲁玛以后，她开始告诉我，有人在追杀她，我的处境也会很危险。我很小的时候，她就开始教我弓箭和魔法，我也和遇到的战士们学习单手武器，尤其是近距离的搏斗和刺杀。母亲和我说过无数次，一定要善于保护自己。”

依兰杜尔叹了口气：“十年的时间，足够她把所有的秘密都告诉你了。可是你丢失的偏偏是这段时间的记忆。现在你也开始被人追杀……也许这其中有什么阴谋也不一定。”

被他这么一说，我又想起梦境里面追着我跑的那个人，忽然心里一震——那个人的服装……就是他的长袍！虽然我想不起具体的样子，但是就是因为我在梦里见到过他的长袍，才会觉得那几个异教徒的袍子显得熟悉。

可是我是龙裔这件事情，是到了雪漫以后才被发现的，之前从来没有人提起过。那两个异教徒开口便问我是不是龙裔，显然是冲着我的龙裔身份来的。难道说在此之前就有一些人知道我是龙裔这件事？如果是这样，他们为何又要追杀我的母亲？她难道也是龙裔？开什么玩笑，我们又不是赛普汀家族的后裔，怎么会有这样的事。而且母亲明显对龙吼一无所知。

无论如何也想不出头绪来。不过这倒让我下定了决心，不要在雪漫停留太久了。我本来想无视掉那些麻烦的家伙，在雪漫好好过一阵子清闲生活，但是现在我决定，办完该办的事情就出发去索瑟姆。

 

看到雪漫城的依兰杜尔和一个孩子一样满脸的惊喜。

“玛拉在上！多么了不起的城市！我一直计划来拜访雪漫，但是未能成行。没想到这里比我想的还要棒。”

论起繁华程度，晨星城和雪漫简直没法比。这样宽敞的街道、布置整齐的市场、熙熙攘攘的人群、精美的房屋……还有云顶区耸入云霄的龙霄宫，都显示了它的繁华和富足。这里有坚固的城墙，因此不会轻易被盗贼骚扰，因此商家们更喜欢到这里来做生意，看看市场有多热闹就知道了。

“真不愧是天际最繁华的地方。”依兰杜尔感慨道。

“我很喜欢这里。虽然有些人比较市侩，不过很意外地，这里居然不是人们经常讽刺的‘冷漠的城市’。这里的人还是很热心淳朴的。”

“这一点就要比风舵城好得多。”

“哈，风舵城，我打赌全天际的丹莫都不会对那里有什么赞誉。”

一边闲聊，我把他领到我在雪漫的住处风宅，就在城门不远的地方。莱迪亚看到我带了客人来，很热心地煮了苹果卷心菜汤和泥蟹腿，还烤了兔腿肉和三牙海象肉排。

吃饭的时候我们聊起以前的冒险经历。莱迪亚曾经作为我的护卫同我旅行过很长一段时间，她是个尽职尽责又勇敢善战的战士。后来我成了月瓦斯卡的先驱者，开始喜欢带着战友团的兄弟姐妹们旅行，尤其是法卡斯，我带着他就为了在路上捉弄他，看他窘迫的样子。刚刚加入战友团那会儿，莱迪亚没少帮我恶作剧，不过法卡斯似乎因此很喜欢她，经常找她一起练武或者喝酒聊天。我曾经打趣说，如果喜欢他的话，就跟他在一起也无妨，她总是笑眯眯地不说话。

我本来想问问莱迪亚最近和法卡斯发展的如何，但是考虑到还有客人在，就不要提这些私事了。她给我说起艾拉最近的新点子，把我和依兰杜尔都逗得前仰后合。

“哈哈哈……艾拉她还真是有趣，我喜欢她的那些……嗯，不管是恶作剧，还是改进弓箭的法子。”

“她最近在研究黎明守卫的十字弩，不过她不常用那东西，嫌攻击太慢。”

“哈，随她琢磨这些新点子好了，我很自信我现在的弓术已经比她强了。”

“你跟她说这话吧，男爵，她肯定会跳着脚找你比试的。”

“我可听说有人的弓术变得比我强，是我听错了么？”

门被拉开了，艾拉和法卡斯进了我的房子。因为我们关系非常好，因此只要是白天，他们进来从来不需要敲门；只要直接走进来，就有蜜酒和肉汤等着他们。

我一开始还担心依兰杜尔作为在场的唯一一个和他们不相熟的人会感觉到拘束，但是显然作为一个祭司，他已经习惯了接触不同的人，并且温和地融入其中。

“这么说，你也曾经拥有狼人之血咯？”听到艾拉炫耀她的狼人新技能，依兰杜尔问我。

“当然啦，不过后来我把狼魂驱逐掉了。现在我已经不是狼人了，放心好了，我不会半夜变成狼咬你的。”

“皮包骨的黑暗精灵看起来也不是很好吃。”艾拉看起来很容易就跟依兰杜尔混熟了，开玩笑道，“要吃也得吃法卡斯这样肉多的，而且全部是肌肉，咬起来口感好。”

“玛拉保佑，听你这么说我似乎不用担心自己被狼人吃掉？”

“那也未必，可能有的喜欢啃骨头！”

在场的人都大笑起来。

“先驱者，你这里太窄了，去月瓦斯卡吧！好久没比试拳法了。”法卡斯说。

“我们那来了一个新人，很喜欢和人比拳。要不要试试看？”艾拉摆出一个挑战的姿势，“还有，我得跟你比弓箭！”

我不在的时候，招收新人之类的事情就由他们两个以及威尔卡斯负责，看起来一切都运行的不错。

我们在月瓦斯卡的大殿里面喝酒狂欢，依兰杜尔甚至拿起手鼓，一边敲着一边唱了首歌。那是一首精灵语的歌曲，在场所有的人都报以热烈的掌声。

“喔喔！太棒了，再来一个！”

他又唱了一首歌，夹杂着精灵语和天际当地的方言。我这才知道他会弹鲁特琴和打手鼓，还会唱歌。

“你简直是个吟游诗人！”他坐回来的时候我赞叹道，“真了不起！谁教给你的？”

“我的确曾经算个准吟游诗人。”

“在吟游诗人学院学的？哦我也在那里学习过，下次去我要跟教授们打听你的事情。”

他无奈地摊了摊手，“他们不会愿意跟你说起来的。”

我刚想问下去，艾拉已经过来扯住我的胳膊，非要让我去跟那新人对战一把。

“以后有机会的话，要告诉我你在吟游诗人学院的事情。”

和新人对战的时候我又听到手鼓的声音，短促而有力，像是战鼓，但是欢快。也许是喝了酒的缘故，我的脚步有些踉跄，不过对方似乎喝的比我还多，简直有些疯疯癫癫的。我们最后厮打在一起——当然只是闹着玩的，所有的人都在起哄，但我听的最清楚的还是依兰杜尔的鼓声。我仰面躺在地上笑个不停，艾拉用弓戳我的肚子，我爬起来追着她在大厅里跑。

“看呀，我们的先驱者！”

有人在大笑，有人跟我们一起跑，或者伸腿尝试把我们绊个跟头。气氛热闹非常，大厅里很快一片狼藉，我甚至能够想象野鹰提尔玛无奈的笑容。

 


	5. 第五章 圣树

那天我真是喝多了，后来已经不记得是怎么回事了。我醒来的时候发现自己躺在自家阁楼的卧室里，浑身都是酒味。

我跌跌撞撞爬起来，几乎是滚着下的楼梯。依兰杜尔正在那里做菜，看到我这样子赶紧扶着我坐下来。

“早……早安。”

“午安，玛拉祝福你的下午和晚上。”

 _嘿这笑话太冷了_ 。

“已经中午了吗……？莱迪亚去哪里了？”

“大概还在月瓦斯卡。昨天你喝多了以后我们两个把你扛了回来，她让我住在她的房间，她自己去月瓦斯卡睡了。”

“真抱歉，让你们这么费事。”

“没什么，其实她也有点喝多了。幸好我喝得不多，不然的话我们大概都要在月瓦斯卡的大厅里横七竖八睡上一晚了。”

“哈，提尔玛一定又会抱怨起来。不过她也许早该习惯了。”

“你们经常这样狂欢？”

“是的，尤其是完成了一件大任务以后，简直是例行公事。”

依兰杜尔把三牙海象肉和土豆一起炖的汤端上来，然后坐在我面前。我仍旧头疼，不过心情很好。他做的汤很美味，我狼吞虎咽地吃完了，还问他有没有更多。

“当然有。你喜欢就好。如果有灰烬山药的话我大概会做得更好。不过既然没有，就只能用土豆代替了。”

“灰烬山药，我在索瑟姆见过，尝起来和土豆有点像，不过好像股清香味。真难想象是从火山灰里面长出来的。”

“不然呢，火山灰长出来的东西就尝起来像灰的味道？”

“至少真菌根就是那味道的。”

索瑟姆的南部，环境阴沉而黯淡，到处都是一股火山灰的味道。他们似乎如此习惯于灰烬，连他们的法师召唤出来的东西都叫做“灰烬守卫”，会用灰攻击人。那简直就是个灰烬里生长出来的世界。

想到这里，我便又开始不情愿早早去索瑟姆。虽然之前下了决心，但是现在又想在雪漫多留一阵子了。我把这个念头讲给依兰杜尔，我本以为作为一个黑暗精灵，他会希望到索瑟姆去看看自己同胞聚集的地方，结果出乎我意料的是，他反而劝我不要太着急。

“如果累的话，就休息几天也无妨。看起来这事情没有这么简单。如果在雪漫多停留几天，也许还能打听到什么消息。”

“这种时候就该问问那些宫廷法师们。我有机会去一趟龙霄宫吧。”

“听说你在龙霄宫捕捉到一条龙？”

“这件事有这么出名吗？”

“这简直是奥拉夫再世了，你说呢？”

我看着他，盯了好一阵子，他似乎都开始有些手脚不知道往哪儿放了，我才笑着接着说下去：“我觉得你知道很多东西。”

“这事儿连晨星城的守卫都知道。”

“不只这件事……”

“我只是害怕与世隔绝的日子了。多知道点东西总是好的，至少心里舒坦。”

“与世隔绝？”

“我自从加入了那个瓦尔迷娜的教团，所接触的人就只有教团里的兄弟姐妹。我猜这大概是为什么我会喜欢上维伦而不是和我一起长大的那些人之一——至少他算是个外来人不是么？”

“你觉得厌倦？”

“当时并不觉得，但可能内心之中其实是这样的吧。”他叹了口气，“我们还未成年的时候，禁止和任何外界人员接触。可以说我没什么童年，所有做的事情就是学习瓦尔迷娜的知识，练习法术，还有做黑魔法的实验。”

说到这里他停了下来。我知道他最后一句话意味着什么。黑魔法的实验绝对不是去野外或者古墓里面杀几个野兽或者尸鬼，收集些白色的灵魂石那么简单，也不是用雪鼠尝试炼金术的效果那么无害。黑魔法是要以人的性命甚至灵魂为代价的。我想起灵魂石冢，那些被“用剩下的”灵魂。

“这么说你逃出去以后，至少自由了。”

“自由……正好相反，我逃出去以后那几年才仿佛是个囚徒。可以说信奉玛拉以后才算真的得到自由。”

这也不难理解，从小就在宗教环境长大的人，是不可能没有信仰地活着的。如果他不去信奉某一个神祗，就必定会信奉另一个。总之这样他们才会感到安定和自由。

忽然他问我：“你信奉九圣灵吗？”

“我很难说我信，有时候我会把九圣灵挂在嘴边，这似乎是受了我母亲的影响，而且父亲也信仰塔洛斯。虽然据说龙裔生来是受到阿卡托什祝福的，但是……我大概不适合和神有关的东西，所以相对的，我对魔神所说的忠心侍奉他们也毫无兴趣。”我说着摊了摊手。

“从某种角度说，你也可以把自己想像成在捉弄魔神。就像对他们捉弄世人的报复。”

“捉弄，比如梅法拉，到处散播那些传言之类？”

“危险就在于，她所散播的传言基本是真的，但是她会添油加醋，或者把重点稍微扭曲一下，于是就会扩大人们心头的不信任。”依兰杜尔说，“我听说过梅法拉的事情。她是瓦尔迷娜是对头，所以经常听到批判她的言论。但是这种微妙的谎言并不在批判之列。”

“哈，那是因为她自己也经常说谎。”

依兰杜尔的脸色稍微沉了沉，他停顿了一下，点点头。

“你说得对，她是个……无耻的说谎者。”

如此深仇大恨的表情，倒是我在他的脸上第一次见过。不过想想瓦尔迷娜曾经引诱我杀死他，也不难理解他的恨意。

“啊……说起来，我也喜欢帮助圣灵的信奉者们。”我拿出草木灾星，“之前答应了吉莱娜丝神庙的丹妮卡·洁春帮她去取的东西。我现在有些不舒服，能不能麻烦你帮我跑一趟，把这个送过去？昨天去月瓦斯卡的路上，那颗枯萎的金树旁边就是了，你不会错过的。”

 

依兰杜尔出去以后我觉得有些困倦，大概是宿醉的影响还没有消除，我又爬上楼去打盹。莱迪亚还没回来，我猜她应该暂时不会回来了，法卡斯一定会很开心吧，那个家伙看起来都没什么表情，不过我觉得他内心中肯定比他双胞胎兄弟还要狡猾——都说大智若愚，大概就是这么回事。

迷迷糊糊睡着了，我知道自己做了梦。这一次的梦境很模糊，但是我能够记得，我看到母亲。她教我拉弓射箭，然后用手覆盖在我的后颈上，说一些鼓励我的话。本来是美好的梦境，但忽然天空变成了血红色，毫无征兆地，我觉得大地都在摇晃。母亲忽然被一股力量拉扯开来，但是她的手还抓着我的后颈，那么有力，让我疼的皱起了眉头。

然后我便醒来了，醒来的时候我发现自己在地上。心跳快的不像话，后颈还在隐隐作痛，摸起来有些热。我的后颈有一块红色的胎记，形状很奇怪。我摸了摸，疼的地方就是那里。

我揉着眼睛下了楼，依兰杜尔居然还没有回来。我也不知道自己睡了多久，大概不会很短，不知道这家伙跑到什么地方去了。

来到风区中央那颗枯死的圣树下面，我看到非常让我哭笑不得的一幕——依兰杜尔站在那个塔洛斯的祭司面前，似乎在跟他说什么，旁边还跟着一个男人，看打扮似乎是个修道士。

任何思维正常的人都不会想要跟海姆斯科聊天，那家伙除了会念叨塔洛斯以外什么都不会。我实在不知道依兰杜尔作为一个玛拉的祭司要跟他说些什么。最诡异的是，我走近去看的时候，发现海姆斯科居然没有在说塔洛斯，而是似乎在闲聊一些无关紧要的事情，比如神庙里的乱子和同修们的见闻。

我这一瞬间实在无比佩服依兰杜尔。

我把依兰杜尔拉走的时候那个修道士也跟过来了，旁边的卫兵长叹一声，神情无比凄楚——我猜他的意思是，好不容易有个人让那家伙消停一会，现在又要开始了。

“真是很对不起让你等我这么久。不过那个海姆斯科看起来是个有趣的人，我就跟他说了会话。”

“没什么，反正我刚才在睡觉。这位是……”

我看向旁边那位修道士，他是个布莱顿人，看起来面无表情。他带着吉娜莱斯的护符，看来是她的信徒。

我又看了一眼海姆斯科，感觉刚才卫兵们一定听到了些非常诡异的对话。

“我把草木灾星送到丹妮卡手上，可是她请求我们去古老闪光圣所为她完成后面的工作，她要照顾病人和伤员。这位是莫里斯，他希望能够和我们一起去古老闪光圣所朝拜那颗金树。”

我看了一眼满脸期待的布莱顿人，知道这个活无论如何还是要自己去干，哪怕头还有些隐隐作痛。

“吉娜莱斯祝福你。”

有那么一瞬间我觉得魔神其实也不是那么糟糕，至少他们会稍微安静一些……嗯除了希奥格拉斯，每次想起他来我都会满脑子回荡起那些疯言疯语。听说他是当年那位帮助马丁取得国王护符的勇士，虽然我不知道这个传言的真假，但是他的确说过，马丁变成巨龙的时候他就在旁边——这大概是他那些胡言乱语当中我唯一能听懂的一句话。

不管怎么说，现在我除了答应莫里斯以外毫无选择。

 

一路上莫里斯并不多说话，偶尔会抱怨一下丹妮卡不肯自己去想办法修复金树的行为。

“你知道吗，我从高岩的匕落城一路到这里，就是为了来参拜这棵树和吉娜莱斯的奇迹！可是她却任凭它枯萎。”

“抱歉我这么说，但是现在天际正在内战，那么多受伤的人需要她的帮助。我觉得即使她没有马上修复这棵树，吉娜莱斯也会谅解的。”

神明比信徒更加宽容，使徒比主人更加挑剔，一向如此——当然我指的是圣灵，至于魔神，情况大概大不相同。

“可是，那棵树是吉娜莱斯给雪漫的祝福。没有那棵树，雪漫也就失去了庇佑。”

我看到依兰杜尔似乎想说什么，不过他还是没有出声。

穿行过逼仄的一条石头岩洞，眼前呈现出一片豁阔的自然之景，颜色明快的草木和花朵，溪水潺潺流过，我看到精致的小木桥，还有水中反射的从岩洞石壁上高高映下来的点点光芒。

“真让人惊叹！”依兰杜尔感慨道。

我们沿着路往里走，已经可以看到那颗古老闪光圣树。我注意到草地上有人在行走。这时一位看起来很瘦弱的诺德男子向我打招呼。

“旅人，你们也是来朝拜吉娜莱斯的圣树的吗？”

“是的！”莫里斯回应道。我注意到前面的桥边还有一个女人，正在望着那棵树发呆。

“这里真美，不是吗？”女人露出痴迷的神色，“吉娜莱斯的奇迹。”

“那个就是古老闪光圣树？”

“是的，就在那上面。很可惜，朝拜者是无法靠近它的。”

“为什么？”

“你看，它枝干纵横，拦住了走上去的路。没人能够搬开那些树干，普通的刀剑也不能伤害它分毫，不过我听说，有一把武器连圣树都害怕。”

“是这个么？”我把手里的草木灾星拿给她看。

她的脸色变得惊惧异常：“圣灵在上，别伤害那树！求你了，会发生很可怕的事情的。”

我不顾她的阻拦，继续往上面走。然而身旁一直在沉默的依兰杜尔似乎在考虑了一阵子以后忽然发话了：“你觉得这是好主意么？伤害一棵圣树？”

“它会很快恢复的不是吗？”

“但是它如果受到伤害，往往会发怒，或者失去一部分力量。这会产生什么后果，很难预料。”

“既然丹妮卡让我这么做……应该不会有事的吧。”

“不，我觉得她是错的。”

我忽然觉得有些烦躁，这些圣灵，还有魔神，还有乱七八糟的古怪事情，好像都给人间带来了很多变动。天际省的内战，很大程度上就是因为塔洛斯的信仰，甚至皇帝因为这件事也树敌无数。我并不明白为什么一定要把事情弄得这么复杂——圣灵并不愿意太多插手人间的事情，而魔神之所以能够横行，就是因为有那么多愿意被他们摆布的人。

好吧，也许我也是其中一个。

“你并不是吉娜莱斯的祭司，她应该知道得比你清楚。”

“我的确不是，但是我知道，侍奉圣灵的方式应该是相通的。”

我站在那些盘亘的树根下面看着他，很是不快地说：“那你告诉我，我该怎么办？”

依兰杜尔仍旧很平静：“也许跟我们一起来的那位朋友知道些什么。”

“别听他的。”刚才和我们打招呼的那位诺德男人走了上来，“我听到你刚才说的了，取树汁然后用它去救活雪漫的树是吗？这样做是对的。”他看了一眼依兰杜尔，“玛拉的祭司，我尊重任何一位圣灵和他们的追随者，但是可否请你也尊重吉娜莱斯，不要随意对她相关的事情做出评论？”

“我并未对吉娜莱斯有任何不敬的意思，我只是给出忠告……”

“得了，你什么都不明白。”那人走上来，看着我，“用你的草木灾星砍这根树干，它会为你让路。”

我按照他说的，对盘亘在地上的枝干挥动草木灾星。果然如他所说，刀刃刚刚接触到树皮，它就仿佛被刺痛一样蜷曲了起来。

“对，就是这样，没错。现在走上去，就可以取得树汁了。我听说过雪漫的金树不幸的事情，快去治好它，吉娜莱斯保佑你。”

 

我走向那棵发出光芒的树干，路上又挥刀赶走了一根挡路的树枝。它蜷缩起来的时候我有种错觉——好像它在发出痛苦的声音。也许只是我看到它的样子所以出现了幻觉也不一定。但是它好像的确很不情愿为我让路，我看到受伤的树干和伤痕，忽然觉得有些不对。

“别……别听他的！他在骗你！”

是莫里斯。我看向声音传来的方向，不禁大吃一惊——莫里斯身上沾满血迹，痛苦地勉强站立着，拼命向我挥手。

这时候刚刚在桥边的女人也听到了这里的声音，冲了过来。

“发生了什么？”

刚刚还温和地同我说话的诺德男人忽然性情大变，一个箭步窜上来，冲向我，伸手就要抢夺我的草木灾星。我打了个滚，避开他的攻击，这一瞬间我看到他的眼神，呆滞而没有生气，仿佛死人的眼睛。

“宋德！你怎么了！”女人大声叫道，大概是在喊和我缠斗的人的名字。

“快拦住他，他想要破坏古老闪光圣树！”莫里斯吼道。

“这不可能！他是来朝圣的！”女人吃惊道。

我不想伤害宋德，但是他显然已经失去了理智——似乎是被什么控制了，力气大得惊人，而且不会被任何攻击所震慑。依兰杜尔向他打出火球，他居然仍旧毫无反应，仍旧向我的步步紧逼。他见无法从我手里夺取草木灾星，居然掏出长剑，向我的胳膊砍来。我正好趴在地上，无法起身，咬咬牙挺起腰一脚踢向宋德，没想到他仿佛获得了魔鬼的力量一样，居然纹丝没动，再次举起手里的刀。

这下子怕是要麻烦了……我正在思考下一步动作，忽然一个黑影挡在前面。有一点点鲜血溅到我脸上，我吃惊地爬起来，看到依兰杜尔挡在面前，宋德的刀砍进他的肩膀。然而他似乎不为所动，右手用安抚术打向宋德。对方没有和其他中了这样的法术的人那样站在原地，而是躺倒在了地上。

那一瞬间我的心里升腾起莫名的愤怒，还好理智在下一秒就让我平静了下来，不然我也许真的会一刀戳进宋德的肚子。

“你没事吧！”我扶住依兰杜尔，赶紧给他使用治疗术。虽然我的恢复术水平很是可怜，但是至少聊胜于无。

流血止住了，他自己也施放了几个咒语，才终于摇摇晃晃地站起来。我知道刚才那家伙有多大的力气，想必这一刀伤的不轻。

诺德女人扶着莫里斯靠在一块石头上，她似乎也会一点治愈法术，勉强帮他止住了血。

“莫里斯，你忍耐一下，我等一下就帮你治疗。”

依兰杜尔说着走向躺在地上的宋德，他似乎还在昏迷，但依兰杜尔很小心，撑开了守护结界，确认宋德的确是在昏迷，才蹲下身。

“这是怎么回事？”

依兰杜尔上下检视着宋德，没有说话。过了好久他才站起来，很是无奈地叹了口气。

“我以为……我再也不需要用到这些黑魔法了呢。”

“黑魔法？”

依兰杜尔没说话，他的手上浮现出一些怪异的黑色波纹，我看着他的眼，那暗红的颜色也被一层黑雾所覆盖。那场景有些骇人，我仿佛看到了施法的死灵法师，还有那些行走的躯壳。

但是我不敢打扰他，只能站在那里，看一股黑色的浓雾把他笼罩。

“至善的玛拉，请求你驱逐邪恶……”他低声祈祷，我看见那些黑雾在一点点消散，这时候那颗闪闪发光的圣树似乎也有所感应，一些树叶纷纷洒落下来，带着金色和绿色的萤火。那些光芒围绕着依兰杜尔，而黑雾如同被磁石吸引的铁钉，缠绕向那些树叶，终于落入泥土之中去了。

我知道，这是吉娜莱斯在帮助他。

那一瞬间我有些感动。他果然是一个真正了解圣灵的真意的人。

很快依兰杜尔便把莫里斯也治好了，但是宋德还在昏迷不醒。那位诺德女人——现在我知道她叫做阿斯塔——似乎也惊魂未定。

“宋德还能醒过来么？”

依兰杜尔看了看躺在地上的宋德，“能，不过要等一阵子，他现在大概正在被噩梦纠缠。”

“噩梦？”阿斯塔不解。

“他中了瓦尔迷娜的使徒的黑魔法。”依兰杜尔皱着眉头说，“腐坏头骨被驱逐，瓦尔迷娜少了一个获得记忆的重要工具，大概开始烦躁不安了。如果能够伤害守护天际的圣树，大概她就能够钻空子散布她的噩梦。”

“原来是瓦尔迷娜的使徒所为……所以你知道怎么解开他身上的诅咒。”

“也不算解开，因为这个咒语只有下咒的人才能解开。现在我只是把操控他的部分转移到自己身上，然后用玛拉的神圣力量把它驱散，我真的很高兴，吉娜莱斯也在帮助我。”他说着向那圣树行了个礼，“不过剩下的部分就只能等时间过去自行解除了，他恐怕要做一阵子噩梦。”

“转移到自己身上？听起来很危险啊。”

“我心里有数。”

心里有数，好吧，刚才硬挡下来那一刀，连石甲术都不用，看起来可不像是心里有数的样子。

_关键是，你什么时候变得这么勇敢了？_

我转向莫里斯，“丹妮卡让我取树汁修复雪漫的金树，但是现在看来这个主意蠢透了。”

“她让你用草木灾星取树汁？为了那个死掉的树桩子，要伤害这棵守护天际省的圣树……她真是疯了。”莫里斯皱起眉头。

“也许她只是想不到别的办法。你有什么主意？”

“我来问问吉娜莱斯的意思吧。”

他走向那棵树，跪在地上，口中喃喃地祈祷着。过了一会，整个树干都发出耀眼的亮光，一棵金绿色的小树苗出现在他的面前。

“吉娜莱斯要赐给雪漫一棵新的树。把它带回去吧，交给丹妮卡。”

“你不跟我们回去？”

“不，我要在这里全身心地感受吉娜莱斯的圣光。你们帮了雪漫的大忙，吉娜莱斯保佑你们。

 

回去的路上依兰杜尔看起来有些沮丧，这真让人想不通，明明他帮了我们一个大忙，又顺利取回了树苗。

“干嘛不开心？一切都很顺利。”

“没有不开心，我很高兴能够用自己的知识帮助他人。”

“动用黑魔法是一件会让你不快的事情，不过你是为了救人。”我说，“不过我有些奇怪，你是玛拉的祭司，居然还可以使用黑魔法？”

“我知道哪些可以，哪些不可以。玛拉允许我们在不得已的时候使用它们。事实上有很多祭司都在研究黑魔法，不然的话就不知道怎么对付它们，不是吗？……当然了，误入歧途的人也不是没有。”

有人能够改邪归正，就有人会误入歧途。

我笑了笑。就在这时不远处的树丛一阵响动，我警觉地转向那边，拉开弓箭。

大约两秒钟以后，一只兔子跳了出来，迅速地沿着河边跑掉了。

我松了口气，收起手里的弓箭。

“你这是怎么了？”

“我……担心刚刚给宋德下咒的那个瓦尔迷娜使徒会不会还在。我身上有草木灾星，他们也许会袭击我们也不一定。”

“我倒觉得不会。”依兰杜尔说，“那群人是不会自己出来硬碰硬的，他们知道，操控一个无辜的人，利用我们不愿意伤害无辜者的心理，比他们亲自下手来的更容易，风险也更小。”

“真是揣摩透了人心的恶毒。”

“所以我才会常常如此恼恨自己，尽管我已经不再是他们的一员了。”依兰杜尔的声音中充满毫无隐藏的愧疚，“我曾经也是那样的人。”

“你现在不是了。”我想了想，又笑道，“今天真是多谢你帮我挡了那一刀。”

“那没什么，毕竟当时也没有更好的办法了。”

天彻底暗了下来，繁星一点点占领了天穹。我仰起头来，那些星光让我想起刚才古老闪光圣所的岩洞，而圣树的光芒映照在墙壁上，便仿佛天边的月亮。吉娜莱斯的圣所，果然是个小小的自然世界。

我伸了伸胳膊，看着远处一点点出现的雪漫城。

“就快到了。看那边。”

“看来一切平安。玛拉保佑我们两个。”


	6. 第六章 过去的乐曲

我喜欢露营，从小就喜欢。母亲每次带我搬离一个地方，虽然辛苦，但是最大的安慰就是可以蜷缩在帐篷里，烤着火，吃着打来的野味看星星。年纪小的时候，母亲会给我讲故事，她知道很多故事。现在想起来我可以确定，她读过很多书，但是家中却从来没有太多书。即使有，也会在搬家的时候抛弃。但是她似乎能够记住全部看过的书，然后讲给我听。一开始是有趣的故事，后来是历史，还有些炼金术和附魔相关的知识。现在想起来我觉得有些不可思议，她居然知道那么多。

她生我的时候年纪就不小了，以至于我距离现在最近的有关她的记忆中，她显得有些衰老。尤其是刚刚搬到布鲁玛的时候，她整个人都好像老了很多。我知道故土对于诺德人的意义，我问她是不是因为离开天际而伤心，她却说不是，天际也不是她的故乡。

我有些吃惊。我不确定后来她有没有告诉我她的故乡是哪里，因为有些事情被我忘记了。但她的的确确是个诺德人，也许她生在赛洛迪尔，或者索瑟姆，或者高岩的边境——我对此一无所知。

现在躺在帐篷里看着天，我又想起母亲的那些故事。身旁的依兰杜尔在唱着歌，没有伴奏，他用棍子敲石头当做手鼓，听起来有些滑稽。

“今天走在路上你就在哼歌，什么事这么高兴？”

“因为要去独孤城，我想起在吟游诗人学院的那些时光，就忍不住哼起来学过的歌。”

送还了树苗以后，我和依兰杜尔就出发去独孤城，打算送还荣恩的鼓，然后在独孤城住几天。本来我已经做好了打算，之后就去索瑟姆，但是这些天来那些梦境让我感觉十分疲惫。依兰杜尔给我弄了些草药，据说可以抑制梦境，但是似乎也没有什么效果。

“你看起来很有音乐天赋，我听过你打手鼓和弹鲁特琴。会吹长笛么？”

“会，但是我不喜欢。”

我也在吟游诗人学院学习过一阵子，我很喜欢长笛，唯一的遗憾就是吹笛子的时候不能唱歌。我有时候想试试用龙吼来唱——当然这只是个疯狂的念头罢了，绝对不会真的这么做的。

不过我没有一直留在那里的耐心，有的时候我会替教授找东西，有的时候我会去冒险。我好像生来就是为了冒险的，而不擅长停留。

吟游诗人似乎大多生性浪漫，恋爱的事情更是在行。我记得曾经有个年轻的红卫人追求我一段时间，而我没有拒绝送上门来的好意。那段恋情平淡如水。后来她毕业了，据说回了落锤省，我再也没见过她。关于她的事件乏善可陈，相比之下她的情诗倒还有趣，词句缱绻，不过说实在有点矫情，一看就是出自乳臭未干的人之手。

但是当我去追求蓝宝石的时候，她也是这么评价我的——她说我是个孩子，尽管她不比我大上多少。我知道她是一块难啃的骨头，没想到的是她连啃的机会都没给我。她的经历让她变成了一个没有安全感的人，连名字都不愿意透露给他人；当然她也不需要追求安全感，不需要任何人给她安全感，她只要以破坏别人的安全感为乐就够了。盗贼公会也有别人追求她，然而没人能够真正接近她。比起对我示好的冷淡回应，反而是我把她父亲的信件带给她的时候，她在我面前流露了我见过的最深的感情。她送给我那块她一直当做护身符的精美蓝宝石，我猜这时候如果继续追求她大概有希望，但是我已经失去了最初的热情。

我就是这样没长性的人，不管是对人还是对事。

依兰杜尔照例刚刚结束祈祷，但是肉还没烤好，他接过我的活来，耐心地转动着铁杆。我看到他认真的表情笑了起来——天性认真的人对什么都认真，包括烤肉和恋爱。想起我在梦境漫步中体会到的那般刻骨，便能够明白为什么我跟威尔卡斯的关系结束后，他会那么对我发脾气。也许在他看来，我根本就是在耍他玩吧。

“我知道你很喜欢雪漫，可惜没能让你多住几天。”我看着依兰杜尔开口道。

“以后还有机会。”

“我有些意外，你居然和月瓦斯卡的人相处融洽。”

“不然呢？”他微笑着反问。

“我见过的大部分祭司，都能够迅速取得他人的信任，但那是因为他们的温和言语和与神灵接近的身份。和人们接近的不是他们自己，而是圣灵。”我说，“但是你不同，我觉得你是在自己和他们交往，他们所信任的是你这个人，而不是因为别的什么。”

“只有这样才能把圣灵的祝福带给更多的人。我不觉得我与玛拉是分离的，她是我灵魂的全部支撑。”

这就是信仰者和普通人思维方式的不同了。你想对他们单纯地说一件事，他们则会把全部都归结为他们的信仰。不过也难说，也许真的是因为信仰改变了人也不一定。

“希望玛拉祝福莱迪亚和法卡斯。”依兰杜尔忽然说，“我觉得他们很适合。”

“我也觉得。”

“战友团的人都有种让人安心的感觉，虽然有的时候他们脾气急躁了点。不过我觉得莱迪亚是个耐得住性子的人，应该问题不大。”依兰杜尔说，“不过威尔卡斯似乎有些……不一样？”

“哈哈，他只是对我不一样。他不大喜欢理我。”

“为什么？”

“分手的恋人之间难免会有些龃龉的。还好他是个明事理的人。”

“不止如此，他看起来对你有些不满意。”

“其实他对我成为先驱者就不那么满意，那时候我们还是在恋爱中呢。我真是蠢透了，那家伙固执得跟牛一样。”

“这也难怪，大概因为你是个新人吧。”

“而且他觉得我没有认真对他，所以索性对我处处不满了。但我发誓我是认真的，那段时间我刚刚失去记忆，又差点被砍头，好不容易从海尔根捡回一条命，然后来到的第一个比较大的城市就是雪漫，遇到了战友团。当时威尔卡斯帮了我很多。我怎么可能会故意伤害他？”我躺在铺盖上面，看着帐篷顶感叹道，“可是人总是会变的。”

“你变得太快了。”依兰杜尔一边切肉一边下结论。我不否认他的话，而且他完全有资格这么说我。

 

来到独孤城以后，我从那里的收藏品里面找出一套我认真打造过的精灵铠甲送给依兰杜尔，还特意附了魔。他似乎不大习惯轻甲，但还是接受并且穿戴了起来。我实在不想再看到上次那样的场景了，有轻甲的保护总好过毫无防御的布袍。

我要带着他去吟游诗人学院送还东西，但是他似乎很迟疑。

“我觉得我还是不要露面了。院长不会欢迎我的。”

“为什么，你被处分过？”

“算是吧。我离开唤夜神庙以后就来到了独孤城，因为一个偶然的机会被介绍给了一位教授认识。我加入了吟游诗人学院，他们说我很有当一个诗人的天赋。但是我更喜欢乐器。后来他们发现了我崇拜瓦尔迷娜，事情就变得很奇怪了……并不是说这里完全禁止研究魔神的学问，但是一旦你被发现是他们的崇拜者，你就会变成一个异类。”

依兰杜尔低着头，声音越来越小。

“直到后来，有一次他们发现我使用了一种危险的死灵法术……虽然我并没有恶意。但是因为这件事，我被驱逐出了吟游诗人学院。从那以后，我就再没有回到过独孤城。”

“等等……我应该没有理解错吧？你那个时候还在崇拜瓦尔迷娜？”

依兰杜尔嘲讽地笑了笑：“听起来很傻是吧？但是没错，那时候我还在祈求她的原谅。我背叛过她，但是我觉得我可以弥补我的过错……”

“魔神是不会原谅背叛者的。”

“我其实也不是不知道……从小就被教团里面的年长者教导，如果一旦做出任何背叛的行为，就会被瓦尔迷娜所诅咒。”

他的表情愈发不悦，我觉得这个话题不该继续下去了。

我宽慰地拍了拍他的肩膀：“那么到了学院门口，你等在外面就好，如果有不想看到的人就躲远点。我把东西还回去就出来。”

“好的。”

然而事情总是难以预料，我们刚刚从傲矛别墅出来，就在大街上遇到了迎面走来的长笛教授潘蒂亚·艾提亚。

“是你！”还没等脸色大变的依兰杜尔躲开，潘蒂亚就远远地嚷起来，“你这个邪魔的教徒，你还敢回来！一切都是因为你！”

“艾提亚教授，请你……”

“别叫我教授，你这个引人入歧途的家伙！”

“冷静点，潘蒂亚。”我拦住几乎要准备施放法术的潘蒂亚，还好她似乎比较喜欢我，这一次也肯给我面子。

“他现在已经是玛拉的祭司了，既然已经改邪归正，就放过他好了。”我轻声对潘蒂亚说，“发生了什么，能不能给我说一说？”

“玛拉的祭司？好吧，这样我还能理解为什么你会和他一起旅行，不然我简直要连你都一起讨厌了。”潘蒂亚轻轻咳嗽了一声，收起手里的法术，“我的学生拉里娜在一段时间之前偷走了我的长笛，去卖给死灵法师。那长笛已经在我的家族里传了十七代！这样珍贵的东西，却被她拿去卖给死灵法师！你知道吗，她对我来说不只是学生而已，简直像是妹妹一样。可是她却这么对我！这一切都是因为这家伙！你该因为这件事受到惩罚，卡西米尔！”

原来那个时候他还用的从前的名字。我转过头去，看向依兰杜尔，他低着头一言不发，他似乎已经不想辩解什么了，只是任凭教授责备个没完。

“喔，请稍微给我一点时间，我还不知道发生了什么。”我满脸堆笑，“至少请你先告诉我，她怎么会想要做这种蠢事？”

“因为她相信这东西能够操控亡灵之类的无稽之谈……至于为什么，你问问他好了。”

潘蒂亚指着依兰杜尔，我赶紧拉住教授的手，用力地握了握：“请放心，我无论如何都会帮你把长笛找回来，请你不要生气了。”

“但愿如此。如果你能的话，我会很感激的。不过我觉得这件事应该让他来做才对。”

“他会和我一起去的，算是他的补偿。怎么样？”

“阿卡托什赐福于你。去吧，希望一切顺利。”潘蒂亚顿了顿，又轻声补充道，“拉里娜离开了很久，我觉得死灵法师也许会对她不利，如果可以的话，希望你把她也带回来。”

目送潘蒂亚的背影远去，我才松了口气。潘蒂亚虽然脾气不那么好，但她是个好人。我听到过她对学生严厉的训斥，但是有什么问题去问的话，她会尽全力解答的。等我把长笛找回来，也许可以请她吹奏一曲。好久没有听到那么动听的笛声了。

“依兰杜尔，这到底是怎么回事？”

依兰杜尔的表情看起来像是要哭了一样，我居然觉得有些滑稽，噗嗤笑出声。

他很委屈地看向我，这样一来就更加有趣了，我不禁捧腹大笑起来——想不到这么一个个子高大年纪不小的黑暗精灵也会露出这样像犯了错误的小孩子一样的表情来，这简直好像看到雪鼠在对你笑一样。我忽然能够理解为什么独孤城的旅店老板觉得眨眼雪鼠是个值得纪念的名字了。

我忍不住伸手摸了摸他的头——对付小孩子就是要这样，摸摸他他就会破涕为笑。

但是依兰杜尔的眼睛里仿佛反而聚集起了泪水。

“我只是想逗她开心而已，没想到会变成这样……”

我有点不知道该怎么办了，我还真的不知道要怎么安慰一个比我大一百多岁的哭泣的精灵。不过还好他终究只是吸了吸鼻子，没有流泪。

 

去往妖精秋天洞穴的路上，他都没怎么说话。我没有多问过去的事情，他不想说我就不过多追问了。我知道总会有机会了解这一切的。

进入洞穴以后，一直都一言不发的依兰杜尔忽然说：“作为瓦尔迷娜的祭司，让我接触到了许多禁忌的法术。我了解到自己对黑魔法有天赋，当时还颇为自豪。但后来……只能为当初的一切懊悔，并且努力治疗他人来弥补过错。”

这是在忏悔过去么？

“现在想起来，我杀的人比我救过的人多太多了。大概永远都没办法彻底消弭我过去的罪过了吧，也只能任凭事情如此了。”

“你能这么想倒也不赖。”

死灵法师居住的洞穴都是一样，逼仄潮湿，或者阴冷，总之不会让人舒服。满地都是蘑菇，墙上生了吊苔，到处可见抛弃的尸骨和被吸引而来的雪鼠。依兰杜尔经常说，他完全不能理解为什么有任何生物会生活在这样的地方，我则觉得死灵法师对死人太过痴迷，他们自己已经变成了半死不活的东西了。

在死灵法师的房间里，经常能够找到一些黑色灵魂石。我自己很少刻意去寻找这种东西，但是如果捡到现成的，我是不会放过的。把人的灵魂囚禁起来，作为附魔的原料——不得不说，听起来邪恶却又迷人。

穿过几道洞穴，前面是一层层向着斜上方伸展去的石路。四周有一些笼子，里面锁着骷髅或者尸体。我看到一个脸色惨白的黑暗精灵尸体——脸色惨白的黑暗精灵，听起来就很不可思议，可见那些死灵法师都用了什么可怕的毒咒。

我们一路潜行，靴子上都加了消除声音的附魔，因此很容易在不被发现的情况下解决掉路上的看守。一路摸上去，前面的尸骨越发多了起来。

“这里应该是他们的实验室了。”

“看起来是的……你听，好像有什么声音？”

的确是有声音，好像有女人在大喊大叫。

“你们这些败类！你们答应我的，我把笛子给你们，你们就复活我的姐姐！”

随着我们走近，声音越来越清晰。

“你既然想见她，我们就把你送去跟她同样的地方好了！你这笛子对死灵法术毫无用处，我们试过了。”

“混蛋！你们放开我！”

然后她的嘴好像被堵住了。我还没来得及做出什么反应，身旁的依兰杜尔已经窜了出去。

“喂，等下……”

“放开她！”

他冲到那几个死灵法师中间。有些人看起来还是学徒，手忙脚乱地召唤出侍灵来，但是都被他一个个驱逐了。

我赶紧也跟上去，弯弓搭箭，射向那些死灵法师。

然而依兰杜尔还是晚了一步。就在三个死灵法师与他打斗的时候，站在上面石头台边的一个死灵法师已经高高举起匕首。

我赶紧瞄准了她，然而还没来得及放箭，一道闪电打中了我。我的手一抖，箭斜斜地飞向了别的地方。

然后我听到一声凄楚的惨叫。

“拉里娜！”依兰杜尔吼出她的名字，用手锤打倒拦在他面前的一个死灵法师学徒。

然而那个杀了拉里娜的人，我看到她的身体似乎已经发生了变化，被一团深紫色的气息围绕起来，似乎在膨胀，眼睛也变成了血红色。拉里娜的尸体躺在祭台上，被奇怪的法阵围绕着，不断有紫色的气体从她身上流到死灵法师身上。

死灵法师摇摇晃晃地走下来，对依兰杜尔放出一道闪电链——我理所当然地也挨了一下。我清楚地感觉到这次的闪电不是刚才的那些所能相比的。似乎靠着牺牲生命的方式，他们能够获得更强大的法力。

这时候我看到拉里娜身上缠绕着蓝紫色的光环。她站了起来，拔出匕首冲向我。在她的生命被化为死灵法师的燃料以后，居然连尸体都成了战斗的傀儡。

我躲开拉里娜的攻击，不断地把箭矢射向死灵法师。依兰杜尔甚至不用法术，直接用手锤冲上去近身攻击——似乎这样才能发泄他的愤怒。

死灵法师倒下的瞬间，拉里娜终于化成一团灰尘。

我弯下腰，捡起打斗中掉落的长笛，这次我们来要找的东西。一切还算顺利，虽然没能救人，但是至少潘蒂亚的长笛可以完璧归赵。

“你没事吧？”我抬头看向依兰杜尔，他仍旧站在那里，满脸沮丧。

“你找到长笛了？”

“嗯，在这里。”

依兰杜尔犹豫了一下，双手在胸口握紧，喃喃地祈祷了几句。然后他看向我。

“能不能把长笛借我用一下？”

我把长笛交给他，他拿在手里，擦了擦上面的血迹，然后端到嘴边，轻轻吹起来。

我听到他的笛声，并不是很熟练，甚至有些地方明显吹错了，但是莫名的悲伤被那笛声植入了我的心里。我低头看向地上的一小摊灰尘，忽然对这个我不认识的女人生出无限的怜悯。

 

一曲终了，依兰杜尔又叹了口气。

“这都是我的错。”

“为什么这么说？”

“我认识拉里娜。我来到吟游诗人学院的时候她还是个孩子，那时候潘蒂亚刚刚毕业不久，留在学院做助教一类的工作。她们都是帝国人，所以感情很好。拉里娜在独孤城没有亲人，只有姐姐和她相依为命。但是后来，她的姐姐去世了。”

“真是可怜……”

“那时候我在吟游诗人学院学习，有时候和拉里娜一起玩。她看起来总是那么无忧无虑，但姐姐去世以后，她就哭个不停。说起来，我被发现崇拜瓦尔迷娜以后，很多人都躲着我，但是拉里娜却没有，她相信我不是个坏人。对这样的一个女孩，我很想为她做点什么。”

“于是……你用了死灵法术？”

“是的，那时候我非常喜欢笛子，吹得也比现在好听。我向潘蒂亚借来那个古老的长笛，对它使用了黑魔法。在拉里娜姐姐下葬的前一天的夜里，我用笛声作为介质，控制了她姐姐的尸体，让尸体站了起来，还对她说话，拥抱她，安慰她。你知道，那些有关控制僵尸的死灵法术是多么让人厌恶，即使在没有完全禁止死灵法术的天际，一般人也都对它敬而远之；至于我用的那个法术，更是涉及到了一些绝对禁忌的东西……我居然给一个孩子的亲人身上用这个，现在想起来真是觉得自己太可怕了……”

“可是为什么是这个长笛？”

“那些古老的东西总是容易受法力影响。我选了笛声作为介质，大概是因为拉里娜说过喜欢我吹笛。”依兰杜尔坐在岩石上，眼睛仍旧盯着那一堆灰烬，“总之那次的事情被潘蒂亚发现了——她是担心拉里娜，特意来看她，结果遇到我使用黑魔法。后来的事情就如你知道的那样……那以后我再也没有吹过长笛。”

“其实也不能全怪你……这么多年了，拉里娜还做着想要复活她的姐姐的梦，这本来就很让人哭笑不得。而且潘蒂亚看起来一直对她很好，把她当自己的妹妹，但拉里娜毫不领情，反而拿走了她的长笛。”

“但我给她的心里种下了她姐姐可以复活的念头！”依兰杜尔忽然激动起来。他每一次激动和愤怒，我都能够从他的身上看到一个和他现在很不一样的灵魂，但我并不感到吃惊或者害怕，反而有的时候，我觉得他如果希望解脱过去的阴影，就该让这个灵魂被释放出来，而不是被压抑。

“你要这么想我也没办法。但你知道，一个人能够做出这么极端的事情，绝不是你一个举动就能促成的。”

他看着我，胸膛微微起伏，我没再说什么，坐在他的身边，轻轻拥抱他作为安慰。精灵的身体多半瘦削，但是骨架颀长，我的手臂很容易就环住了他的脊背。我的手搭在他骨头突兀的肩头，等着他继续说些什么。

但是他终究什么都没说，而是很快就平静了下来。

“很久没有人这么安慰我了。”他忽然轻轻开口，“谢谢你，我觉得好多了。”

这样就对了，经历过大风大浪的人，不应该让这样的事情压在心里，变成太过沉重的负担。虽然我觉得我这么想有些不够设身处地，但是我并不希望他总是背负着那些来自过去的罪恶感。

“也许从我放逐腐坏头骨的那天开始，玛拉就开始安排我面对过去的事情了。她想让我洗清罪恶，从中解放，而不是这样念念不忘。”

“我刚刚也是这么想的。”我笑道，“我们回去吧。”

他要把笛子交给我，我却没有接受。

“你拿着吧，理应当你把它交给潘蒂亚，然后对她解释你当初的所作所为。”

 

就在我们来到距离独孤城不远的树林里，我突然来了兴致，要去找找当年母亲和我住过的小木屋。我记得很清楚，它就在这片树林里，我能记得那大片的死亡丧钟，还有夜茄，都是些配毒的好原料。因为乱碰乱摘那些东西，我经常被母亲训斥。

“独孤城，独孤城；

孤立危崖，背靠险峰；

亡魂之海，浪涛如唱……”

当年那些歌谣我仍旧记得清楚，走在许久未曾谋面却又倍感亲切的小路上，我忍不住哼唱起了一首接一首。

“风吹过没膝的草，

死亡丧钟被摇响，

泥沼蟹咯吱咯吱地爬动，

让我把你们钳子留下来，

给我亲爱的炼金术士姑娘。”

听完这首依兰杜尔忍不住笑起来。

“这歌还真是……各种意义上的，准确无误。写歌词的人一定是个恋爱高手。”

“才不是呢。我母亲说这歌词是父亲写给他之前追过的一个痴迷炼金术的女孩，可是什么用都没有。”

“如果他搞不到类似于魔族心脏之类的炼金术材料，凭借泥沼蟹爪和死亡丧钟还有一首歌，没什么效果倒也很正常。”

“就是这样！所以他失败了。因为这首歌他被母亲嘲笑过好久。”

“也许她是出于一点小小的嫉妒心。”

“嘿！”我在他胸口拍了一把，“你还挺懂的嘛。”

“我是爱之神玛拉的祭司，关于爱情的事情当然要知道一些。”虽然这么说着，但是他的语气好像还挺自豪的。

踩过那些已经被荒草淹没的小径，一路摸向树林深处，这里的树好像比以前多了。我看到很多泥沼蟹，自以为聪明地缩成一团，伪装成岩石，却不知道这样更容易被敌人解决。

眼看就要找到木屋了，忽然我停下了脚步和哼唱，整个人都紧绷了起来。

依兰杜尔似乎也听到了和我听到的同样的声音，他警觉地看着四周。

而我的紧张不只是因为突然听到了人声，而且还因为我听到了一个熟悉的名字。

我蹲下身潜行，慢慢靠近发出声音的地方——就是母亲留下的废弃的小木屋。现在那里已经连木屋都不是了，只有些破木头还有些乱七八糟的盆盆罐罐。我清楚地看到小屋的遗迹那里站着两个人，穿着跟我们在晨星城旅馆看到的两人一样——也许是同样的两个人。他们在压低声音交谈，对话里夹杂着通用语和一些方言，而且声音极低，我无法辨别对话的内容，但是我能够确定的是，他们不止一次提到过那个名字。

艾尔菲莉亚。

——我已故的母亲的名字。

 


	7. 第七章 旧识

我觉得烦透了，每次我要放松下来的时候，都会出现新的乱子让我不得不追着秘密跑。虽然之前的一年多时间里我一直都是这样的状态，但是现在已经开始觉得疲惫了，自我从松加德回来以后，就开始疲惫。大约也是那段时间，我拜托过的人们从布鲁玛给我的信送到我手里，都确认我的母亲已经过世，我才打消了去布鲁玛寻她的念头。

现在那个好久没有人提过的名字，又在这些奇怪的异教徒口中被听到，我不禁警觉起来，同时也有些愤怒。我的母亲很可能就是因为他们而死，而他们现在又要来找什么和她有关的东西？

我居然对母亲的秘密一无所知。

我拉开手里的弓箭，瞄准其中一个人。但是依兰杜尔却按住了我的手，对我拼命摇头。他指了指那两个人，又指了指耳朵，意思是自己在听。

精灵的听力要比人类好一些，我慢慢放下弓箭。过了一会，两个人嘀咕完了，开始向树林深处走去。我又一次拉满弓，但是他们的速度快得惊人，我的箭钉在一棵树上，而他们的背影已经远去。

“可恶……”我跺了跺脚。

依兰杜尔也从草丛里站起身来。

“听到什么了么？”

“他们说……他们在找艾尔菲利亚藏起来的什么符文石。”

“艾尔菲利亚，她是我的母亲。”

“原来如此……他们去过冬堡找那块石头，什么都没找到，中间有些内容无法理解，他们讲的不只是通用语和精灵语，还有些其他的语言。总之他们在找你的母亲住过的地方，在找一个什么符文石。那个符文石有个名字，但是我没听清。他们还说他们的同伙去过什么地方的沉船里面找另一个，但是什么都没找到。就这些了。”

我也听到他们在找什么东西的对话。我有些烦躁起来。如果那些记忆还没丢失，说不定能够找到那些秘密。

我身上到底发生过什么？

这种无力的焦躁感让我很不舒服，前来寻找童年回忆的好心情也被破坏殆尽。我走向那破损的房屋，搬开刚才已经被他们翻过一遍的木头箱子，我知道他们找不到他们需要的东西，但是我可能找到我想要的。

但是我失望了，那些有趣的故事书——包括市面上买得到的以及母亲给我做的——都已经腐烂掉了。当年属于我的孩童的宝贝也都不知道被压在哪个箱子里面，或者被我带走以后，遗忘在了布鲁玛或者马卡斯或者亚尔边境。我有些懊悔，就仿佛我自己的胡思乱想是真的一样——如果我能找到些印象深刻的东西，就能多回忆起来点什么。很快我觉得我就是在犯傻。

“无用之功。”我念叨了一句，转身向独孤城的方向走去。整个林子里面静极了，只有我们两个沙沙的脚步声。偶尔听到一声鸟鸣，其余的便是风拂动树叶的声响。

依兰杜尔把长笛还给潘蒂亚的时候，潘蒂亚的态度出乎意料的好。她甚至拥抱了他，对他说“玛拉保佑你”。依兰杜尔感动的几乎快要流泪了，潘蒂亚说，其实仔细想想，他在独孤城的时候也没做什么坏事，除了那次使用死灵法术，而且没害过什么人；他所做的那些只是为了安慰一个孩子——虽然方法有些问题。都这么多年过去了，还这样对他，实在有些过分。

“拉里娜的事情不是你的过错，请你不要总是念念不忘。”潘蒂亚对依兰杜尔说。

“谢谢你这么好心待我。”

“我有时候在想，为什么拉里娜对我总是有些疏远；我明明很照顾她，但她宁可惦记着死去的姐姐。现在我才明白，也许就是我这个性格，让她觉得难以亲近。如果是你留下的话，也许她会更加亲近你。”

“潘蒂亚，请问你能否用这个古老的长笛给我们吹一曲？”我问道。

“当然可以！到平台上来，那里的效果比较好。”

潘蒂亚的笛曲的确沁人心脾，我站在平台上，感受背后吹过来的海风，她的笛曲仿佛是刚刚会飞的雏鸟，向你扑来，毫无防备地吸引你的全部注意力，但你轻轻地摩挲它的头时候，却又被那绒绒的温柔触感所征服。

我闭着眼，无端地想起世界之喉那片不化之雪，还有龙翼鼓起风的声音。

 

我们在独孤城停留了两天。这两天我花了大量的时间整理物品，尤其是各处搜寻来的书信和日记。我看到那些我不熟悉的名字，那里面有他们生命最后的印记。这些东西大概是他们留给人间为数不多的记录。

依兰杜尔不在傲矛别墅，我知道他一定会去众神之殿。说起来我在独孤城认识的人不多，而他就更是除了吟游诗人学院的个别人——如果不讨厌他的话——就更无交集。他说他认识众神之殿的八圣灵主祭司洛伦德和他的妻子弗雷尔，是他在吟游诗人学院那会认识的，不过没有什么太深的交往。说起来有趣的是，我在傲矛别墅的护卫朱迪斯也是个颇为虔诚的人——至少对于一个战士来说算是如此。她会定期去众神之殿祷告，但我在的时候，她会可能把时间用在恪守职责上面。我很欣赏她这一点。

今天的街上不知为何有些吵闹，朱迪斯一大早就从神殿回来，那时候我才刚刚爬起来。

“男爵。”她看起来有些兴奋，“今天很多位在战场上立功的士兵都受到了嘉奖，街上的人们都在赞颂他们的英雄。你要不要去看看热闹？”

“我不喜欢参与政治的事情。”我随便说了一句。

“好吧，遵从你的意愿。”

其实这件事和政治也没什么关系，要说起来，真正可以称为政治的，是霍斯加高峰上的和谈。我一直努力保持现状，而会场上充满了各自看对方不顺眼的战争疯子和偏执狂。我不知道图留斯将军或者乌弗瑞克领主如果知道艾恩盖尔觉得这世界本就该毁灭，奥杜因本就该执行他的审判，会做何想。他们的争执太过愚蠢，而同胞们都热血沸腾，只有我们的敌人会在云端窃笑。

我趴在门外的石头走廊上向下看，一小队军官走在前头，后面跟着刚刚被授予奖励的士兵，按照功劳的大小排列，整齐地进行着炫耀的游行。街边站满了人，吹口哨、欢呼或者鼓掌。

本来只是想看一眼就回去，但忽然一个身影抓住了我的视线。

“哈德瓦！”

我喊了一嗓子，声音特别洪亮，所有的人都抬头看我。我忽然觉得有点冒失。那么多人都在人群里大喊大叫自己认识的人的名字，但是不知道为什么，我这一嗓子，听得格外清楚。大约是因为我会龙吼的缘故吧。

哈德瓦看到了我，刚开始还愣了一下，然后马上朝我使劲儿挥手。我跳下台阶，挤进人群里。

“嘿！老朋友，游行结束后，眨眼雪鼠见！”

“知道了！”这一次我没敢喊那么大声。

几个小时后我来到了眨眼雪鼠，哈德瓦已经找好了座位。他还穿着帝国铠甲，有的人认出他是刚才受奖的英雄，都对他投来赞叹的目光。

“我听说过你，你是传说中的龙裔。”

他开场就说起这个。

“你可不是因为我是龙裔才知道我的。”我笑道。

“的确不是，但是我没想到你会是龙裔。我差点犯了大错误。”

“哦不，阿卡托什不会让你犯你犯不起的错误的。”

我们哈哈大笑起来。

索雷克斯端上蜜酒和阿尔托酒，多喝了几杯，哈德瓦就开始大骂风暴斗篷那群人。不过骂了几句，他似乎也觉得有些不对头——毕竟当初差点把我弄成刀下之鬼是他们帝国，不是风暴斗篷。他讪讪地笑着，问我最近过得如何。

“就是你看到这样，在独孤城有了自己的别墅和侍卫，当了男爵……”

“是的，是的我听说过，敬男爵一杯。”

“当初我可想不到我们会坐在一起喝酒。”

“当然想不到。我见你的第一次，你是个囚犯。”

回忆起过去的事情总是让人兴奋。不管喋喋不休了多少次，不管和多少人说过，普通人都会侃侃而谈自己曾经的经历——好的坏的，有趣的，出糗的，甚至难过的。总之人也只有这点事情可以谈可以说，否则就是一片空白。

我啃着烤兔肉，“是的，其实我能看出来你也不是非要杀我不可。”

是图留斯将军下的命令，我意识到话题可能会延伸到对他的上司不敬的地方，忽然有点犹豫了。

“哈，图留斯将军，是的，他才不会理会一个小小囚犯的事情呢。”哈德瓦的脸上倒是有几分不屑，“反正他当时都已经抓到风暴斗篷的头子啦，多死几个诺德人又有什么了不起的。”

_这的确不是个好话题，哈德瓦。_

我笑了笑，敬了他一杯：“为你带我逃出去，八圣灵保佑你。”

他也一饮而尽。

“你说得对，我不愿意你死，我知道你不是风暴斗篷。包括那个偷马贼，可惜他胆子太小了，反而活不长。”

我想起自己当时慌不择路，从海尔根的塔楼跳出去的样子。那些帝国士兵比他们的上司强多了，面对奥杜因，他们不是想着先杀几个敌人，而是先对付那头野兽，放自己的同胞一条生路。我记得我跟着哈德瓦冲进要塞，他帮我找到一些铠甲和武器，给了我一把弓和一些箭。最后他带我去溪木镇找到他的叔叔，给了我一些钱和食物。我永远忘不了他对我的帮助。这些事现在回忆起来，仿佛还在眼前一般。

“当时如果没有你，我就算逃到了海尔根要塞当中，恐怕也不知道怎么才能活着出来。我路都不认得。”我感慨道。

“是啊我们从海尔根逃出来那会儿，你还手忙脚乱地不知道如何应对敌人，连一只寒霜蜘蛛都能把你吓一跳。”哈德瓦说，“想不到你居然现在打败了奥杜因。来干一杯！”

我喝着酒笑道：“别误会，我可不是菜鸟。只是我当时的状态不大好。你知道，我被押送的过程中一直昏迷着，事实上那时候我的脑子里一直很混沌……嗯到现在都是这样。”

“发生什么了？”

“发生什么了……哈哈，战场上什么都可能发生。之前你问我为什么会出现在战场上，可我却一无所知，还记得么？”

“你说你失忆了。现在你总该告诉我了吧，男爵，我可不能拿你怎么样的。”他大概觉得我还在开玩笑，把一瓶酒往我面前一戳，说道。

“我可没有骗你。”我摆摆手，“我知道过去了很久的事情，你也许很难想起来，可是我到想问问你，我当初被抓到的时候，你有没有在场？”

“怎么问这个……”

“放心好了，今天的酒我请客，我不会把你怎么样的。”

他笑了笑，“我没有在场，但那场战役我是参加了的。我听战友们说过，你好像刚被抓到就昏迷了过去。可是为了保险起见，他们还是把你带走了。”

“当时有没有人在追我？一个穿着奇怪的异教徒长袍的人。”

“有的人说看到你一路跑过来，不知道是怎么回事。不过倒是见过穿着法师袍子的尸体……你知道对我们来说法师袍都差不多的，不知道是不是你说的那一个。”

“他戴着个奇怪的头盔，把脸全部挡住……”

“这个不大清楚了……哦对了！”他忽然一拍桌子，“我突然想起来，有些东西要还给你。”

“什么？”

哈德瓦猛灌了一口酒，抹了抹嘴：“你知道这事儿多蠢么？杜尔城堡的地下室里面有很多乱七八糟的东西……我们之前查过一遍，很多都是从战俘身上没收的东西。照理来说值钱的东西刚刚没收那会就该被搜刮走了……嘿嘿，”他露出一副“大家明白的”表情。

“然后呢？”

“然后……从战争开始以来，梭默那群该死的精灵”——他压低了声音——“下令说，战俘的东西要经过梭默审查，然后才能让我们处理。”

“那么多破烂，他们审查得过来？”我摇摇头。

“当然不能，但是图留斯将军还是，咳咳，忠实执行帝国的命令。有些东西审查过了，就原地处理了。有些嘛，就上了个编号，扔在了杜尔城堡或者别的地方的地下室里面。然后那群精灵就把这事儿给忘了。后来审查取消了，谁都没来得及理会这件事，直到最近几天才有人想起来地下室的破烂。”

“他们真是想一出是一出，又不负责任。不过你们打算怎么处理？”

“值钱的东西留下，其余的扔掉。”哈德瓦说，“杜尔城堡的地下室里，就有当初在天际和赛洛迪尔边境发生的那场战役中的战俘物品。”

我惊讶地张大了嘴：“你们那么远把这些东西运过来？”

“是不是傻透腔了？大老远运过来就为了给梭默审查。因为那边人手不够，就要折腾我们，结果最后还是不了了之。所以我才说，这事挺蠢的。不过说起来，其实是梭默的命令最蠢，帝国不过是在执行任务。有朝一日，我要他们彻底看清自己的蠢相。”

“哈哈。”我笑着举起了杯子，“为将来的英雄干杯！”

一饮而尽，我又问他：“怎么能拿回我的东西？”

“这个好办，最近地下室在清理，有些工人进进出出，我就说你是帮忙的，直接把你带进去就行了。”

 

我们从眨眼雪鼠出来的时候，天已经黑了。我跟着哈德瓦来到杜尔城堡。情况比我想的好得多，甚至没人问他我是谁，我们大摇大摆地进了地下室。

地下室只有几个干活的工人和一个士兵，哈德瓦跟他说了几句，他就带着工人出去了。哈德瓦向我挥了挥手，在屋里绕了一圈，指着一个箱子。

“就是这个，你找找看，有没有你的东西。”

我觉得有些头疼，我怎么知道什么东西是我的？但是打开箱子看，发现里面都是些小布包裹，上面写着些名字。

“你们分类的还真仔细。”

“不然会被他们找不痛快的。”

不知道为什么，我想起拉里夫低声骂的那句“帝国人就喜欢列他妈的名单”，忽然觉得好笑起来。不过这时候我才想起来，我不在名单上面，还不知道能不能找到我的东西。

“总是听人抱怨战争时期人手不够，这个不能做，那个也不能管——因为在打仗嘛，打仗最重要了别的都靠边站……但是现在看起来，你们的人手明明都浪费在这些没用的事情上了……”

哈德瓦咳嗽了一声，我赶紧闭了嘴。

“抱歉。”

我伸手拿起一个没有名字的小包——这是箱子里唯一一个没有任何标记的包裹。

我打开来看，里面有一封信，是用精灵语写的，所以我不知道写了什么。唯一能够确定的是，这封信看起来十分古老了，信纸都已经发黄老旧，脆得可以轻易撕裂；还有几瓶药剂，一个塔洛斯护符——这个我很熟悉，是父亲留给母亲的那个护符，后来母亲给了我。父亲信仰塔洛斯，所以在白金协定签订的那一年，他大为光火。我虽然那时候还不大记事，也能想起来当时时而暴怒时而忧愁的父亲的脸。当然，之后没几年他就去世了。单凭这个护符，我就能确定这的确是我的东西。

我又翻了翻，还有些乱七八糟的小灵魂石和灵魂石碎片；布包的最下面，我找到一块样貌奇怪的石头，上面有繁复而陌生的符文。

猛地想起那两个在树林里看到的异教徒和他们说的符文石。他们要找的，会不会是这个？

不动声色地把所有东西裹好，我对哈德瓦感激地看了一眼：“就是这个了，谢谢你。”

“那就拿好东西回去吧。圣灵保佑你。”

“希望以后还有见面的机会。”

“会有的，等帝国军队胜利了，我会回到溪木镇。”哈德瓦说，“到那时我们再一起喝酒。”

“一言为定。”

趁着夜色我离开了城堡，同样没人问我什么。我看到一些工人抬着箱子出去，多半是要扔掉那些没用的东西。

我回到傲矛别墅的时候，依兰杜尔已经在家里了，正在跟朱迪斯讨论圣灵相关的事情。我忽然有种错觉，自从带上了依兰杜尔，好像我身边的人忽然都跟圣灵有关系了。

我把依兰杜尔叫到房间里，把那封信给他看。

“能不能把这个读给我？精灵语，你应该认得。”

他看了一下，“写给你母亲的？”

“我不知道。”

“这上面的收信人是她的名字。”

“那么请你把它翻译出来吧。”

“艾尔菲利亚：

‘漂流跳蚤’号明天出发，需要保护的东西我已带在身边。请记得我们立下誓言的话语——‘我们曾经盲目，如今已用自己的眼睛查明。我们的手曾经被束缚，现在终于可以挣脱他的命令。这世界会去看，这世界会去听，这世界理应将他遗忘，这世界将得永生’。请一切放心。等我平安到达再联系你。我们天际见。

你忠实的，琳赛·哈因德。

第四纪元，一七零年。”

他读完后，把信交还我的手里。我沉默了一会，完全不懂信上的意思。琳赛，即使母亲提起过这个人，我也肯定不记得了。至于所谓要保护的东西，还有那句话，还有漂流跳蚤号，都是令我毫无头绪的东西。

我让依兰杜尔把信的内容再慢慢读了一遍，然后自己把这封信用通用语写了下来，还认真地看了几个来回。尤其是那句话，既然是写信人希望母亲记得的内容，而母亲又把这封信保留了三十余年，最后又会被我带在身边，想必是极为重要的。最后我把自己誊抄好的信和原件放在一起，小心收好。

“你读过很多书，能不能认出，这上面的符文是什么？”

我又把那符文石给他看。他端详了一会那块和两块普通灵魂石拼起来差不多大小的蓝黑色石头，摇了摇头。

“抱歉帮不上你，这个我不认得。不过看起来好像是十分古老的符号。”

所有的奇怪符号都很古老，这个我知道。

我点点头，把它和那两封信也一起收起来。

“好像知道了更多秘密，不过其实还是什么都没有发现。”我叹息道，“真是多谢你了，这段时间没有你的话，我不会发现这么多事情。”

“我说过会给你友谊作为补偿。既然是朋友，当然要尽力相助。”

_友谊_ _……_ _补偿_ _……_ _只是这样而已_ _……?_

“跟我去索瑟姆怎样？”我问。

“一切都听你的安排。”

“你也是丹莫，你应该知道索瑟姆可不是个合适传播玛拉福音的地方。那里的丹莫崇拜魔神，斯卡尔的诺德人又不信九圣灵……你真要去？”

“总是有办法的。”他一副无所谓的样子，“而且我答应过你，只要你需要，就和你一起旅行。不遵守诺言可不是玛拉赞赏的行为。”

我高兴了起来。虽然之前一直想着他会跟我一起去索瑟姆，但如今亲自确认过了他的意愿，我感到很愉快。

“从风舵城搭船，北方少女号，直接到达索瑟姆。我之前去过两次，船长是个可靠的人。”

“说到这个……”他忽然想起了什么似的，“我记得那封信里面提到过一艘船。”

“是啊，奇怪的名字。”

“跳蚤……让我想起晨风的交通工具，跳蚤大巴。”

“喔，我见过那东西。索瑟姆上也有。不过我见过那一只现在没有运营。”我忽然皱了眉头，“等下，你难道说……”

“没错，我在想，那艘船，会不会是丹莫经营的船只。也许那位叫做琳赛的人，是从晨风……或者索瑟姆出发的。”

“寄信的那个时候晨风大部分城市还是废墟。而且我母亲从未提过任何和晨风有关的事情。关于索瑟姆，倒是偶尔会提到。”我回忆着过去的事情，“这样一想，我更加忍不住想要早点去看看了，也许能发现什么也不一定。”


	8. 第八章 “他向我们靠拢”

站在索瑟姆的土地上我再次闻到了火山灰的味道。我之前来过这里两次，第二次是为了一个看起来很有风险的投资。但这两次来索瑟姆，我基本只是在乌鸦岩和附近的几个山洞墓穴内探险，并未到北边的斯卡尔。然而我遇到过几个行远路的诺德猎人，他们对我讲述过斯卡尔村与世隔绝的诺德人，和他们对造物主的信仰。

索瑟姆东方还有一群居住在蘑菇里面的黑暗精灵。听起来十分不可思议，可惜我从未造访过他们。

看到索瑟姆那么多的黑暗精灵，我本以为依兰杜尔会十分兴奋，但是看起来他还是跟以前一样，没什么特别的表示。

“感谢玛拉，让这么多的同胞从劫难中存活下来。圣灵还没有抛弃我们这个种族。”

我无心评价一个种族的祖先，但是我真的不知道变精灵最开始为什么要去招惹魔神，然后又背叛他们。这简直像是一个降临在大多数黑暗精灵头上的劫数，他们总能够体会到和魔神相关的亲近和背叛。不论是真理之岩的坠落还是变精灵遭受的诅咒。

我看了一眼依兰杜尔，他似乎还沉浸在对玛拉的感激之情当中。

我们走上码头，沿着尘土铺成的路进发。天空总是灰蒙蒙的，似乎有日光，但是看不到太阳。虽然知道城市之中不会出现灰烬魔怪，但莫名的提心吊胆的感觉还是让我觉得不安。

依兰杜尔看起来没什么精神。我想起一个黑暗精灵抱怨过他从晨风来到索瑟姆的晕船的痛苦，说丹莫不是个海面上的种族。我想大概依兰杜尔会同意这一点。

“你看起来不大好，晕船吗？”

“刚出发的时候有一点，不过现在好多了。”

“去我家吧，今天天色不早了，先休息一晚上。”

“你在这里也有房子？丹莫是不愿意随意接受外来人成为固定住户的。”

“因为我帮助他们重开了矿场，又除掉了谋划刺杀莫瓦恩议员的刺客，他作为谢礼，就把密谋者赛维林家族的住宅转赠给我了。虽然没有侍卫或者管家，但是至少有一个可以遮风挡雨的地方。”

“你真不得了。玛拉赐福给帮助他人的人。”

我们路过集市的时候他买了一些灰烬跳蚤肉和腿，还有几瓶苏加玛。我用很不确定的眼神看着那些东西，他却很兴奋：“我小时候就喜欢父亲烤的灰烬跳蚤肉，今天终于可以自己试试看了。”

说实话，我并不讨厌灰烬跳蚤肉。我吃过它的肉——你要知道有的时候冒险不只是和未知的敌人战斗，还要尝试未知的食物。那些东西比我想的味道要好，但是每次想到那是一种虫子，我总是有些异样的感觉。

对虫子肉这么兴奋的，倒像是典型的黑暗精灵。不管他再怎么被诺德的文化所浸染，他从本质上来说，还是来自晨风的精灵的后代。

“很高兴你作为一个诺德人不讨厌灰烬跳蚤。总有些无知的外来者对我们的食物妄加评论。”卖食物的加林·兰斯一边替我们装好我们的食物，一边说，“他们不知道，那些在灰烬中长出来的动物和植物，就和在灰烬中重新崛起的丹莫一样坚强。为了适应艰苦的环境，我们必须从灰烬里获得食物。”

说完他看了一眼依兰杜尔：“即使生活在天际多年，也不会忘了丹莫喜欢的味道的，对吧，兄弟？”

“是的，愿玛拉保佑丹莫。”

“哈……你还真是在天际住了很久。”

“几乎是一辈子都在那里。”依兰杜尔笑道，“我的信仰也许和在这里的丹莫不一样，但是我们的心意都是相通的。”

“哦是的是的，管他是谁……圣灵或者魔神，来保佑我们，保佑我们从这可怕的境地走出去。虽然只要能活下来，我们就应该已经很满足了。祖先的灵魂与我们同在。但是我相信他们更希望回到晨风，回到黑光之城，维维克城再也不会恢复昔日之光辉了，至少我这一代还有我的下一代也都不可能看到了。”

_可这里已经是晨风了啊。你们如何看待天际的馈赠？_

临走的时候我给他多塞了几个赛普汀的小费，他很是感激。黑暗精灵的不幸故事总让人难以忽视，虽然我并不是经常有耐心停下来听他们说些什么。只有那些年纪大一些才离开晨风的黑暗精灵才会如此惦念故乡，年轻一些的人们则除了谈论矿场的事情，就没什么特别的了。

“对了，临走之前我问一句，米拉克是谁？”

加林习惯性地看了看天：“米拉克？米拉克……好熟悉的名字，可是我想起不起来。”

“好吧，那么再会。”

路上我又问了几个人，但是他们也都说米拉克这个名字，只是听起来很熟悉，却说不出到底是在哪里，是个什么样的人。

“这样打听大概很难打听到什么。”依兰杜尔下结论说。

“明天我会好好问的。普通居民当然不知道，但是也许从莫瓦恩议员那里能打听到什么。”

 

这天晚上我梦到一条龙，一条巨龙，不是平时能够看到的那种龙，而是长着一副巨牙的红色巨龙。我与之战斗，可是他对我吼叫——一个我没有接触过的吐目，让我感到浑身战栗。我跪在他面前，动弹不得，反而做出谦卑的姿态，等待毁灭降临。他咬住我的身体，刺骨的疼让我忍不住痛呼。这一瞬间我忽然看不到那条龙了，反而忽然意识到自己才是那条巨龙，我的身体正在飞化成烬，而我的灵魂……正在被一个黑影所吸收殆尽。

我挣扎着想要爬起来，意识逐渐恢复清醒，但是身体却动弹不得。

这时候我听到剧烈的敲门声。

“你没事吧？”是依兰杜尔。大概在梦里我喊叫或者呻吟的声音被听到了。

“我还好。”发干的喉咙至少还能出声，这时候手脚也开始能够活动了，虽然身体还有点发麻。

他把门推开一条缝往里面看，我示意他进来。

“你怎么了？我听到你的声音，好像很痛苦。”

“我做了个噩梦……我没意识到自己居然叫出声来。”

他对我使用和谐术和治疗术，我很快就觉得轻松了不少。我擦了擦头上的汗，翻身坐了起来。我对他讲了梦境中的所见，依兰杜尔因为长久和瓦尔迷娜打交道的缘故，对梦境十分了解。我喜欢听到他关于这些事情的建议。

“你说瓦尔迷娜有时候会把凡人的灵魂拉到她的世界里，体验噩梦。你觉得这种噩梦，是不是和她有关系？”

“她的领域诡异而难以理解。相信我，我曾经到过她的领域，很多人都去过，不管是主动的还是被强迫的。那里的噩梦时常变幻，你不能明白你的经历，你能体验的只有虚空和恐惧。”他说，“在我看来，你的梦和你的身份有关。龙裔被称为是有龙魂和龙血的人，你的梦里你被龙控制，被龙杀死，而你却变成一条龙……这是某种预兆。”

“预兆？某种预示我失败的命运的恶兆？”

“不是那样的预兆。没有人能够指示你的未来。梦境里面真实的只有记忆，而所谓预兆，只是现在进行的一切，因为你的灵魂与神灵或者神秘的力量共鸣，而化成的具象。”

“我不明白。”

“我也不能确信地说出具体的意味。但是……根据我的了解，你感受到的东西和你的龙裔身份关系很大。我不知道该怎么说，你梦境的内容，好像是你在和你自己战斗。”

“……我更加不明白了。”

“我也不明白，也许是我的阅历不够，不能看到更多的东西。”

“我知道……没有人能够预知未来。我得自己找到答案才行。”

我推开门走出去，天刚刚放亮，透过阴霾，朝阳看起来仿佛一团透明发亮的寒霜甘草。

 

莫瓦恩议员刚刚起床不久，我是第一个拜访者。他支支吾吾地同样说不清楚谁是米拉克，但他指示我去往岛屿西北方向的地之石。

地之石，那是我不想去的地方，那里充满诡异的气息，就好像被乌鸦鬼婆换掉了心脏的弃誓者一样，蛮横、暴虐、不近人情的一种气氛充斥在其中。那里不论白天黑夜，都有人在工作，他们似乎在建设一个神殿。我前不久来的时候，还只是偶尔能看到几个人搬石头，绑木头；然而到了今天，我再去看的时候，那里已经聚集起了眼神空洞的人群。他们的锤子叮叮当当地响，他们的口中呢呢喃喃地念叨什么——这也是和我上次来不一样的地方。

如果你去问索瑟姆的人，你们在城外建造什么神殿吗？他们那些伶俐或者热切的眼神会一瞬间被迷茫取代，他们的舌头会打起结来，支支吾吾说不清楚。

“神殿吗？是我们建的？”

“哦……神殿，也许是吧，我不清楚。”

只有这样的答案，不会再有更详细的内容了，他们不知道自己在干什么。我不喜欢那种空洞的目光，那种仿佛失去了灵魂的目光——就连被操纵的尸体都会偶尔转转眼珠，可是他们不能。

随着靠近那些人，依兰杜尔似乎也感受到了那种奇怪的气氛。

“他们这是怎么了？”

“我也不知道，也许是什么黑魔法之类。你有没有经验？”

“没有，没有黑魔法的迹象。”他摇头，“也不是操控亡灵的死灵法术，那些人不是鬼魂也不是尸体，他们是活人。”

“他们当然是活人，你看那位食品小贩，他还跟我们聊过天呢。”

我走向加林·兰斯，冲他招了招手：“嘿，加林，卖给我一块野猪肉怎么样？”

他没有理我，只是木然地挥动手里的锤头。

“这里是他的神殿，”他嘴里念叨着，“人们已经将它遗忘。”

我转过头去，所有的人好像都在念着一些话，一些同样的话。

“我们在这里劳动，将把那些事情回想。白日之中被窃取的……”

我再次转向另一边，看到第二议员的妻子辛迪利。

“……我们在黑夜中寻回。在远离我们的地方，他向我们靠拢。”

“这是……”仿佛是听到死灵法师的召唤的僵尸一样，我简直觉得浑身的汗毛都要立起来了。那种冷冷的声调，仿佛全情投入的虔敬和无动于衷的漠然混合而成的念诵，我后退了一步。

“我们的眼睛曾经盲目，今日通过他我们能够查明。我们的双手曾经无所事事，如今他将通过它们发声。当这世界去看，当这世界去听，当这世界牢记；那时的世界，将化入虚空。”

“这……”我的心情很是忐忑，甚至有些惊恐。我看向一旁的依兰杜尔，他似乎也明白了我的用意，点了点头。

我们都记得母亲收到的那封信，那上面的话语。听起来如此相似，但似乎是相反的意思。

这其中，难道有什么关联？

忽然天空仿佛飞过一道黑影——是我梦里看到的那条龙！我后退了一步，一脚踩到水里，差点被滑倒。要不是依兰杜尔扶住我，我大概就会跌坐在地上了。

“怎么了！”

“那条龙……它来了！”

“哪里有龙？”

我的头脑极度混乱，不知道如何回答，只好闭上眼睛。很快我感受到一股平静的气息流过身体，是依兰杜尔在使用法术使我镇定。我的心情因慢慢平静下来。再次睁开眼的时候，天空仍旧是灰蒙蒙的，但是已经没有龙的影子。

松了一口气的我这时候才发现，我的手紧紧地攥着依兰杜尔的手，手心里全是汗水。

“你看起来不大好。”依兰杜尔用另一只手扶着我的肩膀，“要不要回去休息一会？你可能没睡好。”

我摇摇头，感觉平和了许多。紧握的手让我觉得踏实，我不想松开，就这样站着，让自己从刚才那莫名的恐惧当中慢慢脱离。

一动不动地站了好一会，我才慢慢松开攥得手指节发胀的右手。一切都恢复了。

“我没事了。刚才……我好像中了什么幻术一样。我看到那条龙，在一瞬间……害怕得什么都忘了。”

“像是……中了歇斯底里术的感觉？”

“也不是……不是那种想要逃跑的害怕。而是……”我挠了挠头，“说不出来，总之就是……完全没有反抗的力量。好像被一个对自己了如指掌的敌人控制的感觉。”

他点点头：“我大概明白你的意思。”

“谢谢你，我好多了。”

“那就好。玛拉保佑我们。”

我从围绕着地石的水中走出来，那些人还在工作，仍旧念叨着刚才那些话。但是我已经不为之所动了。

“嘿，你看起来和他们不一样！”

忽然一个声音在身边响起。我扭过头，看到一个穿着华贵金红色长袍的黑暗精灵站在那里，一看就知道他不是什么简单的人物。

“叫我吗？”

“你们两个，和别人的状态不大一样。哈，哈，真有趣。我能不能问一问，你们在这干什么？”

“我们在找一个叫做米拉克的人。请问你是否知道？”

那位看起来身份颇为高贵的黑暗精灵法师也露出和平民无异的迷茫神色：“啊，米拉克……米拉克……这名字怎么这么熟悉但就是想不起来……”

又是一个迷迷糊糊的家伙，我叹了口气。

“哦！我想起来了！米拉克！是他！”他忽然大叫出来，吓了我一跳。

“谁？”我惊喜地上前一步。

“不过……我觉得好像不大对头啊。米拉克，难道不是已经死了几千年了么？在传说时代他就已经是个传说了。”他看起来神经兮兮的，“真是个意想不到的答案！好吧我可能不能告诉你更多了……嗯，不过米拉克的神庙倒是在索瑟姆岛的中央。如果我是你，我肯定要去那看看。”

“我会的，谢谢你。”我本想就这么离开，但是想了想，觉得也许说不定这个人知道更多，便又问道，“他们在建造什么，你知道吗？”

“当然，当然是在建造什么东西！”

_废话，不需要你说我也看得出来。_

“但是……啊但是我似乎也没什么能告诉你的。我真好奇等它建成以后到底会是什么！你是不是也想知道？真让人激动不是吗！”

“唔……你有没有想过阻止他们？”依兰杜尔忽然问。

那位法师似乎很是生气，大声喊道：“那怎么能行！我可不能打断他们的工作，那可不一定会出什么后果，你说是吧？”

我觉得我没有必要再跟这位一惊一乍的法师聊下去了，我拉着依兰杜尔，快步离开了地石。

 

后来我从其他人那里我打听到，那位看起来有些奇怪的法师，是住在泰尔·米斯瑞恩的内洛思。他是晨风五大家族之一的泰尔瓦尼家族中的一员，泰尔瓦尼家族向来是晨风的法师界的风向标，这位内洛思自然是身份显赫。大概为了显示他的身份，以及便于他的魔法研究，他用真菌在东南部建立了泰尔·米斯瑞恩——一个属于他的城镇。

“依兰杜尔，你今天好像让那位内洛思很不快。”走在路上，我又想起之前发生的事情，“为什么忽然问那个问题？”

“我感觉到了……我感觉到了不对劲的地方。”他低声说，“我好像感受到了黑魔法。”

“你不是说没有黑魔法？”

“不……一开始没有，但是后来我觉得是我的经验不够。在你好像被惊吓到的时候，我觉得有些仿佛属于魔神的东西存在。是那些东西在控制这些人。但是我不能确定……我也不知道那是什么力量。”

“一个在传说时代就死了的人控制活人为他修神殿，如果说是黑魔法也不奇怪。不借助魔神的力量，大概是做不到的。”

“或者他自己就是个魔神。”

“或者像是奥杜因。”

“奥杜因？你说他可能是条龙？嗯，传说时代龙曾经统治塔玛瑞尔。”

“如果是条龙，我身为龙裔……”

说了一半我又想起那个梦境，于是苦笑着闭了嘴。

“别多想了。我们到了米拉克神庙就能知道了。”依兰杜尔对我微笑着说道。

他的笑容让我想起在地石我看到幻觉以后，被他拉住的时候的情景。那种紧握的力度让我安心，直到现在我仍旧能够回想起那种感觉。

我正在出神，他忽然轻轻咳嗽了一下。

“怎么了，我脸上有东西吗？”

这时候我才意识到我在盯着他看。我摇摇头，赶紧几步走在他的前面。

不远处的地方，就可以看到米拉克神庙的顶部——仿佛高塔一般的石头建筑，两道弧形拱起成一个尖顶，穿插在高塔之间。从这里看去仿佛一柄一柄的剑，围成一个圆圈，围绕着他的神庙。那些黑色的剑——尚未完全竣工的建筑，冷森森地俯视着我，我能看到隐藏在黑色之下的锋芒。越是靠近，我越是不安。

但我有了之前的经验，便很容易控制自己的心绪。我走上台阶，毫不意外地看到一些人在那里修筑神殿。

“这里是我的庙宇，这里是我的殿堂，而这一切已被你遗忘。你在这里劳动，将那些事情回想。”我看到穿着斯卡尔村庄特有的衣物的工人，扛着石料，喃喃地念诵着那些熟悉的句子。

“在此地你将寻回被窃取的灵魂，它们曾经毫无信仰。在远离你的地方，我正在向你靠拢。”

米拉克，你就在这里了，我在向你接近，你是否已经期待多时？

诺德人的战士之血在沸腾，我不知道是什么给了我勇气和信心；这一次我仍旧能够看到龙的影子——尽管从依兰杜尔的反应中我知道其实并没有龙——但我并不感到惊恐。

有些抢掠者，平时看起来都是危险的角色，其实不难对付，现在在米拉克的控制下更是服帖。他们挥动工具，他们面无表情地吟诵：

“你们的眼睛曾经盲目，今日通过我你们能够查明。你们的双手曾经无所事事，如今我将通过它们发声。当……”

“这世界会去看，这世界会去听，这世界理应将他遗忘，这世界将得永生！”我忽然大声说了出来，那些属于母亲和她的同伴们的话语。他们在用这些句子战斗，这毋庸置疑。

破天荒地，那些工作的人停顿了片刻——只是那么片刻，看了我一眼，然后再次继续他们手上的工作。但也就是这么片刻的停顿，让我忽然有了信心。

“嘿，小心点。”依兰杜尔提醒我。

“我知道。”

忽然我听到远处有人在说话，的确是在说话，在试图和人沟通，而不是重复那些话。我走上去，看到一个穿着诺德盔甲的女人站在那里，对着那些表情漠然的人大声喊叫。她试图使用幻术，让他们清醒，但是并没有效果。

“你，你得和控制你的东西对抗！离开这里！能听到我的话吗！”

看起来她还没有被控制，谢天谢地，也许这个人知道些什么。我跳上最后几阶台阶想去问她些什么。忽然从石柱后面钻出两个人影。是米拉克的教徒。还没等我拔出弓箭，那人已经冲了上去。

两个异教徒不难对付，看着最后一个人中了一箭倒在地上，女人转向我。

“你们是谁？为什么来这里？”

“你是谁？”虽然看起来她应该是我的盟友，但我还是不敢掉以轻心。

“我是斯卡尔的弗莱娅，这些是我们的村民。我来这里救他们，或者……替他们报仇。”

我慢慢放下手里的弓。

“救他们？从谁的手里？”

“我也不能确定。不知道是什么力量，正在控制索瑟姆的大部分人。他们忘了自己的存在，来建造这些可怕的造物，玷污这些石头……玷污这块土地。我的父亲，斯卡尔村的萨满斯托恩说米拉克要回到索瑟姆了。但是我觉得那不大可能。”

果然是米拉克，看起来的确有人知道什么。

“米拉克，我就是来找他的。他想派人杀了我。”

“看来我们都想下去他的神庙看看那里到底藏了什么。我现在救不了村民，也解救不了树石。”

树石……大概就跟乌鸦岩的地石是类似的东西吧。我看了看被米拉克神庙围绕起来的耸立的石头，似乎类似于天际的那些立石……或者是更强大的东西。

“等等……只有你自己在这里？”

“还有些人在斯卡尔，不过清醒的人不多了。我父亲是斯卡尔的萨满，他用他的法术保护村民，但是也很勉强了。我有护符能够让我免受影响。”

“那还等什么，我们去找神庙的入口吧。”我拿好弓箭，对她笑了笑，“说不定米拉克也在等我们。”


	9. 第九章 米拉克

大批的米拉克教徒藏在神庙里面，我并不意外，让我有些意外的是，这里还有很多尸鬼。我不知道他们是怎么和谐相处的，不过我知道有人做到过，有一本研究尸鬼的书，大概他们用了同样的办法。

神庙里面冷而阴森，有多少教徒也都一样，他们仿佛不是人类或者精灵，而是一种活着的尸鬼，他们面具下的眼睛，发出和尸鬼一样冰冷的光。

弗莱娅说，她的父亲警告过斯卡尔村，米拉克正在重新获得力量。他要回来了，回来统治索瑟姆。

“米拉克到底是什么人？”

“我知道的不多，不过听说他曾经是龙祭司。”

“拜龙教的领袖？”

“是的，不过后来他背叛了龙。于是那些龙将他杀死，又把他的神庙夷为平地。但是……真没想到这里居然这么深。”她沿着无尽的台阶往下走，下面出现更多的尸鬼，还有躲在阴影里窥视的教徒。

依兰杜尔听了皱起了眉头。我知道他不喜欢死灵法师研究死而复生术的念头，米拉克这种复活，显然让他不快。

“他是怎么做到的？”他问。

“我不知道，他当年能够背叛龙族，大概也有什么秘诀。”打开一个尘封古老的石门，弗莱娅四处看了看那些破败的书籍，“我真希望能从这里找到什么有用的记录。”

“他们在这里！”又有教徒从另一端的石门冲上来，从木头台阶爬上来。他们的进攻显得弱小而可笑。但他们看起来毫无畏惧。

“这些信徒难道也是被他控制了？”

“看起来不像。”依兰杜尔回答我。

“我也觉得不像是这样，他们更像是……那种疯狂的信徒，自愿的，但其实似乎又不知道自己在做什么。”

“噢。”依兰杜尔发出微妙的感慨声。我笑了笑，如果米拉克能够控制索瑟姆……甚至更多，他们也会得到报偿。

我们看到那些牢笼和尸骨，悬挂在神庙的每一个角落。弗莱娅不断感慨米拉克的残忍，而依兰杜尔则仍旧在请求玛拉赐予他们平静。可是我有些疑惑——米拉克难道也是死灵法师，需要杀人做实验？他也许在通过自己的力量控制尸鬼，但是这些尸骨……

我走向一个笼子，那里的骷髅看起来很是脆弱，仿佛一碰就会破碎。他们的身上却能够找到一些金币，看起来并不像是米拉克那个年代的人的遗骸。

“怎么了？”弗莱娅看着我，“那些骷髅……你找到什么了？”

“很奇怪啊，这些人是什么人？他们为什么被米拉克杀死？”

“我不知道。”

“你看，那边的笼子里有个面具。”我把弓拉满，狠狠射过去，挂在笼子边的面具被震落下来，那似乎是一个米拉克教徒的面具，不过看起来和我们常见的不大一样。

“这也是他的信徒么，为什么会被困在里面折磨致死？”

“也许是一种祭祀？类似于死灵法术……嗯比如，他们的生命可以换得米拉克重生？”

“如果是这样的话。”依兰杜尔看着那些骷髅，“不会是这样的方法，而是会使用祭坛。而且这个看起来也不像是死灵法术……要知道越是临近复生，越需要更多的牺牲品。可是这些骷髅看起来已经有很多很多年了。”

“说不定里面会找到类似祭坛的东西。”弗莱娅说，“我们接着走。”

在一面拱壁上我找到了一个龙吼——是龙之形态的第二个字。第一个字我是在乌鸦岩矿井下面寻到的。我想起那封来自米拉克的信，和米拉克的教徒说过的话。

“米拉克也是龙裔吗？”我忽然问。

弗莱娅看了看我：“这很难说，也许是，这样他才有可能和龙抗衡。”她说着笑了笑，“不过讽刺的是，他背叛了龙族，而他也曾经被他的信徒背叛。”

“哦？”

“我不大清楚具体的情况。大概是三四十年前的事情了，也许父亲知道什么。我只是听他提起过，米拉克手下有一些信徒背叛他，被他剿灭。说不定那些尸骨就是背叛者的遗骸。”

背叛和忠诚，也许这就是玩弄这个世界的全部东西。

“我不喜欢这个地方……”弗莱娅看着越来越多的雕像，轻声说道。我抬头看着那些像是龙一样的石头野兽，他们垂着头看着我们，如弗莱娅所说，随时好像都会活过来。

宽敞的如大厅一样的地方其实是个巨大的走廊，台阶高耸指向一个没有门的墙壁。但我知道前面肯定有路，有骷髅和尸鬼大君的地方就会有路，他们在为主人守护通道。那些会龙吼的尸鬼大君不知道活着的时候是怎样的英雄……或者龙的奴隶，不管是哪一种，现在的状态都让人觉得格外可悲。依兰杜尔经常说，他们也曾经是活生生的人，现在不该受到这样的待遇。尸鬼是一个我不能够理解的东西。他们的灵魂肯定不是原来的人类的的灵魂，我知道真正的亡灵已经在安息之地松加德，这让人欣慰，但是尸鬼自己居然是有灵魂的。

我从看守大门的尸鬼身上找到钥匙，解开了接下来的锁。越来越多的石头雕像，我们似乎就要到了。

从一条很窄的通道走过去，前面有一点光亮，我追着它奔过去，一个圆形的小房间呈现在面前。走进去的一瞬间我听到弗莱娅在背后轻轻叹息了一声。

大概所有人都注意到了圆形房间中央的石柱上那本长相诡异的书。它是黑色的，看不出什么材料制成的封面，肯定不是纸张。蜿蜒的黑色如同牢笼一样变成它的外壳。我走上前去，把手放在上面。

“这本书……看起来有什么不对。它看起来很邪恶。”

我看了看弗莱娅，又看了看另一边的依兰杜尔。

依兰杜尔皱了皱眉：“我觉得……有魔神的气息。”

“如果是魔神，还让人放心点。”我笑道。

“但是……但是我觉得这就是我们要找的东西。”弗莱娅说。

“看起来是的。不管怎样读一读里面写了什么吧。”依兰杜尔说，“玛拉与你同在。”

 

我打开那本叫做“清醒之梦”的黑暗之书——这就是它的名字。它看起来不是普通的书籍，里面的字也不过区区数行。但是打开它的一瞬间，我就被一种力量所攫取，动弹不得。那一瞬间意识穿梭在隧道里，身不由己地被吸引到了另外的地方。

一阵黑暗过后，我置身于一个诡异的场景里——看到这个世界的第一眼我不禁觉得浑身发冷。黑色，四处都是黑色，连光都是黑的，听起来很奇怪，但这就是我的感觉。我仿佛站在一个铁或者石头做成的孤岛上，旁边是绿色的液体，从里面伸出高耸入天的黑色触手——它们光滑而柔顺，指向同样是黑绿色的，看不到顶的天空。

两个奇怪的生物逼近我，不过它们也只是到了我的近前就停了下来，那些长着黑毛，肚子上有触手，浮在半空中的家伙用奇怪的眼睛看着我。那感觉不大舒服，但是我没时间理他们——不远处站着一个人，我知道，那个就是米拉克。

“是谁，竟敢踏足此地！”那个人转过身来，向我放出闪电。我被击中而趔趄了一步——我感受到了他的强大，在他的攻击下我站立不稳，狠狠摔倒在地上。

“啊……是你……”带着奇怪面具的米拉克向我靠近了一步，我看不见他的脸，只能感觉到他的语气充满傲慢，“你是龙裔，我等你很久了……你已经杀了奥杜因对吗？真了不起，你完成了你的宿命。不过你要知道，当我还生活在塔玛瑞尔的时候，我也可以做到。但是我选择了一条不同的路。”

“你也是龙裔？”

“我是第一个龙裔……也是唯一一个能够驯服龙的人。”他走向我，我看到他使用的龙吼力量笼罩在他身上的魔力，我以为他会攻击我，不知不觉地摆出防御的姿态。

“别紧张，今天我还有更重要的事情要做。”他说，“你很弱，你不值得我出手。你很可悲，龙裔的真正力量，你完全不了解，只是被宿命玩弄而已，白白浪费你的天赋。”

我不知道如何回答，也不知道该说什么。有些话似乎应该问他，但是现在面对着这个人，我什么都问不出来。

“你有没有想过，也许奥杜因不该被杀死？”

“让他来审判这个世界？”

“灰胡子的胡言乱语你居然还没有忘记……你比我想的还要懦弱。哈哈，也难怪你不是我的对手。”

“你怎么……”我咬紧牙关，感觉到那种轻蔑语气中极端的冒犯。

“我说过你不是我的对手，你迟早会明白这其中的意义。”米拉克的语气很悠闲，“你只会一次又一次重复之前的错误，一次又一次地臣服于我。你只是个屈服于宿命，屈服于神灵或是魔神的可怜人罢了。最后的龙裔，你失去了一个操控奥杜因的好机会，虽然我知道这是难以避免的。即使你获得相应的知识，你也没有我这样的力量可以运用自如。你本可以变成比奥杜因更加强大的存在，统御这个世界，这才是龙裔的真正力量。”

“我不知道你在说什么。”

“你当然不知道，可怜虫。不过我会把这个奇迹展示给你看的。之前我曾经让你得逞过，但是这一次你不可能再赢过我了。”

这话我不能够明白，之前……我见过这个人么？那失去记忆的十年之间？我和他战斗过？那段时间我经历过什么？我到过索瑟姆……甚至这本黑暗之书当中来？听起来太不可思议了。

“好了，接下来你只要等着看，看我如何回归并且掌握这个世界。”米拉克转过身，一条巨龙落下来。他骑上龙的脖子，龙带着他展翅离开。我想追上去，但是那两个怪物突然对我展开攻击，我还没有来得及爬起来，便觉得意识一阵模糊。

再睁开眼的时候，我看到自己站在米拉克神殿里，仍旧是原来的地方，手里握着那本黑暗之书。

“哦，感谢造物主！”弗莱娅长出一口气，“你没事太好了。刚才你好像……你好像不是你自己了。

“什么？”

“你读书的时候，变成了半透明的样子，好像不在这里了，无论怎么叫你都没有反应。”

“我的意识不在这里。我进入了黑暗之书里面，看到了……米拉克。”

“你看到他了？”依兰杜尔问道，“你和他战斗了么？他之前可是要杀了你的。”

“还没有，他……这很复杂，之后我会跟你们解释。”我转向弗莱娅，“请带我去找你的父亲，我有事情需要问他。”

 

斯卡尔村比我想的要大一些，看起来很整齐有序。我觉得它有点死气沉沉，不过这种话我是不会说出来给他们听到的。他们都喜欢这样的生活方式，一辈子呆在自己的村庄里，和大自然为邻。哪怕像是弗莱娅的母亲遇到的遭遇——被暴风雪卷走，也不会让这些村民产生遗弃自己的土地的念头，丝毫都没有。他们甚至还保留着古老诺德人的传统，信奉造物主，而不是九圣灵。他们称九圣灵为“帝国的九个神”，也许在他们看来，关于塔洛斯之争根本就是无谓的，和诺德人的传统丝毫无涉。

坐在斯托恩的房子里，我喝了一口热水，感觉自己又活过来了。来村子的路上我们遇到了风雪，寒冷让我难以忍受，至于依兰杜尔，他已经冷的缩成一团。黑暗精灵是习惯于火焰的种族，自然格外讨厌寒冷。

斯托恩和弗莱娅还在外面守护他用以包围斯卡尔村不被米拉克影响的结界，但是我能看出来，那结界越来越弱了。米拉克的力量越来越强。我知道不能耽搁太久，所以决定暖一暖身子就去寻找斯托恩所说的能够破除米拉克对造物主之石的控制的龙吼。

如果说诺德人对寒冷有着天生的抗性，那么斯卡尔人一定是最纯种的诺德人。他们怎么会在那么大的风雪中整天呆在户外还不被冻死，真是个奇迹。我想也许萨满一家有他们所信仰的造物主的庇佑，但是其他的斯卡尔人也似乎毫不在意，冻得鼻子通红，仍旧在雪地里工作。

根据斯托恩所说，龙祭司米拉克在巨龙统治时代被巨龙杀死，因为他利用赫麦尤斯·莫拉的黑暗之书中的力量，来使龙屈服，成为他的奴隶。巨龙们合力打败了他，杀死了他，并且摧毁了他的神庙。可是他似乎并没有真的死亡，而是躲在了赫麦尤斯在湮灭的领域——异典当中，积攒力量寻求重新回到塔玛瑞尔。而且在我看来，这数千年的蛰伏，让他获得了比之前更加可怕的力量，因此他才会这样野心勃勃。

“怎么样，暖和过来了？”我看着一旁不停搓手的依兰杜尔，他看起来比刚才好多了。

“嗯，玛拉保佑，我还没被冻死。”

“真是抱歉……”

“怎么？”

“让你跑到这么冷的地方来。这本来是我一个人的事情。”我叹了口气，“看起来这一切将会变得十分棘手，而你被卷入了不属于你的麻烦。”

他皱了皱眉，想说什么，我却大声说了下去。

“你回去吧。”

“什么？”

“没必要陪我冒险了。剩下的事情让我一个人来做。你应该回到晨星城，或者去裂谷城玛拉的神庙，在那里侍奉玛拉，帮助需要帮助的人。”我说，“这一路你帮了我很多。我很感激你。”

从内心而言，我并不情愿让他离开。和之前陪我一起旅行的人相比，依兰杜尔同我一起走的时间并不是最长的，不过在我的感觉来看，他和我一起经历的事情最多。这大概是因为我们一起发现了太多秘密和彼此的过去。我很珍视这种感觉，我也觉得自己需要他更多的帮助，但是同时我又知道我不该拉着任何人跟我一起冒险。米拉克也许说对了，我是个被命运摆布的人，所以我不希望任何人——尤其是依兰杜尔卷入我荒唐的宿命里。

听了我的话，他好像又被冻住了，一直都不吭声。

“我们一起旅行的时间并不算太长，但是我会记住你的，我的朋友。”

不知道为什么说出这句话的时候我觉得自己很虚伪，我好像其实并不是想说这个，脑子有些乱，我想，大概我还没有从寒冷里面恢复。

“也许我们有不同的路要走。我明白……”依兰杜尔终于开口，“如果你真的希望我回去的话，我会离开的。”

我没有吭声。这气氛不像我之前和那些旅伴分道扬镳时候一样轻松，似乎有哪里不对头。

“如果你以后需要我的话，随时可以去唤夜神庙找我。”

“我会的。”

“我十分珍惜这段时间来和你一起旅行的时光……不是因为我们得到了什么财富或者宝藏，而是……”他似乎犹豫了一下，“而是因为这些经历本身就是十分珍贵的。”

接下来我们都沉默了。对我来说，这也许将是我做出的一个令自己后悔的决定，但是想想之前那些不大愉快的经历，我又犹豫了。我从来都不知道，原来我的内心还藏着这样一份可笑的怯懦。

我从口袋里拿出赛维林庄园的钥匙——这是我之前撬开他们家的锁时候复制的那份。

“这个你拿着。如果你想到乌鸦岩和你的同胞们一起住，或者只是在那里歇脚的话，可以住在我的房子里。”

“谢谢你。玛拉保佑我们。”他接过钥匙。我看到他的手指展开，好像要抓住什么似的，但终于还是捏住钥匙环，轻轻垂了下去。我不想与他的目光相对，因为那里面藏了太多的东西，太多我参不透，也不想在此时此刻面对的东西。还好我能够说服自己，这是为了保护他。所以不管有什么话，等我完成这一次冒险以后再说吧。至少在今天，应该说一句“再见”。

_再见，希望能够再次见到你，依兰杜尔。_

外面的风雪声小了很多。是离开的时候了。

 

告别之后，一直目送他的背影消失在斯卡尔村的尽头，我才整理好行装，打算向西北方向出发寻找斯托恩所说的那个龙吼。

走了没多远，我看到斯卡尔大厅门外一个穿着破烂的人，坐在那里嘿嘿地笑。一开始我并未注意到他，但是当我走近，才听到他似乎念叨着什么东西。

“米拉克，米拉克，萨满说他看到了……嘿嘿……”

这个人是怎么回事啊……

“你听到了吗？”那个看起来疯疯癫癫的人对墙角的石头说，“米拉克要回来了，要回来……”

这个人年纪不小了，大约有七十多岁，或者更老。他满脸都是尘土，腿似乎是瘸的，被乱七八糟的布缠着。

“今天太冷了，因达尔，回你的房子里去吧。”忽然有个人从背后跑来，站在他面前。那是法纳利·强声，斯卡尔村的领袖。

“米拉克，他说过什么吗？哈哈，没有，你们都看不到他……你们都听不到他……”

“因达尔……”法纳利要去搀扶他，我也赶紧伸出手来扶着他的另一条胳膊。他的腿不灵便，在我们两人的帮助下才能站起来。

“多谢你帮忙，他的房子在那边。”她指了指一个小棚屋。

“看起来那里已经被废弃了。”

“算是吧，不过可怜的老因达尔需要地方住。我们把他安置在那里，轮流去照顾他，保证他不会被冻死……也不会被火盆烫死。”

我们把他搀扶到那个破破烂烂的小棚屋，里面生着火，除了一张桌子和一些吃的以外什么都没有。地上有些稻草和兽皮，大概这就是他的床铺。

“他一直精神不大好。上一任领袖巨人斯卡夫还活着的时候，他就是这样子了。没有亲人，也没有朋友。”法纳利叹息道，“可怜的老人，造物主保佑他。”

“他在说米拉克……”

听到这个名字，她的脸上露出忧愁的神色。我知道作为斯卡尔的领导者，她更加为自己的村民担心。

“很奇怪吧，一个疯子也在说米拉克。”她说，“最奇怪的是，他是我们村子里最早开始念叨米拉克的。有的时候念叨，有的时候说些别的。最近大概因为人们都在说米拉克要回来了，他说得特别勤快。”

“最早？”

“早在巨人斯卡夫还活着的时候。早在老萨满还没有警告人们的时候。他似乎知道很多事情，只可惜没人能听懂。”

“我知道他会回来，他们都知道……哦，寒冷的主人，还有什么……”因达尔絮絮叨叨地在稻草上蹭来蹭去，“阻止他……阻止他……你们的骸骨，你们的血……”

“如果没什么事情的话，我先走了，如果可以，请帮这个可怜的老人把火生旺一点，然后把那个铁笼子罩上去。这样就算他被烫到，也不会受太重的伤。”

说完，法纳利离开了破棚屋，我按照她说的，去拨旺火堆。

“他们的血……他们的尸骨……”

一切都这么不对劲，我有时候觉得自己也像这个梦呓的疯子一样，只不过我说出来的话不是疯言疯语，但谁知道？有些看起来高深莫测的人总是说，疯子能看到更加睿智的东西，所以他们才发疯的，那才是接近神明的方式。

大家说他们也疯了。我不知道这个世界如何定义疯狂。

“……龙的骨头和眼睛……”因达尔完全不在意我的存在，仍旧在那里嘟哝，“可怜的人啊……”

“他们说他能被阻止……他们疯了，他们说我疯了，不、不……还没到时候……你们回来吧……”

我按照法纳利说的罩好火堆，又了一眼那老疯子。他爬起来，坐在墙角。我推开门打算离开。

“……可怜的卡捷拉，诺塔里克……你们不信，米拉克……火焰的主人……寒冷的主人……你们都错了……克克利，罗尔德……”

我看到他爬向火堆，他伸出的手指上面全是烫伤，而且小指似乎被砍断了。我赶紧走过去想把他拉开。

这时候他抬起头，盯着我的眼睛，咧开嘴笑了，含混地叫出一个名字。

“艾尔菲利亚……”

浑身的血仿佛都被那火点燃了。我又一次听到这个名字，我母亲的名字，从这个疯子的口中。

我不否认会有人重名，但是直觉告诉我，这不是巧合。他看着我的眼睛喊出这个名字，这决不是巧合——不知道多少人说过，我的眼睛和母亲的很像。

“你认识她，艾尔菲利亚？”

我妄想着能够跟他沟通，问问他是不是知道什么。可是他仍旧在那里嘟哝着，不再看我。法纳利说过，没人能明白他在说什么，哪怕她觉得这个老人知道很多事情。

我尝试了很久，想了各种办法跟他沟通，都徒劳无功。无可奈何地，只好又去找斯托恩。

斯托恩正在休息，弗莱娅帮他保护那个结界。我向他问起那位老疯子的事情，他也只是摇头。

“大概三十多年前，他就这样子了，我们在树石附近找到他……就是米拉克神殿附近。当时他昏迷着，只穿了一件破烂的长袍，我们把他弄醒，他就是这副模样。那时候我年纪还轻，是我把他背回来的。我的母亲是当时的萨满，她费了好大劲儿把他救活，但是无论如何也修不好他的脑袋。”

“他知道很多事情，我能够确认。”

“是啊，我也能，但问题是，没人知道他在说什么，没人能够跟他沟通。有的时候我觉得他的话里暗示了什么，但是仔细问也问不出，仔细想也想不通。”

我的心砰砰地跳，好不容易有这样一个线索，我不想它就这样断掉。但是既然法纳利和斯托恩都没有办法，我也实在想不出什么好办法来。

如果依兰杜尔还在就好了。

凭空冒出这样的念头。我并不知道他会不会有办法和这个疯子沟通——多半没有。但我还是这么认为，我想起他尝试治愈我的记忆，那股流过头脑的暖流。我下意识地用手去摸耳后，仿佛还能够碰触她柔软的手指肚。

脖子后头凉冰冰的，我只碰到坚硬的龙鳞甲。

“真的没办法了吗？”

“我向造物主祈求，我对他使用各种药水，没用的。我不知道……也许你有别的办法。造物主会帮助你的，我的朋友。”

“那……我还是先去找找你说的净化造物主之石的办法吧。不过请你保护好因达尔，我还需要他。”

“你放心吧，他不会那么容易就死了的。”

我笑了笑：“说不定如果我可以净化那些石头，造物主就会帮助我了。”


	10. 第十章 在宿命的掌心里

我在名为赛灵瞭望处的石壁找到了斯托恩所说的那龙吼的第一个字。毫无意外地，那里盘踞着一条龙。我从他身边潜行而过的时候他在睡觉，那时候是深夜，夜空黑的如同海底，偶有的星光如安康鱼头上的灯，仿佛在勾引着你追寻而去，然后把你吞噬。

我还有龙的灵魂可以消耗用来学习龙吼，我不想打扰这个沉睡的家伙。我只要靠近石壁，读出那个字就够了。我无心和龙战斗，现在我的脑子里都是乱哄哄的东西。

不幸的是，我还是弄醒了那条龙。

它在天空盘旋的时候我得到了那个龙吼，但我没逃开这条龙的攻击。真是奇怪，那些龙好像在守护墙壁上的龙吼，一旦发现有人盗走了那里的秘密，他们就会怒不可遏。

我在黑暗里藏身，让被惊扰的尸鬼爬出来和龙搏斗。龙的火焰好像把那一点点如豆的星光都烧了起来。夜空被照亮如白昼，我的眼睛还不能习惯迅速变化的光亮和黑暗。因此我躲着，看那些尸鬼用龙吼攻击天上的龙。

真是有趣的场景。

尸鬼们都倒下以后我跳出来打败了那条龙，我等着他的骨头和灵魂来为我补充箭矢和能量。然而我没想到的事情发生了。

米拉克毫无征兆地出现在我的面前。他的身体还是半透明的，我想攻击他，但是我的箭只能穿过虚空。

“别费力了。”他站在龙的前面，看着龙身体慢慢焚化，举起他的双手。我看到龙的灵魂被他吸入体内。那一瞬间我想起那个噩梦，我想起我自己成为被杀掉的龙，被他人吸收了灵魂的场景。那个黑影就是米拉克，我现在可以确信。

“你太弱了，最后的龙裔。”他说，“你什么都得不到，为什么就是不明白？”

他看着我，我知道在这里他不能攻击我，我不怕他，但是有种莫名的没有底气的感觉。

“你告诉我，你要净化那些石头，你要打败我，是为了什么？”

“是你先要杀我的。”

“如果我不杀你，如果我说，我希望你能帮助我夺回索瑟姆乃至塔玛瑞尔，你会同意吗？”

我沉默地看着他。

“我给你力量，我给你权力。你肯效忠于我吗？”

“我不需要你给我力量，也不会效忠于任何人。”

“我就知道你会这么说。”他发出的笑声在面具里面回荡，“你想要自由，但是其实你只是被命运玩弄而已。你不想来索瑟姆不是么？但是只要我派出人来，哪怕他们伤不了你分毫，哪怕他们只是给你一点小小的暗示，暗示索瑟姆藏着一个秘密，和你的龙裔身份有关的秘密，你就会前来。”

我皱起眉头，他说的没错。

“你看，你身为龙裔的身份已经被注定，你的宿命就被注定。你不会避开它们。”

“如果我避开它们，奥杜因就会毁灭这个世界。”

“你不想这个世界毁灭？还是说你根本就只是在无心行事……告诉我，你真的喜爱这个世界？你是怎么对灰胡子说的呢，嗯？”

我后退了一步。我的确是对灰胡子说我喜欢这个世界，不想它灭亡。但其实那也不过是我对艾恩盖尔所谓奥杜因不该被打败的说法的回应而已。我不知道我是怎么想的……也许米拉克说得对，这一切都是无心之举。

只是……他怎么会知道这些？

“要我说，你活得无聊，而且毫无耐心。你不断地追着秘密跑，是因为你对其他的事情缺乏长性。只有那些秘密和生死相搏能刺激你，让你觉得兴奋，让你能够摆脱你的无聊和烦闷，是不是？包括你去打败奥杜因，那只是一个让你觉得有趣的事情而已。失败或者胜利，其实你不关心。你什么都不关心。”

“不是这样的……”

“被我说中了。”米拉克大笑道，“像你这样的人，活着对你有什么吸引力呢？你当然不想死，这个谁都一样。但对你来说，你生活的唯一理由就是你不想死。”

“别把我说的和行尸走肉一样，米拉克。”我不耐烦地说。

他走向前一步，打量着我，“你是这么想自己的么？”

我觉得和他的对话变得危险起来，他好像知道我的很多事情。这不对，我对自己说，一定有什么东西错了。

“我没有说你没有普通人的那些感情和想法，但是你也只有这些了。你就是个……庸庸碌碌的人而已，而且固守着自己的庸碌无可救药。别领会错了，你的确是个英雄……哦，天际的骄傲，我真该好好夸你。但是那只不过因为你是龙裔而已，因为你被命运选中了。你内心之中没有英雄的热情，你真正的灵魂不过是个庸碌之辈。”

“你说够了么？”我冷冷地回答。

“我跟你说这些，是因为我觉得你是个可敬的对手。你曾经打败我……虽然最后还是屈服于我的脚下。即使这样也很了不起了，很少有人能够做到这一步——哪怕是远古时代的巨龙也没有真正将我打败，更何况是面对已经今非昔比的我。你很有天赋，但是你的灵魂可悲而可怜，所以你不能获得那些潜在的力量。这就是我和你真正的差别。”他的身影开始在慢慢消失在逐渐出现的晨曦当中，“我跟你说这些，是希望你别再费力气了。我也不想在你的身上多费功夫。不渴求力量的人，只要等着我的回归就足够了。”

我的眼前终于只剩下一副龙骨架。我想起梦中的自己。我知道那是米拉克给我的恐吓——他在向我炫耀，他在向我挑战，激怒我，或者是吓退我。

无论哪一种，似乎都是他想要的结果。

 

“斯托恩，我想问问你。”我端着手里的茶杯看着面前的老萨满。他刚刚得以从支撑着结界的辛劳中暂时缓解出来——我用新学到的龙吼净化除了树石以外的所有的石头，将那些被控制的人唤醒，打败了藏在那些神坛当中的怪物。

“说吧，有什么问题？”

“凡人能够看到自己的命运吗？”

斯托恩摇摇头：“我不知道，这不是造物主赞赏的行为。”

“那么预知未来也是一样？”

“为什么忽然问这个？”斯托恩警醒起来，“米拉克在诱惑你对不对？或者……是在恐吓你？”

“是的。”

“别听他的，我的孩子，他是邪恶的，这一点你知道。”

我不想听那些有关道德的说教。不过我不会反驳斯托恩。

“你削弱了米拉克，推迟了他的回归，这是正确的做法。你净化了造物主之石，让这块土地保持完整，让米拉克对人们的控制远离索瑟姆，造物主会赞赏你的……但是仅仅这样还不够，你要想办法彻底打败他。”

“我如何能够打败他？”

“他所使用的是赫麦尤斯的异典的力量。我想你之前已经体验过了。”斯托恩说，“赫麦尤斯是记忆、知识和命运的魔神，他在收集这个世界上的全部知识，每一个大陆和岛屿的，现在的和未来的，他知道很多获得力量的方法。没有人知道的比他更多。没有人能够用他知道的力量以外的力量打败他。”

“也就是说，我也要得到赫麦尤斯的知识，才能够和米拉克抗衡。”

“是的。”

“我没理解错的话，当初米拉克就是这么和龙对抗的。如果我这样和米拉克战斗，会不会变成下一个米拉克？”

斯托恩的脸色变得忧愁，但是他没有否认我的话。

“赫麦尤斯的知识不是免费的。他会引诱凡人追求那些知识，成为他的使徒。米拉克显然深陷其中。如果你使用了那些东西，而能够把持自己的话，大概能够逃离他的掌握。但是……我不知道你有什么样的灵魂，是否能够不被魔神俘虏。但我对你有信心，我知道造物主会与你同在。”

怎样的灵魂？说实话，我觉得米拉克说得对，我只有一个庸庸碌碌的灵魂。

“谢谢你。”我站起身来，“那么请你告诉我最后一个问题的答案：我应该到哪儿找其他的黑暗之书？”

 

从萨满的小屋走出来，弗莱娅仍旧守护着那个结界。尽管米拉克的力量被削弱了，但是他仍旧是个很大的威胁。没有人敢掉以轻心。

“多谢你，斯卡尔的朋友。你让我们都轻松了不少。期待你能够打败米拉克，造物主与你同在。”

“但愿那位造物主能够帮上我的忙。”我笑道。

“你的朋友呢？”

“他……”我知道她问的是依兰杜尔，我叹了口气，“我让他回去了。”

那结界好像旋风直入云霄，变成一朵巨大的层云，遮住斯卡尔上空。我抬起头，沿着那空气形成的柱子向上看，这样努力仰头的动作让我觉得轻松了许多。

“你不必自己面对的。如果需要的话，我，或者斯卡尔村的任何一个人，都可以帮助你。”

我感到莫大的孤独，我觉得我确实需要一个人跟着我，自从让依兰杜尔走了以后，我发现我莫名地不那么喜欢一个人冒险的生活了。

“你这么说的确让我很有安慰感，但是我最需要给我帮助的人，大概帮不上我。”

“哦？那是谁？”

“因达尔。”

弗莱娅摇了摇头，露出遗憾的神色。

我再一次走向破败的棚屋，我打开门，看到那老人在安静地睡着。我悄悄关了吱吱呀呀乱响的门，走向了他，坐在他身边的地上。

我知道我什么都问不出来，这是毋庸置疑的，只有疯子能了解疯子的想法，而且前提是你跟他疯的一样。我不是疯子，有时候发疯是一门艺术，需要虔敬的灵魂，我的灵魂平庸，没有那般癫狂。

我随手翻了翻行囊，忽然觉得自己有主意了。

好一顿折腾以后，我终于掌握了诀窍。我身边的场景一瞬间发生变化的时候，我感到很佩服自己。

“啊哈！老朋友！我的瓦巴杰克还好吗！我听到你用它叫我就赶过来看看！唔……唔……你过得比它好，我看得出来。”

“你好啊，希奥格拉斯。”我笑咪咪地看着面前的人，“就算你和上次不一样，我也知道你是你。”

这位疯狂的魔神每次都会以不同的面目示人，每个人都会看到他或她不同的一面。现在在我面前的希奥格拉斯和我上次在疯子国王佩拉吉奥斯的头脑中看到的就大不一样。那个油头粉面的，穿着一半红一半紫的礼服的家伙，现在在因达尔的头脑里，居然变成了一个穿着铠甲的战士，肤色也不大一样了。不过说话的方式一点都没变。

“你在召唤我，哈哈，是不是很吃惊，我回应你了，你应该感激我。”

他说话好像比上次好一些了，没那么颠三倒四。大概因为他的度假结束了吧。

“我很感激你，希奥格拉斯先生。”

彭地一声，眼前出现一团烟雾，我看到一个穿着华贵长袍的女性站在面前。

“不，叫我女士。”

“是的，女士。”

你哪怕变成一头野兽都好，只要你肯帮我的忙。

“我说过，下次请你到战栗孤岛，我的领地来喝酒。但是！”她温和的语气一下子变成歇斯底里的尖叫，“太——不幸了——！”

“怎么了？”

“现在不是好时候！不是！不是！”

“是吗……”

“所以我们不能喝酒，我在工作！”

“这里有你的工作。”我扫视了一下四周的场景——四周仍旧是雾蒙蒙的，不辨东西，“我们所在的地方……我如果没有猜错，是一个疯子的思维里。我就是因为这件事冒昧叨扰尊贵的女士。”

她微笑着，用不知道什么时候掏出来的折扇掩住红唇，仿佛宫廷画里头优雅的贵妇。

“是呀，是呀，疯子的头脑里永远都有工作，但是我需要一个助手。德文英！”

“在！”之前在独孤城游荡的那个木精灵突然出现了。

“拿着我的行李，我们走！”

两人刷地一下子消失了。

“喂……等等……”

我还没来得及喊出声来，忽然眼前的一切模糊了。我觉得自己被一股力量拉着，穿梭到了其他的地方。

 

片刻之后，我发现自己站在一个装饰华贵的大厅里面，四处都是金碧辉煌的雕塑和饰品，精致而纤弱，仿佛看上一眼都会碎掉。我从象牙色的大理石地面上走向远远坐在金色宝座上的人，我的倒影在我脚下摇晃，我听到风吹过大厅的风铃响动，那些高高隆起的拱璧被水晶灯光倒映出乳黄色的柔和光晕。

这里真美。不过这是什么地方？

我路过铜镜，我看到自己也穿着华贵的体面服装，心里嘲笑了一下疯神的没有创意。这个和上次很相似嘛。

“欢迎来到我的办公室！”

宝座上的人站起身来，是希奥格拉斯，不过这一次看起来又有点不同了，我觉得他这张脸在哪里见过。德文英站在他身边，穿着皇家管家的服装。

“你认识我么？”穿着皇帝长袍的人走下来，居高临下地看着我。

“希奥格拉斯阁下？”

“不……我是说，我，我。”他指着他自己的脸，“这个我。”

“不认识，抱歉，但是我觉得眼熟。”

“你仔细想想！如果答错了，我就要罚你当战栗孤岛的守卫！”

“那你得先让我的膝盖中一箭。”

德文英捧腹大笑起来。

“不许笑！在尊贵的马丁陛下面前你怎么能这么失礼？”

德文英马上垂了头，一副做错了事情的样子。

马丁？陛下？等等……这张脸难怪觉得熟悉，我在什么地方的画里看过，这是马丁·赛普汀，在我之前出现的那位龙裔。

“啊……抱歉，是我有眼不识泰山。原来是赛普汀王朝的末代皇帝陛下。”我赶紧行礼。这疯子要演什么戏就陪他演下去好了，反正他不玩够是不会帮我的忙的。

“你知道我在想什么吗？”

_我要是知道一个疯子在想什么，就不会找你了。_

“我现在很烦。我觉得自己很烦。”

_谢天谢地，你还有点自知之明。_

“我丢了一样东西，但是我找不回来了。”

我觉得如果再不答话，可能他又要不高兴了，“请问是什么呢？我也许能够帮你找回来。”

“不，你不能的。”

_那你告诉我干什么啊！_

他慢慢地走下宝座，走向一旁的回廊。那里是一个个精美的花盆，里面生长出我从未见过的植物。我看到粉色和紫色的花朵随着他的手指摇晃，有花瓣落下来，粘在他的长袍上。

他开始说一些疯疯癫癫的话，我听不懂的话，一点都听不懂，所以我也无法记住或者复述。我跟在他的后面，德文英也跟在他的后面。我每次向那木精灵使眼色的时候他都故意装作没看到，我猜他是让我跟着希奥格拉斯。我必须有十二万分的耐心，才能得到我想要的东西。

“我知道你召唤我干什么。”终于，他转过身来看着我，说了一句我能听懂的话。

_感谢阿卡托什。_

“我刚才和那个叫做因达尔的人聊了一会。”

_难怪我没听懂。_

“我会把我了解到的事情告诉你。可是信息不是很多。他的记忆是破碎的。那不是疯狂，那是虚无。”

“虚无和疯狂都能够更容易接近事情的本质。”

“可是疯狂是虚无的对立面！”他大叫起来。

“是，陛下。”我赶紧低头。我觉得再对话这样下去，以后自己就再也无法面对马丁·赛普汀这个名字了。

“不，不是的，他的记忆不是虚空，也不是疯狂，而是破碎的，就是破碎的，一片一片的那种。”说着，希奥格拉斯扯下胸前挂着的一样东西，高高举起来，“破碎的！像这样！！”

他狠狠摔下去，那动作甚至把我惊到了——那么坚决和狠毒的动作，仿佛是在举着一把匕首，刺向有着至深仇恨之人。

那东西在大理石地面上摔得粉碎，这个压根不能叫做一片一片的，而是字面意义上的“粉碎的”。

好吧，如果那个疯子老头的记忆碎成这样，大概我也就无法知道什么有用信息了。

我叹了口气。

“你是龙裔。”他的语气变得很严肃。

“是的。”

“你要面对一个很可怕的敌人，比奥杜因还可怕。”

“是的，所以我希望能够得到一切可能获得的帮助。所以我才会向你祈求。”

“你会经历许多痛苦和磨难……甚至牺牲。而且这些是必须的。”

“我会做到让你满意的。”

我不知道这是不是取悦一个疯子的办法，但至少这是我知道的取悦包括魔神的所有人的最有效办法——顺从而谦卑。

他似乎对我的殷勤毫无兴趣，仍旧面无表情地说下去：

“这是你的宿命。”

 

他说出这句话的一瞬间，周围的景象开始变化，希奥格拉斯的形象变成模糊的一团，他的声音也变得恍惚，雌雄莫辩。

我看着那团影子，闭口不言。

“你知道这一切让我想到了谁吗？”

“谁？”

“一个疯子。”

我笑了：“比你还疯的疯子？”

“是的，比我还疯的疯子。因为他比我还疯，所以他比我接近神灵……他，成为了神灵。”

是我的错觉么，他的声音如此哀伤。我甚至感到了莫名的酸楚。

周围的一切急速地变化着。面前的疯神消失了。我的身体动弹不得，仿佛和那混乱的虚空融为一体。我听到兵刃相撞的声音，喊杀声、哭叫声、战马的嘶叫和火焰哔哔啵啵灼烧的声音，忽然有什么在轰然崩塌。

一切逐渐开始明晰，我看到一个仿佛宫殿的千疮百孔的建筑，还有一个巨大的身影，在昏暗的天空中缓缓降落。那是梅鲁涅斯·大衮。虽然我未曾经历，但是看到这个场景我就知道，这是当年的湮灭危机。

无数士兵围绕着大衮，但是凡人无法同这个狂恶的魔神抗衡。他们流血死去，天空布满了阴云。宫殿的圆顶在开裂，溃败的人们在四散奔逃。无数小鬼自湮灭地狱倾巢而出，整个城市如同一片血海。

这时候我感觉自己落在了地上，我能感受到大地的震颤。我跑动起来，虽然我体会不到自己的腿和身体。

跑在我前面的是一个赛洛迪尔女人——应该说，少女。她看起来真的很年轻，还不到二十岁；她穿着刀锋战士的阿卡维尔盔甲，手里拿着一把剑英勇地冲在前面。紧跟在她身后的是一个身着帝王长袍的人，不用说，这是马丁·赛普汀。

“跟上我，陛下。”少女保护着马丁，挡开面前的妖鬼，跑向真神之殿的拱门。我跟着他们绕过巨大的石柱，打开那沉重的大门。

“我们到了，接下来该怎么办？”

“我知道该做什么，你在这里等着，保护好自己。”马丁说着走向面对着大厅正中的位置，跪了下来，他的表情虔敬。有个东西在他胸前发出微弱的光亮，我知道那是国王护符——不过让我吃惊的是，这传说中的国王护符，居然和刚才希奥格拉斯摔碎的东西一模一样。

这一刻，我想我明白希奥格拉斯想告诉我的东西了——不，她不是想要“告诉”我，她只是想要倾诉那无法言喻的疯狂。

赛洛迪尔少女——她更广为人知的称呼是，科瓦奇的英雄，缓缓走向马丁。

祈祷完毕，马丁站起身来：“好了，我必须要去做我该做的事情了。”

“没有别的办法了吗？”少女抬起头看着马丁。即使和并不算魁梧的马丁比起来，她的身材仍旧显得格外娇小。

“这是唯一能打败大衮，把他送回湮灭虚空的办法。”

“我真希望我能早一步夺回国王护符，这样你就不必……”

“不，这不是你的责任，这是我的宿命。”马丁拉住她的手，“我和你认识的并不算太久，但是我很感谢你为我做的一切。我会记住你的。”

科瓦奇的英雄突然伸开双臂，紧紧抱住马丁。她的泪水不断地落下来，沾湿了两人吻在一起的唇。马丁的表情在那一瞬间有些讶然，紧接着，便温柔地笑起来。他深情吻着面前的人，轻轻擦去她的泪水。

“去吧，陛下……马丁。”少女终于松开手，但眼睛仍旧凝视着面前的爱人，“我也会记得你的。永远。”

马丁跑到大殿的中心，打碎了国王护符，他胸前瞬间发出一道耀眼的金光。大殿的拱顶轰然倒塌，我看到大衮那张狰狞的脸，让人生厌。我很想闭上眼睛，但是我不知道自己的眼睛在哪里，我只能看着，看着他咆哮着接近。

马丁的身体被彻底笼罩在一团如太阳般耀眼的金色光芒当中，一条金龙腾空而起，他的利爪击中了大衮。大衮踉跄了一步，漫天的尘埃当中，金龙与那巨大的魔神开始了搏斗。

我把视线转向身边——谢天谢地，虽然感觉不到自己的身体，但是至少能够四处看看——我看到身旁科瓦奇的英雄。她在微笑着，虽然眼角仍旧有泪水不断地流下来。

“马丁……”她喃喃地念着那个名字，“阿卡托什祝福你。”

一道夺目的金光过后。大衮消失了。金龙似乎耗尽了全身的力气，喘息不止，他周身的光芒在一点点暗淡下去。

我终于明白，这就是希奥格拉斯丢失的东西，任何人都无法替她找回来的珍宝。

巨龙仰起脖颈，在重新照耀大地的阳光下化成一座石像。

少女缓缓地走向那座石像，在一片惊天动地的欢呼声中，手扶着那坚硬而冰冷的石头，跪了下来。

 

我确实地感受到眼角的湿润，我用力眨眼以赶走那些眼泪的时候，发现我又回到了自己的身体里。

周围的景色迅速变幻，朦胧之中，我们出现在一个荒凉的地方，四周的景色如同沙漠，但是没有沙子、没有石块，连风都没有。只有我们身旁是一块巨大的废墟，不断冒着尖啸的青烟，只有偶然看到的散落在四周的一两片残石，上面模糊的浮雕还能够让人勉强想象这里最初的模样。

希奥格拉斯，或者说，科瓦奇的英雄仍旧跪在我面前不远的地方。她在一片片地捡拾地上散落的护符碎片，一片片放在手心里。她轻声哼唱着什么，似乎是歌谣，我听不清楚歌词，但我知道那个曲调，赛洛迪尔最著名的歌谣，有关马丁·赛普汀最后的牺牲的故事。

“你知道吗？”希奥格拉斯忽然开口，仍旧是那位少女的声音，“成为新的疯狂魔神，也是我的命运。”

“你投身疯狂，是为了寻找他，还是忘记他？”

“我怎么会忘记他呢？我答应过他永远记得的。”她的声调温婉，如所有热恋中的女孩。

“为什么给我看这些？”

“你让我想到了这些，我就呈现给你了。”

“我看到以后又如何呢？”

“你应该可以察觉，其实你内心里有和我一样的遗憾。”

这句话沉重地压在我的胸腔上，窒息感让我说不出话来。

希奥格拉斯捡起最后一片碎片，它们在她的手里变成一卷纸。她站起身来走向我，把它放在我的手心上。

“这是因达尔的记忆，它真的很碎，就像这个废墟一样碎。那个叫米拉克的家伙，他把它搞成这样的，而且还弄丢了一大部分……我可是费了好大的劲儿，只能整理出来这么多了。”

她说着环视一下四周：“至少经过我的整理，这地方还像个……还像个地方。不是吗？”

我点点头，这里确实比刚才的雾气笼罩的混沌世界要好那么一点。

“我真的十分感谢你，科瓦奇的英雄……赛洛迪尔的勇士。”

她咯咯地笑起来。

“记忆这东西很珍贵不是么？真让人着迷。什么时候等你也疯了，我就进入你的脑子里，把你的记忆拿出来尝尝。我猜它一定和架子湾葡萄一样酸，同时也跟蜜果宴一样甜…。”

我没说什么，只是点了点头。

“好了，我的工作完成了，我该走了。”

“等下……”

“还有事么？”

我沉默了一会，问了一个十分荒唐的问题。

“你是个魔神，你能看到凡人的宿命么？”

“当然能。这很简单。”她温柔地笑道，“所有人最终的命运，都只有两个，疯狂或者毁灭。”

说完，她的身影消失在我的面前。我又一次出现在那个破烂的小棚屋里，因达尔仍旧在我脚边酣眠。

这一瞬间我的眼睛又有点湿润起来，刚刚看到那些场景再次浮现。那是希奥格拉斯最为深刻的记忆。自从科瓦奇的英雄成为战栗孤岛新的主人，成为新的疯狂之神，那些记忆就被埋藏起来了。我有幸见到它最美的一角。听说身处爱情中的人最为痴狂。我现在理解了，为什么她变成了掌管疯癫和不可理喻的一切的魔神。赛普汀王朝的末代皇帝就是她灵魂深处的战栗孤岛，她所说的宿命。

这是他们各自令人着迷的命运——一个在荣光之下永眠，一个在疯狂当中长生。


	11. 第十一章 不可战胜

我一个人走在索瑟姆的土地上，从一片茫茫的白色的雪地，一路走向暗沉的灰烬，好像是很短的时间内，从天际走到晨风。尽管我没去过晨风，但是我听过依兰杜尔给我的描述。据说那里和乌鸦岩的感觉很相似，不过没那么多火山灰，至少在红山爆发以前，没有这么糟糕。

我要去找那个神经质却身份显赫的黑暗精灵法师，内洛思。他住在一个大蘑菇里。我要往南走，穿过灰烬魔怪作怪的土地，找到泰尔·米斯瑞恩。斯托恩告诉我，那位内洛思对黑暗之书很有了解，他最近刚刚发现了一本。

无数倾心于追求知识和力量的人，是不分正义和邪恶的。而那些恪守正义的人，却又因为自己的禁区而对一些强大的东西望而却步。我想这世界诸多荒诞，正来自人们这种矛盾的内心。

我的怀里仍旧揣着希奥格拉斯给我那卷纸，我已经把它读了好几遍，但我仍旧揣着，这一点点破碎的信息是我现在能够抓住的唯一东西，仿佛如果丢了那卷纸，那些秘密就会如同我丢失的记忆一样，再也找不回来。

那上面说，我的母亲，艾尔菲利亚，曾经是一位米拉克的追随者。

因达尔，还有他念叨的那几个名字，包括我的母亲艾尔菲利亚，都曾经是赫麦尤斯·莫拉的祭司。米拉克作为赫麦尤斯最为出类拔萃的仆从，很快就吸引到了一大批赫麦尤斯的祭司的忠心。后来其中的一些人就变成了他的教徒，也是从那时候开始，他开始有了自己的一干使徒。而艾尔菲利亚和因达尔他们似乎出于某种原因和米拉克分道扬镳。米拉克打败了这些背叛者——或者说，米拉克作为赫麦尤斯的背叛者，清剿了仍旧服从于赫麦尤斯而打算对抗他的势力，有些人逃了，比如艾尔菲利亚；有些人则不幸成了他的实验品和发泄工具，比如可怜的老因达尔，还有我们在米拉克神庙看到的那些枯骨。

米拉克他的教徒在因达尔的身上做了某种有关记忆的黑魔法的实验，因此他的记忆损坏的严重，遭受实验的折磨和痛楚是他记忆中最为清晰的内容，其余的部分都是些零散的残片。如我看到的那片废墟。至于因达尔口中不断念叨的冰霜、火焰和闪电，就是他对自己痛苦的最直接表达。

我并没有像我预料的那样感到震惊，或者失望，或者别的什么，只是默默地接受了这个事实，然后继续赶路。这些天来我都会不断梦见在希奥格拉斯记忆中看到的金龙和哭泣的少女，我渐渐知道有些事情，比逝去的秘密更加值得我投入心思。

然而那些秘密不是跟现实无关的，这是催促我追寻下去的动力。我希望能够赶快解决米拉克的事情，然后回到天际……去找我应该找到的人。

这时候我远远看到那巨大的蘑菇顶，无数的蘑菇形成建筑群，它们的根茎盘旋而上，突兀地出现在荒凉灰烬的尽头。

“你在这儿干什么呢！你不是应该帮着你的导师内洛思做实验么？”

大蘑菇下面一个穿着讲究的衣服的黑暗精灵女人正在和一个年轻的黑暗精灵发火。

“等下，我要试试这个灰烬守卫咒语。还有，你怎么在这，你不是应该去修理房子么？”年轻人反驳道。

我本来想问问路，但是看他们这幅样子，我觉得还是绕开比较好。

内洛思的学生……嗯，这样身份显赫的法师，也的确应该有个学生。

我打算碰碰运气，随便推开了一个门。还不赖——刚一进去我就被一股向上的旋风托起来，迅速上升，然后狼狈地摔在了木头地板上。

“你有什么事吗？”

我灰头土脸地仰起头，看到内洛思那一身华丽的长袍。

 

跟随内洛思去往查达克的路上，我一直很沉默。内洛思喜欢展示他的学问，然而我不得不说，自己对知识的渴求并没有那么迫切。我怀疑内洛思在说出“也许你可以逃脱其他人那样被赫麦尤斯的知识所引诱而成为他的仆人的命运”这句话的时候，其实并不是一种赞赏的心态。

不过那些都不重要。等待着他打开查达克的大门，我只想着赶紧找到那本和米拉克相关的黑暗之书。

我们开始摆弄那些矮人的方块，用来控制蒸汽和水位。不得不说锻莫是天才，能够制造出这样经过千年仍旧运转的机械——但这同时也是一种讽刺，这个种族就这样消失了，只给世间留下这样惊叹的遗迹。

记得我和依兰杜尔去往风舵城的路上曾经到过一个矮人遗迹当中，找到一位研究者的鬼魂。她带着我们找到了传说中的熔炉。在遗迹下依兰杜尔时常感叹，说真的很难想象能够创造着一切的种族居然会凭空消失。

“矮人可是被变精灵灭族的呢。”我当时还故意这样提醒他。

“尼瑞瓦曾经努力和矮人维持和平，只可惜……最后两个种族之间还是因为争夺力量的源头而开战。玛拉在上，当时那些历史，现在想想真是可怕。”

黑暗精灵遭受的诅咒也同那些禁忌的神器有关，审判席，消失的维维克，黑暗精灵与魔神的契约，还有红山的最终爆发……有时候我在想，不知道是众神一定要将凡人玩弄于鼓掌之中，还是凡人一定要将自己推上绝路。

我水淋淋地从水位上升后的拱门里头钻出来，叹了口气，抖了抖身上的水。

不管到了哪里都能想起他来，想起他每到一处都会评价一番的习惯。有时候我会觉得他的评价不可理喻，例如他从来认为强盗是不需要任何怜悯的冷血份子，“如果有机会的连他们的母亲都要杀害”的败类，反而会对尸鬼偶尔流露出怜悯的情绪。然而我知道那些活生生的人都遭遇过如何的不幸。我会在这种时候故意祈祷玛拉的慈爱，然后看他那种无奈的眼神。

“晨星城曾经遭受过一次强盗的洗劫，”有一次他说，“要没有那些守卫，我真不知道会是什么结果。”

晨星城寒冷而荒凉，又没有城墙的保护，经常遭到强盗的攻击，即使是附近农家的简陋院落和神庙都难逃他们的毒手。依兰杜尔说过他还年轻的时候，曾经在强盗洗劫后看到教团中年纪小的姐妹被凌辱过后残破的尸体——那些强盗大概不但不怕魔神不敬圣灵，反而后者都要对他们退避三分。和那些野蛮而残忍的人的作战，大概是他对晨星城最初的记忆内容之一。

我现在有些后悔当初那样嘲弄他。他那样愤愤不平的时候，明明应该用一个拥抱让他安静下来，平抚他那些惊惧的记忆。

他有些时候胆小的可爱。

就在我对着手里的矮人方块发愣的时候，被身后的内洛思狠狠的一声咳嗽拉回了现实。

“你在发什么呆？”

“抱歉……”我把方块放在台柱上，大地微微震动，水面一点点下沉。

“太妙了，接着来，把最后一块放上去，就大功告成了。”内洛思眼睛里闪着兴奋的光，“等你得到那本书，我需要一份复制品。”

“那是当然。”

我拿着那沉甸甸的东西走下台阶，忽然又想到了什么。

“内洛思大师，你之前说，赫麦尤斯的一些知识来自未来？”

“没人知道他的知识的确切来源。但是对于命运的魔神来说，时间大概不是个障碍。”

“那么他的使徒们呢，比如米拉克，他也会看到未来？”

“这个我不知道，米拉克的确是他最忠实也最重要的仆从。但我不知道赫麦尤斯会不会跟他分享太多东西。你要知道，米拉克现在正在背叛他，脱离他的控制。这一点赫麦尤斯应该有所提防。”

最后一块矮人方块让大地又一阵颤动。我看到一个巨大的矮人百夫长摇摇晃晃地走过来。还没等内洛思释放出灰烬守卫，我已经几步爬上了台阶——比起那个巨大的家伙，我更怕的是他的灰烬守卫弄我一身尘土。

“看起来蒸汽通了，”打败矮人百夫长以后，内洛思说，“我们去图书馆看看！”

按下按钮以后我看到打开的玻璃封和升起的柱子，上面放着另一本黑暗之书。我凑近它，看到封面上那扭曲的黑色图案。内洛思看起来比我还要兴奋，搓着手嘟哝个不停。

“来吧，这是你应得的！不过要小心……要千万的小心……也许一本书不会让你怎样，但是谁知道以后呢？”

是啊，谁知道呢？连赫麦尤斯他自己都不知道。

“我忍不住会想，如果你也变成米拉克那样……嗯，两个被渴求知识的疯狂心灵所驱动的龙裔，一定会非常有趣，非常有趣……”

_一个就已经够糟糕的啦，老学究。_

我深呼吸了一下，打开了那本名为“书信的敏锐”的黑暗之书。

 

从某种意义上来说，我不得不佩服米拉克，居然能在这种地方生活这么多年。

我一个人奔跑在这黑色的世界里面，到处安静而了无生趣，那些如锈铁的地面，不断变幻的空间，剧毒的液体和会突然出现抽打人的触手——我必须十分小心谨慎，才能避免被由钢铁一样的书籍堆砌起来的巨大通道甩入毒液当中。

那滋味我尝过一次就够了，虽然不会死，而是安全回到现实世界中。但是掉下去之后的窒息和恶心，足够让人有理由惧怕再回到那个世界。

相比之下，不断出现的探索者和潜伏者都会让人感到心安一点，他们和这个不断变幻的世界相比，显得很稳定。不过探索者会隐形，这挺烦人的。

翻飞的书页如有毒的蝴蝶，划破这死一般的黑色。我找到一些书，却无心读下去。这里藏着永恒和无尽的知识，却用这样令人生厌的方式。

我穿越一章又一章，我不知道探索者都在探索什么玩意，他们只是在游荡罢了，身上藏着书。

我猜经历过这些以后，有很长一段时间我都不想读书了。

终于我找到了隐藏的知识，在一本巨大的书里。我打开那沉重的页，天空忽然出现黑色的漩涡——那是赫麦尤斯·莫拉，一团眼睛和触手构成的，令人不愉快的物体。

“最后的龙裔，你终于出现了。如同之前一样，你对知识的渴望把你带领到我的领域，毫无疑问……”

之前？

我看了看那家伙：“这次你需要什么？”

“你进入了我的领域，获得了只有另外一个人……嗯，大概可以这么说……只有另外一个人，获得过的禁忌的知识。你和米拉克一样，你是龙裔，也是知识的追求者。”

我无心与他多言：“是的，我来这里寻找米拉克的秘密。”

“我知道你需要什么。你要用龙裔的力量来按照你的意愿扭曲这个世界，哪怕你自己可能不知道你自己需要这些。你要学会强迫意志龙吼的第二个字，它可以让凡人对你屈服。但是这远远不够。米拉克知道最后一个字。如果没有它，你不可能打败米拉克。”

“我要给你什么，你才会告诉我那第三个字，我会想办法满足你的。”

赫麦尤斯笑了：“你比以前聪明，这是我的错觉么？”

我以前的确见过他一次，就是我获得矮人之书的那次。但我的直觉告诉我，这不是他要说的“之前”。

“我本该向你索要用以交换的知识，但事实上，我已经得到了我需要的秘密，你已经给过我了。但是，后来你让我失望了。我是不是应该再相信你一次，再给你一次机会，让你摆平我那不听话的仆人米拉克呢？”

他似乎在自言自语，我不知道他在说什么，我刚想开口问他，他又一次开始说话了。

“米拉克知道你所有的弱点，你很难战胜他，尽管你曾经可以……你的灵魂弱小，而且即使你战胜他，你也不会是最终的胜利者。”

“你这么对他不满，为何不自己杀死他？他就在你的领域。”

“你什么都不懂，你这脆弱的可悲的凡人。”赫麦尤斯有些生气，“只要能够获得知识和经验，米拉克并不是问题。他狂傲，他也很强，但是他终究要在我的掌控当中。”

“这么说你不需要我，也不想给我第三个字？那么让我离开吧。”

“你难道不是想要战胜他，才来寻求我的知识吗，凡人？”

我讽刺笑道：“这全凭你的意志，莫拉大君。”

他沉默了一会，然后再次发出声音：“我会给你第三个字，让你去面对米拉克，让你去面对你自己犯过的错误……”

我刚想问他我犯过什么错误，他所说的“曾经”又是什么意思，但这时那团黑色的东西已经消失在面前，从书页当中，浮现出强迫意志的两个词来。

我吸收了它的知识，把它化为自己的力量。

回到了现实世界的时候，我看到一双眼睛正在盯着我看。我吓了一跳，往后退了一步，才听到内洛思在大惊小怪。

“你做到了！你到了他的领域！”

“是的，我到了赫麦尤斯的领域。我得到了我需要的知识。”

“你看起来还跟以前一样，没有什么变化……眼睛里没有黑白的斑纹，脸上也没有被引诱而生的疯狂，呵……看来你可以避开米拉克所经历的命运了。”

但愿如此，如果真的如赫麦尤斯所说，我无法战胜米拉克……那么大概即使我想要重蹈他的覆辙，都是求而不得的吧。

不过在到另一本黑暗之书当中和米拉克战斗以前，我需要先回一趟斯卡尔，看看斯托恩有没有什么建议。

 

我走进萨满的小屋的时候，斯托恩正在占卜。我坐在角落的椅子里，看着神情严肃的斯托恩。

“真是奇妙……”很长时间过后，斯托恩终于发出一声感慨。

“怎么了，父亲，结果如何？”

“之前的恶兆消失了……真是奇妙。”

“发生什么了？”

弗莱娅转向我：“前不久父亲得到了一个恶兆，说他将会在你获得黑暗之书以后失去生命。同时他也预料到你会在今天来找他。”

“可是忽然那个恶兆消失了，就在不久之前。”斯托恩说，“我又一次向造物主祷告并占卜，就是这样的结果。”

我笑了：“你不是说，不应该探求自己的未来么？”

“这是造物主给我的预兆，不是我主动去探求的。也许他想要告诉我什么……可是我的知识太过浅薄，不能参破其中的秘密。”

造物主给了你一个预兆，然后又收回……他这是在耍你玩呢。

我在内心中笑了笑，却没有表现在脸上。我相信自己的表情仍旧诚恳，向他寻求战胜米拉克的建议。

“米拉克是龙裔，我想也许你比我们更清楚要如何与他周旋。”

我把赫麦尤斯那些让人费解的话告诉了斯托恩。之前我也曾经询问过内洛思，可是内洛思除了感慨一番知识的浩瀚，并未说出什么有用的东西来。

“你之前说，你失去了大约十年的记忆。也许在那段时候，你和赫麦尤斯以及米拉克，有什么接触。但这就不是我能知晓的了。”

“我不懂，米拉克控制这里的人民，为他建造那些玷污造物主之石的神殿，难道不是最近几年才出现的吗？黑暗之书都藏在索瑟姆不是吗？内洛思是第一次解开矮人的秘锁拿到那本书，我也是第一次学到那个龙吼……在过去的那些年里，龙裔还仍旧只是个传说，没有人知道我是龙裔。这一切都说不通。”我一口气说下去，“那个时候米拉克仍旧停留在异典当中，我又是如何跟他见面并且战斗的？”

我的胸膛起伏着，心脏因为激动而剧烈跳动。我猜我并不是想从斯托恩这里获得答案，而只是想要把这些疑惑说出来而已。我希望有个人听到纠缠我的头脑的那些疑问，哪怕回应只有长久的沉默也好。我从未如此渴求倾诉。

是什么时候，我居然习惯了有人陪在身边，习惯了那些不经意的询问？

斯托恩沉思了一会，然后合掌向造物主祈祷。我觉得我已经不需要什么答案了。除了我自己大概没有人能够找到答案。

心烦意乱不是战斗之前应该有的心理状态。我闭上眼睛，打算让自己平静一下。

_“_ _玛拉保佑我们两人。_ _”_

一个声音在我心底响起。那是依兰杜尔经常说的话。那句话让我安心，也让我在需要安心的时候自然地想起它来。

我睁开眼睛，斯托恩正在看着我。

“你在祈祷吗？”

“算是吧。”

“你信奉哪个神灵？”

“我不算任何一个神灵的信徒。但是我知道有人会替我祈祷。”

斯托恩笑了：“大家都会为你祈祷，龙裔。虽然很遗憾，关于你的经历造物主没给我什么指示，但是我们相信你能够做到。”

我再一次打开了那本《清醒之梦》。这一次比上次好多了，没有觉得那么严重的不适感，也没有不小心跌入毒水里面去。我甚至有闲情逸致停下来翻翻捡到的书。

那些黑色的门，会在一个金色的仿佛花朵一样的东西被碰触以后展开。那些东西叫思科瑞，它是这个扭曲的异典世界里面最漂亮的东西。如果你碰触到它，它就会如同害羞的少女遮住脸庞一般闭合，收拢那金色的花蕊，然后展现出美好秘密的通道。

我喜欢这说法，这算是我在这个扭曲黑暗的地方的自娱自乐吧。

穿过那些通道的过程很顺利，不过偶尔也会狠狠挨一下隐身的探索者的攻击。我找到四本异典，把它们放到对应的地方，打开寻找米拉克的通路。

骑在用不久之前学的龙吼驯服的巨龙萨罗塔的身上，我看着远处无穷无尽的黑绿色海洋和如孤岛一般的铸铁陆地。到处都是那种死气沉沉的绿。

“小心，米拉克知道你会来，他很强大。”萨罗塔提醒我。

“有多强大？”

“非常强大。他能战胜人和龙的灵魂。”

很快天空中又出现两条巨龙。一个高耸的孤岛出现在我眼前。那里就是异典的顶端，天空垂下一团一团的黑色触手，仿佛是冷漠而饶有兴味的围观者——围观这一场龙裔之间的决战。

来吧，米拉克！

 

“你就这么容易被影响么，萨罗塔？你还和以前一样让我失望。”米拉克看着我跳下萨罗塔的背，用不屑的声音说道。

以前。又是这个说法。

“嗯，是时候了。第一位龙裔和最后一位龙裔在异典的巅峰相遇……又是这个激动人心的时刻，不过我已经没什么期待了。赫麦尤斯大概还是想要看到这一切的发生，那个变幻无常的主人，他也许在期待不同的结果，虽然他可能会失望。我终究有一天会摆脱他的控制。我在异典藏身的日子迟早会结束。我能感觉到，你已经获得了全部的力量，然后，你将会服从于我更加完满的力量，和上次一样。来吧！”

他冲向我，甚至不给我答话的时间。他真够自负的，可惜他似乎已经在这个扭曲的世界里把自己的灵魂变成了完全不一样的东西。

我使用龙之形态，准备好自己全部的能量，拉满我的弓箭，与他决战。

他用旋风冲刺躲开我的箭矢，身为龙裔，我也能用同样的办法追过去。但是他似乎知道我的方向，还没等我停下，闪电别接踵而来。我准备了足够的药水和他抗衡，虽然他也有他的药水——吸收龙的灵魂来补偿自己的能量。

这是一场长久的争斗，甚至长过我和奥杜因的斗争。每次接近他我都能听到他的笑声，不屑和嘲讽的笑声。

“你以为你能打败我么？”

每次我接近他，试图使用风刃让他暂时无力攻击的时候，他都会迅速用旋风冲刺避开。当我拉弓射箭的时候，他又会打开防护结界。如果我使用旋风冲刺。他会接近我，用剑攻击我。我开始感到疲惫，他好像知道我的路数，但是我不知道他是如何知道的。

我走投无路，只好用诺克图娜尔的冲突斗篷，试图吸收他的能量。可是他似乎早有防备，又一次用旋风冲刺避开我的攻击。

不管我用什么办法，他都能提前看出，我几乎快要绝望了。

我听到他的笑声，我向他停下的方向射出一箭，但是打空了。

“你为什么就不明白，你不是我的对手。”

我的背后被狠狠一击，如果是现实世界，大概一定会有一口鲜血喷出。

我召唤出刺客幽灵，自己用隐身术藏起来，打算暂时避开风头。

萨罗塔和另外一条巨龙还在天空盘旋，我知道米拉克可以用它们来恢复体力。我小心翼翼地隐蔽自己的行踪，打算利用刺客幽灵和他对峙的时间考虑下一步的举动——或许我可以再次爬上萨罗塔的脊背，看看能不能让它来进攻米拉克。

然而我失算了，米拉克的手里浮现出一团幽蓝色的微光，刺客幽灵站在了原地，然后忽然消失不见。

……原来他是可以被这样驱逐的么，还是说，他掌握了破解黑暗兄弟会的秘密招数的办法……

不过至少这给我争取到了足够的时间，我用强迫意志再次唤下萨罗塔，爬上他的颈部。

异典的巅峰在我眼前盘旋，我指挥萨罗塔俯冲向米拉克，向他喷出冰霜吐息。

“你以为这样就能够打败我了么？”米拉克大笑着，忽然向萨罗塔吼出一个吐目——

龙破。

大概没有比这样更加绝望的事情了，他似乎掌握全部我能使用的东西，哪怕我自己自负地认为只有我才接触过那些秘诀。

萨罗塔歪歪斜斜地落下的时候，我冲米拉克射了一箭。这一下他没有躲开，箭矢打掉了他的面具……我看到了他的脸。

“死之前可以见见我的真面目，也不亏你跑这一趟。”那张并没有什么特别之处的脸上露出讽刺的笑容。那只是一张普通的诺德男人的脸而已，如果不是那种包裹着他周身的骄傲和咄咄逼人的气势，真的很难想象这张脸的主人是那位在巨龙统治的时代，驯服了巨龙当做他的奴隶的第一位龙裔。

他的身体又一次变成半透明，吸收了落下的萨罗塔的灵魂成为他的能量。

还有一条龙活着，他还有一次补充能量的机会。但是我以现在的状态，根本支撑不了多久。

“怎么样，还有什么手段来对付我？”

我退后一步，趁他站在边缘的时候，对他吐出火焰之息，他用旋风冲刺闪躲，却因为位置的缘故没能避开足够远的距离。我赶紧抓住这个机会猛冲向他，试图使用风刃攻击。趁着他还不能使出下一个龙吼之前，我必须赶紧削弱他的体力，然后再见机行事。

但我没想到的是，他在我接近的时候突然吐出冰霜之音——怎么可能，连续的两个吐目，即使是奥杜因都做不到！

我发现自己的肢体不能动了，我居然被冰霜之息冻在了原地。他悠闲地站定，冲我得意地笑起来。

“这也是赫麦尤斯的知识，可惜你没什么机会掌握了。”

我眼睁睁地看着他捡起我刚才被他打掉的弓箭，我看到他拉开弓箭的姿势——和我使用弓箭的姿势一模一样；越来越深重的寒冷冻住的不只是我的身体，还有我的血和灵魂。

“我会用你引以为傲的箭术，给你最后的致命一击。”

他的眼睛在那一瞬间变化了，我的视线中分明呈现出一双跟我自己的一模一样的眼眸，紧接着他整个脸都变成了我的样子，却仍有着米拉克那狂傲的神情。

只有那么刹那的变化，紧接着我的面前又浮现出米拉克的脸，但我想我一辈子都不会再忘记那个瞬间了。虽然冰霜之音的封冻效果已经消失，但是我从内到外都已经彻底被绝望和恐惧所冰封。我知道自己再无胜算。

下一秒，箭尖刺透了我的胸口。这里是异典，在这里被打垮的话，我会回到现实世界——不过现在的情况有点不同，很明显，米拉克不会这么放了我。

一个奇怪的法阵把我笼罩起来，我勉强撑起身体，却逃不出去，只能眼看着米拉克一步一步靠近。

“你输了。”他的手穿过法阵，粗暴地抓住我的下巴，强迫半跪着的我抬起头来看着他。我连疼痛都感觉不到了，只有深深的屈辱，让我无法面对那个充满恶意和轻蔑的眼神。

“想知道为什么吗？哦……我想你已经知道了，同时你也该明白了，为什么我能连续使用两个龙吼。那是因为我有两个龙裔的灵魂。”

“你为什么会有……”

_你为什么会有我的灵魂？_

他不屑地打断我没问出来的话：“我可不是胜利之前玩弄猎物结果弄巧成拙让猎物跑掉的笨蛋。你什么都不需要知道，我说过你会屈服于我的力量，现在你明白了，这就足够了……你不需要知道为什么，失败者没有资格质问缘由。接受你最后的命运吧！”

一股巨大的力量将我狠狠地打倒在地，意识变得模糊，朦胧之中他又一次聚集起手中黑色的魔光。

我输了，这就是我的宿命；这同时也是希奥格拉斯所说的，我内心之中的，和她所经历过的一样的遗憾。

只不过她把我和马丁相提并论，还真是太高看我了。到头来我落得这个下场，却什么都阻止不了，什么都挽救不了。

我闭上眼睛。此时此刻我已不在意让任何人失望，甚至连失败的屈辱和绝望都已经淡去了。唯一咬噬着我的灵魂的只有一股莫大的悲哀，那是只属于我的——可能同时还属于另一个人的——如噩梦般的悲哀。

_唯愿这悲哀不属于他，愿他将我遗忘。_


	12. 第十二章 以爱情之名

为什么还没有看到松加德？明明距离死亡到来的那个瞬间，已经过去很久了。

难道说，因为我死在异典里面，就困在了湮灭虚空中出不来了？也许是这样吧。死在了凡人世界中的人，会去松加德，舒尔的安息之地，或者湮灭虚空，成为某个魔神的玩物。

那么死在湮灭虚空中的人，大概连灵魂都不配保有。

我孤独地停留在黑暗当中——也许不该叫做黑暗，就是那种完完全全的虚无当中，什么都感觉不到。

到底发生什么事了？好像这一瞬间，我连自己是谁都忘记了。也许我的灵魂正在流逝。然后我就会体验到彻底的消亡吗？

“醒醒……”

我听到有人在呼唤我。好熟悉的声音。

刚才发生的事情如同一幅幅画面，慢慢回到我的脑海中。

我隐约记起，米拉克的魔法打来的时候，自己的身体被什么东西缠住了。这似乎跟我想的不大一样。我睁开眼，看到米拉克被反弹回去的魔光打得退后几步，而我动弹不得的身体正在被孤岛中心的毒水池里面伸出的几条触手拖着，被迅速地拉向了那液体当中。在熟悉的刺痛胸腔的窒息感中，我迅速陷入一片黑暗。

也就是说，幸运的话，大概我还活着？

这倒是个令人高兴的事情。

很快我又听到那个声音在呼唤我，祈求我醒来。

“愿玛拉保佑你渡过难关……”

好熟悉的祈祷，我忽然被莫大的欣喜和期待充盈，灵魂都变得胀鼓鼓的。

“……”

我感觉到自己的身体，一股暖流安静地在周身上下流淌。就是这样的感觉，我以为再也体会不到的一切，都在慢慢地回来。

“在动了……手指！”我听到弗莱娅惊喜的叫声。

就是这样，我知道我回来了，我还在斯卡尔，萨满的小屋里面。我感觉到自己躺着，虽然闭着眼，但是已经能够感受到光。

我深吸一口气，睁开双眼。视线仍旧模糊，但是这已经足够了，足够我看到面前的那张令我思念的脸。

——我在自认为生命走到最后一刻的时候所想起的人。

浑身酸疼无比，但我挣扎着用尽浑身的气力撑起身体，抱紧坐在床边为我治疗的那个人。

什么话都说不出来，我想喊他的名字，但是泪水比话语更先涌出。我索性什么都不说了，就这样紧紧地抱着他。

“你终于回来了！感谢玛拉！”

我的身体也被紧紧拥住，我听到耳边依兰杜尔颤抖的声音。诸多温暖，一时间融化了所有关于绝望和痛苦的记忆。

我也要感谢玛拉，感谢她在我最痛苦的时刻，把你送回到我身边。

“太好了……你还活着。造物主与你同在！”

眼前出现斯托恩的身影，他站在我面前，另一边站着手里拿着药水的弗莱娅，也在赞颂造物主的伟大力量。

其实我觉得此时此刻我应该感谢的是赫麦尤斯·莫拉。是他在米拉克的致命一击之前把我拉下水池，送回到这个世界的。

不过这一切都不重要了。我紧紧地抱着依兰杜尔，他的身体骨骼分明，硌得我本来就疼痛的身体更加隐隐作痛，不过即使如此我仍旧用尽力量抱紧他。这大概能够取代我说不出来的全部话语。

大概察觉到了气氛的微妙，弗莱娅把药水放在桌上。

“父亲，”她对斯托恩说，“我们的英雄大概还需要休息。要不然我们先出去吧。”

我苦笑了一下，刚刚因为兴奋而生出的力气一下子都跑光了。我松开胳膊，又无力地靠在床头。

“我不是什么英雄。对不起，让你们失望了。”

“没关系，我们看的出来，你尽力了。”斯托恩说。

“我没能打败米拉克，还差点被他杀死。”我擦擦刚才因为激动而流下来的泪水。虽然这个行为可能会让人误以为我为失败而哭泣，不过这也没什么大不了的，我并不感到羞愧——说真的，我发现自己的灵魂出现在米拉克身上的时候，才真的很想哭。

不过那时候我已经哭不出来了。

“至少你还活着，至少你还有能够净化石头的方法，这样就能够拖延米拉克回来的时间。在这段时间里也许可以找到别的办法。”

弗莱娅也点点头：“你现在这里休息吧，希望能够快些恢复健康。”

他们看起来很亲切，并且热情。但是我能够察觉到他们努力在隐藏起来的失望。况且我一分钟也不想留在斯卡尔。我不顾他们的阻拦，站起身来。

“我现在就要回天际，趁着米拉克还没继续玷污造物之石，我得抓紧时间做点什么。这事儿不算完。”

“别逞强……”依兰杜尔拉住我的衣服低声说。

不知道为什么我忽然很想笑，是那种对自己的嘲笑。我眼前仍旧能清晰呈现出米拉克变成我的那个场景，这世界上大概没有比这更大的嘲讽了。

“我心里有数。”我平静地回答着，推开房门。

我并不是个逞强而死要面子的人，虽然这段时间来被人视为英雄太久，我也许有点飘飘然，但是做不到的事情就是做不到，我几乎从不讳言自己的力不能及。但是今天这件事不一样。面对斯卡尔村的人，让我说出我无法战胜米拉克，是因为他拥有我的灵魂，这是绝对做不到的。

没错，我自己还无法面对这个事实。我现在需要离开，去寻找秘密也好，让自己静一下也罢，至少不要留在这个每天都刮着暴风雪的地方，把我的灵魂和身体一起冻成冰块。

我感谢了斯托恩和弗莱娅的帮助，收下了他们给我准备的食物和药剂，然后跟依兰杜尔一起趁着夜色离开了斯卡尔村。

感谢九圣灵，今天晚上没有下雪。

 

一口气走出很远，直到斯卡尔村彻底隐没在地平线的尽头，我才肯让自己松懈下来。看着旁边同样沉默的依兰杜尔，我忽然不知道该说什么。

“谢谢你没有执意让我留下。”

“我不是照顾你的逞能，而是知道你身体没事。”依兰杜尔笑道，“你刚刚的力气可够大的，快要把我骨头勒断了。”

“抱歉……我……”

“我明白。没关系的。”

他的一只手扶着我的脑后，拉着我向他靠近，轻轻地吻向我。我毫不犹豫地迎了上去，他的唇也比看起来还要软，还要温暖柔和。我的心一下子融化在那甜美温柔的气息中。

这是个并不漫长而又慎重的亲吻。我们各自退开的时候，我能听到他剧烈的心跳。

“嘿……”我的手按在他的胸口上，看着他的脸，“你脸红了。”

“这你都看得出来？”

要知道一旦入了夜，皮肤颜色深一点的黑暗精灵就相当于自动隐身了。虽然依兰杜尔的肤色没那么深，但是他大概觉得至少这点小小的害羞还是可以被夜色隐藏起来的吧，所以语气有些惊讶。

我笑了笑：“看不出来，但我知道你一定会脸红。”

他握紧我的手，手套并不妨碍这个动作表达他要表达的意思。我转过身继续往前走着，这样一直拉着他，安静地走在夜色里。今天的天气好得出奇，雪地上倒映出点点的璀璨光芒，看起来好像漫天的星星都落在了白茫茫的土地上，它们在雪里发出亮闪闪的嫩芽来。

“为什么回来？”我的语气随意，虽然心里十分迫切地想知道答案。

“我到乌鸦岩的时候，天已经黑了。我打算在你的住处停留一夜，第二天再搭船回去。”他回答，“结果那天我一直心绪不宁，直到半夜醒了过来，就再也睡不着了。当时屋里漆黑一片，我想起那天你被噩梦所困扰的样子，还有你在地石那里惊恐地握住我的手的样子。我本来觉得既然是你让我离开，就说明你不再需要我了，我没必要违背你的意愿。但是那一次我想起很多……直到最后，想起你那时候分明在躲避我的眼神。我就知道我该回去找你。”

我听着他平静的叙述，手指不由得收紧了几分。

“我十分确信，你会需要我。黑暗里有个声音对我说，要我回去找你。那是玛拉的声音，是她在指引我。那也是……我自己内心的声音。”

“所以你就回来了？”

“是的，我去了斯卡尔村，但是他们说你去找内洛思了。我又去泰尔·米斯瑞恩，结果还是没有找到你。最后我又回到了斯卡尔，你当时正在昏迷当中。我和萨满父女向各自的神明祈祷了一天一夜。”

“你帮我治疗过是吗？”

“虽然好像帮助不大，但总比什么都不做强。感谢玛拉，她一定听到了我的祈祷。”

似乎有无穷的话想说，所以反而一句话都说不出来。我觉得有些饥饿，但是我不想停下来。趁着这个繁星之夜，这样握着彼此的手多走一段路好了，以后在暴风雪中瑟瑟发抖的时候，还会多一段浪漫的回忆。

 

我们就一直这样走到了乌鸦岩。听起来挺不可思议的——我之前才被一个怪物差点弄死，然后昏迷了一天一夜，可能还要更久，接着就这样走了一夜加一个早晨。但是不知道为什么，看到乌鸦岩的高高城墙，虽然知道这意味着我的疲惫身体可以得到休整，内心之中却还有那么一点小小的失落。

回到赛维林庄园以后我狼吞虎咽了一大堆食物，差点把自己噎死，然后倒头睡了整整一天。

随着身体的恢复，头脑也清楚起来。我开始对自己的冲动感到可笑。我说要回到天际去，但即使回去我也不知道该从何下手寻找打败米拉克的方法。最后可能获得信息的地方，反而是索瑟姆岛。最了解米拉克的人……只可能是赫麦尤斯。

看到我坐在那里发呆，依兰杜尔轻轻摇了摇我的肩膀。

“怎么了，不是要回去天际？北方少女号中午就要出发了，我们收拾一下东西吧。”

“在这之前，我还得去黑暗之书里面看一眼。”

“怎么……”

“我说这句话也许你会觉得不高兴，不过我还是要说，”我看着他，“把我从米拉克手里救出来的不是哪个圣灵，而是……”

“黑暗之书的主人？”

我笑了笑，“这才是最讲得通的不是吗？我得去找他，把事情问个清楚。”

我再次打开《敏锐的书信》，上次我就是在那里见到了赫麦尤斯，这一次我仍旧如法炮制。然而走进去之后，我只看到那本记载着禁忌的知识的书摆在空荡荡的大厅里面，赫麦尤斯不在这里。

我退了出来，又打开另一本黑暗之书。不过这一次情况有点奇怪——我没有进入异典。什么都没发生，仿佛那个入口被封住了。我愣愣地看着它看了很久，忽然头脑中有个声音在跟我说话。

“愚蠢的凡人！你还要去做什么？”

是愤怒的赫麦尤斯，我不想彻底激怒他，所以态度稍微谦卑了许多。

“对不起，我没有打败米拉克。让你失望我很抱歉。”

“失望？不，我从来没有对你抱有希望。我知道你不是他的对手。我感到愤怒，是因为你居然还想去挑战他。”

“我没有这么想。我打开这本书，是希望能够找到你。你知道米拉克的秘密……莫拉大君，我需要你的帮助。”

“你凭什么觉得我会帮助你？”

“因为你已经帮助我一次了，我知道是你从米拉克手里救了我。我很感激……”

“别误会，那只是我不希望米拉克获得更大的力量。”他冷冷地打断我，“我要把他禁锢在异典里面就需要很多的精力了。你这个愚蠢的人已经搞砸了一次，所以才会让事情变得更糟糕。我不能再信任你了，弱小的龙裔，这个世界只配被一次又一次毁灭，这样我至少没有什么损失——而不是让去帮倒忙，让米拉克逃出我的控制，成为任何人，甚至任何神都无法匹敌的存在！”

“请相信我，我是想要帮你打败他。”我恳求道。

他似乎完全不听我的解释：“你无法打败他的，别再妄想了。接下来，如果你需要我的知识，就去找其他几本黑暗之书，顺便期待一下你能够在世界的轮回再次重新开始之前多净化几次那些石头，努力多活上一两年。看在你曾经尝试过的份上，走吧，别再来烦我。这就是你这样的弱者唯一能够配上的报偿了。”

“请等一下，莫拉大君……”

头脑中的声音一下子消失了。我知道他已经走了，而且很可能再也不会理我。

世界再次开始之前……

我皱起眉头，似乎从他的话语中抓捕到了可怕的信息，但是我无从了解更多。

“你还好吗？”依兰杜尔在我身边坐下，递给我一瓶苏加玛。

我苦笑着灌了几口酒，“这次麻烦了。赫麦尤斯似乎生我的气了。他不肯再帮我。”

“你现在能做什么？”

“在米拉克再次建起神殿，控制索瑟姆的人之前净化石头……总之，就是尽量拖延他的回归。赫麦尤斯似乎说了一句‘世界的轮回再次开始’，还说过‘这个世界一次又一次被毁灭’。虽然不是很能够确定他的意思，但我觉得，事情可能比我们想的还要糟糕。”

“我虽然不知道发生了什么，但是，这是不是意味着，你必须想办法打败米拉克？”

“我不知道，也许赫麦尤斯说得对，我做不到。”

“如果你做不到，会发生什么？”

“我不知道……”我痛苦地抱住头，“我真的什么都不知道……到底发生了什么……他说我曾经搞砸过一次，但是我什么都不知道，我甚至不知道该怎么回应他对我的贬低。而且米拉克还拥有……拥有我的灵魂！”

我几乎是嘶吼出来这句话的，眼泪在眼眶里打转，我忍着不让自己哭出来。

依兰杜尔吃惊地瞪大了眼睛：“你说什么？”

 

“……就是这样。我之前和各种人对抗几乎从未输过，这是我第一次这么彻底的失败，败在自己……至少是半个自己的手里。”

依兰杜尔一言不发地听我说完和米拉克的一战，他似乎想评论点什么，不过最后只是轻轻地叹了口气。

“内洛思大师，斯托恩，冬堡法师学院的教授们，各个领地的宫廷法师，还有……也许还有你认识的那些巨龙和灰胡子？或者吸血鬼？”他几乎把所有我认识的，有可能多知道一点东西的人都说了出来，“还有你接触过的一些魔神也可能帮上你，就好像你曾经寻求过希奥格拉斯的帮助。”他一口气说下去，“向所有你知道的人打听消息，总会找到线索的。当然还有九圣灵，他们都会保佑你，给你指引方向。”

听起来真有希望，不是么？可是那一刻我似乎什么都没听进去，我只想逃避，逃开所谓的宿命。我不再渴求寻找我丢失的秘密，也不想去了解那些禁忌的知识，不想再尝试获得力量打败该死的米拉克。

“如果米拉克回归，这世界会变成什么样？”不知不觉，我这样说着。

“你难道打算放弃？”

“他会成为新的神么？就像……抱歉我打这个比方，但是他会不会就像是晨风的黑暗精灵曾经信奉过的审判席那样的存在？”

“也许会，然后让红山再次爆发一次。”他苦笑道。

“也许他比那些人更强大。强者统治这个世界，听起来还算公平。”

“你说过，赫麦尤斯不会放任米拉克的。这个世界会毁灭。”依兰杜尔皱起眉头。

“世界会毁灭的话，就让它毁灭好了！”我站起身来，气冲冲地走到门边，背对着依兰杜尔，“我现在才知道灰胡子的吼声之道是什么含义。艾恩盖尔说的没错，也许世界的毁灭是必然的。”

“既然这样，你当初是为了什么打败奥杜因的？”依兰杜尔也激动起来，站在我背后对我大声喊道。

“现在的一切就是我自以为是地结束了本应到来的审判而带来的后果！”

莫名的暴怒的驱使之下，我一拳砸在木门上，它卡啦一声裂开了一道口子，凸出的木刺扎进手指缝里，我竟然不觉得疼。

我觉得浑身都在颤抖，绝望和恐惧驱使着愤怒，让我无法控制自己的思维，无法控制自己的言语。我是不是真的这么认为已经不重要了，重要的是，我打算从这一切混乱中抽身。我做不到，我什么都阻止不了。

屋子里一瞬间安静的可怕。我听到满屋子都是自己心跳的回音。我按着胸口，用力地按着，甚至恨不得把手伸进心窝里去，掐住它，让它冷静下来，让我自己也冷静下来。但是我做不到，绝望比暴风雪更冷，冻住浑身的血液，冻住灵魂里的雀跃和欣慰，冻住头脑的思想。自卑感好像黑暗之书中的触手一样伸出来，紧紧地勒着我的脖子。

龙裔是拥有龙之灵魂的人，我想大概我现在的心情，就和无数被我杀死的龙在闭上双眼的那一瞬间的感受是一样的。当然这其中包括奥杜因。

而我这种想要逃避的念头似乎更加验证了米拉克的话。

“米拉克嘲笑我说，我的灵魂庸碌而弱小，我唯一活下去的理由就是我不想死……现在我觉得他是对的。”

不知不觉间脸上都是冰凉的泪水。我就这样面对着裂开的门板，使劲咬着牙关，不让更多泪水落下来。

背后终于响起脚步声，我感到依兰杜尔的手臂从背后绕上来，轻轻抱住了我。

“既然这样，你现在最想要的是什么？”

“像一个最普通的人那样过日子。不是龙裔，不是冒险者，不是任何公会的大师。”我擦了擦眼泪，顺便拔掉指缝之间的刺，“找一间小屋，养些鸡和蜜蜂，还有一头牛，最好有自己的菜地。把房子布置的好一点，和生命中的另一半一起生活，如果有那个耐心再养两个孩子……听起来是最普通的生活，不过我活到现在，却从未真正体会过这一切。”

依兰杜尔的手绕了我的脖子转了一圈，我低头看去，是一只玛拉护符绕上我的脖颈。

我知道这意味着什么。

“你肯接受么？”依兰杜尔拉着我的手，让我转过去，看向他，“你和我在玛拉面前立下誓言，成为终生的伴侣。”

“求之不得。”我握紧他的手，转念却又觉得不那么确定，“但你知道我是个没有长性的人。我不能保证……我什么都不能保证。”

“你不需要保证什么。你说想要过普通人的生活，那么这就是其中的一部分。与恋人在爱之圣灵面前发誓，然后找一个地方居住，生活，老去，死亡。”他轻声说着，额头抵在我的额头上，“愿玛拉的慈爱温暖你，在世界毁灭以前。”

我闭上眼，轻轻点了点头。

 

中午时分，我们搭上了北方少女号返回天际。到达风舵城的时候，那里正是漫天飞雪。

我们在烛炉堡落脚，因为我在这里没有房子。听说风舵城正在出售的房产是那个被当做黑魔法实验室的海里姆，一想到有好几位少女在那里被肢解，我就对此处的房产没有兴趣了。况且我也没有帮到过这里的领主乌弗瑞克·风暴斗篷什么忙，大概他不会想把房产出售给我。

“我需要租一间房间。”我对烛炉堡的老板艾尔达说。

她一眼就看到我的玛拉护符，又看了看一旁的依兰杜尔，露出一个十分复杂的笑容来。

我装作没看到。这里可是风舵城，这里的诺德人如果看到黑暗精灵的时候能够老老实实闭嘴，我就该感谢九圣灵了，尤其是艾尔达，她可是出了名的歧视者。进来之前我就在内心对自己发誓，如果有人敢多说一个字的废话，我一定揍得对方满地找牙。

哎，如果苏珊娜还活着，她一定会对我们说“祝福你们”的，那个天真可爱的女孩子永远都不懂为什么艾尔达会那么讨厌另一个种族。

善良的人都成了屠夫的刀下之鬼，而那些士兵却只是视而不见，任凭歧视和欺压在这个城市里横行霸道。这个地方没救了。

“抱歉我们这里没有大床的房间了。”艾尔达语气平淡地说，我已经开始有些不耐烦了。这里的条件是比灰区要好些，不过如果怎样都是凑合，同时还要受他们的闲气的话，我倒不介意去那边的新格尼西斯街角俱乐部住一宿。虽然那边的人对诺德人不算友好，但至少不会太过恶劣。

“那就两间单人房间。”我回答。

她又看了我们好几眼，然后才慢条斯理地说：“二十个金币。”

我刚想付钱，罗尔夫·石拳正拎着一个蜜酒瓶子从我身边走过去，跟艾尔达打了个招呼。这家伙是风暴斗篷军中仅次于乌弗瑞克的第二号人物伽尔玛·石拳的弟弟，仗着伽尔玛的权势整天横行霸道，每天都泡在烛炉堡喝酒，喝醉了就跑出去欺负灰区的居民，冲他们大吵大嚷，污言秽语。我要是没记错的话，在我第一次进入风舵城的时候，就是他和那个满大街鬼混的老穷鬼昂格雷诺一起欺负一个黑暗精灵女人。

罗尔夫也看到了我的玛拉护符和我身边的依兰杜尔。他撇了撇嘴，开口就是怪里怪气：“分开睡？这样到了晚上耐得住寂寞么？那些灰皮可都是些浪得不行的家伙。”

“拜托，请别打扰我做生意。”艾尔达的语气仍旧没什么变化，听起来可不像在赶人走。

依兰杜尔的表情明显变得有些尴尬，他看了看我，又看了一眼满脸鄙夷的罗尔夫。

“住嘴。”我恶狠狠对罗尔夫说。

“你真是来错地方了！”他的嗓门挑衅似的提高了八度，“这群下贱的精灵就是有那种蛊惑人心的本事，让诺德人肯不顾身份和这种灰皮肤的爬虫结婚！要我说，这样受欢迎的家伙，理应住在灰区的那家自称‘最受欢迎的’破烂酒馆去！”

_哦，石拳家的小杂种，你要是想代替米拉克挨揍的话，我乐意之极。_

“你他妈的敢再说一遍？”我的嗓门比他还大。

“去灰区吧！变成污泥里的虫子！你不配做诺德人！”他对我嚷道，满脸通红，“怎么，不服？要打架吗？”

我直接一拳砸在他的脸上。他打了个趔趄，扔了酒瓶子，挥拳打过来。

我搪开他的拳头，又一拳向他的下巴砸去。

“你不是叫‘石拳’么，让我见识一下你的拳头有多硬？嗯？”

我之前不止一次在酒馆和人比试拳法，一般来说下手都有分寸，打的对方站不起来也就是了。但是今天不一样，这家伙惹到我了，而且我正好满肚子的邪火，等着找这么一个人释放个痛快。

围观的人群照例开始起哄。

“哟，快看哪！这有个诺德人为了黑暗精灵和罗尔夫打起来啰！”

“嘿，往那儿打！那边！”

“我出十四个金币赌大个头赢！”

“出拳啊笨蛋！你到底会不会打架？就这么站着挨打？”

要我说，今天这一架我打的是最痛快的一次，我甚至不去躲他的拳头，只是一个劲儿地朝他面门和下巴砸，有多大劲使多大劲。他的拳头对我来说就是小意思，反正怎么说都不会比奥杜因的召唤陨石雨砸上还疼。

我知道自己的嘴角也在流血。不过那家伙显然比我惨的得多，连牙齿都掉了两颗，鼻梁骨也断了。不过他大概是喝多了，仍旧不依不饶地打过来，一边打一边骂，我干脆把他打倒在地上，按着他的头往脸上揍。

“混球！今天就让你打个痛快！”

他一边用手挡，一边抄起旁边的蜜酒瓶子向我的头砸来，我躲了一下，但是它还是在我肩膀上敲碎了，玻璃碎片划伤了我的脸。

这下我打的更起劲了，浑身的血都沸腾起来。人群里的依兰杜尔显得有些手足无措，余光看到的他的表情让我愈发难过。我想起自己那些自暴自弃的话，想起他的安慰和亲吻；这样一个温柔的人，却要无缘无故在这个残酷的地方被一群自以为是的家伙侮辱，真让人愤怒。

罗尔夫的詈骂逐渐变成哀嚎，我仍旧不依不饶地揍他，我发誓今天一定要把他打得他亲兄弟都认不出来。

“够了，别打了，会出人命的！”有人叫道。

“打得好！使劲打他！打死这个专门欺负丹莫的家伙！”还有晨风口音混在嘈杂声里，似乎是有些黑暗精灵也挤进来瞧这个大热闹了。

“塔洛斯在上！这是怎么了？”

“帮帮忙啊，来人做点什么！”艾尔达的声音显得格外无助。我才不管那些，仍旧一声不吭地冲罗尔夫已经不成样子的脸上打下去。

“够了……够了，我投降，放过我吧！”罗尔夫一边咳血一边哭求。

说实话我觉得自己差劲透了，明明什么都改变不了，却在这里殴打一个普通人撒气。他已经受到足够的惩罚了，我知道我该住手；砸下去的拳头稍稍慢了一些，鼻子开始莫名地发酸。我抹了一把脸上的血，只觉得眼睛一阵刺痛，泪水就落了下来；但是另一只手还不听使唤似的，仍旧恶狠狠揍下去。我知道自己现在的情绪完全失控了，比早上那阵子还要糟糕。

就在这时候，依兰杜尔终于从人群里挤进来，拖着满脸血和泪，狼狈不堪的我离开了烛炉堡。

 


	13. 第十三章 似乎很容易

我此时此刻站在灰区的街角哭的像个孩子。

现在的我只想哭，早上被忍住那些眼泪现在全都如开了牢笼的囚徒一般逃出来，脑子里一片空白，只有止不住的悲哀驱使我哭得泣不成声——对不知情的人来说大概我更像挨打的那一方——脸上一道新伤口叠着旧疤，身上沾满碎玻璃片，一只眼疼得厉害，眼圈肯定是青了，嘴角流着血，还哭个没完没了。

依兰杜尔一手搂着我，一手帮我治疗伤口，又帮我拣掉玻璃碴。他的表情看起来很是心疼，越是这样我越感觉心里汹涌的难过，上气不接下气地哭着。

他也什么都不说，只是温柔地抱着我，一次又一次地亲吻我的额头。

细碎的小雪打在脸上，打在伤口上，我觉得疼，但是疼让我安心，让我知道自己还身处现实，而不是在什么让人难过的梦里醒不过来。

过了一会，依兰杜尔跑到一旁打听了一下路，然后扶着我向新格尼西斯街角俱乐部走去。老板看到我们这副样子吓了一跳，不过也没多问，默默地租给了我们一间房。

这时候我的情绪已经稳定多了，进门的时候还在想，希望老板明天听说了烛炉堡的斗殴事件以后，能够搞清楚到底是怎么一回事。

“好些了么？”依兰杜尔关上门，坐在我身边轻声问道。

我点点头，深吸了一口气。

“别生气了，既然他都已经得到教训了，你也该静一静。玛拉祝福宽容而温和的人。”

“我不是只因为那个家伙才这样生气。”

“我知道。你经历的太多了……”

“不……”我摇摇头，揉了揉还有点隐隐作痛的眼睛，“今天早晨我还不这么难过，我觉得自己拯救不了世界不算什么。虽然我是龙裔，我也不可能挑战每一个狂热于力量的家伙。”

“没错。”

“但是刚才……”我苦笑道，“我觉得即使只想安定的生活，避开那些不痛快的事情，都不是一件容易的事情。明明我们什么都没有做错，只是一个诺德人想要和丹莫结婚而已，就要被这样的羞辱，这实在太让人气愤了。我不求保护整个世界，但即使是保护自己喜欢的人，都这么……”

“别这么说，这不是什么大不了的。”

“这不是什么性命攸关的事情，也不会让世界毁灭。”我大声说道，“但是你不觉得，对于有些人来说，比如风舵城里面的丹莫，世界毁灭是一件比这样生存下去更加公平的事情吗？”

依兰杜尔叹了口气：“别再这样乱想下去了，你现在的情绪需要稳定一下。”

“难道不是吗？我要听你的意见。”

“那么你听我说，我觉得不对。”依兰杜尔温柔而坚定地回答，“虽然只有毁灭是最公平的，但同时也是最为无谓和可笑的公平。毁灭永远都不是值得和其他事情比较的东西。哪怕是伤痛、折磨、绝望、悲哀……这些值得诅咒的东西，都要比所谓最公平的毁灭高贵而值得重视。”

我安静地看着他。

“听着，我不是说人们就该忍受不公。所以你一开始打他的时候，我没拦着你。我觉得这种人应该受到教训。但是我后来觉得你情绪不对头，才拉你离开，因为我担心你会杀了他。不管怎么说，他罪不至死。”

我点点头，这一点我再清楚不过了。

“人们是为了生存下去，才会暂时忍受短时间不可改变的不公，并探求新的出路。”他的眼睛闪烁着光，“你说得对，只要平静地生活下去，都是一件不那么容易的事情。因此，仅仅因为不想死而活下去，这样就足够了。”

“足够什么？”我知道他意有所指，迅速反问道。

“什么都足够了。”

我低下头，眼前浮现出风舵城的尼尔辛·碎盾的脸。虽然暮蕊拜托过我，但是我没有杀死尼尔辛，不只是因为她的父母刚刚失去另一个女儿的悲痛让我产生了一丝怜悯，还因为我经常听到尼尔辛在说的那句话触动到我的某个神经。

“父亲说我们只要好好生活下去就好了，似乎那是件挺容易的事似的。”我大概永远忘不了她怀念起她死去的姐妹的时候，这样无奈的感慨。

再说暮蕊要杀她的理由也挺可笑的。所以既然不是夜母的委托，我就放过了尼尔辛。想不到今天还有我跟她同病相怜的一天。

依兰杜尔的手指停留在我的脸上，轻轻抚摸那道新的伤口。

“别动，我再帮你治疗一下。不然会留疤的。”

“反正已经有个疤了，多一个也无妨。”

“别这么说。”他的指尖流出淡金色的光芒。原本还隐约存在的刺痛感顿时减轻了许多。

他小心地碰了碰另外那道旧疤痕。

“这个……又是怎么留下的？”

“太蠢了，我都不好意思说……不过告诉你也无妨。”我笑了笑，“是我十岁的时候留下的。我为这事儿恨了母亲一阵子。”

“哦？”

“有天我在外面练习射箭，她突然让我跟她离开。我看到她把屋子里搞得乱七八糟，连最喜欢的玩具都破破烂烂了，包括父亲给我留下的木雕。我当然大吵大闹起来，她二话没说，拉着我就跑，连我喜欢的弓都弄丢了。她也不解释怎么回事，我拼命挣扎，她最后没办法，打了我几巴掌，把我扛起来跑。你知道，树林里横七八叉的树枝那么多，我被一个断枝划伤了脸。我大哭起来，她完全不管我。就这么跑了一整天……啊，至少我觉得有一整天那么久。”

依兰杜尔的手指轻轻抚过那旧疤痕，仿佛这样就能把它抚平似的。

“是不是很蠢？母亲为这件事还有些自责。她原来只顾着赶路，一直不知道我受伤，以为我只是还在闹那些丢失的东西；直到后来精疲力尽，把我放下来的时候才发现那伤口很深，里面还留了木刺，连她的衣服上都染了一大片血。后来那伤口肿起来了，我发了几天的烧，虽然最后我恢复了健康，但是留的疤就不可能除掉了。”

“我倒是能明白你为什么恨了她一阵子，你大概觉得她太不关心你了对吗？”

“是啊，当时那个年纪懂什么，只觉得她完全不顾及我的体会……不过后来时间长了也就忘了这回事。现在想起来，母亲当时……是在带着我逃避追杀吧。”

逃避米拉克……或者说我自己的追杀。只有我了解她会藏在什么地方，会把她逼到这个地步。

“她当时完全没有告诉你？”

“我小时候可不像现在，我那时候胆子比现在小多了。她一直在试图保护我，也教我怎么保护自己。不过被追杀这样的事情，她大概是我二十岁以后才开始告诉我，她担心我会受不了。”我摊了摊手，“结果……你看。”

依兰杜尔无奈地笑着，“原来是这样。不过我倒是挺难想象你胆子小的样子的。”

“被父亲的死吓到以后，我有一阵子十分胆小。长大一些以后就好多了。”

“吓到？”

“死状很惨。他的脑子被掏出来了，后脑壳也不见了。母亲没拦住我，结果让我看到了那一幕。我当时还是个孩子，直接被吓昏了过去。”

“玛拉在上！”依兰杜尔惋惜地说，“太残酷了！”

“我也很想找到凶手，不过看起来是不可能的了。我猜，这也是米拉克的追随者干的。”

说到这里我忽然张口结舌，明明已经平息了的悲哀再一次翻涌上来。无论说什么都躲不过他，他就像不散的阴魂，游荡在我的生命的每一个角落，嘲弄着我，羞辱着我，刺激着我。

大家都仅仅是想好好活着……平凡地生活下去而已……

看到我突然沉默下来，依兰杜尔似乎也明白了我的心思，轻轻拍拍我的脊背。

“休息吧，别想这些了。明天早点出发去裂谷城。”

 

裂谷城常年阴云密布，每次去都只会看到灰蒙蒙的天空。有人说这是当年裂谷城那场焚烧暴政的大火留给后人的纪念，也有人说这是神给这个堕落的城市的惩罚——因为盘踞在这里的盗贼公会让裂谷城臭名昭著。不过我觉得那些说法都是无稽之谈，实话实说，整个天际省哪儿的天气都不好，不只是裂谷城而已。

身为盗贼公会的领导人之一，我在这里的待遇还不错，至少连玛雯·黑荆棘看到我都还算客气；没人给我找麻烦，也不会有人想要把赃物塞到我的口袋里面诬陷我。这比我刚刚到这个地方的时候，已经好很多了。

来到市场里，我发现当初我跟布林乔夫一起陷害的那位布兰德-谢已经被放了出来，他至今还不知道让他莫名入狱的人是我，反而还在感激我把他父亲的遗书带给他这件事。

当然，我没拿他的谢礼。算是一点小补偿吧，反正那些东西我拿了也没用。

“朋友，我很感谢你。”路过他的摊位的时候他和以前一样笑着对我说。

“看起来你在这里做了很多好事。”

“那是必须的，我是盗贼公会的‘夜莺’之一。”我看了一眼有点发愣的依兰杜尔笑道，“你知道，盗贼也需要有信誉的。”

“哈，至少比只是去偷东西要好一些。”他有些调侃地说。

开始一起旅行不久那会他曾经以玛拉之名，劝我不要再跟那些可怕的地下势力有往来，不过后来他似乎就对此保持沉默了，似乎是接受了这一切——不管怎么说，玛拉神庙就在这臭名昭著的裂谷城里面，看来玛拉本人对此也无计可施。

来到神庙的门口，我忽然有点忐忑。

“哦，我一直想来裂谷城的玛拉神庙做一次朝圣之旅，我真高兴我们能来这里。”他看起来格外感动，“而且，我们是来完成这神圣的仪式……”

“是啊……不过我忽然在怀疑，这个决定是不是有些太仓促。”

“怎么……”

“别误会，我对你的感情绝无半点虚假。能与你共度一生我求之不得。正因为如此，我现在反而有些犹豫。你也知道我之前的恋情……可以说，很失败。我怕仓促的决定反而会毁了我们的感情。”我注视着他，认真地说道。

“我明白。如果你没有准备好，我尊重你的意见。我们可以再等等……等多久都没关系。”

但事实上我觉得自己已经准备好了，十分确信。对之前的任何一个恋人，我都从未产生过一丝一毫结婚的念头。我曾经以为自己不会想要结婚了，我不觉得有人值得我与之相伴一生，我觉得那是一种束缚和不自由。但是这一次不一样，从他吻我的时候开始，我就觉得自己肯定不会再放手了。

但也是因为如此，我反而不知道这样的确信能够维持多久，因此变得十分犹疑不决。

我拉着他的手，正不知道该说些什么的时候，忽然从台阶上走下一个人来。

“让我看看，我遇到谁了！依兰杜尔！”

“丁雅！”依兰杜尔惊喜地叫道，“我的朋友，我们多少年没见面了！你居然到这里来了！”

“我很开心能够在玛拉神庙侍奉她，你过得怎么样？”丁雅说着转向我，“哦这位是……你的恋人？啊，真不巧我打扰你们了。”

“没有打扰。”我笑道，“没想到你们认识。”

“她是最初帮助我认识玛拉的人之一，我不会忘记她的恩情的。”依兰杜尔说。

“别这么说，这是玛拉的恩慈。”

跟着丁雅·巴鲁走进神庙，我听他们谈起一点过去的事情来。当时丁雅还没有结婚，因此跟随着一个玛拉教士的传教团四处旅行，一个偶然的机会，他们在白地拯救了当时万念俱灰的依兰杜尔。他受到这些人的照顾和安慰，后来加入了教团，开始追随玛拉的教诲。

“现在说起这些事情可真是感慨。”依兰杜尔笑道，“当时丁雅是那些人中唯一一个丹莫，因为种族相同的关系因此我们格外亲近。”

“我知道对于丹莫来说适应八圣灵的教诲更需要时间和精力。我很高兴他做到了。”

“我们遭到吸血鬼袭击而失去你的消息以后还担心了很久。后来听说你不但没事，还留在了裂谷城的玛拉神庙，你知道我们有多开心吗？”

“玛拉保佑！”丁雅感激地说，“我后来被马拉莫，也就是我现在的丈夫救了，我很快爱上了他。真的很高兴能和他成为伴侣。不过……说起来，科尼怎么样了？”

依兰杜尔垂下头：“他……去世了。”

“果然……”丁雅叹了口气，“希望他在松加德得到安息。”

“他感染了血腥吸血热，而且当时的情况你也知道……等我们想要治疗他的时候已经来不及了，他在自己变成吸血鬼以前自杀了。他宁可死也不想变成那种……东西。”

我似乎听到依兰杜尔提起过他的一个朋友因为不想变成吸血鬼而自杀。原来是那个时候的事情。

“不管怎么说，大部分人都还活着，尤其是你。当时要不是你那么勇敢地保护大家，也许会有更多人遭殃。玛拉会保佑善良的人，我知道。”依兰杜尔说，“后来我听说你和马拉莫结婚，生活得很幸福的时候，我就在想，这是你应得的。”

“多谢你这么说。”丁雅说，“你也一样，抛弃了不光彩的生活，还补偿了过去的错误。现在你也得到报偿了……你就要结婚了，找到和你共度一生的人，接受玛拉的祝福。我真为你高兴。”丁雅转向我，看着我脖子上的玛拉护符，“怎么样，要不要跟我丈夫说一声，安排一下结婚典礼？”

我有些惭愧地摇摇头。

“事实上，我还有点迷惑。”

“是的，”依兰杜尔说，“因为发生过一些事，所以……”

“所以我还没有准备好。”

“看来你需要玛拉的指引。”丁雅笑道，“要不要为圣灵玛拉做些事情，来体会她对爱情的诠释？”

我点点头。

“世界之喉之下，有一个年轻的姑娘，需要你的帮助。去吧，帮助她选择她的真爱。”

 

伊瓦斯泰德，一个人烟稀少的小镇子。我只是在寻找灰胡子的时候来过一次，还有一次甚至没有进镇子，解决掉了乞丐纳菲就赶紧离开了。现在看起来，这里一点变化都没有。

我穿过窄小的土路。看到不远处的菜地里面一位姑娘在和她的父亲争执。那就是我要帮助的人，法斯翠德。

我本以为这事情会很简单——帮助固执而保守的父母洗清他们对女儿的占有心理，然后让这位姑娘和恋人搬到裂谷城去好好过日子。听完了姑娘的抱怨我去找到了她的父亲，没想到她父亲的话却让我自己都开始感觉羞愧了。

“为什么不让法斯翠德跟巴夏努斯在一起呢？她虽然年轻，但是已经是个成年人了。”我试图说服他。

“事情是这样的，她现在虽然疯狂迷恋着巴夏努斯，但是仅仅几个月前，她还疯狂地对克利梅克着迷，整天都在谈论他。她根本还是个孩子，三分钟热度，你知道的。我可没法让她自己做决定。”

约夫托尔说完这些话离开的时候，我听到依兰杜尔在一旁偷偷笑。

“玛拉在上。”他轻声说道。

我用手肘捅了他一下。

“哎哟！”

“你在笑我吗？”

“没有，我没有在嘲笑任何人。”依兰杜尔仍旧满脸堆笑，“这大概就是玛拉的指点吧。”

“嘿，这没什么好笑的，我知道我对感情……有些不确定。”我瞪着他说道，“但是你得记得，如果不算我丢失掉的那些年的记忆，我还只是个比她大不了几岁的人而已，这个年龄的人都像她这个样子不是么？”

“你生气了？”

“我没有。我只是在告诉你，别对我期待太高。不管是冒险，还是爱情，都是一样的。我总是叫人失望，连我自己都觉得丧气。想想这么长时间来我做到了什么？是的，解决掉了几个麻烦，然后还添了一些麻烦，虽然这都好说，毕竟这世界就是由麻烦构成的。除此之外就是打败奥杜因，这还得感谢阿卡托什给我的龙裔身份。然后呢？事情其实一点都没得到改观。到处都是陷阱，如果我不在这里掉下去，就会在下一个掉下去。中间这段路不过是给我一个我还能一直走下去的错觉而已。”

我一口气说完这些，扔下愣在原地的依兰杜尔，转身走向维米尔旅店。我发誓我并不是要让他生气，我是真心想说这些话。保守一个承诺一生的誓言，本来就是一件很困难的事情，爱情更是捉摸不定的火花，要将它保存一生，甚至不比打败奥杜因容易。我不知道为什么人们都会觉得这是普普通通的人生中理所当然的一部分。也许那是命运给他们的脚本，可惜，我的命运之幕拉开的时候，就有人忘了告诉我，我该演一个什么角色。

哦不，其实我的角色已经很确定了，但是他们只记得给我身为龙裔的脚本，而忘记了我还需要作为一个普通人生活下去。

我坐在我们租的房间里喝了好几瓶蜜酒，直到头脑发晕，依兰杜尔才走了进来。

“我去跟他们聊过了。”他在我身边坐下。

“哦？”

“博蒂，那姑娘的母亲，说如果她女儿愿意离开这里，她可以应对她的丈夫。巴夏努斯希望他的恋人能跟他离开，毋庸置疑。至于那个不幸失去了恋人的小伙子嘛……他大概只是需要一点自信，不过说起来我觉得他就是这样的人，不知道怎么表达自己的看法。他和巴夏努斯不一样，巴夏努斯每天都有一个新点子，又热情又会说话，自然更讨人欢心。像克利梅克这样的老实人反而难免吃亏。”

“你的意思是，那姑娘不过是被油嘴滑舌又全是怪主意的巴夏努斯迷惑了？他只是因为很有趣，所以才会吸引天性好奇的年轻人？哦是的，在这样的小地方，对于法斯翠德这样的人来说的确是太无聊了，她需要新的刺激，比如……臭名昭著的裂谷城？”

圣灵在上，我知道我可不是在说法斯翠德。我这是怎么了？

依兰杜尔沉默地看着我。他的脾气可真好，我甚至都做好了他对我生气的准备，但是他居然没有。

“我知道我该怎么做了。”我站起身来。

我找到了巴夏努斯，告诉他，如果他跟他的姑娘私奔，博蒂会帮助他们。巴夏努斯听了以后一溜烟跑去找到了法斯翠德，让她准备跟他出发。

“说不定他们会比我早到裂谷城。”我站在篱笆外面看着两个人，小声说道。

“我很高兴你做出了你自己的决定。”依兰杜尔说。

“不过这不是你希望的结果，对么？”

依兰杜尔摇摇头：“这一次你是玛拉的使者，无论你做出什么决定，都是玛拉的意愿。”

“那你应该赞颂玛拉的明智，她选了我来帮助这个姑娘。”

“为什么？”

我笑了笑，拉着他走到大路上，远远指了指河边的克利梅克。

“你看到了么，克利梅克，他正在往河对岸看。”

“是的，他在捕鱼……不过现在好像他还在盯着河对岸的废弃房屋看。那里有什么？”

“他的未来。”我说，“他似乎攒够了钱，打算在这里开一个渔场。那废物房屋现在没主，他会想办法把它归为己有的。听起来真是有前途，不是么？”

依兰杜尔似乎听出我话里有话，没有说什么。

“事实上呢，那里曾经是有人的，一个失去了亲人的乞丐，我帮助他找到过他的姐姐的遗物。”我故意拖长了声音说，“后来我在黑暗兄弟会，接到过一个任务，可不是夜母给的，而是纳兹尔交给我的。说那个住在河对岸的废弃房屋里的乞丐纳菲是个碍事的家伙，有人想让他死。”

依兰杜尔皱起了眉头。

“我知道你不爱听我说暗杀和偷窃的事情。”我小声说，“不过这就是事实，我不想隐瞒或者故意回避。有人出钱让纳菲死，就说明他有不得不死的理由。我把他送去和他姐姐团聚，而不是一个人徘徊在这个冷酷的世界，听起来似乎还不赖？”

依兰杜尔沉默着，没有反驳的意思。

“会有适合这个有前途的未来渔场主的女人的，不过不是法斯翠德。至少现在，她太年轻也天真了，她只需要一个哄她开心的吟游诗人，给她写甜蜜的诗歌。”

“感谢玛拉。”依兰杜尔终于开口说道。

从黑暗中走出来的人们内心之中大概都有一种不可点破的默契，我想，这就是我爱他的理由之一。


	14. 第十四章 白首之约

那之后我和依兰杜尔去了马卡斯城帮助了卡塞默，一个痴迷于研究锻莫遗迹的书呆子，追求他的心上人法琳。接下来我们来到杰卡的纪念碑，听说那里有一个需要得到安息的人。

经过了这么多天的旅行，我的心情已经从之前的低潮当中恢复了许多。我从玛拉那里学到的最重要的一点就是，时间能够平抚一切。

丁雅当然不知道，但是依兰杜尔肯定知道，我的心烦意乱和动摇，并不是因为我对爱情有什么迷茫。但是人在对自己没有信心的时候，往往就会对任何事情都没有信心。这些天来依兰杜尔一直在默默忍受我的神经质和莫名的冷言冷语，我甚至觉得也许这一次我让他跟着我也是一个错误的决定，我应该一个人旅行几天，独自目睹更多其他人的爱情。

直到现在我们带着已经战死多年却仍未意识到自己的死亡的芬里格的灵魂走向杰卡纪念碑的时候，劲风吹动原野上的草，那声音让我逐渐平静，空旷的夜空让人的心也开阔起来。不知为何，我忽然开始有点感到惭愧。

我们一言不发地走着，前面已经隐约可见杰卡纪念碑的尖顶。

看到自己的妻子，芬里格奔过去。

“露琪！我的爱人！”

我以为会是重逢的感人画面，然而毫无征兆地，露琪忽然拔出刀来冲向她的丈夫。她的一击被躲开了，她紧接着又向我们冲来。

“她被死灵法术控制了！”依兰杜尔低声说，“小心，这附近有死灵法师……”

他的话还没说完，芬里格也拔出刀来扑向我们。他们两人不是强大的对手，但是因为不想伤害他们，所以事情显得格外棘手。

“我想办法控制住他们，你去找找附近的死灵法师。”

我拔出匕首，想到包里还有几个从异典里面搜刮来的现形卷轴，也一并拿出来；我凭着经验寻找死灵法师可能出现的地方。这里四下空旷，如果不是使用了隐身术，绝无可能藏身。我观察着草地的变化。即使对方隐身，也不可能掩盖脚印的存在。只要看到哪里有不自然倒伏的草就可以了。

这时候我真希望自己有虎人的夜视能力。投出两个卷轴都毫无反应的情况下，我忽然看到一片泥地上出现的脚印。

“抓到你了！”

一个身穿死灵法师服的木精灵出现在视线里。她看了我一眼，忽然对芬里格打出一道光。

芬里格的身体忽然开始发生变化，他透明的躯体迅速变大如同巨魔。他变得狂暴，奔向依兰杜尔。

我捏紧匕首扑向那木精灵，她却又一次使用了隐身法术，如果一个敌人想要躲开你，尤其是木精灵或者虎人这种天生的盗贼，想要杀死他们可不是一件容易的事情。

“卡西米尔兄弟，”我听见她尖声的笑，“你背叛了瓦尔迷娜大君以后，死灵法术恐怕也荒废了吧！还记得你自己的灵魂狂化术吗？你还能解开它吗？当年你可是我们教团的骄傲啊！”

我循着声音去追，但是她跑得太快了。我又看不见她。手里还剩下两个现形卷轴，我有点恼火自己之前的轻率尝试。

依兰杜尔仍旧在和两个鬼魂周旋，他在使用法术想要解开露琪身上的控制，但每次施法都会被打断。

虽然自从在异典眼见米拉克变成我的样子，用我的姿势射箭，我就对再次拉开弓有些发憷。但是现在不能逃避了，我毫不犹疑地摘下弓，向芬里格射出一箭。

芬里格转向我，摇摇晃晃地冲过来。我后退几步，又一次拉满弓箭。

“不要伤害他！”

是露琪的声音。依兰杜尔似乎已经把控制咒语解开了。

“是玛拉的力量么？真有你的。”又是那木精灵的声音。

“西莉亚，你到底要干什么！”依兰杜尔吼道。

我现在已经没有时间管依兰杜尔和那个木精灵了。那怪物步步紧逼，我无奈之下只好再次放出一箭。

露琪紧紧地抱住狂化的丈夫的腿，看着我哀求让我停手。

被缠住的芬里格无法前进，露琪大声呼唤着丈夫的名字，哪怕被甩开也会很快扑上来。

“是我啊，亲爱的，你快醒醒！”露琪哭叫着，“玛拉派了神圣的使徒来拯救我们了！”

芬里格的动作似乎缓慢了下来。我看到他身上有一层层的黑气慢慢逸散。

“不是说好了战争结束就回来找我吗！我现在来找你了，你快回来呀！”

夜空里回荡着她的哀求。芬里格的身体周围的黑气越来越多，而那因狂暴而巨大的灵魂在慢慢变回原样。

忽然一道冰风暴打向两个亡灵。西莉亚现身在不远处。我毫不犹豫地拉满弓箭射向她，但是即使如此也没办法挡住那冰风暴。

依兰杜尔撑起守护结界，直接冲到两个人身前，挡住了这次进攻。我心疼地看着他的守护结界破碎，他被打得退后了一步，身上挂满冰霜。

中箭的西莉亚又一次隐身在夜色里。我追上去，扔出现形卷轴。

这一次她可没这么好运了，被我一刀刺进后背，她跪倒在地，我把匕首横在她的咽喉上。

“动一下你就得死。”

“哈哈，难怪卡西米尔会投奔玛拉，看来爱情的力量果然是惊人。”她怪声怪气地笑道。

我看了一眼，芬里格已经恢复了正常，正抱着哭泣不止的露琪。依兰杜尔在借助玛拉的神力施法。那些刚才还围绕着他们的黑气逐渐消散，两个失散已久的恋人半透明的身体慢慢上升，终于消失在点点繁星当中。

 

依兰杜尔走向西莉亚，低头看着她。

“想不到你还活着。”

“是啊，让你失望了，我们整个教团的人最好都死在唤夜神庙才趁你的心。”她冷笑道，“不过我还活着的理由可比你的要正当得多。”她的眼睛里似乎有着冰冷的火苗，带着轻蔑投向依兰杜尔，“我们因为传播瓦尔迷娜大君的教义而得到她的庇护，而你呢？哼，懦夫。”

依兰杜尔似乎不为所动：“你是来找我复仇的对吗？”

“复仇？哈哈，是的，太多的仇都要找你报。为了瓦尔迷娜的腐坏头骨，还有维伦，还有唤夜神庙的兄弟姐妹……维伦当初真是瞎了眼，才会对你那么用心。”

不知道为什么我很想嘲弄依兰杜尔一句，不过现在的气氛显然不适合。

“你以为，你这样放逐了腐坏头骨，万能的瓦尔迷娜会放过你？那些逃过一劫的兄弟姐妹会让你逍遥自在？”她说着，口中突然吐出鲜血，我这时候才看到，她的手里有个毒药瓶，“你等着瞧……会有人来找你清算的，你这个叛徒……”

她的尸体缓缓倒在地上。我擦了擦匕首上的血，收刀入鞘。

“虽然他们都是魔神的追随者，但我还是不得不说，我对于自己把曾经的兄弟姐妹扔在幻夜神庙等死，自己却因为胆怯而逃跑这件事，一直心存愧疚。我大概永远也不会原谅自己。”

“我说过，你那么做是对的。”我踢了一脚地上的尸体，“有些人不配得到忠诚。”

“我毕竟曾是他们中间的一员，他们也不全都是本性邪恶之人。如果能够得到机会，说不定也会投身圣灵的慈爱，弥补过去的错误。”他叹道，“而且毕竟他们的确比我忠心，比我勇敢。”

“所以有些时候忠诚和勇敢也不见得是好事。”我笑道，“不过话说回来，如果在玛拉的教团遇到了类似于唤夜神庙那次的事情，需要你牺牲生命，你还会逃跑么？”

刚说完我似乎意识到了我问了不该问的话，他看了看我，一句话都没说。

“抱歉，我不……”

“没关系的，你问了我一直都不敢问自己的问题。”他摇摇头，转向高耸入云的纪念碑，抬头看着繁星的天空。

“我觉得我会毫不犹豫地牺牲自己。但是……我想你在梦境漫步的时候也体会过我的心情。我是在最后一刻感到害怕的。”

“没错。”

“所以我不知道，我没有答案。我不知道我会不会像上次一样，最后临阵脱逃。”说完他看向我，他的眼睛里似乎有泪光，不过也许只是星光的映照，“正因为如此，我明白你说你对婚姻还没有准备好，是怎样一种心情。我知道，你担心你对婚姻的犹豫会不会让我觉得……你的感情并不真诚。”

我点点头，虽然没有明确问过，但是我确实流露出不止一次这样的意思。每次想到这里我都会烦躁不安，反而说出一些会让人不快的阴阳怪气的话来。圣灵在上，他居然明白我的苦衷，我感到真心的喜悦。

“我能够确切地告诉你，我不会这么想。我反而担心你会轻率地做出保证，因为我知道，如果有一颗足够虔诚和真诚的心，人就会变得谦逊而谨慎。你犹豫说明你很在意，我很感动。”

再没有比这更让我感动的话了，如果不是我真正需要的人，不是我注定的灵魂的伴侣，大概不会说出如此了解我的话来，不会让我有这么深的共鸣。我张开手臂紧紧地抱住他。

“我现在觉得，我准备好了。”

“真的？”

“我忽然明白一件事。”我在他耳边轻声说，“我之前的那些感情……也许根本就不是爱。”

他笑着捏了捏我的脸，“怎么，突然就开窍了？”

“我也不知道，看多了大概就有经验了吧。你知道么，我其实从进入你的记忆，感觉到你之前的那份心情，我就知道自己之前的感情根本只是游戏。”

他似乎有些不好意思，提起那段往事，尤其是我提起的时候，总是让他露出尴尬的神情来。

毕竟那时候的情况有点特殊，这我能够理解。

“我不知道你对我是不是也有那么深刻的感情，但是……”

“你觉得那个体验……是很深刻的感情吗？”他反问道。

我愣了一下，“唔……对当时的我来说的话……是的。”

“那现在呢？”他的笑容有点狡黠。

我笑了，我知道他要问什么。

“你知道么，在异典里面，我以为自己死定了的时候，头脑中闪过的最后一个念头，不是米拉克拥有我的灵魂并且打败了我的那种屈辱，也不是让别人失望的遗憾，更不是面对自己的死亡的绝望。”我说着，轻轻地吻了他的唇，“而是……我感到悲哀，因为直到生命的最后一刻我都没能够让你知道我的心意。我当时只希望，你不要为我的死而难过。”

 

我们的婚礼就好像一场梦。我只能这样形容这一切。当我们在玛拉面前说出爱的誓言，发誓不弃不离的时候，我感到内心中莫大的完满。

交换戒指，祭司宣布我们成为永恒的伴侣时，我看到依兰杜尔的眼睛里含着泪水。我不知不觉也被他的情绪感染了，十分郑重地完成那象征灵魂相契合的那一吻。

“恭喜你们，现在接受大家的祝福吧。”

客人们都来向我们道贺，有来自冬堡学院的，也有战友团的朋友，还有盗贼公会的几个人，不过黑暗兄弟会没有来人，我也不希望他们来。依兰杜尔的朋友也来了一些，大部分都是祭司和修道士，他们向我们献上圣灵们的祝福。

毫无悬念的，威尔卡斯没来，但是法卡斯对我说，他的兄弟托他对我说一声恭喜。

蓝宝石仍旧是那副不冷不热的样子，不过她来了就已经算是很给我面子了。

“果然你还是个小孩子啊，才需要年长一些的人来照顾。”她拍了拍我的肩膀，“恭喜你。”

“谢谢。你也赶紧找个人照顾你吧，或者……照顾别人。”

“啧啧，这就不劳你操心了，公会大师。”她笑着走开了。

哎，这家伙还是老样子。

宾客散去后，依兰杜尔坐在长椅上向玛拉祈祷，我看到他偶尔会擦擦眼泪。

“想不到他居然这么激动。”丁雅小声说，“看来他真的很爱你。”

“当初我们两个的结婚典礼上，你还不是哭起来了？”马拉莫打趣他的妻子，“是不是丹莫都这样子？”

“嘿，这和是不是丹莫没有关系！”她推了马拉莫一把，“你怎么还不去市场！”

“拜托，典礼刚刚结束，你就让我休息一会。”马拉莫笑着坐下来，“再次恭喜你们。”

“谢谢。”

丁雅看起来很是感慨：“说实话，我都想不到他会结婚。”

“为什么？”

“我的印象里，他以前一直一副心如死灰的样子。虽然他乐于帮助别人，乐于宣传玛拉的精神，但是很多兄弟姐妹都看得出来，他似乎在自己的过去里面陷得很深，内心之中有什么……无法跨越的东西。我一直以为他不会再喜欢上什么人，更不会跟任何人分享自己的心。他甚至不会对其他玛拉的祭司多说自己的过去，除了那些不得不提到的东西。但是你……你把这一切都改变了，几天前，我在神庙门口看到他第一眼，就觉得他和以前大不相同了。”

我看着左手无名指上的戒指，白首之约，点了点头，“这也许就是玛拉的意愿吧。”

“是的，他从过去的阴影里走了出来，这是玛拉给他的拯救。”

说实话，我也觉得很不可思议。我一直不能够理解，为什么有人会轻易许下一生的誓言，我知道“自己”是多么可怕的敌人，不管从哪一个角度来讲；时间也是，无形无影，逐渐把一切意义从人身上剥离。感情是琢磨不定的，但誓言不是，直到现在我仍旧不能够确信我们可以一起走多远，但至少我的内心不会轻易屈服于改变。

这是普通的生活的一部分，如果是这样的话，那么生活本身就是一场漫长的斗争。

或者说，是我想问题的角度有些奇怪。大概是我总是在跃跃欲试，所以才会随时感受到挑战。如果我静下心来，大概事情会变得很不一样。

这段时间我几乎忘记了米拉克和黑暗之书的事情，忘记了那些让我恐惧和绝望的时刻。虽然我其实并没有把它们抛在脑后，但是既然已经下定决心过普普通通的生活，我便努力让自己不去多想。至少现在我是幸福的，和心爱的人结为一生一世的伴侣，在誓言里变成对方最重要的人，没有什么比这个更重要。我再次想起科瓦奇的英雄展现给我的记忆，我想，我甚至拥有那些凌驾于凡人之上的存在所没有的一切，即使我不是她那样的英雄，也没有什么可遗憾的了。

 

离开神庙的时候，依兰杜尔问我将来要住在哪里。我想了想，问他要不要跟我到佛克瑞斯的观湖庄园，一起盖一座房子。或者我们也可以留在裂谷城，这样他可以在玛拉神庙帮忙。

他想了想，问我打算留在什么地方。

“一切听你的，除了风舵城，我都有房产。而且我想你大概也不会想要去风舵城久住。”我笑道，“或者去索瑟姆，和你的丹莫同胞们在一起。”

“你是诺德人，你应该留在天际。而我也在这里生活了很久，已经把这里当成了故乡。”

“其实我们可以回到白地。还记得么？斯卡德领主说，如果我们继续给晨星城做些贡献，他就可以卖给我一块土地。我们可以盖个房子，养些牛和鸡，开垦一块菜地，平时出去打打猎。我知道你对白地很有感情，那里也是我和父母一起度过美好时光的地方。”

“看起来我们没理由不回去了。”他微笑道，“那就这么说定了。”

“不过我得在裂谷城好好休息几天再出发。”我拉起他的手，“先回家吧。”

“你在这里也有房子？”

“我说过的，除了风舵城，我都有房子。”我笑道，“之前没机会带你去看，我也很少住在这里。这一次就把它当做婚后的新家好了。”

甜蜜湾，这个名字，的确适合作为新婚的蜜月居所；虽然不如林德尔大堂或者傲矛别墅那样宽敞气派，但是这里的的确确很精致温馨。我在裂谷城没有护卫。其实我是有资格被授为男爵的，但是我一直都懒得去和领主谈。不过正好，整个家里只有我们两个，适合做任何想做的事情。

刚一进入房间，我就迫不及待地吻住依兰杜尔。对我来说最重要的仪式并不是在玛拉神殿里的宣誓，而是肉体的交合。我甚至有点吃惊自己居然能忍耐这么久——与其说是忍耐不如说是一直没有心情，否则在斯卡尔村外的雪地上，我们就可以在火堆旁边做上一次。可是那时候他害羞得仿佛初恋，我居然也为那种朦胧的感觉而倾心，一直等待到了现在。

至于现在，可没什么理由再等下去了。

“你还真是心急。”他被我推坐在床上，笑着抬头看我。

“我可等了很久了。”我把膝盖伸进他两腿之间，挑逗那敏感的部位，再次低下头去吻他。

舌头缠卷在一起，我的呼吸愈发急促。我们第一次这样深深地接吻，他比我想的还要有技巧，包括手上的动作，看起来像个深谙此道的老手。

“真看不出来……你之前都一脸害羞的样子，我以为你……”

“还会有更有趣的后续证明你想错了。”他笑着说道，轻轻含起我的耳垂，一边手脚麻利地脱去自己的衣物。

我们赤裸的皮肤贴在一起那一瞬间，内心里的火从那亲密的部分开始被点燃，迅速窜满整个身体。我轻咬他的脖颈，用手指触摸他的胸口，一路摸着肋骨滑下去，抓住他在我的腿上蹭来蹭去的坚挺。

他灵活而柔软的手指也在我身上需要抚慰的地方跳跃游走，欲火让人愈发难耐，我们滚到床上，彼此都需要更深刻的慰藉。

肉体交合的一瞬间，我们呻吟出声，眼睛里倒映着彼此的热切的脸。

我看到他的迫切和激情，就如同我有时会看到的，他那和温和柔软的外表所不一样的灵魂，这时候的他，也因为沉溺于情欲，而把自己灵魂中狂野而又自然的一面深深展现出来。我喜欢看到他的这幅样子，就好像我喜欢在这种时候，毫无保留地把我自己最真实的一面展现给他。

这一次的性事比我之前体验过的都要美满，不管是和男人还是女人的。我想也许最完满的性和爱都是一样，和性别无关，只跟彼此投入的热情和希望自己所爱之人得到满足的愿望有关。因为深爱对方，所以可以毫无保留地投入，也可以全心全意地付出。

结束以后，我们依偎在一起。我吻着他的脸颊，用指头玩弄他尖尖的耳朵。

他抱着我的腰，胸口仍旧在微微起伏。我听到他似乎在低声呢喃。

“在说什么？”

“真没想到。”他说，“我居然……还能有这样的幸福。”

我想起丁雅的话来，笑了笑：“不然呢？”

“我本以为我的余生就要在唤夜神庙，在对玛拉的忏悔中度过了。”

“别说的你好像没几年活头了似的。”我撇撇嘴，“虽然我和你比起来年轻许多，但是你剩下的时光可比我要多。”

“如果你不在了，我也会去另一个世界陪你。”

“你这说的是什么呀。”我笑着在他胸口上轻轻砸了一拳，“再说你死后也进不了松加德的。”

“那我大概会一个人去转世吧，也好过让我一个人孤零零地活着。”

我故意翻过身背对着他，“哪有人刚结婚了就先想死后的事情的？”

“哈，抱歉。”他从背后抱住我，他的嘴唇落在我的后颈上，痒痒的，“我不说了。”

我故意不理他，他继续亲吻着我的脖颈，很小心地拨开后面的头发亲吻下去。然后我感到他的手指停留在一个地方，轻轻按了按。

“这是什么？”

“什么？”

“这里有不小一块红色的标记。”

“是个胎记吧，以前一位医师帮我治疗脖子上的伤的时候告诉我，我才知道我还有这个胎记。”

“我觉得……不像是胎记。”依兰杜尔轻轻抚摸着那里，说道，“你母亲跟你说过这个么？”

“似乎没有，说过我也不记得了。在别人告诉我之前，我还不知道有这回事。”我扭回头去，又凑上去吻了吻他的唇，“一块胎记而已，别管它了。”

“真的不像是胎记。胎记怎么会有那么复杂的图案？”他很坚持地说。

“图案？到底是什么样子的？”被他这么一说我也好奇起来。我记得我曾经梦到过我的母亲用手掐我的后颈，醒来后那里隐隐作痛，于是我把这个梦也告诉了他。

他找了笔和纸把它画了下来，我看到以后也觉得有点奇怪。

“它就是这么圆的？”

“是的。”

“它看起来居然是这样复杂的图形……”我看着纸上的图案，也觉得蹊跷起来，“被你这么一说，我也觉得不像是胎记。说起来当初那个治疗师帮我治伤的时候，也没有把头发全都撩起来看，只是大概看到了一片红色而已。”

“那个关于你母亲和这个胎记的梦……我觉得是她在提醒你什么。”

“提醒？”

“不，不是她在提醒你，而是你的潜意识里觉得这个东西和你的母亲有关系，或者她会觉得这个东西有什么意义，所以想要告诉你什么。你知道，疼痛是危险的标志。你的伤口流血感染的时候都会感到痛，那是在提醒你要注意这里，你梦到的疼痛也是一样。”

我不知不觉皱起眉头来。即使我不想刻意去寻找过去留下的秘密，它们仍旧在各个角落，以各种意想不到的方式提醒着我，让我无法逃避。

 


	15. 第十五章 新旅途

离开裂谷城之前，我又回了一趟盗贼公会，打算看看有没有什么需要处理的事情。布林乔夫不在，好像有一单生意需要一个大师级别的人物出面去谈，现在是卡莉亚在管理公会。我其实本来也应该负起责任来，不过既然有卡莉亚，我就可以放心大胆地偷懒了。说起来之前那段时间我也给公会出了不少力，现在各个城市都有盗贼公会的势力，即使不需要强有力的管理者，也不会出什么大问题。

“听说你结婚了！祝福你！”几乎所有的人都这么和我打招呼，除了蓝宝石。

戴尔文青了一只眼，跑来跟我热烈地握手。我知道这多半是因为他去偷看威克斯洗澡，被留下的小纪念品，但我还是要明知故问一下。

“哟，新的涂装不错啊，就是有点像被人揍了。”

周围的人都哈哈大笑起来。威克斯笑得尤其开心。

“嘿！你不能这么损我。”他小声抗议道，“好不容易回来一趟，就拿我开心。”

“你活该。”威克斯一撇嘴。

我凑近戴尔文：“你听着，笨蛋，恋爱就是恋爱。如果只是想找人逍遥一番，去蜜蜂和诗人那里打听打听有没有乐意奉陪的主儿，比如说，哈尔嘉那种，就足够了。如果你是认真想恋爱的话，就摆出点诚意来。”

“这是你的经验之谈么？”

我耸耸肩，摆出一副“你爱听不听”的样子来。他讪讪吐了吐舌头，然后跑到一边去了。

“恭喜你。”一个有气无力的声音传来，我看到符文没精打采地走过去，跟我招了招手。

“你这是怎么了？”

“我妹妹犯了事儿。我有点烦。”

“不就是需要钱么。”我问，“需要多少，我看看能不能帮上忙。”

“嘿，你可不能这么纵容那些笨蛋。”托尼利亚大声抗议道，“任务失败被抓了的人就该受到点教训。”

托尼利亚可从来都不给任何人面子，符文又是个老实人，所以她也没什么顾忌。我笑了笑：“钱算是借的，到时候要还给我，连本带利。”

“你可真是帮了我的大忙！”他把我拽到一边来，一副殷切的样子，手里比出一个数字。

“别来这套，你要是想多拿零花钱，自己出去赚，我只负责你妹妹的事情。”

“我需要钱……雇人帮我找我的生身父母。你知道的。”

我曾经问过他为什么叫这个奇怪的名字，他给我讲了他的身世——他被一个渔夫从北部海边的一个沉船废墟附近找到的时候还是个婴儿，身上除了一块奇怪的符文石什么都没有，也没有关于生身父母的任何内容。他为了这件事到处雇人帮他寻找自己的真实身份，但是根据我在柜子上看到的那封信来看，八成是没希望了。

“你还没放弃哪？”我摊了摊手，“我帮你留意过了，很不幸，什么都没有。我觉得……这也不是很重要不是么？你看看这地方这些人，有很多都是不知道自己父母是谁的孤儿。你也没什么特别的。”

说着我掏出金币，给了他给我开的价的三分之二左右的钱。看了他一眼。

“你还真懂行情。”他吐了一下舌头。

“我也被通缉过，别耍花样，以后也别尝试耍花样。”

“很感谢你。”拿好了金币，他很诚恳地说，“什么时候还？”

“两个月以后，如果我回来的话。如果我不回来就把钱给我留着，放心，不会多朝你要利息的。”

他犹豫了一下，小心地开了口：“我说……如果我肯多给你利息，再借给我一点行吗？”

“盗贼工会的规矩我可不想破坏，除非我想引得大家都来问我借钱。”我有些不快地说道，“就算我有钱，事儿也不能这么办。”

“阿西尔刚刚给我消息，说有新的收获了。”他说的是他雇来帮他调查生身父母的人，“他们调查出了找到我的那沉船的名字。说不定事情有希望。”

“哦？是什么？”我漫不经心地随口一问。都已经三十多年了，就算是有船的名字，大概也很难继续查下去。要知道一艘船上的人可有很多，具体定位到某个人或者某一对夫妻身上，更是难上加难。更何况，就算是找到又能如何？不过我倒是佩服他的意志力，如果换了是我，大概找的想法都不会生出来。

“她叫做漂流跳蚤号，是从索瑟姆出发的。现在只知道这些，不过我觉得如果有钱的话……”

我听了这个名字，惊得差点掉进水池里。不过我还是努力让自己看起来平静一点。

“咳咳，我很高兴有进展了。不如这样，索瑟姆嘛，我认识不少人，包括那个了不得的内洛思大师，如果你听说过的话，还有莫瓦恩议员……”我看了一眼符文，他似乎有些迷茫，“他们都是我的朋友。”我补充道，“我在他们那里看到不少新奇玩意，能不能给我看一下你的符文石，说不定我认识。”

“听起来……你可真是经历了不少。那好，我给你看那块石头，在……这里！”符文一边说从他的箱子最底下拿出那块石头给我看。

和我猜的一样，这块石头看起来和我的那块极为相似，除了颜色有些不同——这一块是暗绿色的，而我的那块是蓝黑色的，上面的符号虽然也不完全相同，但是我能够看出来，它们应当是一套。

“我似乎见过类似的东西……可是我想不起来在哪里看到的了……”我随便编了几个人名，每一个都长的不像话，说得符文一愣一愣的，“他们可能知道这石头的来历。”

“你真的能够帮我？”

“如果你肯让我暂时保管这石头，我会把它给我认识的人看。”

符文面露难色，我知道这种东西对一个人的意义，但是我觉得，我可能比他更需要它。更重要的是，米拉克也许会更需要这个。

“这石头也是个重要的线索，你这么藏着也不是办法。”

“我把上面的符号拓印下来了，他们拿着……”

“嘿，你不懂魔法对吧？”

“我懂一点……”

“别说那些，你不懂，我在冬堡学院呆过，我知道这种有魔法的东西，可不单单是要看上头的文字的。你得让人看到实物。”我说，“如果你不肯让我拿着，我也就不能保证什么了。”

说完我就要往外走，他赶紧拦住我。

“你说得对，”他把石头放在我手里，“一切拜托了。”

我笑着收好那块石头，又摸出一些金币来放在他口袋里。

“这些你拿去雇人继续调查，毕竟多些人手效率高一些。不用急着还，我还要去一趟索瑟姆呢，得好一阵子才回得来。”

 

回到甜蜜湾的时候正是中午，刚一推开门，我就被屋子里的饭菜香味勾得直流口水。

“亲爱的，你回来了。”依兰杜尔正在搅动汤锅，里面炖着蔬菜和肉。我凑过去吻他的耳后，他缩了缩脖子——听说精灵的身体比人类要敏感，这些天来，每天晚上我都对此体会的很透彻。

“别闹，就快弄好了。去桌子那儿等着。”

我坐在椅子上，刚想开口说话，忽然看到桌上有一封信。

“这封信是谁的？”

“哦，忘了告诉你，这是信差送来的。说要交给你。”

我拆开来看，信是拉里斯·赛达莱斯送来的，内容不多，无非是叫我回去索瑟姆。因为这是第二次来信叫我回去了，语气很急切。结尾甚至还特别说了一句“快点”。

我叹了口气，知道这是需要更多投资的意思。自从我在科布乔尔古坟遇到这个正在发掘的人，并投资他挖掘的工作，麻烦就没完没了地来。第一次出现很多尸鬼，杀了工人，这是第二次，我投了更多的金币给他，可惜估计也不会有什么好事。不然他也不用说“我不想吓到你”这样的话。

_吓到我？开什么玩笑！不过，你倒是吓到我的钱包了。_

看来我真的有必要回一趟索瑟姆，看看这个家伙的倒霉发掘工作，顺便调查一下那两块符文石。

“我们什么时候出发？”依兰杜尔把吃的放在桌上，也坐了下来，“来信有什么事吗？”

“我们……大概要晚一点回白地。”我说，“索瑟姆有个合伙人，需要我跑一趟。而且我还想调查一件事。”

“哦？”

“我之前跟你说过的，发掘科布乔尔古坟的那件事。”

“我记得。又是尸鬼？”

“不会有别的事情了，古坟里面还能有什么。”我喝了一口汤，味道好得让人不想说话，只想专心把它吃完。吃了几大口以后我才抬起头来：“至于要调查的事情……我又发现了一块符文石。”

“我以为你放弃调查了呢。”

“这次也算是帮朋友去调查他的身世。而且我觉得……我觉得十分不甘心。”

依兰杜尔笑了：“我就知道你不会轻易放弃的。”

“我有没有跟你说过，希奥格拉斯帮我调查的事情？”

依兰杜尔摇摇头。

“这些天的脑子有些糊涂，这么有趣的事情都没跟你说。”我笑道，“希奥格拉斯，是个很可爱的家伙。”

我一边吃一边给他说我在疯老头的小屋里面遇到的事情。听到后来依兰杜尔完全放下了勺子，听得十分投入。

“然后呢？”

“然后……就如同你听过的传说一样了。只不过你没听过的部分，大概就是那个失去挚爱之人的少女。”

“吟游诗人不该错过这么精彩的内容的。”

“时间太久了，而且大概因为无人见证，所以只有她自己知道吧。”我叹了口气，“在有些关于湮灭危机的记载里，科瓦奇的英雄是男是女都不清楚。”

我把所有的故事讲完以后，依兰杜尔看起来眼睛里亮晶晶的，他不断低声嘟哝“玛拉在上”，不过我觉得玛拉大概也管不着这两个人——他们一个变成了阿卡托什的化身，一个成了新的疯狂之神。

“如果有机会的话，我一定要去赛洛迪尔，去帝国的首都，看看那个石头龙。”

“太让人感慨了，我也很想去看看。”依兰杜尔说，“不过你说，她帮你调查到了一些东西，是什么？”

“是这个。”我掏出那张纸，递给依兰杜尔。他看了一遍，露出吃惊的表情来。

“你的母亲曾经是米拉克的追随者？这太让人吃惊了。”

“很容易理解不是吗？她曾经得到过米拉克的信任，所以才会带走这些看起来对他很重要的符文石，不然米拉克也不会追着她找了这么多年。我觉得这石头，多半和赫麦尤斯也有关系。内洛思大师跟赫麦尤斯打过交道，我想去问问他。”

“不过我觉得那个内洛思，可不像是好打交道的人。他会帮助我们么？”

“他要什么就帮他去完成好了。”我轻描淡写地说道，“这些渴求知识的人，只要给他们想要的，他们就会愿意出手相助。”

 

我们重新踏上去索瑟姆的旅程。虽然在索瑟姆有很多不愉快的记忆，但是我并不讨厌那里。索瑟姆之行唯一让我感到郁闷的是，我们不得不路过风舵城。那地方我一分钟都不想多呆，我甚至恨不得每次都从对岸游上码头，而不是穿过两道城门，泡在冰水里也比走在那个冷冰冰的地方强得多。

晨星城就没有去索瑟姆的船么，该死。

在码头上我们碰到了罗尔夫，那家伙老远看到我就瞪着我看，等我走到他面前的时候，他又开始骂骂咧咧。

我不得不佩服他的勇气，从来没有见过一个人这么热衷于找打。我真不明白，他这么喜欢挨揍，为什么不去上战场呢？

“还想打架吗？”我微笑着看着他，把手指捏的嘎嘣嘎嘣响，“这次我下手轻点。”

“你是龙裔对吧，参加了停火协议商谈的人？”他指着我说，“在霍斯加高峰偏袒帝国的家伙！你和黑暗精灵在一起，看起来你也是帝国的间谍了！”他大声嚷嚷。

他也许是想要引起大家对我的愤怒，但是大部分人只肯花一点时间对他嗤之以鼻一下，然后低头继续做工作。

“你要是知道我是谁，就该离我远点。”我凑近他，比了比拳头。

“上次让你占了上风，这次可没有那么便宜了！如果你敢动我一个指头，我就让卫兵把你抓起来！”

我微微一笑，另一只手的手心在他面前晃了一下，“看这个。”

“这是……”

我还没等他反应过来，用力把手里的东西投向河里，在远处的水面上溅起一个水花。

罗尔夫气的跳了起来，“我的钱包！还有我的戒指！”他冲卫兵大喊大叫，“这小贼偷我的东西，你们都愣着干什么！”

我两手一摊，“谁看到我偷东西了？我身上有赃物么？你刚才说我是间谍，你有证据么？这是栽赃陷害，该抓的人是你！”

几个亚龙人船工笑的前仰后合，依兰杜尔和另外一个丹莫也在乐滋滋地看戏。卫兵们都装作没看见，还在那里巡逻，看起来没人打算帮他。我猜也是这样，卫兵通常不会在这种场合下没证据就抓人的，更何况其实罗尔夫的人缘没他自己想的那么好。因为他总是在灰区没事找事，没少给卫兵带来麻烦，大家都烦着他呢，只有他自己不知道而已。

“你这个混蛋……”他气急败坏地向城门走，一边走一边骂，“你这个下贱胚子！爬虫！帝国狗！我会收拾你的！”

他刚一进门，所有的亚龙人都跳下水去了。希望他们不会因为这点钱打起来。

我笑着拉着依兰杜尔上了北方少女号，一边打趣：“我本来不喜欢来这里的，不过因为罗尔夫，我想以后我应该经常来玩玩，他可太逗了。”

“上次是你在烛炉堡揍了石拳家那个败类吧？”我看到新格尼西斯的伙计马尔塞尔，就是刚刚跟依兰杜尔站在一起嘲笑罗尔夫的那个丹莫，正在跟我打招呼，“我听说了，真痛快不是吗？”

“是啊，我打的相当痛快！”

“可是当时我看到你脸上全是血，还哭着进的门，我还以为挨打的是你。”

“这事儿有点复杂。”我不好意思地抓抓头，“挨打的是他，我只是稍微受了点伤。”

“好样的，我的朋友。”他翘起大拇指，“阿祖拉照亮你的前路。”

“我现在觉得偷东西也没什么大不了的。”依兰杜尔在船上轻声说。

“本来就没什么大不了的，尤其是这种人，偷他算是便宜他。”

依兰杜尔抓着我的手，我喜欢这样握着的感觉，我想那次我在极端的惊恐里下意识地去抓他的手不是没有道理。从第一次他为我尝试治疗的时候，我就迷上了那个手心的温柔触感。

我抓着他的手往脸上蹭。他很听话地随意我摆布。

“不管你是怎样的人，我都很爱你。”他轻声说，“真奇妙不是吗？”

“怎么……”

“我觉得我的想法变了很多，以前我一直以为自己只会爱上有着相同信念和观点的人。但是后来离开瓦尔迷娜教团以后，我却没有爱上任何人。”他顿了顿，声音小了很多，“我……我以为那是因为自己已经完全投入对玛拉的信仰中。但是现在……我不知道为什么，我想以前大概我还是太年轻。尽管活了这么久，还有些事情无论如何都不能明白。”

我们的声音很小，船上的其他乘客也都在做自己的事情，窃窃私语或者打盹，也有人在看向外面的海水。我很高兴没人向我们这边看，不过动作上还是收敛了点。

天际各处的街上都不乏搂搂抱抱的青年男女，裂谷城尤甚，但多半是二十出头的愣头青，恨不得向全世界宣布自己找了个好情人。对于我这个年龄来说，应该稍微沉稳一点了，至于依兰杜尔……不得不说，很少有人在他这个年纪第一次结婚。精灵们都说，如果你在一百岁之前没结过婚，大概以后也不会结婚了。

我很嫉妒精灵们的寿命。诺德人已经在松加德过的快要忘记活着是什么滋味的年纪，精灵们大概还刚刚在感慨自己壮年不再，考虑要不要结婚定居远离冒险生活。听说精灵向来对与人类的爱情不够重视，听起来很让人不快，但是想想也不是没有道理——你已经入土，而对方还有大把的岁月，如果已经知道是这样的结果，那么自然从一开始就显得淡然很多，否则受伤的只有自己。

所以那些一起到另一个世界去之类的话，还真是很美丽的情话——除了有点不合时宜之外。

坐在斜对面的人打了个哈欠，走上甲板上转了一圈，然后兴高采烈地跟旅伴说已经可以看到索瑟姆了。我们应该很快就能够抵达港口。

 

就在这时忽然船身一阵晃动，她还没来得及坐下，就被狠狠地甩了出去。

然后所有人都开始像盒子里的木碗一样在并不宽敞的船舱里面滚来滚去。

“发生了什么！”有人惊叫道。

“是龙！”外面的大副看起来有些惊慌，不过还是拔出刀来准备迎战。船长指挥着船员掌舵，尽量避开龙的寒霜吐息。

我挣扎着冲上甲板，刚一看到那条龙，立即皱起了眉头。

这不只是一条横冲直撞的巨龙而已，我分明看到他的脖颈上一个半透明的人影——

“米拉克！”

米拉克真是“阴魂不散”的典型，看到他那个奇怪的面具我就会感到厌烦，除此之外，还有对他面具下面那张可能会变成别的样子的脸感到恐惧。

他驾驭龙贴近水面冲向北方少女号，龙爪在海面上划出长长的涟漪。

“Gol-Hah-Dov!”

他对着北方少女号吼出这个吐息，然后驾驭着龙再次冲上云端。

船上所有人的目光瞬间变得呆滞，然后一个个面露凶光，都拔出武器，准备好魔法，向我围拢过来。

强迫意志可以让任何人变成米拉克的战斗奴仆。我不知道他打的是什么算盘，但是现在事情变得棘手了。

我当然可以用同样的龙吼解除他们身上的控制，那么接下来米拉克还会如法炮制——他可以在短时间内连续使用两个龙吼，但是我不行。这样下去，事情对我一点好处都没有。

不过我知道米拉克这样的状态也不可能持续太久，过一段时间他就不得不返回异典。在此之前我必须跟船上的人周旋才行。

我一步步后退，那些人步步紧逼上来。我咬咬牙拔出风刃。

“就是这样，最后的龙裔，杀了他们！”

米拉克的声音自高空坠下，我的心狂跳不止。

“你是想杀人的，你的心里有嗜血的冲动，可是你却在愚蠢地压抑它。”

凉气从后脑沿着脊柱一路窜下去，那一瞬间的发愣就被一个狂暴的兽人抓住了，她扑向我，用手里的巨剑狠狠砍来。

我躲过了她的攻击，反手就是一刀。因为风刃的缘故她跪在地上暂时爬不起来，但是很快就有更多的人冲上来。

“对，就是这样，对他们挥动你手里的刀……你会发现这是你希望的。你想看他们死，不是吗？”

又是刚才那个声音，让我的意志从灵魂深处冻结的声音——那不是米拉克的声音，而是我自己的。

刚刚那些惊恐和寒意，在一瞬间忽然化成愤怒。我挡开几个扑上来的人，纵身跃上船顶，对准天上的巨龙吼出龙破。米拉克似乎没有提防我这一手，被打了个正着。巨龙在空中盘旋而下——但是距离海岸还有一定的距离。我猜他除了降落在海里没有别的办法。

米拉克似乎也不知该拿这种情况怎么办，就在巨龙的身体即将落入海水的一刹那，他的身影从龙颈上隐去了。

巨龙入水掀起狂浪，海水冲上甲板，有些人跌入海里，我抓着船舷，又挣扎着爬了起来。

海水不断翻卷着巨大的浪花。是那头巨兽仍旧在水底挣扎。落水的人一个个向船游来，但是上下颠动的浪涛让他们抓不住船舷。我一眼就看到同样在水中挣扎的依兰杜尔。他也被米拉克的龙吼控制了，我觉得此时此刻，越多的人呆在水里越好。

我死死抓着船舷，几乎其他所有人都被卷入水里。一些杂物也纷纷落入水中。幸好水底下的龙的挣扎似乎慢慢平静了，不知道它是逃走了，还是被淹死了。此时此刻我的力量也基本恢复，可以使用下一个龙吼。

我对着水中的人喊出强迫意志。他们一瞬间都停止了动作，一个个沉了下去，然后马上又纷纷冒出头来。

不知道为什么我觉得那画面有点滑稽。不过现在不是笑的时候，我伸手一个个把他们拉上船舷，有些人自己爬了上来，有些人精疲力竭，只能被后面的人推上来。

“这是怎么回事？”

“哦感谢圣灵我还活着……那龙哪去了？”

“阿祖拉在上！没事了么？”

就在大家纷纷感叹和疑惑的时候，我焦虑地看向水里——刚刚明明还看到依兰杜尔，现在却找不到他的身影了。

失踪的不止他一个人，船上也有人在喊着自己亲人或者旅伴的名字。也许他们被水冲走了，也许沉下去了。我毫不犹豫地跳下水，几个亚龙人水手也跟着我一起跳了下来，纷纷向水下潜去。

我很庆幸自己有水吸附魔的戒指，免得把自己淹死。

这里的海水并不算太深，很快我就摸到了下面的海草。我漫无目的地游着，心里七上八下。我觉得他没那么容易被淹死，但是在看到他平安无事之前，我是不可能放心的。

水下面什么都没有，我找了几圈，又浮了上去。亚龙人们已经向船游过去，几乎每人都拖着一个溺水的人，我一眼就看到其中一个人拖着依兰杜尔正在往船上送，赶紧也跟着爬了上去。

“还有人失踪吗？”船长大声问道，没人回答他，为了保险起见，他让两个亚龙人再下去看看。

船上仅有的一位治疗师和一名祭司忙着在船上跑来跑去治疗受伤和溺水的人们，那位治疗师给依兰杜尔施法的时候，我站在不远处，心疼地看着他毫无血色的脸颊和额头上的淤青——想必是被什么东西砸到，所以才会溺水。

我忽然觉得，也许是我给全船的人带来了灾祸。米拉克根本没有必要袭击一条船，他刚才的一切举动都是冲着我来的。只要我靠近索瑟姆，就会给身边的人带来无穷的麻烦。

这时依兰杜尔终于咳嗽出声，吐出几口海水。治疗师帮他恢复了一些体力，又赶紧去救助下一个人。

我跑过去跪在他身边，握着他的手，也尝试着使用治疗术。直到看见他慢慢睁开眼，才彻底放下心来。

他抓着我的肩膀，想要坐起来。我扶着他的身体，让他靠在我身上。

“没事了。”我轻声说。

“你没受伤吧……咳咳……”

“这时候你还是关心一下自己。”我苦笑着说，“现在觉得怎么样？”

“至少暂时还死不了。”他苍白的唇上挂着一丝笑意。

我用一条手臂环着虚弱的依兰杜尔，咬着牙不知道该说什么。

“你可不能现在死……你如果死了，我可没法马上去陪你。”就这样沉默了许久，我缓缓地在他耳边说道。

“你怎么也说起来……”

“打败米拉克之前我都不能死。”我闭上眼睛，听到自己下定决心的声音，“说什么好好生活就足够了……这可真是个自欺欺人的谎话。母亲和其他人斗争了那么久，也逃了那么久，大概最大的期待也不过是过上普通的生活罢了……他们付出了那么多，不是为了让这一切在我的身上继续发生的。他们在等待一个能够战胜米拉克的人，而不是在等他们的下一代人仍旧生活在米拉克的阴影之下。我要打败他，只有这样才能真正好好生活下去。所以接下来，我还需要你在我身边。”

“我真高兴你这么想……”依兰杜尔拍拍我的背，“如果你要和他继续战斗，我一路都会陪着你。玛拉保佑我们。”

 


	16. 第十六章 与自己对话

我们费了好大劲把北方少女号折腾到码头的时候，天已经黑了。几个瑞多然守卫帮着拖纤绳，才让它能够靠岸。虽然船身受了些伤，需要停靠在乌鸦岩码头修补几天，但是没有漏水已经是很幸运的事情了，船长格加伦德为此一直念叨感谢塔洛斯。

“太可怕了，我都不知道自己怎么掉到海里去的！”

“是啊，那条龙到底去哪里了呢？”

“你们有没有注意到，龙身上好像骑着一个人！”

“别开玩笑了，我听说过有龙裔可以杀死龙吸收灵魂，但是没听说龙还能骑的。它们可是很高傲的生物，怎么可能成为坐骑？”

大家纷纷议论着今天的可怕遭遇，我一言不发，拉着依兰杜尔往赛维林庄园走去。

他似乎恢复得差不多了，不过额头上的淤青还是很明显。而且他也不知道到底发生了什么——被龙吼控制的时候那些事情他一点都不记得了。

“你是说，米拉克用龙吼控制了全船的人？”

“是的，他好像就是想要逼我杀人。”我叹道，“他还……用我的声音对我说，让我杀死船上的人。”

依兰杜尔打开门锁，推开门，我站在门口，他以为我还在被这件事困扰着，摸了摸我的脸颊，“别理会他那些话。”他温柔地说道，“先进来。”

“你先进去去休息一下吧，我弄些吃的回来。”

今天在市场上，卖食物的加林对我格外热情，还问我依兰杜尔有没有跟着我来。

“他在赛维林庄园休息呢，我们住在那里。你认识他？”

“我记得他跟你一起旅行。上一次你似乎不在，他一个人来乌鸦岩，把我受伤的妻子带了回来，还帮她治疗。那天她出去采药，结果被烧焦树精袭击，多亏了依兰杜尔才安然无恙。”

“还有这事，我都不知道。”

“当时很晚了，我又很心急，都没有好好招待他。本来说要谢他的，结果第二天发现赛维林庄园已经没人在了。”他说着包了灰烬跳蚤肉和几样蔬菜给我：“这些拿去吧，不用给我钱，算是谢礼……以后需要什么也尽管开口。”

“这有点过意不去……”

“你帮乌鸦岩重开了矿场，又赶走了灰烬魔怪，光凭这些我就该感谢你。你不知道矿场重开后我的生意有多棒！你们是善良的人，理应得到回报。阿祖拉庇护你们。”

“那就多谢你了。”我四下看了一圈，“米洛瑞不在？我还想找她买点配料……”

“啊……”问起米洛瑞的时候，加林忽然露出迷茫而空洞的眼神，“她去做一件很重要的事情了……是的，很重要……”

“是什么？”

“啊，是什么呢……总之就是很重要的事情。”

修造神殿，是吧？可怜的人们。

米拉克的力量又开始影响索瑟姆了。没错，这才是米拉克骑着龙出现在索瑟姆的目的。他又在扭曲大地的意志，玷污那些石头。看起来这几天我还要往索瑟姆的几块石头跑一趟。

 

就在往回走的路上，我又看到了那条梦里见过的龙。他在天上盘旋，但是其他人都很镇定。

这大概又是米拉克的信使，我决定不理会他，然而那条龙盘旋而下，来到我的面前。没有人被他的巨大阴影所吓到，也没有人因那巨大翅膀扇动的声音而恐惧，他们浑然不觉地走着。我看到他落下来，但是其他的人穿过他的身体，淡然地走着。

“你还不肯认输吗？”

那声音和我的声音极为相似。我感到十分不快，没有理会那龙，继续往前走。

“现在和你对话的是你自己的灵魂，米拉克让我来你的头脑里和你沟通。听着，我停留的时间不会太长，我来只是想告诉你，屈服于米拉克，并没有你想得那么糟糕。那比你现在的生活要好多了。”

我继续向前走，穿过龙的身体。果然是幻象，我松了口气。

“你看起来很执着，坚持要拯救世界，拯救自己，但其实你会发现，和米拉克对他的理想和力量的执着比起来，你只是个挣扎在平庸之辈当中的可怜虫罢了。”

龙转过脸来朝向我，我听到那声音在背后响起。

“你为什么不肯试试看，如果你愿意，我会把我的经历跟你分享。你可以体会到米拉克的灵魂的伟大。”

“你快点滚开。”我头也不回地说。

“你承认吧，你不敢挑战。你既不能够和他的力量抗衡，又不敢和他的灵魂对峙。”

“你给我搞清楚，我打不过他是因为你的存在。你曾经打败过他不是吗？”我愤恨地转过头去盯着那龙巨大的眼睛。我分明看到了我自己的眼眸，那滋味可真不好受。

“那只是最简单的较量，不能决定真正的胜败。他有太多能够战胜你的砝码。”

“是吗，都有什么，说来听听？看能不能吓到我。”

“你别想套我的话。如果你不肯接受挑战，不愿意面对我可以带给你的体验，那么就是你胆怯了。”

“你知道吗，我很庆幸，虽然你可以在我的头脑里和我对话，但是你没办法把你那些蛊惑人心的东西强加于我。你已经失败了。”

“可悲的人啊……正是因为你……不，因为我如此可悲，才会在米拉克的面前显得无地自容。”

“难道你不觉得你，和我无关的你更加可悲么？我不知道你是从哪里冒出来的，另一个我的灵魂，但是你已经可悲地屈服于米拉克，还想要另外一个自己也变成你这副样子……”

“你错了。你难道没有请求过莫拉大君给你帮助？你没有在阿祖拉面前说过尊敬她的话语？你觉得向圣灵祈求帮助和庇佑，是一件屈辱的事情？……他们是神，他们有着无上的力量。正如同黑暗精灵对审判席的崇敬，哪怕他们曾经是凡人。而米拉克……是比审判席更加伟大的存在，他会超过一切魔神和圣灵。你觉得对这样的人俯首膜拜是一件屈辱的事情吗？强者统治世界，很公平不是吗？”

那是我曾经说过的话……我皱起眉头，看着那双眼睛。我知道对方也看到了我心里的动摇。这些话没有错，我的确是这样的，并不否认那些神祗的力量，我没有虔心的膜拜过他们，但是我从未试图挑战或者怀疑他们。

“你是不是想说，‘你不是不崇敬任何神灵的吗’这样的话？没错，这是另一个可悲之处，那就是你毫无体验神性的能力，你不会与之共鸣。所以你只是对他们敬而远之，因此你的灵魂平庸而可悲。可是米拉克，在我与他的灵魂接触以后，我确实体会到了神性，那是我之前从未体会过的震撼……如果你能够体验那种感觉，你就会变得很不一样。”

我不得不说，这一切都是对我的精准描述，也是对我最好的预言。没错，如果我挑战另一个自己所说的米拉克的灵魂，如果我不能取胜……那么似乎，也没有什么斗争下去的必要了。

我看到面前的龙似乎体会到了我妥协的念头，露出了微笑，对我微微地点头。

“我……”

忽然一只手重重地拍在我的肩上，我听到有人在叫我。头脑一阵颤动，我感到晕眩。那条龙消失在我面前，我转回头，看到依兰杜尔担忧的表情。

“啊……”

“你怎么了？你出来这么久没回去，我就来找你，结果你在这里一个人自言自语。”

我看了一下四周。有两个瑞多然守卫停在那里盯着我看，其他人倒好像没有注意到什么，仍旧在工作着。

“回去再说。”我拉着依兰杜尔，向赛维林庄园走去。

 

后来，我把遇到的那条龙的幻觉告诉了依兰杜尔。他听完以后露出一副如释重负的表情。

“幸亏我去找你了。”

“怎么，你觉得我不是米拉克的对手？”

“抱歉我这么说，但是我也许是所谓‘能够体验到神性’的人。也许我的体验和别人的可能不同，但是……那的确是凡人的灵魂无法抗衡的。如果米拉克真的有那样的一个灵魂，你只有屈服的份儿。我想既然另一个你体验到了那种感觉，恐怕……”

“你觉得，那个家伙，和我是完全一样的一个人吗？”我阴沉着脸问他。

“我不知道。不过我很好奇一件事。”

“什么？”

“我在想，不管那个灵魂是从哪里来的，怎样的生活过，如果那灵魂真的是你……在那神秘的经历中，有没有……”

“有没有遇到你……有没有爱过。”我轻声补充下去。

“你笑了，你在高兴什么？”

我这才意识到我在微笑，我摇摇头：“我不知道，只是忽然觉得有趣。好吧，如果真的下次再遇到这种情况，我会问的。不过我觉得最可能的回答是，‘那不算什么’吧。”

“也未必。玛拉的教导中说，爱情让人接近神。”

“疯神的版本里面那个词是疯狂。”

“这也没错，你对任何东西有深刻的体验，都会接近神。因为你的灵魂不再是空无一物的。”

我苦笑道：“我还真没这个自信，我不知道我自己是否有所谓深刻的体验。”

“这个需要时间。”他凑上来，“需要尽可能多的……交流。”

他吻上我的唇，把手探入我的衣服。我抓住他的肩膀。灵魂的交汇是需要身体来配合的，深刻的爱情和完美的性事是分不开的，我十分清楚这一点。

不知道这样进行了多久，即使有短暂的停歇，也很快就会点起新的热情之火。屋里本来因为长久无人居住而聚集起来的寒意，也被我们这样激烈的热情所驱散了。大概因为身体敏感，他流了很多汗，额头上面站满了汗水，我轻轻用手拨开贴在额头的金色碎发，抚摸他瘦削的脸。

这些天来我们几乎是每天晚上，只要有条件，就会在一起缠绵，我甚至有点担心他的身体吃不消。

“你看起来很累。”我吻了吻他，“到此为止，好好休息吧，以后我们也得有节制点了。”

他笑了笑没说什么。

“你已经不年轻了。我也是。”

“得了，你才三十一岁……换算成精灵的年龄，也比我年轻。”

“知道就好。”我在他身边躺下。

“可是你刚才那些话说的比我还要老气横秋。”

“嘿！”我捶了他一把，手掌覆盖在他的胸口。

“你真瘦……希望等我们一切安定下来，能把你养胖点。”我感受着他身上分明的肋骨，轻声说道。

“精灵和人类相比就是瘦一些。”

“你不知道，我见过身材壮硕的瑞多然守卫，他们也是丹莫。”

“怎么见过的？”

我笑了起来：“你那表情是什么意思？往哪儿想呢！”我伸了个懒腰，“乌鸦岩铁匠铺的葛洛弗，你记得吧，那个诺德人。他是盗贼公会的人……或者说，曾经是。我还曾经追求过他女儿呢，可惜没成功……啊，扯远了……我想说的是，我有一次跟他打赌比偷盗技巧，因为他居然不服我当盗贼公会的新公会大师。于是我们比赛偷瑞多然守卫的铠甲。”

“这可真够难的。”

“是的，所以才能比出来真本事。最后我赢了。就是莫瓦恩庄园门口那个守卫。”

他揽着我的头，把我拉向他的身体。我的脸贴在他胸口，能够清晰地感受到他分明的骨骼和心脏的跳动。这时候我才注意到，他的右胸口从乳头附近一直到右边侧腹，有一道伤疤。大概因为丹莫的肤色的缘故，看起来不是特别明显，但仔细看还是能够想象到当初的惨状。

“这个是怎么回事？”我用手指沿着伤疤一路摸下去，摸到侧腹的时候他痒得缩起了身子。

“以前受的伤。其实不算很严重，没有伤到要害。不过那时候唤夜神庙没什么人擅长治疗，所以还是留了疤痕。”

“以前那里也被袭击过？”

他苦笑摇摇头：“是我自讨苦吃。还记得那个木精灵用的亡魂狂暴吗？”

“那个是你发明的？”

“不是我发明的，但是我的确帮助改进了一部分。在我受这个伤以前它没那么强力。后来我突发奇想……嗯，第一次实验总是会出问题的，你知道。不过后来就好多了。”

我忽然脑袋里灵光一闪，一个疯狂的念头袭来，我直立起上身，看着他。

“有些和记忆有关的黑魔法，你现在还能够使用吗？”

他皱起眉头：“绝大部分不行，那是玛拉禁止的，而且有些也需要借助瓦尔迷娜的力量，不是她的祭司无法使用……你问这个干什么？”

“记忆的夺取和存留，是可逆的吗？”

“你要用瓦尔迷娜的法术来找回记忆？”

我点点头，“这主意不行吗？”

“玛拉在上！这可真是太疯狂了……”他露出惊讶的神色，“这会很危险，而且，很遗憾，我不能使用那些法术。在我的印象里，也没有人尝试过逆转夺取记忆的法术。毕竟你这种情况并不多见。”

我有点失望地躺下来：“算了，我只是说说。我自己也觉得这个念头太不可靠。”

“赫麦尤斯掌管的领域也跟记忆有关……”

“哎，”我翻了个身，看着桌上忽亮忽暗的灯火，“他不肯理我，我尝试过去黑暗之书找他，但是他仍旧不肯现身。我觉得……求助于他大概是不可能的了。”

说着我吹灭那灯，屋里瞬间陷入一片黑暗。

 

“这里是你的神殿，人们已经将它遗忘。我在这里劳动，将把那些事情回想。”

奇怪，这是梦境吗……我在说些什么……

“白日之中被窃取的，我在黑夜中寻回。在远离我的地方，你在向我靠拢。”

手臂在不知不觉地挥舞，我感到身体上的重压，我想睁开眼，但是仍旧听到自己单调的声音。

“我的眼睛曾经盲目，今日依靠你方能看清。我的双手曾经无所事事，如今你将通过它们发声。”

不对……这不是梦，我停下来，发现自己能够看到晨曦的阳光，但是……

“当这世界去看，当这世界去听，当这世界牢记；那时的世界，将化入虚空……”

“你听啊……这才是你内心中的声音。”忽然一股力量从后面擎起我的下巴，仿佛有一只手托着我的脸，促使我的头向后仰去。我看到米拉克的那张面具在我旁边出现，他的声音很轻，“你要依靠我的眼睛，才看得到这个世界的真谛，才看得清你自己……和你需要的东西。”

“不！”我大叫了一声，向米拉克挥舞拳头打了过去，但什么都没打到。这一瞬间仿佛穿越了一个世界。我清醒过来，发现米拉克不见了，而我自己坐在地石旁边的水中，身边扔着锤子和一些石块。

天空很平静，除了朝霞和偶尔穿过视野的海鸟，什么都没有。

我爬起来，抖抖身上的水，这才意识到发生了什么。

那些话我还清楚地记得，它们出自我的口，又被米拉克所赞赏……所有的一切都显得这么荒唐，我居然在睡梦里被他奴役。这是之前没有发生过的。看起来，他的力量变得比之前还要强大。

我揉揉眼睛看向四周，仍旧有人在做苦工，依兰杜尔也在那里。我叹了口气，退后几步，对地石再次使用出扭曲意志。

不过这一次，情况出乎我的预料。虽然那些黑色的神殿柱石在光晕中裂开，但是没有和上次一样马上破碎。大地微微震颤着，那些人都停下手里的工作，但没有恢复意识的意思。

我的心狂跳起来。

_再试一次，我一定救得了他们。_

我带上塔洛斯护符，稳定自己的心神。

再次吼出扭曲意志，有些碎石崩塌下来，但没有毁坏，那些人仍旧呆站着，一动不动，如地石一般沉默。

水里突然钻出一只潜伏者，扭动黑色的身体向我扑来。这一次能够迎战的只有我一人，那些人沉默的眼神仿佛夜里的雪地，犀利而冰冷，仿佛在等待你的死亡。

这一个潜伏者比之前遇到的要强大，虽然杀掉它并不是难事，但我还是费了一番力气。

第三次对地石使用龙吼以后，那些神殿的石柱才彻底垮塌，那些人如梦初醒，四处奔逃——又有两只潜伏者从那废墟里爬出来。我看到地上横生的触手带着有毒的茎叶，扑打向逃散的人群。

守卫们一拥而上，所有能够战斗的人都拔出武器来。

不知道为什么，我忽然感觉十分疲劳，但我不敢松懈，生怕米拉克和被他奴役的那个灵魂又会趁虚而入。偏偏越是这么想，我越是紧张而倦怠。

两个潜伏者先后倒在地上，我才松了口气。

“英雄，你又救了乌鸦岩一次！”莫瓦恩议员向我走来，语气尊敬地说。

“不……”我苦笑着摇摇头，“这没什么。”

“真不知道如何嘉奖你才好。请收下这些金币，作为谢礼。”

我虽然收下了金币，但是心里却觉得莫名的愧疚。我不知道我那另一个灵魂来自何方，但我总会忍不住觉得，这一切变成现在的样子，是和我自己有关系的。

怀揣着这样的愧疚，我带着依兰杜尔赶向下一块石头。然而每次入夜我都会在睡梦里走向距离我最近的神殿，成为它的奴隶。我反复在梦里看到那条龙，那巨大的眼睛看着我，只给我长久的沉默，然后飞离。

我觉得米拉克在折磨我的精神，他想击垮我。我不知道他为什么不想办法杀了我。也许是因为他做不到，也许是因为他另有所图。

 

再次清理过所有的石头，我才想起那个倒霉的拉里斯和他的发掘工作。去找内洛思大师的路上，我去了一趟科布乔尔古坟。

拉里斯看到我的时候感动的几乎哭出来，他拉着我的手抱怨尸鬼多么麻烦，有些失踪的工人还没有找到。不消说，我还是要下去跑一趟。

“投资的是你，清理尸鬼的也是你，你这老板当得太亏了。”依兰杜尔还不忘了打趣我，我哼了一声没说什么。帮人帮到底已经成了我的习惯了，你不会想要看到一个你认识的人被抛在那里不管的绝望眼神——除非从一开始就不要理他。

我在古坟下面找到了两个失踪工人的尸体，从其中一个矿工的身上，依兰杜尔还搜出一封信，是那个可怜的家伙给她的母亲的。

“慈悲的玛拉……保佑这个可怜的母亲吧。”依兰杜尔看完信后低声祈祷道，“她永远失去她的女儿了。”

“拿着这封信，说不定还会遇到那个可怜的女人。”

“还要挖掘下去吗？”依兰杜尔问我，接下来恐怕会有更多的尸鬼。

“我不知道，先去问问拉里斯的意思好了。”

不出我所料，拉里斯如同河里的石头，又固执又滑头，好话说尽劝我继续挖掘工作。他发誓这次要雇一些雇佣兵来保护矿工，我最后给了他三千个金币，他满脸狂喜，把他知道的魔神的名字都念叨了一遍，说他们都会保佑我。

得了，那些家伙，大部分都只要老老实实的，少来干涉凡人世界，就会少很多事端。

比如，如果没有疯狂收集知识又要留下黑暗之书来引诱凡人的赫麦尤斯·莫拉，大概也就不会有米拉克这个祸根。历史上为人所知的龙裔，都是英雄人物，但是很少有人知道有米拉克这样一个疯子在尝试变成新的神。如果说龙裔都是受到阿卡托什的祝福而出生的，那么米拉克大概是依兰杜尔所说的，第一次实验的失败作品。

也许阿卡托什安排了我对付这个失败作品，也许他只是想让我打败奥杜因，至于米拉克，另有人会对付他。但是不知道为什么我被卷进这场麻烦当中，然后就没法再脱身了。如果我不是注定要打败米拉克的那个人，大概阿卡托什会对我的自不量力很不满意。

如果是这样的话，就请你带我离开吧，圣灵阿卡托什。

我心烦意乱地想着，不知不觉已经好几次叹气了。

“你这是怎么了？”依兰杜尔忽然在我背后问。我们正在向东进发，不过我觉得好像方向有些问题，大概需要多绕一段路才能到泰尔·米恩瑞斯。天色已经渐渐暗下来，我觉得困倦和烦躁——已经很多天没有好好休息，因为那些石头的控制，我开始害怕睡眠。如今它们虽然都已经被清理，但我仍旧能够回想起从我自己的口中说出膜拜米拉克的言语那种屈辱。

我转向依兰杜尔：“我没事，只是有点累。不如今天就在这附近歇脚吧。”

“我看到那边似乎有个房子，要不要向主人借宿一夜？”

他指了指远处，乱糟糟的树和石头中间，我看到一所房子的顶部，不过看起来很是破败。

我们奔过去，才发现那是一个已经变成废墟的房子，看起来曾经有人住过，但现在已经只剩下残破的墙壁和被泥土污染的家具了。这里似乎发生过火灾，或者剧烈的爆炸，整个半面墙壁都成了碎砖石，只有另外半面还摇摇晃晃伫立着。

我有些失望，不过好歹也算个遮风挡雨的地方。我去扯床上的垫子，忽然从附近的灰烬当中站起三个灰烬魔怪，张牙舞爪地扑向我。

我们已经习惯了这些怪物的存在，我不喜欢它们的唯一理由不是它们对我安全的威胁，而是我不喜欢被它们弄一身灰。

为了收回射出去的箭，我走向那些怪物倒下的地方，就在这时候，我看到脚边似乎有一个密道的入口一样的拉门。

“看这边。”我把依兰杜尔叫过来，“这里似乎有个地下室。”

“下去看看？”

“也许主人还在，也许会藏着危险的东西。”我说，“我先下去探探路，你在这里等着。”

“我跟你一起下去。”他也猫下腰，小心翼翼地打开了入口。

 

刚一进去我就听到两个人在大声笑，语气粗野而蛮横，似乎在读什么东西，一边读一边笑。

“听这个，‘我请求你，离开那个该死的岛，回到独孤城来！没有你的夜晚如此难熬，失去你就如同失去我自己的生命！’……哈哈哈！真可笑！”

“写信的人是谁，那个我们在密道后面杀死的家伙？”

“管他是谁，反正诺德人对我们来说都差不多，死几个都无所谓……”

我满意地看着自己的箭从黑影中迅速飞向那家伙，他一声都没吭，直接倒在尘埃里。

“谁！”

另一个强盗只来得及喊出一个词来，也被我的箭击中了喉咙。

我满意地拍拍手，把强盗的尸体拖到靠外面一点的位置，打算等会拖出去买了或者直接扔掉，然后走进这个狭窄的地下室。他们刚才在嘲笑的那封信还放在桌上，我拿起来看了一眼，是一个叫做布乔诺夫写给一个名叫霍洛杜夫的人的，看起来是在请求爱人回到自己身边。

不知道为何我想起在斯卡尔村，我让依兰杜尔离开的那一天。听起来，这一对恋人中的一个已经死在了某个密道里。我忽然觉得有些难过。

“嘿，我现在有点懂了，为什么你说强盗都是不值得同情的家伙。”我把手里的信件递给依兰杜尔，又随便在屋里扫了一下。哈，《元气满满的亚龙人女仆》，而且是两卷，看起来这里的主人有点寂寞；桌上还有一本日志，署名是霍洛杜夫，里面的内容仿佛都是些胡言乱语，勉强能推断出，这里的主人，也就是霍洛杜夫，觉得地下有什么声音，那声音让他发狂；因此他开始挖掘下去，找到了奇怪的机械。

仔细听来，的确有奇怪的声音从下面传来，我觉得有些熟悉，听起来是矮人机械在运转。

“你能听到吗，地下有奇怪的声音？”

“我能，好像在这边。”依兰杜尔摸着墙壁，走了几步，搬开墙上的书架。那背后是空的，里面有个隧道。

“这就是他们说的密道么？”我走了进去，密道不长，很快眼前就出现了一个小石室。我看到一些矮人的东西，还有裸露在空气里的巨大机械的一部分。

地上躺着一个尸体，看起来死了没多久，身体被剑洞穿了。大概应该是外面那两个强盗所说的诺德人。

我从他身上找到一封信，上面只有短短的几行字，写得凌乱而不规整：

“布乔：

别来这里，我快要变得不是自己了。这地方会把我们都吞噬。

——h”

上面的血迹触目，我不禁想起霜流灯塔下在那个女孩子身上找到的染血的日志。我有些沮丧地坐在地上，看着那发出奇怪声音的矮人机械。

这东西怎么能把人逼疯呢？真是不能想象。

依兰杜尔看了我找到的信，又看了看尸体：“这个人应该就是布乔诺夫吧？他终于还是耐不住担心，来找他的恋人，却不幸被强盗杀死了。”

“我猜是这样没错。”

“愿玛拉给他的灵魂以抚慰。”

“算了，既然看到了，做个好事吧。把他带出去埋葬了好了，顺便那两个丹莫强盗也拖出去。今晚我们在这里过夜。”

我们把尸体拖了出来，还没走几步，就被一个燃烧的树精攻击了。

这见鬼的地方，到处都是怪物，没有一刻安生，怎么有人会想要在这里定居？

“你看，那边还有个尸体！”打败树精以后，依兰杜尔指着河边说道。

河边躺着另一个诺德人的尸体，身上有烧焦的痕迹，多半是这树精所为。他的旁边扔着一只箱子，河里停泊着小船。

“你说，这个会不会是那位……霍洛杜夫？”依兰杜尔蹲下来，找了找尸体的周围，没什么可以确认身份的东西。他双手合拢，轻声开始祈祷。

我在尸体旁边四下看了一圈，忽然发现船里似乎有个亮闪闪的东西。是一枚戒指，我走过去捡起戒指，发现旁边还有一个玛拉护符。

站在被微浪轻轻摇摆的小船里，我觉得眼角有些涩痛。

 


	17. 第十七章 谜

我再一次走入内洛思大师的房间的时候——不知道是不是错觉——感觉他的房间更加凌乱了：所有的矮人金属都堆在地上，而不是摆在桌上；那些药剂和配料都乱七八糟地摆在架子上、扔在桌上，混着一些书本和看不懂的卷轴。我甚至看到他把生肉和茶混在一起。他的新管家卓瓦斯·拉尔维看起来就脸色不善，我猜他也是要被这个奇怪的学者搞疯了。

“嘿，我是该谢谢你呢，还是该后悔当初跟你说话呢？”卓瓦斯一边捡起地上的书一边小声嘟哝，显然是看到我站在一旁也在等内洛思。之前内洛思的管家被意欲报复他的学生派来的灰烬魔怪袭击而死，那家伙却一点都不伤心难过的样子，让我去帮他在乌鸦岩找到了一个新的管家，就是这位卓瓦斯。这家伙欠着别人的钱，而且没有工作，即使是要伺候这个脾气古怪的贵族精灵，他也喜出望外地答应了。不过现在看起来，他似乎有点后悔。

“你该谢谢我杀了那个放高利贷的家伙，替你免除了债务。”我也小声说道。

“我没什么可说的了。”他叹了口气，一本本捡起内洛思刚刚扔出来的书本，一排一排码到一边。

“不是这个……也不是这个……”内洛思自言自语道，完全没有听到我们在说什么。

我刚才一直尝试告诉他我已经找到了第六本黑暗之书。可是天知道这老头又被什么研究迷住心窍了，死都不肯理我。

“如果你去把他研究用的树精放出来，也许他就理你了。”卓瓦斯轻声说道。

“是吗？真是个好主意啊，这样如何？你去这么做，我来帮你收拾书。”

“别想。”

他瞪了我一眼，继续收拾内洛思扔出来的书籍。

“啊！我找到了！”

就在我快忍不住打算到另一间屋子去放树精的时候，内洛思捧着一本书兴奋地跳起来，“就是这个！”

他可怜的管家擦了擦头上的汗。

“你回来了？我就知道你会今天回来。我没猜错的话，你把第六本黑暗之书带回来了对吗？”

我把它交到内洛思手上。里面的知识我已经学过了，不得不说，赫麦尤斯的确藏了些好东西。如果再深一点挖掘异典，也许会有更多了不起的知识。只可惜我不是一个过于渴望知识的人。

“啊，就是这个，太棒了……”

“已经是第六本了，第七本的位置也请你告诉我，我去找来。这样你就肯帮我研究那块石头了对吗？”

“第七本……第七本我也不知道在哪里。不过我说过，我可不是不帮你研究那石头，而是我需要时间。”他的眼睛里闪着兴奋的光，“我不是小心眼的人，非要讲究什么等价交换。”

_哦，是么，那么你用我的身体做实验，让我的眼睛里长出触手来，这难道不是交换的一部分？因为这个你那可怜的徒弟到现在看见我还会浑身发抖呢。_

说到那个疯狂的研究，我得庆幸当时自己什么都看不见，而且依兰杜尔也不在，没有把他一并吓到。当时他去了一趟乌鸦岩矿井，从里头帮我拿出之前遗漏的一本黑暗之书来，省去了我不少麻烦。

此时他大概在外面闲逛，希望他不要遇到灰烬魔怪或者龙。

过了一会拿到了他想要的东西的内洛思捧着黑暗之书从屋里走出来，手里还拿着我那两块符文石。

“这个还给你，”他把书放在我手上，“至于这两块石头，我已经弄清楚在什么文献里可以找到相关的记录了。我刚刚就是在给你找那本书。你知道我费了多大的劲儿！它藏在最里面的那个箱子后面的小书架里！想不到吧？哈哈！”

我看了一眼那些乱成一团的箱子和卓瓦斯苦闷的脸，努力忍住让自己不笑出来。

“多谢你了，大师。”我说，“那么接下来呢？我是在这里等你弄清楚文献的内容，还是去找第七本黑暗之书？”

“随便你，好了，别打扰我读书。”

我就这么被赶走了，每次从他的阁楼上漂浮而下的时候，我都怀疑自己会被摔死。

 

出门的时候我看到依兰杜尔坐在最下面几阶台阶上，内洛思的徒弟塔尔瓦斯正站在他面前跟他聊天。

“崇拜圣灵吗？……嗯，有趣，在晨风的确还有圣灵的祭坛。不过……我猜大概比天际能找到的魔神祭坛还要少。圣灵大概还是比较倾向于恩泽帝国的人们，而我们已经跟魔神接触太久了。”

“与其说是对魔神和审判席的崇敬，不如说是对祖先所敬重的事情同样敬重。”

“是这样的没错。况且尼瑞瓦当初和阿祖拉立下的誓言被打破以后的结果，也说明了魔神的力量。”

“但是圣灵不会诅咒世人。”

“要我说，诅咒不全是坏事。”塔尔瓦斯大声宣布着自己的理论，“如果不知道什么是错的，就不知道什么是对的。这也是我们祖先留下的教诲。”

“即使如此，对圣灵心怀敬意也并无不可。”依兰杜尔拿出一个什么东西，交给了塔尔瓦斯，“如果你有心上人，可以试试向玛拉祈祷……或者如果你需要一个心上人。她会给你的爱情带来祝福的。”

“谢谢你的礼物，不过我觉得有些时候，爱情是会影响对知识的掌握的。如果只是需要安定下来，找个伴侣过一辈子，这并不是什么难事，反而如果真的被爱情所纠缠，大概……那不是我能够驾驭的生活方式。”

“那就随遇而安好了。你也不知道会发生什么。”

这时候抬起头来的塔尔瓦斯看到了我，他笑着冲我招了招手——自从上次我帮他对付暴走的灰烬守卫并且在内洛思那里瞒下了此事，他就对我非常友好，管我叫外来的朋友。

“是啊，我也不知道会发生什么。也许会像你一样，和一个人类恋爱并结婚？”他捧腹大笑起来。

依兰杜尔也笑了：“你会爱上谁，这都是玛拉的意愿。”

“真难说这是保佑，还是一种考验呢。”他意味深长地说道，然后就走上了台阶。

我在他旁边坐了下来，看着灰蒙蒙的天空。好像有一点下雨，细如牛毛的小雨，湿漉漉地落在身上，感觉也不是那么坏。

“他这话说的还真有趣。”

“让你觉得不快了？”依兰杜尔问道。

“他说的没错。”我低头看了看台阶，那些阳光照不到的角落里有一点点微小的青苔，把真菌的颜色衬得更加暗沉，“难道不是么？”

“为什么总是把话题变得这么沉重啊……”他站起来，“我们去找第七本黑暗之书好了。”

“我不知道在那里。内洛思也不知道。”

“他还不肯帮你调查符文石？”

“没有不肯，他说的是让我等等看，他需要读资料。”

依兰杜尔摊了摊手，我知道也没有别的法子。我当过他各种各样的实验的试验品，给他找过法杖和黑暗之书，还帮他找过心石。能做的我都做过了。

忽然我听到有人叫我。是一名信使。我猜是拉里斯有了什么新发现……或者新麻烦。

果然不出我所料，是拉里斯的来信，信上说的话扭扭捏捏，还说我不用急着过去。不过听起来，没出什么好事儿。

再次来到科布乔尔古坟的时候，拉里斯正一个人站在发掘的脚手架顶端发呆。我喊了他好几声，他才反应过来。

“怎么回事？”

“又是尸鬼……我真不好意思麻烦你。但是……”

“雇佣兵呢？”

“他们失败了，有的死了，有的逃跑了。我知道这样很让你失望，但是我也不想发生这种事……”

不用说什么了，我只好又一次来到古坟里清理尸鬼。向入口处走去的时候，我见到依兰杜尔一直在向脚手架顶端张望。

“怎么了？”

“拉里斯……我觉得他有点不对劲。”

“哪里不对？”

“他非常像被黑魔法操控的人。”依兰杜尔说，“我见过很多。”

“这附近有使用黑魔法的痕迹吗？”

“并不是所有的都能够被察觉。这古坟里面，到底埋着什么？”

“拉里斯说，是宝藏。但我觉得可能有比宝藏更重要的东西。”

我第一次看到他的时候，他在一个人试图用一柄鹤嘴锄刨开整个被石头和灰烬掩埋的古坟，这样的执着，大概是被无法抗拒的诱惑吸引的。他反覆对我说这里有着无穷的宝藏，作为一个宝藏猎人，能够找到这个古坟是他最大的成功。金钱对我来说是一种诱惑，但现在金钱的诱惑已经比不上我的好奇心。我再次走入充满尸鬼的墓穴，看到横七竖八的雇佣兵和矿工尸体的时候，接下来仍旧促使我给他投资的，大概只剩下对古墓中埋藏的东西的求知欲了。直觉告诉我，这里藏着什么秘密，很重要的东西。

依兰杜尔十分反对我继续投资下去，虽然他似乎也没有证据表明拉里斯是被人控制的。他对我说，这样发掘下去，只会让更多的人死于非命。

“大家已经知道这个发掘工作有危险，我也提供了足够的资金作为补偿。如果他们愿意来用命赌一下，为什么不给他们这个机会呢？”

“这不是用命赌一下而已，现在所有下到古坟里面的矿工简直是必死无疑。”

“还是有人逃了的。”

“你为什么不留下来监督呢？你是投资人，又能够对付尸鬼。应该不会让那些人有事。”

我沉默了一会，觉得似乎也不是不行，但是又觉得在这里看他们挖掘古坟实在是一件无聊的事情。而且我之前的计划是去一趟斯卡尔村，问问斯托恩关于米拉克的力量的增加，顺便看看从那个老疯子身上能不能挖出更多东西来。

依兰杜尔似乎看出我的犹豫，“你如果想要去斯卡尔村的话，我可以留下。”

“你来监督他们？”

“是的，这样似乎比较好。”

你到底是真的在关心这些人的命运，抑或只是出于对当年的罪恶的补偿？

我这样想着，终于什么都没有问。

“那你多保重。”

“你也是。”

 

一个人穿越索瑟姆的灰烬和白雪，我才意识到，自己有很长时间没有一个人旅行过了。已经习惯了有人陪在我身边，似乎早就忘了当年独自冒险的感觉。

对我而言孤独不是讨厌的事情，有些时候甚至是必要的，尽管这种必要在我跟依兰杜尔确认关系以后就变得稀薄了。也许这就是所谓灵魂的伴侣的真正意义。我很少去思考这一切，大概关于爱情，依兰杜尔比我懂得更多。

独自旅行让我有时间来稍微思考一下，虽然我也不知道自己要思考什么。我想我大概懂了他所说的“一点小小的嫉妒心”的意思了，就如同我想起他之前那位相伴了多年的恋人一样的感觉——尤其是我在依兰杜尔的记忆里面体验了他们的亲吻。我承认有的时候吻依兰杜尔的时候我会想到那个告别的吻，这感觉荒唐透顶，我努力忍住才让自己不推开他。后来我就学会了控制住自己，不去想那一次的经历——那不过是我在什么都不知道的情况下发现的小秘密，一些应该被遗忘的秘密而已。

真是讽刺啊，希望得到的秘密无论如何都无法寻得，可是需要被遗忘的一切却历历在目。

我看到斯卡尔村的屋顶，再次想起那月明的夜晚，我们牵着手一路向乌鸦岩的徒步旅行。

还没接近斯卡尔村，我就看到一队人走出来，他们看起来神色肃穆，再走近一些，就可以看到跟在法纳利身后的两个人抬着的木担架和上面躺着的尸体。

这是一支送葬的队伍。

我迎上去，法纳利看到我，对我说：“我的朋友，来加入我们的队伍吧，送这位可怜的老人最后一程。”

那死去的人——现在可以看清了——就是那可怜的疯狂的老人，因达尔。他闭着眼睛躺在担架上，或者是个简单的棺材，神色安详。他的疯狂被死亡带走，已然离他远去，我知道，他会回到造物主身边。

我点点头，跟在队伍后面。墓地就在不远的地方，大家都很沉默，不过我看不出有什么特别悲伤的气氛。毕竟这个老人并没有什么亲人或者朋友。不过斯卡尔人对于死亡向来豁达，想想弗莱娅对死去的母亲的态度就明白了。因为死亡与他们长久为伍，他们也对这个朋友的喜怒无常习以为常了。

他们把那个简单的棺材——现在我看出那是棺材了——抬到挖好的墓穴旁边。大家围成一圈为他送别，向造物主祈祷。我一言不发地看着那个老人平静的脸，我想到我看过的他的头脑中的景象，那片废墟，现在是否已经长出茵茵的绿芽？

斯托恩和法纳利上去抬动因达尔，他们把他翻了个身，大家接着祈祷，这似乎是什么仪式。我听到风声穿过墓地那些耸立的墓碑，天空开始飘下小雪花。我盯着那老人破碎的衣服看，忽然一阵风吹乱了他的头发，我的眼前闪过一个熟悉的图案。

他的脖子上，似乎有一片模糊的红色！

我马上警醒起来，但是我不想打扰他们的仪式。我小心地挪动着身体，凑近了斯托恩。

当他睁开眼睛的时候，我压低声音对他说：“能够等一分钟么？”

“什么事？”似乎被打断让他不快，我看他皱起眉头。但是我现在必须这样做。

“我知道我也许不能碰他的尸体，所以我恳求你，撩开他的头发，让我看看他后颈上的标记。”

“什么，这是违反传统的……”

我一言不发，露出自己的后颈上的标记给他看。斯托恩马上不出声了，他思考了片刻，又祈祷了几句什么，然后弯下腰揭开因达尔的乱发。

那一刻我看清了，他的脖颈上，有着和我身上的一模一样的一个印记。

在场的所有人的脸色都不大好看，不过我顾不了这么多了。斯托恩和法纳利面面相觑，似乎也拿不定主意。我知道这样的场合不能多说话，况且我也不知道该说什么。

“先把他埋葬吧，毕竟死者要得到安息。”

斯托恩说完，和法纳利一起把他的棺材抬入了墓穴。

回到斯卡尔以后，我才觉得刚刚那压抑的气氛消失了。我跟着斯托恩回了他的小屋，他的眉头拧在一起，我不知道是因为发现了奇怪的秘密，还是因为我打扰了神圣的仪式。

“那痕迹是什么意思？”他问我。

“我不知道。”

“你没有新的发现么？”

“有一点，但是现在一切都还是个谜。现在这个谜团又多了一个。”

他查看我脖子上的痕迹，看了一会，摇了摇头。

“我没见过这个痕迹，我也是第一次知道，因达尔身上也有这个标记。”

“你把他带回来的时候没有注意到么？”

“那都是太久之前的事情了。我们当时只顾着救人，没有注意到什么异样。”

我把他变疯的原因告诉了斯托恩，不过我没提到疯神的事情。老人有些诧异，他搓着手，在屋里走了一圈，又坐了下来。

“米拉克……这么说，这个痕迹也许和米拉克的实验……或者什么魔法有关系？”

“那你觉得，我也中过类似的魔法？”

“很有可能。你不知道你的身上发生过什么。而且我觉得……我只是猜测。如果这个魔法让因达尔变得神经错乱，会不会你的失去记忆，也跟这个有关系？”

“是米拉克的信徒抹杀了我的记忆的意思吗？”

他摇了摇头：“我这一切都只是猜测，其余的谜题，还要你去解开。”

我告诉了他米拉克力量的变强，他的神色凝重，说自己已经加固了保护斯卡尔的结界，会有更多的人帮助他一起保护村中的居民。

“但是这样拖延下去不是办法。如果这一次他比上次更加强大，那么下一次他来玷污石头，恐怕就不是轻易能够解除的了。”

这种话说了出来除了增加人心头的沉重和压抑，别的什么用都没有。如果有人对你说“你只能成功”的时候，那多半是对方在手足无措当中，下意识地把压力推给你的行为。所以我并不对他的期待表示出什么特别的意思。我不喜欢斯卡尔村，直到现在我忽然确定了这一点。斯托恩没有给过我实质性的帮助，在这里我得到的最有用的信息，是来自那位逝去的疯汉。

我不喜欢他们固守这片土地的生活，虽然没什么好指责的，但是那是我自己会远离的生活方式。我有时候忍不住在想，是不是我们的诺德先祖就是过着这样的日子，直到发生了什么打破宁静的事情。或者相反，是一些厌倦了征战的诺德先祖创造了这样无趣的平静生活方式。

我决定问完最后一个问题就离开，于是我从怀中拿出一块符文石——我把其中一块交给了内洛思，另一块带来了斯卡尔。我猜想也许斯托恩会知道什么。

“这个好像是……赫麦尤斯的宝藏室的钥匙。”

“什么宝藏室？”

“我知道的不多，只是听说，赫麦尤斯有些秘密的宝藏，多半也是知识一类的东西。但是打开那个宝藏室需要一些特殊的石头。这样的石头一共有三块，分别代表着记忆、命运和知识，没错，就是他掌管的领域。”

“那个什么宝藏室在什么地方？”

“这是个迷题，也许在某个古坟下面，也许在湮灭领域，也许就在一个不起眼的角落。很多人试图找到那个传说中的宝藏室，可是即使是矮人都没能够成功。从来没有人找到过所有的符文石，大家甚至不知道它们在哪里。我很吃惊你居然能找到。也许如果你找齐三块石头，或许就能够打开那个藏着神秘知识的宝藏室。”

我知道再问无益，感谢了他以后，就拿着石头启程了。

 

接下来我去找了内洛思，把另一个石头也给他看。他似乎没有对我表现出的不信任感到生气，相反显得很兴奋。

“另一块！我现在开始怀疑你是不是有第三块石头了！”

“没有，抱歉，这个我找不到。”

“那好，这两块，虽然不能打开那神秘的门，但是至少我亲眼见到了它们……”

“什么神秘的门，是不是赫麦尤斯的藏宝室？”我追问。

“是谁这么跟你说的？啊不过无所谓，这么说也不是不对。事实上谁也不知道那里藏着什么秘密。”内洛思兴奋地指着一本书，里面都是我看不懂的文字，“这块蓝黑的符文石，是知识之石，暗绿色的，是记忆之石。这上面的符文，其实是魔族文字——或者说是赫麦尤斯所使用的一种特殊的魔族文字，你看，这个是‘知识’。”他的手指放在那蓝色的石头上，“另一块，这个符号，”他指了指书本，又指了指暗绿色的石头，“‘记忆’。哈，真的是它们。我以为我这一点研究永远都用不上了呢！”

“那么，这个神秘的藏宝室在哪里？如果你肯给我指点，我们可以分享找到的秘密。”

“呵，听起来真不错，但是很遗憾，我也不知道。或者说，我得帮你查查。不过这个……我不敢保证能找到线索。”

“让你费心了。”我笑道。

“这块记忆之石，我已经知道它的用法了。能不能让我试试看？放心，不会损坏的。”

“没问题。”我退后了一步。内洛思在纸上画了一个奇怪的法阵一样的东西，然后把石头摆在中央。他的两手聚集起魔法，围绕着那石头，发出暗绿色的光圈。

“唔……黑暗……空白……是我的方法有问题么？哦哦等下！有了！”

然后他沉默了好一会，一动不动地被那些光圈围绕着。我定定地站着看他，不知道等了多久，他忽然长出一口气，收起了魔法。

“我看到了一点……你在那艘船上遇到了米拉克？”

“是的。”那段经历不怎么让人愉快，不过我并不在意内洛思看到它。

“真有趣……那么之前呢，你带着这块石头以前，是谁在带着它？”

“我猜……没人带着，它应该是在一个箱子里锁了很久。”

内洛思满意地点点头：“那就能解释为什么只有这一点点内容了。”

“请问这是怎么回事？”

“哈，这石头能够存储人的记忆。并不是全部，但是……嗯，一部分，它觉得重要的东西，或者很刺激的事情，或者……情感投入比较多的事件？比如你在船上和巨龙作战那一次，就很有趣，它很喜欢，就把它记录下来了。不过它到底会选择什么，我现在也需要研究才能知道。”

“是吗……我能不能看一看这些记忆？”我好奇地看着那块石头。

“当然可以，不过不是现在，我还不熟悉这个法术……我的消耗有些大，需要休息一下。能不能把它留在我这里一段时间？我可能需要时间研究一下。等你下次来我让你看看它的奇妙之处，再把它还给你。至于另一块，你还是拿在身边的好，我也会找出它的使用方法的。”

“可以倒是可以，但是据我所知，米拉克在寻找这块石头。我担心……”

“他会来吗？哈哈，我倒是很好奇，如果收他当我的徒弟，该多么有趣！”

我瞟了一眼旁边磨药的塔尔瓦斯，他的表情我实在无法形容。

_你敬爱的导师希望米拉克当你的新朋友_ _……_ _感到高兴吗？_

我对他偷偷挤了挤眼睛，又转向内洛思。

“我信任你，内洛思大师。不过请一定要保护好它，这很重要。”

“我明白。放心吧，我这里的保护措施，比你的可要好多了！”

“那我先离开了，我们在开发科布乔尔古坟。也许能找到什么东西也不一定。”

“哦，科布乔尔古坟？那下头埋着一个龙祭司。啊……也许，我只是猜测，也许赫麦尤斯把他的宝藏藏在了下面也不一定！”

“那我的投资算是值了。不过没有第三块符文石大概也打不开他的宝库……好吧，不管怎样我先去看看。”

“小心，千万小心。我听说他是第一个掌握精灵的附魔技术的诺德人，他的魔法的影响力可不只限于对武器和装备，有时候还有人的意志……正因为如此他变得危险，被其他龙祭司封印在科布乔尔古坟之下。”

魔法影响到人……我忽然心头一震，想起依兰杜尔所说过的，拉里斯看起来好像被控制了的话。

“他被称为苦难毁灭者，阿兹达尔……没错，他是个疯狂的复仇者，获得了禁忌的知识，却因此丧失了他的理智，他比任何人都想要重回这个世界……重新开始复仇之旅……”

我没来得及听他说完，我觉得我不能再等下去了。

 


	18. 第十八章 龙祭司的陷阱

奔到科布乔尔古坟的时候我已经上气不接下气，一屁股坐在空无一人的帐篷旁边，我喘了半天，才爬起来走向帐篷。

我知道不会有人在，拉里斯不会在，依兰杜尔也不在……我不知道会出什么事，但是从我走出内洛思的房子，收到信使给我的信的时候，我就知道事情不妙了。

那封信上面只有潦草的一行字：

“需要你。”

我甚至不清楚这是拉里斯写给我的还是依兰杜尔写给我的，但是我知道我得赶紧去找到他们。古坟下面封印的危险的龙祭司，大概已经快要伸出他的魔爪了。

这一天风特别大，满天都是沙土和灰烬，让人有一种红山再次爆发了的错觉。我被迷了眼睛，连滚带爬地走下脚手架，摸到古墓门口一个背风的地方。我听到沙尘的响动，一股热气扑面而来。我知道灰烬魔怪出现了。一只眼睛睁不开，勉强用另一只眼环视四周，两个灰烬魔怪向我摇摇晃晃地扑过来。我拔出风刃，没头没脑地砍过去。

忽然一道火光飞过，我打了个滚，看到依兰杜尔从古墓的门里面走出来，对灰烬魔怪投出火球术。

“圣灵保佑！”我惊喜地叫道，松了一口气。

干掉了灰烬魔怪，他把我扶起来。

“怎么了？”

“灰尘进了眼睛……”

依兰杜尔轻轻剥开我的眼睑，小心翼翼地用舌尖去舔。那感觉很奇妙，有点疼，但是能够感觉出来沙尘在一点点被一股温热推出去，感觉舒服多了。

“好了……”我揉揉眼，“已经出去了。”

“没事就好。”

“你呢……你在这里没有遇到什么危险吧？”我赶紧抓住他，“那个字条……”

“是我写给你的。”依兰杜尔皱着眉头说，“事情有点不妙，那家伙……好像确实被控制了。”

“我知道，这里封印着的是阿兹达尔。”

“难怪……”依兰杜尔拉着我的手，推开古墓的大门，“我们必须阻止他！”

走进古墓以后，依兰杜尔给我看了他找到的几本日志，是拉里斯的日志，记录了这段时间来的发掘情况。其中他提到了一个声音不断鼓励他继续挖掘。到后来，他已经开始叫那个声音“主人”而不再是“看不见的朋友”了。

“你是怎么发现的？”

“他变得很奇怪，拉里斯……这些天来我都帮着雇佣兵清理尸鬼，但是很快尸鬼变得越来越多，越来越危险。他跟着矿工们和雇佣兵一起下去，然后他忽然把我拦在了一个铁门外面。我不知道怎么了……不过我打开了那个铁门，有些人跑了出来，有些人被他用什么奇怪的法术困了进去。我带着那些人逃出来，同时找到了这些日志。我想再进去看看，但是听到外面有声音，就跑出来了。没想到你已经赶到了。”

“内洛思说，那个龙祭司，可能会有控制人的力量。”

“那个伟大的附魔师，能做到这一点不奇怪。”

我们穿过层叠的脚手架，一路上有些尸体和尸鬼。很明显，这里已经被阿兹达尔所掌握，到处弥漫着诡谲的气息。然而这里和大多数诺德古坟一样，充满各种陷阱和奇怪的机关。依兰杜尔经常感慨说古诺德人都是建筑天才，但我觉得把这天才用在古坟的机关上，也不是一件值得夸耀的事情。

“内洛思说阿兹达尔是回来复仇的。”

“是的，他名字的意思是苦难毁灭者。”

“向谁复仇？他要毁灭谁？”

“雪精灵。你知道泪雨之夜么？”

“据说和玛格努斯之眼有关。我在法师学院听说过这件事。雪精灵为了那强大的力量，摧毁了萨塔尔城。”

“是的，泪雨之夜那次浩劫当中，他失去了他的妻子和孩子，所有的家人……他所在的城市被夷为平地。他愤恨之下，开始使用阿兹达尔这个名字，并用自己的力量，为伊斯格拉莫和他的五百勇士团的武器附魔。”

“喔，五百勇士团，所有的诺德人都知道。原来当时的附魔师就是他。”

“他当初为了获得更强大的力量，抛弃一切离开家园。当他成为一个了不起的附魔师以后，却发现萨塔尔已经不复存在。他因此被对力量的渴求和复仇的怒火夺去了心智，变成了一个充满戾气的人……终于被其他的龙祭司封印在这古坟之下。”

“其他的龙祭司……为什么要封印他？仅仅因为他强大？”

“也许还因为他疯狂。”依兰杜尔打开一道石门，“就在那边了。”

即使从这里，也能远远看到那诡异的光线从最里面的石室冒出来。我感到强大的魔法力量的冲击。

“拉里斯！住手！”

现在想要阻止已经晚了，我看到那巨大的石头圆坛周围躺着一圈死去的矿工和雇佣兵，拉里斯站在中央，大声地呼唤着阿兹达尔的名字。

“醒来吧，我的主人！”

从死人的身上聚集起来的巨大魔法气息中，一个带着龙祭司面具的人缓缓出现。那就是阿兹达尔，苦难毁灭者。

 

“是你杀了那些人！”依兰杜尔愤怒地转向拉里斯。但是站在墙边的拉里斯眼神空洞，没有回应。

“先打败阿兹达尔再说！”

阿兹达尔的速度很快，火焰爆炸在我的周围，我能从他那火焰里面感受到他狂暴的灵魂。

依兰杜尔看起来十分愤怒，他甚至没有撑起结界，直接向对方投出火球。我在阴影里拉满弓箭，瞄准龙祭司的心脏。

“你竟敢和一个丹莫决斗！”依兰杜尔吼道，“看我让你烧成灰烬！”

整个石室里面充斥了爆炸声和火焰，两个使用火的法师的战斗实在是一件很恐怖的事情，到处乱窜的火舌让人无法躲避。诺德人对寒冷有天生的抗性，也因此格外厌恶火焰。

我又射出一箭，那家伙停顿了一下。我蹲身潜行，抽出匕首来，趁阿兹达尔不备，在地上打了个滚，一跃而起。

一刀致命，他发出凄厉的叫声，在地上化为一团灰尘。

我拍了拍身上的火，依兰杜尔在一旁喘息了片刻，举起手中长剑走向拉里斯。

“冷静……”我想去拉住他，他却已经把长剑横在拉里斯的脖子上。

“你杀了这些人……唤醒了龙祭司。”

“我……我什么都不知道！我听到他的声音，就……不知不觉这么做了。我发誓不是我……不是我！”

拉里斯害怕得浑身战栗，脊背紧紧贴着墙壁。

我从未见过依兰杜尔如此愤怒，如此咄咄逼人地要杀一个发抖的可怜人。我赶紧拉住他的手臂。

“别这样，他也是受害者。”

“他没有说实话！”依兰杜尔步步紧逼，“拉里斯，你是不是知道什么？”

“知道什么？不，我不知道，我只是听说这里有宝物！我也不知道那个声音是阿兹达尔，我……我也不知道，我不知不觉就被迷惑了……”

依兰杜尔举起手里的剑刺下去，我觉得这一切都不对头，用匕首格开他的进攻。可是他却一把推开我，朝着拉里斯砍了下去。

“依兰杜尔！”

我一把推开拉里斯，自己打了个滚避开了他的进攻。他毫不留情地再次冲向拉里斯。拉里斯似乎已经被吓傻了，既不躲闪也不防御。我咬了咬牙，跳过去挡在他的身前。依兰杜尔停在我的面前，举着剑看向气喘吁吁的我。

这事情不对。我看着他暗红色的眼睛，那里有一股超越了愤怒的戾气，无法控制的疯狂的感觉从他身上流露出来。

“你怎么了……你听着，快让自己冷静下来……”

我弓着腰做好随时防御的姿势，把匕首挡在胸前。我看到他不断起伏的胸口，好像一头暴怒的野兽，准备扑向猎物。

那些在祭坛周围的水池里上下浮动的尸体此时此刻一个个都显得格外诡异，好像随时都能站起来一样。我身后的拉里斯似乎已经开始呜咽起来。

“起来，你个废物，还不想办法赶紧逃跑！”

我踢了他一脚，他挣扎着扶着墙爬起来。

“你也被控制了，依兰杜尔，快醒醒！”我喊着他的名字——看起来，阿兹达尔没有被彻底打败。我看了一眼那堆灰烬，也许是我的错觉，灰烬当中好像有一双幽幽的眼睛在看着我。

“精灵……都必须死……”一个声音从背后传来，我一惊，猛地扭头，发现摇摇晃晃站起身的拉里斯正在发出阿兹达尔的声音。

“……诺德人，让开，你是我的同胞，你不能跟精灵为伍！”

是依兰杜尔，他也在用阿兹达尔的声音在说话。

“阿兹达尔，你的敌人是雪精灵，不是这些来自晨风的丹莫！”

“他们没什么区别……”我已经分不清谁在说话，只有那低沉的声音在石室的四面响起，“巨龙……统治我们，精灵也统治我们……诺德人，你难道心甘情愿么……”

“那一切都已经过去了！天际是诺德人的！你的复仇已经结束了，雪精灵早已成为毫无人性的地下怪物，你还不满意吗！”我吼道，“放开他们！”

“天际……是诺德人的？不……那还不够……诺德人应该获得整个塔玛瑞尔！”

“整个塔玛瑞尔？你别说得好像你多么以诺德人为自豪！你做过什么？为了寻找力量抛弃家人让他们无助地葬身火海？被复仇的怒火而迷惑，向龙族出卖自己的灵魂？阿兹达尔，你也配叫自己诺德人？”

那声音忽然消失了，片刻的可怕沉寂之后，一阵刺耳的笑声爆发出来。

“他们恐惧我，把我封印在这里，过了数千年，你们还是恐惧我！”

我知道他已经失去了理智，这个被封印数千年的龙祭司，已经不再是当年那位和战友团的先祖并肩作战的勇士了。

这时拉里斯举起手里的刀，我刚想要防御，他却把刀刃转向自己，狠狠地刺向了心口。他的灵魂化作一股黑气，笼罩在阿兹达尔的灰烬上方，仿佛随时都会苏醒过来。看到这一幕，我心里一惊，赶紧转回头去，却看到依兰杜尔也已经举起手里的长剑。

来不及多想，我猛冲了上去，紧紧抱住依兰杜尔，用自己的身体挡在他和他的剑之间。

他的长剑刺了下来，我感到左侧背部一阵剧痛，冰冷的金属分明切断温热的血肉，带着冰霜附魔的极寒，侵入我的身体。

然而就在我被彻底刺穿之前，他忽然停了下来。

“以玛拉之名……请你醒来，我的爱人。”

我轻声说着，聚集起最后的力量，把平静术聚集在左手上。我不知道这能够有多少效果，我那点可怜的幻术系法术，还不足以对付一个尸鬼。但是不管怎样，我要试试看。

“请你找回你自己，依兰杜尔……玛拉保佑我们……”

意识模糊当中，左手无名指的白首之约似乎在微微收紧，我感到一阵耀眼的光芒，笼罩了依兰杜尔的身体，也笼罩了我自己。背后又是一阵钝疼。我不知道发生了什么。就这样昏了过去。

 

不知道过了多久，我在一阵痛楚当中，隐约感觉到自己还活着。

口干舌燥，连睁开眼睛的力量都没有。我无意识地伸出手，却不知道自己要什么。

身边没有一丝响动，我觉得自己躺在坚硬的石头上。逐渐地，回忆慢慢回到脑海中，我想起被阿兹达尔操纵的依兰杜尔和拉里斯，我想起拉里斯的死，以及我用身体挡在依兰杜尔前面的那一刹那。

我……有没有成功……？

勉强睁开眼，我看到依兰杜尔躺在我身边，一动不动。

另一边的灰烬上，那团暗色的光仍旧笼罩着阿兹达尔在这人间的遗留物，似乎在尝试唤醒他。

我浑身痛楚，不过感谢圣灵，我还活着。而且阿兹达尔还没有完全再次复苏。

我手脚并用爬到依兰杜尔身边。他也还活着，而且没受什么伤。但我无法唤醒他。我看到他手上的戒指在微微地发出光芒。那是玛拉的庇护，让他没有被阿兹达尔的力量所吞噬。然而我不知道这样的庇佑能维持多久。我爬起来，用了几瓶药水驱赶身上的痛楚，然后四下看了看。

一个石棺不知道什么时候被打开了，刚刚进来的时候它还是封闭的。我探头过去看，里面有些黑。我点亮了火炬向前走了几步，发现在里面的石室中心的柱子上，摆着一本黑暗之书。

不知道这里面有没有能够打败阿兹达尔的办法。但是阿兹达尔的力量也许来自这本书。或许学到这里面的知识，能够帮我救下依兰杜尔。

我回头看了一眼躺在地上的依兰杜尔，打开了黑暗之书。

这已经是第七次进入异典，这一次仍旧是让人灼烧的黑暗。每次隐入黑暗当中，我都会感到生命迅速的流逝。我点起烛光术，拼命地向前跑。还好路不算长，消灭几个碍事的敌人，我便看到了摆在面前的隐藏知识。除此之外，旁边还摆放着几本其他的书籍。

这一次的隐藏知识并未和阿兹达尔的能力有什么联系，我有些焦虑，但是那几本书里面似乎藏着什么东西——我看到其中一本竟然冒出隐约的紫色光芒，虽然在这黑暗的环境下并不明显，但是它的不同还是引起了我的注意。

我带上那本书，离开了异典。我的脚刚刚踏上实在的土地，便觉得一阵眩晕——一股紫色的光从我带来的那本书里升腾起来，我看到半透明的阿兹达尔出现在面前。

“你发现了我的灵魂，你拯救了我。”

“拯救？”

“我真正的心智，被困在这黑色的世界已经不知道多久了。我的身体得到了力量，但是我失去了真正的灵魂。”

“你变成龙祭司也是因为这个？”

“不……那是我在复仇的怒火尚未停歇的时候所做的事情。后来……我发现巨龙的力量已经不能够满足我了，于是我找到了这本黑暗之书……那之后我的灵魂被禁锢了起来，身体成为强大的复仇傀儡，与其他的龙祭司，甚至与龙为敌。”

“为什么会被禁锢？因为赫麦尤斯？还是……”

“是我自己选择这样做的……只有这样我才能让我的力量更加强大，不被那些无谓的感情的影响。我借用异典的知识，把灵魂的一部分封印起来，复仇的意志和对力量的渴求却留在身体里。我成为了龙祭司们的敌人，最后被封印在这里，靠牺牲他人的方式才能够重见天日。我用我的附魔能力诱惑前来寻找传说的凡人，驱使他们，开掘我的埋骨之地。”

“那现在呢？你还要复活吗？”

阿兹达尔摇摇头：“既然我的复仇已经完成，雪精灵受到了他们应有的惩罚，我也没有复活的必要了。这些年来我真正的的灵魂在异典中，已经体会到了仇恨带来的痛苦，也忏悔了自己之前的错误。但是没有别人的帮助，我不能做任何事情来挽回这一切。所以感谢你把我放出我的牢笼。”他说着来到依兰杜尔面前，挥了挥手。我看到依兰杜尔的嘴唇动了动，呻吟出声来。而那团灰烬上面的黑色雾气也消失不见了。

“他等一会就会醒来。”阿兹达尔说，“你在努力保护的这个精灵，他的内心里，有一股怨恨之气，所以尽管他有玛拉的庇护，我仍旧能够趁虚而入地控制他。”

“怨恨？”

“怨恨他自己。不……不仅仅是怨恨，简直像个复仇者……那种心情和我想要复仇的感觉有一点相似。”阿兹达尔说，“这对他很危险，你要小心。”

我点点头。

“作为你拯救我的报偿，我要给你一个礼物。”他说着指向一个石棺，它的盖子哗啦一声打开，飞起的细尘当中出现一个卷轴，“拿着它，这东西可以帮助你看透他人所想。如果使用得当，也许可以把别人的灵魂拆离开来，就好像你在附魔的时候，拆解物品而了解其魔法的源头一样。”

我惊讶极了，小心翼翼地拿出那个卷轴。

“这是我的尝试之作，也许并不是特别成功——我自己甚至都没来得及试验它的效果。这也许会很危险，而且你也只有一次使用的机会，但是这也是我能够给你的唯一报酬了。”

“谢谢你，我会善用它的。”

“那么……我该安息了，到松加德去……我的妻子和孩子都在那里等我。已经几千年了……”

他的灵魂穿透厚重的石壁，慢慢地浮上去，消失在穹顶朦胧的黑暗中。

 

我握着依兰杜尔的手，他的指尖冰冷，但是很快就因为我的体温而温热起来。我看到他睁开眼睛，盯着我看了一会，然后猛地爬起来。

“你醒了。”我笑着对他说，“感觉好些了么？”

我看到他似乎快要哭出来的样子，对我点点头，然后扭过身去。

“对不起。”他轻声说，“我伤害了你。”

“那不是你的错。”我一手扶住他的肩膀，“你被控制了。”

“是我……是我太不谨慎才让他进入我的灵魂的……我本来有玛拉的庇护，我不该那么容易就被这种魔法控制……”

“因为你的心里怀有怨恨，所以轻易地被乘虚而入。我释放了阿兹达尔的灵魂，现在他已经得到了安息。临走的时候他对我说，你好像一个针对自己的复仇者。”

他没说话，我觉得他在落泪。我从背后抱住他。这时候我才发现，我原来很不会安慰人。之前每次都是我在愤怒或者伤心，他来安慰我，这一次看见他被碰触到了心底最疼的地方，我却不知道如何帮他疗伤。

“你说过，玛拉给予宽宏的人以慈悲。”我轻声说道，“为什么你就不肯宽恕自己呢？”

“因为我不值得宽恕。”

“别说这种话。”

他没说什么，慢慢向古坟的出口方向走去。我跟在他身后，看到他的头低垂着，很是沮丧的样子。我从未见过他这幅模样。虽然丁雅说他以前便心如死灰，但是我一直不能想象那样的依兰杜尔。自从我遇到他以来，他便一直都是温柔而且和蔼的，偶尔会急躁起来，但不会用太久，便又变成那个和慈爱之母玛拉一样温柔而善良的祭司。

但是现在，他的样子十分焦虑而又沮丧，我甚至觉得他露出从未有过的绝望神色。说实话，我有点害怕，这比他那些愤怒的样子，那些我觉得和他不匹配的灵魂都要可怕。

一直走到古坟之外，天空飘着细小的雪花。我们来到空无一人的帐篷里，他一屁股坐在铺盖上，看着地面发愣。

“这不像你。”我对他说，“你从来不这么……绝望。”

“我伤害了你，玛拉不会原谅我的。”他反复地重复着这句话。

“我没事了，虽然确实留了点伤，但这不算什么，你这一下和米拉克的一击比起来简直是虫子咬了一口。”我说，“而且，玛拉的的确确在保佑着我们，是她的力量让你没有继续伤害我。”我举起左手，把戒指在他面前晃了晃，“还记得么？”

他点点头：“记得。”

“是我突然扑上去，你才没来得及停手；而且你当时被控制了心神，伤害我的不是你，而是那个龙祭司。”

“但愿如此。”他苦笑道，“但愿玛拉会宽容我的错误。但是我不会宽恕自己……我明明在玛拉面前发过誓，不会再伤害我爱的人了。”

“再……？”我笑道，“维伦那件事，你觉得……”

“不是他。”

我不禁愕然。

“对不起，我一直在瞒着你这件事。我不知道怎么开口……那是我人生中最可怕的噩梦。”

 

听了他的叙述，我才知道，原来他还曾经有过一位恋人。那是一个帝国人，如果换算成精灵的年纪，应该和他当时的年龄差不多。卡西米尔——当时他还没有使用现在的名字——在被赶出吟游诗人学院以后不久在哈芬加尔的某处认识了她，他们很快相恋，那人在塔玛瑞尔四处冒险，可谓见多识广；同时她也是一名玛拉的信徒，因为一直都没有成功的恋情，所以经常向玛拉祈求，希望自己获得一个爱人。和卡西米尔相遇之后，那帝国人觉得玛拉听到了她的祈求，让自己得到了真爱。她十分珍惜他，一直试图说服他放弃重归瓦尔迷娜的念头；他也因此曾经一度尝试了解玛拉的教诲，打算开始新的信仰。

“我现在的名字，是她给我起的。她说希望和我结婚，让我抛弃原来的名字和那些不光彩的过去，重新开始生活。”

“听起来好像很不错。”

我这话说的可真言不由衷。我其实一点都不觉得不错，可谁叫我问了呢。

“但其实当时我的心里还是有所犹豫的，祖先一辈辈传承下来的信仰，我并不想放弃。况且我已经习惯了作为一个瓦尔迷娜的祭司的生活。我每天都在这样的犹豫不决和自我折磨中度过。直到有一天，我看到瓦尔迷娜出现在我的梦里。她对我说，想要获得她的原谅，就要为她做一件事。她想要得到这世界上最令人绝望的噩梦。”

我听到这里，倒吸了一口凉气。

“没错，你也许和当时的我想的一样……那就是，背叛我的爱人，把她变成瓦尔迷娜的祭品。她在体会这一切的时候那绝望和痛苦，就是瓦尔迷娜想要的绝望的噩梦。”

“可是瓦尔迷娜骗了你！”我也不知不觉激动起来。“这太残忍了！”

也许因为面对的人是依兰杜尔，即使我对那些不光彩的骗局觉得无所谓，也仍旧为他的这件旧事而感到咬牙切齿。

“对，那魔神骗了我。我当时……我当时真是昏了头，居然真的按照她说的去做了那残酷的事情，我看着我的爱人痛苦地流着泪，一遍一遍问着‘为什么’，却得不到任何回答，慢慢陷入不能醒来的噩梦，心如刀割……结果瓦尔迷娜却对我说，那绝望的噩梦，是她要给我的。”

“原来……”

“她不肯再给予我力量，也不肯给予我任何庇护，不肯再次接纳我；她狂笑着离开我的梦境，留给我的是对恋人永久的悔恨。这一切，才是她所说的，最绝望的噩梦。她要把这噩梦给我留下，让我一辈子生活在其中，直到我死，才会从中脱离，才会把这一切痛苦带入她的噩梦沼泽。只有那时候，我才能得到她的原谅。”

那之后，卡西米尔失魂落魄地离开了哈芬加尔。他在白地游荡了很久，无法从那痛苦中走出来，开始觉得了无生趣。幸好在他最为绝望的时候遇到了玛拉的教团，救下了试图自尽的他；那之后他整整沉默了一个星期才肯开口说话，才开始感谢那些人的救命之恩，并且抛弃了轻生的念头。

“他们问我叫什么名字，我当时想都没有想，脱口而出的，就是现在这个名字，依兰杜尔，我那已故的恋人给我的名字。从那一刻起，我就知道，我总有一天会皈依玛拉，重新我的生活。”

“不管怎么说，你做过的事情都太过分了。”我听到自己的声音冷冰冰的。我不想伤害他，但不得不说，这是我此时此刻的最真实想法。

“你也觉得我不该被原谅对吗？”他苦笑道，“的确是的。不过那段时间，我逐渐地让自己把那记忆深埋。皈依玛拉以后，我对自己说，那也是我在瓦尔迷娜的错误教导之下，所犯的错误，和我从前杀死的那些人，使用的那些黑魔法……都是一样的。我努力去帮助别人，但是我再也不敢爱上任何人，也无法爱上任何人。渐渐地，随着我帮助的人多了，我开始有了自信，变得不再那么痛恨自己。我在玛拉面前发誓，如果她肯再给我一次机会，我一定会全心全意爱我的伴侣，不会再伤害对方。”

我把头埋在双膝之间，他的话语在我耳边，显得有些模糊。我不知道自己应该用什么心情面对，只觉得内心里空荡荡的。

“我本来以为可以放下那一切了。我甚至可以放下在唤夜神庙的那些往事。虽然不能原谅自己，但是我并不再被那些愧疚所折磨。但是这件事……当我内心之中的纠结被阿兹达尔发现并且利用，当我再次伤害到你之后，我才……”

他说不下去了，擦了擦眼泪。

“虽然维伦那一次的确别无选择。可是想想我都会觉得可怕……你亲手杀死了两个过去的恋人。”

“对不起，我应该早一些把这件事告诉你。不过即使现在，如果你要违背我们在玛拉面前发下的誓言，那也没关系。我愿意承担一切罪责，因为那本来就是我的罪。”

我没有回答，只是眯着眼睛，看向狂风漫卷的灰尘遮盖了月光，到处都是一片土灰色。

人生本身或许便是一场巨大的嘲讽，只是有时候我们对此一无所知。


	19. 第十九章 符文石

我醒来的时候，发现雪已经很大了。因为灰烬的余热这里存不住太多雪，但即使如此，枯叶色的土地上也蒙了一层薄薄的白，在清晨的光线中，居然看起来有点像明亮的鹅黄色。

我揉了揉眼，发现依兰杜尔还在不远处的雪地里面跪着，雪花在他的头上和肩上积起厚厚的一层绒白。

昨晚我们说完那些以后，他就跑到外面跪在地上向玛拉忏悔；我觉得心烦意乱，没有理他，一个人躺在那里发呆，也不知道过了多久，就迷迷糊糊地睡着了。现在我看到他竟然在大雪里跪了整整一夜，不免替他难过起来；昨日刚听到那残酷的故事时候的气愤和不悦本已在睡梦中遗忘了大半，现在更是被心疼驱赶得所剩无几。那种暂时的情绪本来就存不长久，甚至敌不过因为疲劳而带来的睡意。

在依兰杜尔的面前蹲下的时候我看到他闭着眼，双手交叠握在胸前。他眼睛浮肿，一定是哭了很长时间。我抓住他的手的时候，觉得好像摸到了冰块。

我感觉愈发心疼起来。就算他之前杀死了那两个人，又和我有什么关系？事到如今我仍旧坚定地相信，他对我的感情没有半分虚假，就像我对他一样。我开始对自己说出那些话感到后悔——他居然说出要违背婚姻的誓言这样的话来，这对一个玛拉的祭司来说，简直是最残忍的事情了。

我捧住他的脸，他睁开眼睛看着我，表情都被冻僵了，连眼神都冻住了。那样子让我很担忧，因为我想到了在冰雪中冻死的人的眼睛。

我吻了吻他的唇，那唇凉的让我误以为会和冬天里亲吻石头一样，瞬间把自己的唇冻在上面——至于问起来到底谁会做这种傻事嘛，咳，要相信酒的魔力。

“对不起，我昨天不该说那种话。我当时是一时冲动口不择言，”我轻声说，“我真的从来没有觉得你会伤害我。”

“我很高兴你没这么想。不过你没说什么不该说的话，你不需要道歉。”

他的声音仿佛也被冻住了，很轻，而且带着冰碴碎裂的感觉。

“你杀死维伦别无选择，我不该……我不该把这些事情混为一谈。其实我当时……因为我知道你和他的关系，所以本想先下手杀他的。我之后也的确向他射了几箭，这个不能算在你一个人的头上。”我拼命解释道，“我没能杀他，却让你下手，就已经很残忍了，事到如今我还说那些话……实在是不应该。”

“不，都已经过去了，这件事一点都不重要。”他摇摇头，因为长久保持同一个姿势，我甚至能听到他的骨节发出的细微响声。

“总之……你说的没错，那些事只是你追随瓦尔迷娜的时候犯下的错误之一。你现在这样折磨自己也于事无补，还不如……好好珍惜现在和未来。”

我拉他站起来，他很艰难地起身——我从来没试过跪这么久，他的膝盖想必很不好受。

“不久之前我还梦到过她。”他说，“不知道是因为她的灵魂被困在了噩梦沼泽里，还是因为只是我总是没法放下过去。我听到她诅咒我，说我将来会遭到比她更不幸的对待。”

“喔，这事儿和我什么关系都没有。是她诅咒你也好，是你自己诅咒自己也好，别把我扯进去。”我开玩笑地说。

“对不起……”

我拉他坐在铺盖上，抱紧他凉冰冰的身体，“你得这么想，玛拉又给你安排了一个伴侣，并且许可了我们结成婚姻，是为了让你补偿以前的错误。”我冲他眨了眨眼，“你需要听从她的安排，接下来要好好……爱我。”

说出这句话的时候心跳猛然快了几拍，真不知道是因为我没什么恋爱经验，还是因为已经过了说肉麻的情话的年纪。

_嘿，其实这话也不怎么肉麻呀。_

他郑重点了点头。

“如果你总是想着以前的恋人，我可不会觉得好受的。”

“抱歉，我……”

“开个玩笑，别介意。”我笑着拍拍他的脸，“放轻松点。”

嗯，虽然是玩笑，但我还真的有那么一点点不好受……我这是怎么回事，居然跟一个死去多年的人吃醋。

“谢谢你。”他感激地看着我，“昨天……你真的生气了吧？我以为你会在意很久。”

“你知道我就是这样的，就算当时很生气，也不会总是把事情挂在心上。”我笑道，“我说心胸宽阔也好，没心没肺也好……不过，别以为我会不记得了。”

他活动了活动身体，已经没那么僵硬了。我建议他使用一个火焰斗篷，也许会暖的快一点。不过也得小心别把这里点着了。

“当然，谁都不会不记得……”

忽然，他的话似乎被什么打断了一样突然停下来，他皱起了眉头：“听到了么？”

“什么？”

“脚步声。有人来了，而且好像人数不少。”

我警觉起来，拿着弓箭小心地来到帐篷外面——远远有几个人影，大约三四人，穿着米拉克教团的长袍，向这边走来。看起来后面也许有更多人。

“是他们。”我轻声说，“米拉克的人。”

“他们怎么知道你在这里？”

“也许半夜的时候又有什么乱七八糟的东西闯进了我的意识，也许是因为他们听说我在挖掘科布乔尔。毕竟拉里斯把这事儿传得人尽皆知。”

说起拉里斯，那家伙实在罪不至死，不过摊上这种事儿，就算是落得这个下场也没办法。

“对方人不少。”

“你怕了？”

“别拿我开心。”他看了看，“你可以躲起来，我引开他们的注意，这样你偷袭起来比较容易。”

“偷袭的话，现在就可以。”

我一箭射向走在第一个的异教徒。他一声不吭地倒在地上，其余所有人都炸了窝，一个个紧张起来。

“和上次那两个一样弱。这样我就放心了。”

我潜行到脚手架附近，看着依兰杜尔跳出去，一共五个异教徒一下把他围了起来。

“龙裔在哪？”他们质问道。

依兰杜尔不答话，直接发出火球攻击他们。我射了两箭，剩下的三人才发现我藏在这边。

要我说，米拉克简直是在耍我玩，派出这么弱的人来找我麻烦，让我觉得他压根就没看得起我。这真叫人生气。

很快他们就横七竖八地躺在地上。我从一个人的身上翻出了一个字条。

_“_ _已查明，另一块符文石在裂谷城。别跟龙裔硬碰硬，如果不能得手，就先去裂谷城和另一队人汇合。_ _”_

啧，米拉克都说了让你们别硬碰硬，你们还来送死。

我看了看那满地的尸体，得意的感觉还没停留一分钟，就被担忧所取代。

虽然米拉克的消息有点滞后，但我还是担心起盗贼公会来。很明显，不管他们通过什么途径，已经查明了另一块符文石，就是当年漂流跳蚤号的孤儿身上藏的那一块。他们一定会到盗贼公会找符文的麻烦。

 

赶到裂谷城以后，我发现自己还是晚了一步。盗贼公会里一片混乱。地上横着几个尸体，有米拉克的教徒，也有盗贼公会的人。

“这是怎么回事！”

“我们被袭击了！”卡莉亚受了伤，不过还好不算严重，“这群奇怪的异教徒，他们……他们来找符文，说要他交出什么石头。”

“那现在符文他人呢？”

“不知道，他被劫持进了鼠道，就在不久之前。我觉得那些人现在可能还在鼠道里，没人在裂谷城里面看到他们出现。”

“一共来了大约七个人，现在这里有四具尸体。”威克斯说，“剩下的三人看起来有点本事，而且我猜他们敢直接闯进来袭击盗贼公会，就说明可能还有更多人藏在鼠道里面。”

“我得去救他。”我站起来，“这事儿和我有关系。”

“怎么……”

“总之你们守好这里，我去去就来。”

我本想让依兰杜尔留下给他们疗伤，但是依兰杜尔坚持不让我一个人去找他们——毕竟没人知道对方到底有多少人，一定要跟我进入鼠道。

我不喜欢鼠道，一点都不喜欢。阴暗潮湿，一股诡异的霉味儿和湿漉漉的气味，到处都是滑溜溜的青苔，而且很暗，什么都看不清楚；到处都是透水的滴滴答答声，让分辨偷袭者的脚步变得很困难。我真不知道伊斯本是怎么在这个鬼地方过了那么久，还精神正常地活着——就姑且算是正常吧。

“这地方……呃……”依兰杜尔发出不满的声音，在他差点被滑了一跤以后。

“别抱怨了，就是这么个地方……这世界上总得有个让活不下去的人过日子的地方。”

“一直当贼也不是个办法。”

“总得有人当贼，不然那些和盗贼公会合作的富户怎么走积累财富的捷径？不然玛雯· 黑荆棘怎么搞垮对手？要是没有黑荆棘家族，裂谷城得多无聊啊。”我讽刺地说道，“盗贼公会多大公无私，偷偷摸摸的事儿留给我们来干，穿金戴银人前风光的机会留给他们。我都要被自己感动了。不过要不是他们，大概这地方也就是个下水道而已。一切只是合作互惠罢了，有些人要活着，有些人要活的更风光更奢侈，你说呢？”

依兰杜尔苦笑了两声，尽管他曾偶尔会见缝插针地传播他希望我彻底和这些乱七八糟的地下势力断绝关系的想法，不过事到如今，他大概也只是随口说说罢了。其实说实话我也觉得做贼不是什么好事，但至少比走投无路沿街乞讨要强得多，更何况乞讨者多半要靠着小偷小摸才活得下去。我听那些祭司们说什么如果他们勤奋工作就可以远离犯罪之类的话已经听得耳朵长出茧子，幸好依兰杜尔从不提及这种天真的妄想。

任何人都觉得自己长期以来坚持的生活是理所当然的，不然有些人就该失去活下去的勇气了。一辈子都清清白白的人大概和我永远走不到一路，他们可没有过那种无处可归身无分文，甚至连对自己是谁、做过什么都感到迷茫的经历。但是依兰杜尔明白。也许他应该比我更明白，不是谁都能彻底改变自己的。

其实我没什么改变，两年多之前从海尔根逃出来的我，和现在的自己，没有特别大的差异。如果非要说有，那大概就是我现在不愁钱花了，也积攒了点人脉，又成了英雄，所以看起来风光了一点，其实我的本质从来没有变过——当然，从某种意义上来说，我也的确和以前大不一样了。

我射倒一个藏身在角落里试图偷袭我的异教徒，看起来其他的人就在附近。

“你听听有没有人走动或者说话？”我问依兰杜尔。

“暂时没有，不过我感觉那个门里头有点什么动静。”

“不是雪鼠？”

“不知道。”

我们摸过去，似乎有人说话，逐渐可以清楚听到了——有人在质问，还有人在哀嚎。

那是符文的声音。

“我的那块符文石已经交给了我们的公会大师……”

“你快点说实话！”

接下来是一声惨叫，我一步步走过去，越来越清楚地听到拳头打在人身上的闷响。

“阿西尔，你这个混蛋！”

“别来这套，符文，赚钱和丧命中间选一个，你总该知道怎样算是聪明的选法吧？”

然后符文瞪大了眼睛，盯着阿西尔脖子上穿出的箭头。

“别傻了，你只能选丧命。”我看了地上的尸体一眼，冷笑着对着那些被偷袭而手足无措的异教徒拉开了弓。

一阵混战过后，那几个人也躺在了地上。不得不说，这几个人还算有点本事，比来围攻我的那些人强多了。

我解开符文的绳子，他看起来受了伤，但是没有生命危险。我让依兰杜尔帮他治疗了一下，他瘫在那里，嘴里把所有的圣灵都念叨了一遍。

“我还是最该感谢你，大师。”他对我说，又看了看依兰杜尔，“也谢谢你替我治疗。要不是你们来了，我就没命了。”

“要不是我你也不会倒这个霉。”我说，“别谢我。他们是冲着那个符文石来的，但是那个石头……某种程度上似乎跟我有联系。”

“什么？”

“我也不知道有什么联系，类似的石头其实我那里也有一块。我母亲的遗物里面有封信，也提过你被发现的那条船。你听着，也许你的父母和这件事情有联系，但你是无辜的。”

“你知道我父母的消息了么？”

“我不知道。我只能推测，你的父母也许是东帝国公司的人，到索瑟姆去做生意，或者有什么事情，结果船出事了。”我拍了拍符文的肩膀，“那艘船上也许也有我要的信息，所以我会帮你继续留意的。哦还有，那些钱不用还我了，算是我补偿你的。”

“不……”他摇摇头，“我妹妹前不久死了，所以那些钱用不上了。我不想留着那些钱，我会还你的，这几天之内就给你。”

“什么？”我吃了一惊，“不过就是偷东西而已，难道这也要砍头？她偷了什么东西这么大罪过？”

“不是因为她偷东西的罪过，她是被两个卫兵打死的。我猜，‘打死’大概是遮丑的说法……”符文的眼圈发红。我知道他和妹妹相依为命多年，那虽然不是他的亲妹妹，而是他养父的女儿——而且是不知道母亲是谁的私生女，在一个黑夜里被扔在他们家门口，但毫无疑问，那是他现存的唯一亲人。几年之后他养父去世，是当时才十几岁的符文靠偷东西把妹妹带大。现在她年纪轻轻就死于非命，我猜符文一定难过的要命。

“你知道是谁干的么？”

“知道，裂谷城监狱的两个守卫，我打听到了他们的名字。他们把黑荆棘家的那小子伺候的不错，所以大概弄死个小贼也不算什么。”

 

在夜里摸到监狱里杀几个人根本不是问题，这比在雪漫大街上大白天杀卫兵简单的多。尤其是依兰杜尔还肯帮我吸引看门人的注意，这样就省了我的不少麻烦。

小心翼翼贴着墙根接近他们的时候，那两个野蛮人还在讨论那个“婊子小偷”。

“她可真紧，我要是没记错，她出血了？我们当强盗那会儿都没玩过处女。”

“谁记得，”另一个人粗鲁地笑道，“这些小偷，就算现在是处女，迟早也得当婊子。”

“她看起来挺喜欢前后两个洞同时被干，你看到了么……哈哈，你从背后可看不到，她那样儿浪得很。不过你不该那么发狠，这样我们还能多玩一会。我可没兴趣干一个死人。”

“妈的，谁叫她惹我！我捅进去的时候，她挠我那一下可不轻，现在还有点疼……唔！”

匕首刺出的血花溅了他对面那个混蛋一脸。现在他肯定知道了，被人粗暴地捅进去，可比挨一下挠疼多了。

另一个家伙在临死前鬼哭狼嚎引来别的卫兵之前，我已经熄灭了附近的火把，藏身于阴影当中。

接下来我直接溜回了盗贼公会，依兰杜尔正在秘密入口处等着我。

“一切顺利！多亏你的帮忙。”

他看起来不怎么高兴。

“抱歉让你帮我做这种事。我没想到你会愿意帮我，谢谢你。”

“如果我不帮你，你也会杀了看门的守卫的。”他用无奈的语气说道，“我拦不住你去暗杀，但是我不想让他死。那个守门人是无辜的。”

我按下暗门的开关，“我是不是让你做了很为难的事情？”

“是很为难，但是……我也觉得那两个人的确应该得到惩罚。尤其是你告诉我符文的身世以后……这太叫人难过了。”

“虽然凡人无权审判。”我笑道，“可众神尽皆沉默。”

他低着头跟我走下台阶，一言不发。

“你现在会不会偶尔觉得，也许奥杜因，或者米拉克，或者随便哪个混球，给全世界来一次审判这样比较公平？”

“审判也许很公平，但这世界并不是公平的，也许公平本身就是一种幻觉。”依兰杜尔说，“我有时候忍不住想——抱歉我又提到她，但是……我之前的那位恋人，她向玛拉祈求爱情，得到的却是这样的结局；但是犯下罪行的我却能够得到爱情……这样公平吗？”

“大约玛拉只负责给予爱情，不负责其他的部分。”我说，“也许，我只是说也许，她也有过罪恶的往事，所以这算是……某种惩罚。”

“她没跟我说过，不过也不是没有可能。但……如果是后者，我也会得到惩罚。毫无疑问。”

“那我呢？”我扭过头看着他。蓄水池里光线昏暗，但我还是能看清他那阴沉的脸色。

“你毕竟还做过很了不起的好事，你救了所有人。”

“也救了这世界上所有的罪恶和苦难。你现在还觉得，罪恶和苦难好过毁灭么？”

“至少罪恶会得到新的罪恶的审判。”

“这不是什么好事。”

“你可不会在意是不是好事。”他忽然狡猾地笑道。

“嘿！”我敲了敲他的头，“你真是油嘴滑舌！”

忽然有一个人快步走过来，是符文。

“我一直在等你。”他把钱袋放在我手上，“这些是你之前借给我的钱，还有利息。”

“虽然什么忙都没帮上，但是我把利息收下了，就当做是帮你给你妹妹报仇的辛苦费。”

“已经搞定了？真不愧是黑暗兄弟会的聆听者，而且价格还这么便宜，看来我赚到了。”

我皱了皱眉：“戴尔文那家伙告诉你的？”

“不是……你别太小看我了，我也有获得消息的渠道。”符文耸了耸肩，“对了，你不在的时候又有两个异教徒来找麻烦，不过很快就被干掉了。”

“没人受伤？”我问，“他们身上有没有找到什么信息？”

“没有，都没有。”

“下次如果再遇到他们，记得留个活口，让他滚回去告诉他们的头子。”我笑道，“符文石不在盗贼公会，想要拿到石头的话，让他们来找龙裔。”

 

我对自己那句貌似帅气的话没来得及沾沾自喜太久，就被一群异教徒堵在了裂谷城外的霍恩里奇湖边。我并不怕他们，但是整天被苍蝇追着，也够烦人的。

不过这一次他们看起来不是送死的，当我开始出手和他们作战，他们已经开始撤退了。这伙人似乎就是来确认符文石是不是在我这里，但是我什么都没告诉他们，只警告他们滚远点。

事到如今，所有的信息都断了。我找到了两块符文石，但我不知道那个所谓的藏宝室在哪里，里面有什么；我找齐了七本黑暗之书，但是赫麦尤斯仍旧对我不理不睬。米拉克的力量在一天天强大，我却阻止不了他。

“下次如果再遇到他们，你试着能不能抓个活的。”

听到依兰杜尔这么说，我觉得他当初在唤夜神庙学的那些黑暗残酷的手段，其实一点都没有荒废。

“我不擅长拷问，你行吗？”

“我也不擅长。”他笑道，“可是我猜，黑暗兄弟会里有人擅长。”

我盯着他看了半天，他也盯着我，眼神毛毛的。

“你这是……怎么了？”

“你不知道，我开始有点怕你了。我好像……把什么隐藏起来的黑暗灵魂召唤出来了？”

他比了个张牙舞爪的姿势，我笑着抓他的胳膊，我们拥抱着滚到一旁的草丛里。天色已晚的荒郊野外，半个人影都没有，看起来适合做点疯狂的事。在这一点上他和我很有默契。因此虽然天气很冷，我们还是靠在树上做了一次。

说真的这不像个祭司干的事，我甚至都开始对他有那么点愧疚感了。

“是不是我把你带坏了？”我气喘吁吁地笑道，用手指拢了拢他的头发。

“这可不是坏事，而是理所当然的。”他靠着树干喘着粗气，冲我挤挤眼，“我们可是在玛拉面前发过誓的伴侣，这是爱情的一部分。”

“行了，你总是有理。”我整理好衣服，重新穿上盔甲，“我还是第一次在野外做爱。”

“你以前不是也和恋人一起旅行过？”

“和那个吟游诗人几乎没有过，她不怎么愿意离开独孤城。至于威尔卡斯……虽然在一起冒险过，但是你也知道，旅行上整整一天，到了晚上都会累得半死。要是有个旅馆，喝点热水洗个澡，也许还有这个心思；如果在野外……得了，谁也不想让狼在屁股上咬一口。”

“说到狼……你没试过两个人都变成狼人来一次？”

我无奈地摇摇头：“九圣灵啊！看起来我还真的引出了什么可怕的灵魂。”

他看起来倒是很得意：“有人曾经对我说，黑魔法的天赋和灵魂里的黑暗是对应的。”

“你觉得你更擅长恢复系魔法还是黑魔法？”

“我觉得是黑魔法，简直是无师自通。”

“哦，我算是怕了你了，快离我远点！”我大笑着穿过树林，他从后面追上来抱住我。这时候我忽然觉得，他从最近这段时间开始，才真正学会了慢慢地放下那些黑暗的过去。之前的那些温柔和忏悔更像是掩饰和压抑，而现在，至少他可以坦然地面对和谈论那一切。能拿的起，才能放得下。

“我算是明白了，我哪能把你带坏……你比我坏多了。”

“知道就好。”他用额头抵着我的额头，温柔地说道，“其实……多亏了你，我觉得轻松多了。”

“我很高兴你这么说……”

“我忘不了我的内心拥抱玛拉的那一刻，那是我生命里最温暖的时刻。但是我知道，那样的温暖也不能瞬间融化过去那么多年冻结起来的寒冰。越是深处的寒冷，越是难以化解。一开始我偶尔也会对自己失去信心，觉得自己是不是一辈子都走不出来了。虽然教团里面的人对我很友善，也很有耐心，帮助我走了出来，但是……仍旧有些东西，是我一时间无法看开的。”

“那也不用急，玛拉会拯救你的。”

“是的，她会的；所以我觉得，我们的爱情，是玛拉给我的最大的救赎。我现在能够感觉到，内心深处的那些最冷的地方，也在慢慢融化。”

我觉得脸颊微微发热，凑上去轻轻啄吻他的唇尖：“听起来，我不只是玛拉安排你的爱人，更是玛拉派来拯救你的灵魂的使者？”

“一点都没错。”

“我为此感到由衷的自豪。”我闭上眼轻声说，“比拯救这个世界，都要令我自豪。”

 


	20. 第二十章 阴谋

再次踏足冬堡的土地上，我才意识到，自己已经很久没有回来过了。我们到达的时候，冬堡难得没有下雪，但即使是晴天，我也仍旧觉得，整个冬堡就如同一片巨大的雪花。那么多沉重的历史和谜团，都被冰封在这个破败的小城里面，当初它作为天际的首都那份繁华，如今已经成了镂空的冰雕一般脆弱的记忆残片。在随处可见的破败房屋的残余中，也许可以找到那么一点点旧日的痕迹。

“冬堡是以魔法学院著称的，我真高兴有机会能够拜访这里一次。”依兰杜尔感慨道，“只可惜我没在冬堡遭到灭顶之灾以前来过这里，当时它一定和现在大不相同。”

“现在冬堡的人还觉得冬堡的沉没是魔法学院的人所为，不过也没有什么证据……总之到处都是互相猜忌，所以我身为……呃，确切地说，名义上的首席法师，也不经常回来。”

“至少你帮魔法学院解决了一个大问题，这份荣誉属于你。”

“是的，我多了一个可以打听消息的地方。”我走上台阶，“希望他们知道符文石和我脖子上的奇怪标记的事情。”

破损的桥仍旧没有被修理的迹象，即使是首席大法师也说了不算，桥肯定是修不好了，每个人都不抱希望。反正没有人会蠢到从上面掉下来——虽然不管谁从上面走过都会胆战心惊，然后抱怨几句。依兰杜尔甚至打趣问我大家过桥的时候是不是都会给自己加一个乌木甲术。

“但愿那会帮你留口气。”我这样回答他。

一边聊着萨塔尔和玛格努斯之眼，我们来到了奥术厅，我一眼就看到老兽人图书管理员的时候他正在打盹——太难得了，他居然在打盹而不是在读书。

进入奥术厅的时候依兰杜尔在我背后发出一声感叹，他说他从来没见过这么多书。

“大法师，我可不可以来借书看？”

“我猜如果你不把它们拿出去的话，大概可以。”我笑道，“不过对于这里的书，大法师也要听这里的管理员的话才行。没有乌拉格的同意，就算是我也不敢随便碰书架。”

“那就对了，首席法师。”乌拉格这时候醒了过来，揉着眼睛，“你的话太对了，即使是首席法师，在这里也要听我的。智慧的言语让人清醒，这是我听到你说过的最有智慧的话。”

“我可以解雇你吗？”我翻了个白眼。

“不行，我是得到了终身教职的。除非我用玛格努斯之眼把这里炸成废墟，否则你无权解雇我。”

我摊了摊手，看向依兰杜尔：“你看，我说了不算，下次过桥的时候只好给自己加一个乌木甲术。”

我们大笑起来，乌拉格似乎很喜欢我的笑话，笑眯眯地问我需要些什么。

“我是想来问你些问题的，你一向见多识广。”我拿出那符文石给他看，“这东西，上哪儿能找到更多？”

“这是知识和命运的魔神，赫麦尤斯的东西，他是知识的巅峰。”乌拉格摇摇头：“我不知道，很抱歉，我听说很多年前这东西被他的一个重要的使徒保管，后来发生了一点变故，它们就散失了。”

“有人告诉我，它们是打开赫麦尤斯的某个宝库的大门钥匙。你知不知道那个宝库在哪里？”

“宝库……嗯，这么说也对，事实上那是赫麦尤斯的一个保险箱。”

“保险箱？”

“就是他保存重要秘密的地方。对于那里藏着什么，大家众说纷纭。有人曾经接触过他，可是他都没有透露过什么……但是这世界上，信息就像水银，有个缝隙就会渗出去。我们多多少少还是知道一些。”

“是什么？”

“是……第八本黑暗之书。”乌拉格抚摸着白胡子说道，“你知道黑暗之书么？”

“我这里有七本，我以为我集齐了。”

“真了不起……”他赞叹道，“我其实很想窥探其中的禁忌知识，但我还没有准备好面对那知识的魔神。听说他会用知识诱使人们成为他的奴仆。”

“至少我还没有失去自我。”我笑道，“对了，要是我想把黑暗之书卖给你……”

“算了吧，我可不想和你做生意了。上次的上古卷轴卖给我又买了回去的事情我可还记得。况且黑暗之书太危险了。”他连连摆手，又看了一眼一旁翻着桌上的书的依兰杜尔：“嘿，精灵，小心点对待这里的书。”

“我会的。”依兰杜尔回答。

精灵……说起来，兽人也是一种精灵来着，我经常会忘记这回事。

“你能够再告诉我一些第八本黑暗之书的事情吗？”

“这只是猜测，据说它被藏在那神秘的保险箱里面。不过具体的位置，很抱歉，我不知道，而且我猜除了赫麦尤斯和他的心腹，别人也不可能知道。事实上，如果你没有三块符文石，你甚至无法找到入口所在。即使知道了位置，也只能在那附近徘徊。”

“太可惜了。”

“至于那本书……它叫做……唔……”他站起身来，“你等下，我找找相关的资料。”

他拿出几本巨大的资料簿，翻了一会，然后站起身来走到其中一个书架那里，掏出一大串钥匙打开门。

内洛思为什么不来冬堡学院参观一下呢？他看到这样有序的管理书籍的方法，一定会对他的书和管家感到惭愧不已的。

乌拉格拿着一本笔记本回到座位上，“对了，就是这个，《永恒的赞歌》……不过黑暗之书的标题通常没有什么意义，只是为了区分它们。这本书，在冬堡学院的历史上，只有一个人有幸见过一次，于是给我们留下了这个笔记。但是她没能够进入那神秘的领域……那是只属于赫麦尤斯的，是他用来获取未来的知识的方法。”

“未来？”

“那本书可以让他看到不同的时间的事情，看到未来……但只是看到，不能够干涉任何事件的发生。当然也可以回到过去寻找遗失的知识。具体如何操作还不明了，不过传说他可以和不同的时间当中，读到这本书的人对话。应该说，虽然赫麦尤斯和我们一样，生活在某个具体的时间里，但是他可以让自己的意识，通过这本书，看到不同时间的事情。这就是为什么他会成为命运的魔神。”

“听起来真复杂。”

“是很复杂，这是赫麦尤斯的法宝，不会那么容易让凡人理解其中的奥妙。这本书在历史上曾经流落到各种地方，各种人的手里，但是它的经历仍旧是个谜团，这是否是赫麦尤斯安排的，也是个谜。总之，很少有人见过它。至于这本书现在在哪里，我也不知道，但是通过一些传言和零零碎碎的研究，我觉得它可能就在那个保险箱……或者按你的说法，宝库当中。”

“谢谢你。另外我还有一件事情要请教。”我说着转过身给乌拉格看我脖子上的痕迹，“这个请问你熟悉吗？”

乌拉格仔细地看了一会，示意我转过身来。

“抱歉，我没见过这东西。”

“你有什么想法么？我猜测这是个和记忆有关的东西。”

“赫麦尤斯大概会擅长对付记忆。你既然有七本黑暗之书，为什么不去他的领域找他？”

“他不肯理我，这就说来话长了。总之现在……我想知道，有没有什么法术是能够让人找回丢失的记忆的？”

听我说了我的情况，乌拉格皱起了眉头，然后又翻出那个巨大的资料簿来。

这一次他找了好久，我几乎要睡着了，他才摇摇晃晃地走回来。

“很遗憾，没有你想要的信息。”他摇着头说，“记忆很少自然地丢失，尤其是像你这种情况，加上你脖子上的印记，我觉得是和什么魔法有关。但是这样长时期，甚至永久地影响人的意识的方法，多半都和邪恶的黑魔法有关系。大概只有施法的人才能解开它。”

我失望地叹了口气：“难道就没有什么魔法或者药水，能够帮人恢复记忆的？”

“我不知道……不过你可以问问其他的教授，让他们检查一下你的头脑，或许可以帮助你。”

 

我们在魔法学院停留了一个多星期，这段时间我的遭遇简直一言难尽。我吃过各种奇怪的药，被各种奇怪的魔法侵入头脑，甚至还被拉出来灵魂扔到灵魂石里面转了一圈，看到各种好的坏的幻觉……最为难堪的一次，我发现自己只穿着……呃，非常简单的衣物，出现在魔法学院的地下室里面，冻得浑身发抖，但是没人能给我解释清楚到底是谁用了什么法术或者药水；最可怕的是我发现这距离我记得什么该死的实验开始有一整天的时间，可是这段时间发生了什么我也不知道。

“我再也不信任这些法师了。”裹着厚厚的被子半天才觉得暖和过来的我窝在首席法师休息室的床上郁闷地说。

依兰杜尔在一旁躺着，手里举着一本书，漫不经心地嗯了一声算是回答。

“明天我们就离开这里。”

“好的，不过去哪？”他盯着书，迅速地翻着页，“你接下来还想去问谁？”

“我不知道……哎，明明赫麦尤斯什么都知道，可是他就是不愿意帮我。”我把鼻子和嘴都挤在被子里，发出瓮声瓮气的声音来。“我真恨透了他，又拿他没辙……”

“这就是魔神，如果你不能给他们带来好处的话，他们是不会帮你的。大概赫麦尤斯觉得即使帮助你也于事无补。”

“可是他也想要打败米拉克。”

“他觉得你无法战胜米拉克，你得拿出点什么证明给他看。”

“他如果不帮我找回记忆，我就没办法证明什么。”

“你如果不能证明帮你找回记忆是有用的，那么他就不会帮你。”

“他这婊子养的混球！“我大声骂道，”那这一切就是个死循环了啊！”

“没办法，大部分的魔神是这样的，你得拿点什么实质性的好处跟他们交换。”

“我真怀念希奥格拉斯，为什么她就没跟我要什么？”

“大概因为你是龙裔，让她想起她的恋人而倍感亲切。或者是她已经从那发疯的老人的脑子里拿走了什么她需要的东西，而你不知道。或者……”依兰杜尔放下书本，“单纯因为她是个疯子，所以跟别的魔神行事风格不大一样。”

“可惜我没疯，希奥格拉斯也帮不上我。”

“你为什么不疯一下试试看？”

我瞪了他一眼，扔掉被子整个人趴在他身上。我压住他的身体，开始挠他的侧腹和腋下，容易感到痒痒的地方。果然精灵的身体格外敏感，对于挠痒痒毫无招架之力，很快他就笑的上气不接下气，却又使不上力气推开我。

“……饶了我吧，我投降……哈哈哈哈……我真的投降了……哈哈……”

我得意地放开了他，他躺在那里喘着粗气，看起来有点惧怕我这一手。

“你还说你不擅长拷问……你太会折磨人了。”

“说不定我也会很擅长黑魔法。”我很得意地看着他。

他摇了摇头：“别这么说，你最好不要……相信我，这不是什么好事。”

就在我们聊天的时候，忽然外面传来一阵嘈杂。我一开始并未在意——只有圣灵知道又是哪位法师又在外面召唤了什么东西或者搞砸了什么实验。我曾经见过比玛格努斯之眼暴走还糟糕的情况：满学院都是蹿跳的小型风暴侍灵一样的玩意，到处散发闪电，害得我们收拾了整整一个下午。

不过接下来的声响就显得有些不对劲了，很明显有人在哀嚎。我决定出去看一眼。

刚一推开门，我就差点被迎面而来的冰霜侍灵撞倒；我刚躲开那巨大的家伙，又被火焰侍灵烫了一下。

“嘿，这是怎么回事？菲尼斯，你怎么在这里召唤这些东西！”

“这里是可以召唤侍灵的，首席法师。”这位布莱顿法师不紧不慢地说道，“而且，学院明确规定，如果发生战斗，可以在任何地点召唤侍灵或者不死生物。”

我这才看到，地上躺着一个尸体，毫无悬念的，又是米拉克的教徒。

“哦抱歉，我不知道有人偷袭。你没受伤吧？”

“当然，他们太弱了，不是我的对手。”

“他们？”

“刚才一共有两个奇怪的异教徒，不过另一个逃跑了。”

我从这个教徒身上找到一封信，刚刚打开，我就眼前一亮。信上说，他们已经找到第三块符文石的位置，就在冬堡附近的一个山洞里。刚读完的时候我的确兴奋了一会儿，毕竟如果能够得到第三块石头，很多秘密就有希望解开了。但是很快我就觉得事情没那么简单。

我把这封信给依兰杜尔看，他也觉得事情十分可疑。

“他们简直是故意带着情报送上门来的，一看就是诱我们上钩。”

“我也觉得。他们大概就在山洞里面安排好了人，等我们一进去就会遭到伏击。或者满山洞都是魔法符文之类的陷阱。”

我忍不住嗤笑了一声：“他们这个花样玩的未免太拙劣了。”

“不过他们的信息也真够灵通，似乎我们到哪里，他们就跟到哪里。”

“米拉克为了这几块符文石，也下了血本，大概他派了很多人来调查。”我说，“我也不知道接下来该去哪里，如果没有别的线索的话，我想可以先回到索瑟姆，再看看内洛思大师有没有什么发现。”

第二天我们离开了冬堡学院。还没走出多远，我就意识到，我们被人跟踪了。风雪之中，视野模糊，他们很容易隐藏踪迹，而大雪又会把脚印迅速覆盖。但即使如此，我仍旧发现一个躲躲藏藏的家伙就在不远处的石头后面。之前几次我也偶尔察觉似乎有人跟踪我们，这一次看起来，的确是一直有人在跟随我们的行迹，因此他们才会轻易找到我们。但是不知道出于什么缘故，他们很少主动袭击。看起来米拉克不想杀我，而是另有所图——不只是针对那符文石，还有别的东西。

我很快抓了个破绽，杀死了那个跟踪我们的人。她似乎想要逃跑，但是我可以很骄傲地说，没人跑得过我的飞箭。我仔仔细细地找了一番，在尸体上面发现了一个藏在长袍的夹层里面的字条，看起来是很重要的信息。

——“盯紧他们，等他们上当以后，就带着战利品到霜流灯塔汇合。”

我猜他们说的战利品就是指另外两块符文石。我真不知道他们到底有多愚蠢，居然会如此自信地觉得我们会被这点小伎俩引上钩。

“霜流灯塔？是不是你说的一家四人死在那里的那座灯塔？”

“是的，一个红卫老水手买下了那里……不过，那不是个好地方。”

我想起那位水手血淋淋的骸骨和他的亡魂给我的祝福，我感到有些难过，依兰杜尔也轻声向玛拉祈祷了几句。

“我们去霜流灯塔吧，看看他们有什么阴谋。”

 

很快我们的经历再次验证了我的话，霜流灯塔不是个好地方，至少对于我来说不是。

我们刚推开灯塔的入口大门，就听到里面有人在呻吟个不停。当然，这种把戏吸血鬼们都玩了好多次了，我确认过对方的确不是吸血鬼，才靠上前去。

那是一个受伤的丹莫猎人，断了的弓扔在一边，头上戴着挡住半个脸的铁盔。他坐在地上的杂物当中呻吟不止，腿上全都是血，旁边躺着一只查鲁斯的尸体。

“怎么回事？”

“拜托你们帮个忙……我被查鲁斯袭击了。”他看了一眼一旁的尸体，“我被打了个猝不及防，要不然才不会伤成这样。”

我就知道。这地方下面藏着雪精灵和查鲁斯。上一次我来这里的时候把他们杀了个干净，但是难免不会有漏网之鱼。尤其是天际地下藏着很多通道，也许会有新的雪精灵搬来这里，伺机为同类报仇。

依兰杜尔赶紧蹲下帮他治疗，他则指着一个墙上的洞，说查鲁斯就是从那边出来的，让我们小心一些。

我这才发现，墙上多了个洞——上次来的时候可没看到。我摘下弓箭，往后退了几步，盯着洞口，提防着更多查鲁斯从里面蹿出来。

“好些了没有？试试能不能站起来？”依兰杜尔帮他治疗完毕，扶着他站起身来。

“好多了，谢谢……”忽然那猎手瞪大了眼睛，指着一个方向惊叫了一声，往后跳了一步。

我们都沿着他的手指方向看去，那边的门里面忽然闪出一个黑影。我还没来得及拉开弓，面前忽然出现了一道法术屏障。我下意识地往后跳开，一口气躲到了门口——这时候我才看清，我刚才站的地方，从地下伸出整整一圈铁爪一样东西，正如当时在马卡斯的废弃房屋，莫拉格·巴尔的祭坛前困住我的东西一样。不仅是那里，刚刚那个据说会爬出查鲁斯的洞口和依兰杜尔站的地方，都出现了同样的铁笼。

最糟糕的是，依兰杜尔毫无防备，被困在了里面。

而刚才的那个黑影，此时此刻已经站在那个猎人的身边，我看到从各房间里走出三四个人来，都穿着米拉克教徒的长袍。

“真是可惜啊，本来想把你们一起逮住的。”那个猎人得意笑道，声音变得和刚刚大不一样，“可惜这个方法对用弓箭的人来说有点困难……还好我们抓住了他。”他转向依兰杜尔，摘下头盔，“你居然已经不认识我了，我真为你遗憾啊，卡西米尔兄弟。”

“乌里克……是你……”依兰杜尔抓着铁笼，恨恨盯着他。这时我意识到，这魔法屏障看起来，和我们在唤夜神庙遇到的那个几乎是一样的。

“好久不见了，你看起来跟以前不太一样……不过至少我还认得你。”

依兰杜尔没说什么，乌里克显得很得意，“之前你处处胜过我，现在看来，离开了瓦尔迷娜大君的教导，你可不如过去了。别人都说爱情使人盲目，看起来你跟随爱情之神太久，连头脑都不好使了。”

“你住口！”

“真可惜啊，我还想跟你比比使用魔法……不过看起来，你已经变成了一个一无是处的家伙。恢复系魔法，哈，当初我可记得你说碰都不想碰这些玩意。现在你居然成了玛拉的祭司，而且专修恢复系魔法，我该说点什么好？”

“你最好什么都不说。”依兰杜尔冷冷地说，“你想要什么？”

一个米拉克的教徒走上一步，看着我说道：“交出符文石，我们就放了他。”

“你怎么这么好心，和这些人合作？”依兰杜尔嘲讽地说道，“整个唤夜神庙都知道，乌里克兄弟可是个一毛不拔的家伙。除了瓦尔迷娜本人，别人想要使唤他，门儿都没有。”

“他们自然给了我好处，这个不用你操心。”

依兰杜尔看了我一眼，又转向那家伙：“我可不记得你会使用魔法屏障来着，还有谁跟你一起行动呢？”

“你记性可真不好，当初不在唤夜神庙的几个人，都是你和维伦派出去的。现在西莉亚死了，剩下的你应该知道还有谁。”他冷笑道，“要不是因为还有别的事情要办，我真想好好跟你叙叙旧。比如……当初你其实也想把梭莱克派出去的吧？可惜你使唤不动他，维伦又不愿意。哈，你不知道，你们几个人的关系，是我们私底下的好谈资。”

这位废话特别多的乌里克看起来就没这么聪明，能想出这个局来；而且他已经得意忘形到把依兰杜尔希望知道的信息说的很清楚了：不是他一个人在协助米拉克教徒，而是当初唤夜神庙的生还者在伺机报仇。事情再清楚不过了，即使我交出符文石，他们也绝不会信守诺言，放出依兰杜尔的。如果说这次合作对他们有任何好处，那就是杀了放逐腐坏头骨的背叛者，讨好瓦尔迷娜。

我冷冷地一笑：“如果我不肯交出来呢？”

“那他就死定了。”

“如果他死了，你觉得你能活着走出这个灯塔？”

“我们为什么不试试看？”乌里克说道，“你看到的可不是我们的全部人手，还有更多的人……在这附近……”

我转过身去，看见旁边的两个门里，又走出好几个米拉克的教徒。他们隔着魔法屏障，眼神冷峻地看着我。

“交出符文石吧，门外面的朋友如果等太久了，也会忍不住进来瞧瞧的。”

 

我知道我们被包围了，情况很不妙。即使米拉克的教徒并不强大，但是他们人数众多，更有不知道多少个瓦尔迷娜的信徒躲在暗处。而且依兰杜尔就在他们的掌控之中，这是最不妙的情况。

“抱歉，符文石不在我这里。”我说道。

“这种把戏别跟我玩，你可以离开这里，我不会阻拦，但是你要记住，如果你踏出这个门一步，再要回来，就只能把他的尸体带走了。”

“你要是这一次杀了他，以后就更没机会要挟我了，拿不到符文石，你的朋友们不会对你失望吗？”

刚才那个说话的米拉克教徒上前一步：“别想挑拨我们，如果你今天不交出符文石，他就得死。”

“符文石真不在我这里。”我一边思索退路，一边敷衍道，“重要的东西一般都会被藏起来，而不是带在身上……”

“那你告诉我们，藏在哪里了，我们去拿回来。”

事情变得很棘手了。我当然可以随便编些谎话告诉他们，但是接下来要怎么脱身，我一点头绪都没有。如果他们发现被耍了，大概接下来的事情就不是我能够掌控的了。

“我……”

“我来告诉你们吧。”依兰杜尔忽然开口，“因为最后的龙裔总是和第一位龙裔总是会有些很不情愿的交流，为了保守秘密，因此那些符文石由我负责藏了起来。只有我知道那些地点。”

我不知道依兰杜尔要干什么，也许他有办法了，也许他也只是在拖延时间。不过不管怎样，我决定信任他。

“能不能给我纸和笔？”他对乌里克说，“我得画下来，因为藏的地方比较难以说明。如果不画下来，就算我说了，你们也不一定找的到。”

乌里克犹豫的时候，旁边的一个米拉克教徒已经去寻找纸笔和墨水了。依兰杜尔看向我，对我使了个眼色，“对不起，我……不得不这么做。”

这是让我配合他演戏的意思，我赶紧咬紧牙关，作出一副愤怒的样子。

“你……你真的要把地点给他们？”

“抱歉，亲爱的，我知道你也不希望我死。”

“哈，你还是老样子。”我刚想再说点什么，乌里克已经大笑起来，“贪生怕死，自私懦弱，你一点都没变。你这副样子，干嘛要出来冒险？老老实实躲在玛拉的神殿里过一辈子就好，哈……如果万一再发生唤夜神庙那样的事情，恐怕你还不知道要做出什么事情来呢。我真想不通，他们为什么选你当主祭司之一？因为你的黑魔法天赋？不过现在你放弃了黑魔法，看起来……已经一文不值了。”

_感谢圣灵，乌里克，多亏了你我可以不用说下去了。_

我皱起眉头来看向他们。依兰杜尔接过笔和纸，瞟了他一眼：“你能让我到桌子旁边，把地点画下来吗？”

“你要耍什么花样？”

“玛拉在上，现在这个状况，我能耍什么花样？你们这么多人在这里，龙裔被挡在魔法屏障外面，帮不上我的忙。你打开这个笼子我也逃不掉的。”

“你这个人一向鬼点子很多，我可不敢信任你。”

“在这么窄的地方，又没有什么东西可以垫着，甚至蹲在地上都不行，这样我没办法画。”他把手一摊。

乌里克和那个看起来像是头领的教徒说了几句话，接着他们走向依兰杜尔。

“把武器交出来。”教徒头子说道。

依兰杜尔很爽快地摘下长剑给了他，甚至连匕首都掏了出来扔在地上。

“你还真是个胆小鬼，一点反抗的念头都没有！”我大声吼道，“西莉亚说维伦看错了你，我现在才明白她的意思。”

我这么说是因为我不想说“我看错了你”这样的话，即使是演戏也不想说。也许是我自己想太多，但是我忍不住会觉得他在内心中一定会反复想像之前那两位恋人对自己说过的这样的话，他会因此感到痛苦，感到内疚。他永远不应该从我这里听到这句话，永远不会。

不过这句话显然触动了乌里克的神经，他又开始喋喋不休起来。我知道这种得意忘形的人是没有好结果的。

“听说你把你之前的一位恋人献祭给了瓦尔迷娜大君，但是却没有能得到原谅。”依兰杜尔从笼子里走出来，来到桌边的时候，乌里克接着说道。我看到依兰杜尔的手抖了一下，不过他仍旧没说什么，把纸张铺开在桌面上。

“又是一个看错了你的人。你还真是背叛成性，不管是爱情，还是信仰。要我说，就算一个强盗都比你要强得多。至少他们知道遵守诺言。”

依兰杜尔扭过头瞥了乌里克一眼：“你能离我远点么？”

“怎么？我说到你的痛处了对吗？”

“我不想看到你的脸，也不想听你聒噪。给我往后退几步。”

“现在就让你逞强好了。”乌里克笑着往后退了退，“你迟早会得意不起来的。”

 


	21. 第二十一章 救赎

依兰杜尔一声不吭地在纸上画着，两个米拉克的教徒距离他两步之遥，手心里攥着闪电，死死地盯着他。气氛紧张的要命，偏偏在这时候，我听到他小声哼起歌来。

我微微一笑，看了一眼乌里克：“你能过来一下么，乌里克，我有话想问问你。”

乌里克把头扭向我，一脸戒备，没有挪动地方：“说吧，我听得见。”

“我忽然觉得，我得感谢你。”

“哦？”

“他有很多事情都在瞒着我，”我故意拉长声调，用余光注视着依兰杜尔。希望我没有会错他的意，“你说的那个西莉亚，我见过她。她当时有些话说了一半，不过……”

“不过，他没让她说完是么？”

“是的，当时我并未在意，可是现在……事情不大一样了。所以我很好奇，这个打算出卖我的秘密的人，他自己藏着什么秘密。”

“你想知道哪方面的秘密呢？”

这时候我看到依兰杜尔去蘸墨水，但是笔尖在墨水瓶上抖了一下，碰倒了墨水瓶。瓶子当啷一声落在地上，乌里克皱起眉头转过身。

“你干什么！”教徒头领大声吼道。

“拖延时间吗？”乌里克冷笑道，“想都别想！把墨水瓶捡起来，别耍花招！”

依兰杜尔默默弯下腰去捡墨水瓶，我赶紧接话道，“拖延时间？我看他恨不得赶紧画完用来换自己活命。”

“你是故意这么说，还是因为对他有所了解呢？”乌里克斜着眼看了一眼重新开始画图的依兰杜尔，又转向我。

“他在唤夜神庙的事情，很少跟我提起。我很难说自己了解他。我甚至连他现在想要干什么……”我看着依兰杜尔把手指按在那张纸上，周身忽然散发出一阵奇怪的黑色气息，“……都弄不清楚。”

乌里克猛地扭回头去，两个异教徒也察觉出不对，几道闪电瞬间击向了依兰杜尔。但是对此他毫无反应，拿着那张纸转过身来。我看到纸上画着奇怪的法阵，上面有鲜血勾勒出的痕迹。

“卡西米尔，你……！”

那张纸刹那间烧起蓝色的火焰，纸上的图案出现在他的脚下，发出幽幽的亮光，他立在法阵中心，灰黑色的气息笼罩了站在里面的所有人。

我下意识往后退了一步，不过很快就发现那法阵被魔法屏障挡住了，没有延伸到我这边。被法阵包围的乌里克和那些异教徒正在痛苦地挣扎着，周身燃烧起蓝色的火焰。

“卡西米尔……呵，没错，就是这个正在使用禁忌的法术的人……我以这个名字诅咒你。”他的声音在那诡异的蓝色光芒中都显得格外飘渺。那一刻我仿佛看到了那个一直被他压抑着的，黑暗的灵魂，正在同那蓝色的火焰一起，熊熊地燃烧着，翻腾着。这是那个他希望向其复仇的自己，他希望抛弃的沉重罪孽，他希望将其杀死的黑暗灵魂——那个叫做卡西米尔的人。

然而此时此刻，我来不及花太多时间吃惊，迅速摘下了匕首。如果门外有人，随时都可能冲进来。我蹲伏下身，往门后靠了靠。

那些异教徒很快就瘫倒在地上，一动都不动了；乌里克似乎有所防备，手心聚集起紫色的光芒，围绕着他很快形成了一个保护圈。

“你找死。”乌里克擦了擦嘴角的血，恶狠狠地说道，“现在的你使用黑魔法……以为能斗得过我吗？”

“你可以试试看啊，毕竟以前尝试挑战过我好几次都没有成功，现在再试最后一次也好，至少让你输得心服口服。”依兰杜尔语气冰冷，挥手指向乌里克——所有蓝色的火焰霎时冲击向他的保护圈，紫色的光圈四散成无数碎片，他趔趄了几步，终于被火焰吞没。

这时候一个穿着死灵法袍的人突然破门而入。早有准备的我从藏身的地方一跃而起，一刀刺进他的后心窝。那人只来得及哼了一声，便倒在血泊里。紧接着又有两个米拉克教徒冲了进来，我迅速刺死了其中一个，又和另一个缠斗片刻，割断了他的喉咙。

随着乌里克的死，蓝色法阵也终于消失了，那些死在其中的人的肉体尽皆化成了枯骨，只剩下衣袍和物品散落一地。依兰杜尔嘴角流着血。向撑起魔法屏障的法力石柱猛跑几步，伸手把那块灵魂石拿了下来。

屏障消失了，我向前一步想要扶住他；然而一口鲜血从他口中喷出，还没来得及伸开手臂的我眼看着他无力地摔倒在面前。

 

我靠在霜流灯塔冰冷的墙壁上，让昏迷不醒的依兰杜尔靠在我的怀里。我抱着他，面前熊熊的火焰温暖着他的身体。已经整整一夜过去了，虽然他还有平稳的心跳和呼吸，却似乎完全没有醒来的迹象。

周围散落着枯骨，杂乱的物品和尸体，我闭上眼睛不去看这满目的狼狈。我已经尝试过各种方法救他——药水、法术和对神灵的祈求。我用自己的左手握住他的左手，让那代表着羁绊的戒指贴在一起。几乎整夜我都在向玛拉祈祷，希望她能够庇佑他；他是迫不得已使用这禁忌的法术，他是为了帮助我，如果需要有人受到惩罚，也要让惩罚降临在我的头上。

我不知道玛拉是不是能听到我的祈祷，我听到的回应只有门被摇动的咯吱咯吱声，和整夜风雪的呼号。火焰那哔哔啵啵的温暖声音显得很微弱，几不可闻。

但即使如此，我仍旧坚信他能醒过来。不知道这是内心中的默契还是我无望无助之下最后的坚持。他必须要醒过来，不管什么时候——我知道他这样做不是为了死在这里，而是为了和我一起活下去。

忽然门咯吱一声被推开一条缝。我警觉起来，摸起匕首，迅速挺起了身体。为了防止肢体僵硬，这一晚我每隔一段时间就站起来出去走走，看看是不是还有其他的异教徒或者瓦尔迷娜祭司在附近游荡。我不能整夜坐着不动，虽然我一点都不想动，但还是努力让自己保持能够战斗的状态。

我放下依兰杜尔让他躺在我旁边，站起身来，一点点靠近逐渐被推开的门，不过我还没走几步，就有人进来了。

对方是一位年纪不小的诺德人，穿着一身普通的法师袍子，戴着兜帽，腰间别着匕首。

我举起匕首冲到她面前，但她只是笑着退了一步。

“请不要担心，我不是敌人。”

我仍旧警戒着，但是没有放下武器。

“你是谁？”

“我是一个和他有着相似经历的人。”她看起来就好像在雪漫随从可见的老妇人，笑容温柔和蔼，随时随地都能讲出很长的故事。

“我叫艾娜，当年唤夜神庙侥幸存身的几个祭司之一。我们因为有些事务当时不在神庙，回来以后才知道那里发生了什么。我在当时就不能算一个虔诚者，之后与其他几个人分道扬镳，辗转各地，我逐渐就抛弃了瓦尔迷娜的信仰，成了一名普通的召唤师和炼金术师。”

我慢慢放下匕首，但还是跟她保持着距离。她脸上的皱纹舒展了一些，露出欣慰的表情。

“你在这里干什么？”

“我听说了腐坏头骨被放逐的事情，我也在为当年的事情感到忏悔，我很赞赏……唔，他现在已经不用原来的名字了，啊，是的，依兰杜尔，我很赞赏他的行为。但是我知道，其余的人不会放过他。我听说过最近发生的一些事，所以想来帮助他……希望我没有来得太晚。”

我退后了一步，看看沉睡中的依兰杜尔。

艾娜检查了一下四周的枯骨和地上的痕迹，摇了摇头：“原来是这样……他现在情况不大妙。他不该使用这个法术的。”

“这是什么法术？”

“当时他们几个有黑魔法天赋的人改进了一些法术……说起来我也不是很懂，但是这个魔法是很危险的，能够直接腐蚀活人的灵魂。当然对于施法者也消耗惊人。他居然用这个对付那么多的敌人……大概也只有他能够这么胡来还活得下来。”她叹了口气，“其实这还不是最重要的。”

“还有什么？”我的心狂跳着，我不知道她还会说出些什么可怕的事情来。

“他是在玛拉面前立过誓言的祭司，受到玛拉的庇佑，但同时也受到她的考验。”她慢慢地说道，“当年他成为瓦尔迷娜的祭司时，也有过相应的誓言。你知道凡人和神祗的契约，是会对人有多么大的影响……尤其是圣灵的力量和魔神的力量冲突，更是凡人无法承受的。之前的誓言虽然被打破，但是那种影响不会轻易消失。现在的他，因为使用黑魔法，唤起了灵魂里面被埋没封印的，来自瓦尔迷娜的旧有影响。”

我摇了摇头，魔法之类的事情我只知一点皮毛，这些话实在不是我能够理解的。

“虽然不恰当，但是我可以这么给你打比方。他现在的身体里，有两个灵魂在作战，一个是现在的灵魂，一个是过去的。”

“如果过去的赢了会如何？”

她摇摇头，走上前一步，蹲了下来。

“这只是个比方而已。结论不是哪一个灵魂赢了，而是他的生死……”

我愈发糊涂起来，她向着依兰杜尔探出手来，手心聚集起恢复系法术淡金色的光芒。和我想的一样，普通的恢复法术毫无裨益，她叹了口气，摇摇头。

“很难……真的很难。”她说着拿出一瓶药剂，“我见过很多因为法术消耗太大而险些丧命的法师，希望这个药水能够帮助他。”

就在她拧开药水瓶时候，我忽然抓住了她的手腕，另一只手把匕首顶到她的脖子上。她一动不动地愣在原地，我拿起她手里的药水，放在鼻子底下嗅了嗅，冷冷哼了一声。

“你为什么这么不肯信任别人……”她叹息道。

我低头在她耳边说道：“外面还藏了一个瓦尔迷娜祭司，也许还有更多人。为什么不叫他们一起进来？”

她的脸色瞬间变了，忽然往旁边打了个滚，避开了我的刀锋，抽出匕首，刺向依兰杜尔。

我挡开她的进攻，这时候门开了，两个穿着瓦尔迷娜法袍的祭司也冲了进来。我扔出几个在索瑟姆得到的火焰斗篷蜘蛛挡住冲上来的两人，自己拦在依兰杜尔面前。

艾娜在避免和我近战，一直往后退，用闪电攻击我。我拉满弓箭，射倒了一个法师，又向艾娜射去一箭。但是他们的闪电让我处在很不妙的境地，尤其是我还要保护昏迷不醒的依兰杜尔。火焰斗篷蜘蛛极为脆弱，支撑不了多久就被击破。不过看起来另一个刚冲进来的法师也受了伤，趁他还没来得及给自己治疗，我又一箭解决了他。

不过艾娜趁这个空当绕过了我，冲向依兰杜尔，她的石甲术让我没能一击毙命——她似乎也拼了最后的力气，要在我杀死她之前杀死依兰杜尔。

不得不说，我从某种程度上还是很敬佩他们的。如果换了是我，我大概不会怀揣着这么长久的复仇心，为一个魔神奉献自己的生命。

艾娜的匕首已经高高举起，我情急之下对准她的胳膊把自己的匕首投掷了出去，这很危险，但我也顾不了太多了。

她的右臂被刺中，但我没料到她另一只手里也早就准备了一把匕首，右臂的伤似乎对她毫无影响，在我无暇阻止之时，她的左手已经刺了下去——

 

“艾娜。”

血花四溅，我听到了依兰杜尔虚弱的声音。

我上前一步格开艾娜，发现依兰杜尔已经醒来，用自己的手臂挡住了艾娜的一击。匕首刺入他的胳膊，鲜血飞溅，但是没有带来致命伤害。

我捡起哀伤匕首，拦在艾娜身前，刀刃指向她的咽喉。

“等下，先别杀她。”

背后的依兰杜尔站了起来，缓缓走了过来，他的脚步还有些踉跄，扶着墙壁站在我身边。

“这个局，是你设的？”

“是我，真可惜只差一步……”她的脸上仍就是一副和蔼而且温柔的表情，仍旧像是市场里挎着篮子微笑着打招呼的老妇人，我只感到一股莫名的寒意沿着脊背窜到头顶。

“如果你喝下药水，我就可以把你的灵魂供奉给瓦尔迷娜大君了。”她看向我，“没想到，你比我想的聪明。”

“你们还有多少人？”依兰杜尔问道，“算上你，已经是第六个了。”他环视了一下四周，“我可不记得当初有这么多人被派出去。”

“还有其他的瓦尔迷娜信徒和教团散落在天际，虽然唤夜神庙是天际最大的瓦尔迷娜祭坛。换句话说，整个天际的所有瓦尔迷娜信徒，都会来找你报仇。”她微笑着说，“哦对了，乌里克那个把一切都搞砸了的笨蛋没有告诉你么？维伦其实一直提防着你，他对你用心也不过是不希望你变成他的敌人。其实他还有自己的势力。他曾经秘密派人寻找他之前所在的教团的剩余祭司，甚至去黑光之城调查过。我不会告诉你还有多少人等着拿你献祭给瓦尔迷娜，我只能说，唤夜神庙的生还者，以及知情人，不止我们几个。”

依兰杜尔咳嗽了几声。我能听的出来，他现在还是很虚弱。

“兄弟姐妹们的追杀，将会变成你永远的噩梦。”

仍旧是那和蔼的语气，说出这样的话，更是让人觉得不寒而栗。

“你这么大费周章都没能得手，其他人大概也没什么戏了。”我冷笑道，“看起来你是个聪明人，可惜……还是差了点。要知道，我也尝试过瓦尔迷娜的药水，我知道那种味道，还有你的手，也暴露了你的身份。”

她低头翻转了一下自己的手掌，手心和手腕上的伤疤清晰可见。

我之前检查过依兰杜尔的手，发现他的手上从掌心到小臂，有一道巨大的划伤，就是他在捡起墨水瓶的时候，在桌脚的钉子那里故意划伤的。黑魔法在施法的时候，有时候会需要法师自己的血液；而治愈他人的人，手上绝不会有那么多一看就是故意割伤的伤痕。

“还有那些等在外面的人，你们以为能够逃过我的眼睛？我知道他们没有马上来攻击我必然是另有所图，看来我猜对了。”

“这一切都是乌里克那个笨蛋搞砸的，如果不是他没能得手，我也不需要走这么一步险招。”

“艾娜，你说你放弃了瓦尔迷娜的信仰的时候，我差点就相信了。”依兰杜尔叹道，“我觉得你是会忏悔过去的人。”

“我该说，让你失望了么？”她笑道，“你现在也没必要劝我放弃瓦尔迷娜的信仰，那是不可能的。”

依兰杜尔没说什么，默默转过身去，又靠在墙角坐了下来，染血的双手交叠在胸前。我的匕首刺透了艾娜的咽喉。她倒在我脚边，至死脸上都保持着那副看似和蔼温柔的笑容。

 

这一瞬间我觉得浑身的力气都被抽空了一样，瘫坐在地上。火焰已经熄灭，灯塔里渐渐冷下来，我靠向依兰杜尔，抱紧了他。

“你还好吧？”

他沉默片刻，睁开了眼睛，点点头。

“这一次多亏你了。”

“这话应该我说。”我吻了吻他被血染红的手——他伤口流出来的血把整条手臂几乎都染红了，我很勉强才帮他止血，“如果不是你使用那个魔法，我大概也没有更好的办法了。”

他沉默着轻轻用手背擦去我脸上沾上的血迹。

“还好你醒过来了，”我觉得自己的声音都有些发颤，“你太胡来了，万一你真的……”

“不会的，我对自己心里有数。”他说，“就算万一失败了，至少你可以全身而退。”

_你的意思是，你肯为了我而牺牲自己吗？_

“而且你看，我不是没事吗。”

我注视着他的脸，笑了笑，“是啊，你没事就好……不过刚才你明明已经醒了，还继续装昏迷。你不知道那两个人闯进来的时候我多担心。”

“对不起……但是我醒来的时候觉得自己无法控制自己的身体，也发不出声音来。我听到你在和人对话，就知道事情还没结束，我不敢轻举妄动。发现是艾娜，我知道她是来继续演戏的。”他缓缓地说，“她是个极为聪明的人，又很会伪装。我既然无法战斗，就只好等待，等一个最佳时机打破她的谎言，保护自己。”

“你说得对。”我点点头，“不然他们更加会全力进攻你，到时候我可能无法保护你。”说到这里，我忽然想到了刚才艾娜说的话，“对了，艾娜说，你因为触犯了禁忌而引起的两个灵魂的争斗，到底是……”

“她说得没错，虽然这个比方不是很明确，但我也想不出更好的比方了……”他的声音很轻，也很虚弱，“我昏迷的这段时间，内心之中仿佛有冰霜和火焰的碰撞。”

“很痛苦是吧？”我心疼地抱紧他的肩膀。

“很痛苦，没有什么滋味比那个更难熬。这一夜对我来说，仿佛过了一百年那么久……但是玛拉保佑，我活过来了。”他说，“我现在暂时还不能使用法术，之后的一段时间可能也会很虚弱。但是我会慢慢恢复的。慈悲的玛拉仍旧没有放弃我，她给了我这个机会，让我战胜过去那个黑暗的灵魂。感谢圣灵玛拉。”

“这么说……”

“那些往事不会被忘却，但之前那些无法纾解的怨气和仇恨，已经远离我了。”他的眼睛里似乎含着泪光，“玛拉的慈爱指引我战胜最难战胜的自己……过去的卡西米尔，已经不复存在。那些黑魔法在我身上的印记，包括那所谓‘天赋’的诅咒，也被一同洗刷干净了。再没有比这更伟大的救赎。”

我笑了起来，那一刻我似乎也能感受到他的轻松和喜悦。不知道事情是不是这样，但是我猜，他肯为了心爱之人冒险一搏的时候，就已经获得了爱神玛拉的救赎，就已经彻底杀死了那个自私而黑暗的灵魂。

 

整理片刻以后，我带着依兰杜尔离开了霜流灯塔，来到距离那里最近的晨星城。出于种种考虑，我没有带他去晨星圣所，而是来到了峰峦旅馆。

梭灵似乎比从前过的开心了一些，至少不会因为亡妻连连走神到端着的面包都会掉到地上的程度，虽然偶尔在客人少的时候，还会看到他扶着柜台发呆。

我们进门的时候，他就在那里一个人傻笑。我了解那种表情，回忆幸福的事情，而让自己忘却暂时的寂寞的人，都会那样笑。

“哎……有客人来了。”他听到声音，热情地招呼道，“啊，是你们！好久不见了！最近怎么样？”

“还算可以。”我笑道，“倒是你看起来比之前可好多了。”

“是啊，没有了噩梦的困扰，大家都看起来好多了。”他一眼就看到了我们手上的戒指，“哦，你们结婚了？祝贺你们！今天我得请你们喝蜜酒……放心吧，这次的蜜酒是质量最好的，不会让你失望！”

我笑着感谢了他。说起来还真是让人感慨，我最初在这里遇到依兰杜尔的时候，无论如何也想不到我们会一起走到今天。想必得到了救赎和宁静的依兰杜尔，也会在这个充满怀念的地方，体会到令人感慨的滋味。

梭灵给我们找了个大床的房间，准备了蜜酒和食物。吃饱喝足以后，我才觉得又活过来了。

“感觉简直像是重生一样。”依兰杜尔感叹道，“没错，的确是重生了一次。我以为我在拥抱玛拉的那一刻就获得了新生，但是显然，她给我的考验，我现在才彻底通过。”

“也许这是第二次新生。”我说。

“如果这么说的话，大概是第三次。”

“为什么？”

“和你许下婚姻的誓言，那的确可以算一次。”

我咬咬嘴唇：“我真是又喜欢又怕你这种见缝插针的情话……都不知道该怎么回答。”

“不只是情话而已，我是认真的。”

我深深地吻了他——如果不是因为他现在身体如此虚弱，我大概已经急不可耐地要跟他享受一番性事了。

我打算接下来在晨星城多住些日子，等待依兰杜尔的身体恢复。之后的计划我暂时没有告诉他——尽管我已经得到了一些信息。这些天他经常去到唤夜神庙，一个人跪在玛拉的祭坛前面默默祈祷多时。我有时候会陪着他，有时候只是在附近转转，但不会走远。因为他的魔法能力还没有完全恢复，不免让人无法放心。

这些天来我帮助领主清理了几个强盗聚点，领主为此很是高兴，赐予我男爵的封号，又特许我在白地购置产业。这时我才隐约记起来，刚刚和依兰杜尔完成婚礼以后，本是打算来白地平静度日的。

如今我仍旧在追着米拉克和我的身世秘密跑，白地的房子、牛羊、磨坊和菜地仍旧是遥不可及的东西。但是我在冒险的生活中仍旧能够找到昔日体验过的乐趣。或者说，只要有心爱的人陪在身边，无论是冒险还是定居，也没有太大的区别。

我带依兰杜尔去看了我们在白地的土地，除了旁边不远处就有一个巨人营地这一点让我有些不满意以外，别的看起来都很完美。

“等我们解决掉米拉克这个麻烦，就到这里来定居。”

这话说得轻描淡写，但是我们都清楚这绝非易事。但似乎除了这么说以外也没有别的表达方式。这更像是一种安排，理所当然的计划——或者更切确地说，“如果我们能够顺利打败米拉克，就到这里定居”。而这“如果”是否能够发生，如果不发生又会如何……我不愿意去想，或者说，我难以预料会是怎样的情形。

依兰杜尔对此似乎很乐观，虽然我觉得他的乐观更多像是一种对我的宽慰。

“那边可以建起大厅来，”他指着平地的中心说，“那边我觉得可以建一个藏书室，如果你喜欢的话，厨房也可以。”

“藏书室的话，还不如到观湖庄园去，那边还有温室和炼金术室。到时候我们会有马车，来去很容易。不过我在考虑要不要建一个武器展示间。这段时间来我可搜集了不少好东西。”

“听起来你需要个仓库。”

“不用，其余的放在地下室就好。”

他的目光没有从那空地移开：“我甚至有种明天就要开始的错觉。”

“那也不是不行。我们本来就要计划来这里……”

“你又改注意啦？”

我低下头，认真思忖这一切。我并非不想在此停下脚步，但是手中的线索明晰，尽管很少，但仍旧让我对冒险的憧憬之心蠢蠢欲动。况且我清楚，如果任由米拉克胡来，多好的美梦都会成为泡影，即使我想要放过他，他也不会放过我。

“我不知道。”我看着他，“你觉得呢？”

“之前一直没问，你有什么接下来的想法吗？”

“我在那个米拉克教徒头领身上，找到一封信。”我掏出那叠好的纸张，上面还残留着一点点封蜡，“他们说在布鲁玛找到一个也许知道第三块符文石的下落的人。”

依兰杜尔扫了一遍那封信：“唔……那人也是之前追随米拉克，后来又背叛他的人……他叫泽拉斯·哈因德，是一个丹莫，不过现在可能在使用化名。”他看向我，“听起来和之前给你母亲写信的那位琳赛·哈因德有什么联系。”

“你还记得那封信呀？”

他温柔地笑起来：“当然，和你有关的事情，我全都记得。”

 


	22. 第二十二章 远在他乡

穿过杰瑞尔山地的时候，我不可避免地又一次梦到那次一切开始的亡命之旅。还好这一次没有这么惨烈，只是隐约觉得有人紧随身后，发出幽幽的声响。

_“_ _你逃不掉的_ _……”_

我的确逃不掉，所以这一次，我索性转回头直面他们。

从大概确定的，我被帝国军抓获的位置原路返回，我面对我来时的方向，群山沉默。有些传说里提到，山中住着一些山妖之类的古怪玩意儿，如果他们真的存在，不知道有没有见证过什么。

打听了好几个当地的猎人，我们才找到一条翻越杰瑞尔山的路。虽然这里距离比较好走的苍白大道不远，但是现在那里满是帝国的哨卡，我可不想再因为偷渡被抓一次。但这样就要费些力气了，那些小路都隐藏在山谷溪流和茂草繁树当中，需要很费劲儿才能找到。有时候会有些没见过的植物出现。赛洛迪尔地理位置优越，各种各样的草木都在此生长，我很喜欢那里的水果，可惜很少有能够运进天际而不坏掉的。如果没坏掉，八成也都冻成冰块了。

在天刚刚黑下来的时候，我们抵达了葛诺尔山峰的露营地，我本想再加把劲，连夜赶到布鲁玛，但是考虑到天气阴沉，似乎会下雨，担心会被困在山谷里，最终还是选择了这块地势高的露营地休息。

“如果到了布鲁玛，你要怎么找那个人？”依兰杜尔问我。

“办法之一是找到米拉克教徒，跟着他们，既然他们能够打听到消息，大概也有办法找到我们要找的人。”

“遇到丹莫的话就多和他们打听打听。丹莫喜欢聚集在一起，应该彼此了解大家都来自哪里。红山爆发以后有些人逃到了赛洛迪尔，不过布鲁玛的丹莫不是很多，要找一个来自索瑟姆的人应该不难。”

“这么说你到过赛洛迪尔？”

“是的，虽然只在一个堡垒里面停留过一段时间。那时候我记得正是世界大战，我们几个祭司在赛洛迪尔和天际的边境帮助治疗伤员。那是很早以前的事情了，当时我的恢复系法术还只学了个皮毛，只能帮着打打下手。”

“能帮助伤员，你当时也很开心吧？”

“是啊。”依兰杜尔用火舌术点起篝火，把穿好的野兔肉架起来，“每次看到一个伤员能够站起来，我都会感谢玛拉给我这一次机会补偿过去的过错。”

他的法术能力基本已经完全恢复，据他自己说，他的恢复系法术更加得心应手了，虽然我没什么机会尝试到。想想在霜流灯塔，那个乌里克说他曾经死都不肯学习恢复系法术，忽然觉得十分有趣。

依兰杜尔跪在帐篷旁边祈祷，我转动烤架，肉的香味飘散出来。我觉得很纳闷，依兰杜尔的祈祷时间似乎并不是很固定，但几乎每次露营的时候都是在烤肉或者煮菜的时候祈祷。后来我问他才知道，他是怕自己看着烤肉会忍不住想要撕着吃。

这家伙有时候就会流露出那么一点和小孩子一样的脾气来。因为年龄的缘故，他照顾我的时候很多，他那一点点小孩子脾气，让我觉得格外可爱。

远处偶尔有一两声鸟鸣，不远处的河流里有蛙鸣声。杰瑞尔山很大程度上挡住了自天际南来的寒风，因此赛洛迪尔比天际温暖许多，很容易就看得到青蛙。即使是杰瑞尔山地这样靠近天际的地方，地势低洼的山谷里也很温暖。依兰杜尔之前建议抓几只青蛙当做食物，我觉得有点难以理喻，还是射了两只兔子。丹莫的口味果然特别，到了赛洛迪尔这么物产丰富的地方，也想要找奇怪的东西吃。

“你听到什么了么？”依兰杜尔忽然睁开眼睛，看向一个方向。

“没有，你耳朵比我灵多了。你听到什么？”

“好像有岩石移动的声音。类似于古墓里的石门密道开启的声音。”

“喔，也许是哪里的山岩掉下来了。”我招招手，“肉烤好了。”

刚吃了没一会，我忽然看到不远处树多的地方似乎有响动。我摸过去，似乎看到有人正在躲起来。我一路追了一阵子，愈发觉得他们像米拉克教徒，但天已经完全黑了，树林又太密，无法看清。我跟了一阵子，对方就消失在浓密的森林里了。

“怎么了？”依兰杜尔迎上来问我。

“似乎是米拉克教徒。”我走回露营地，“奇怪，这一次他们没袭击我。”

“如果是来找那位泽拉斯的话，大概不会想要找你的麻烦，甚至会躲着你，免得你跟踪他们。”

“不清楚他们会不会知道我也得到了泽拉斯的消息……哎，说起来我都快不记得布鲁玛什么样子了，虽然我在这里住了将近十年，但是其实记忆中还是刚刚搬到布鲁玛以后没多久，自己就跑回了天际。”

“也许那段时间，你的母亲还带着你去过赛洛迪尔的别的城市。”

“那就不得而知了。说不定我见过那个石头龙……”每次说起这个我就很感慨，“哦对了！我记得一件事，布鲁玛的城门口，立着科瓦奇英雄的雕像。”

他刚想接下去说点什么，忽然一阵巨大的爆炸声震得人一惊，大地似乎都跟着轻微地动摇了起来。

 

我们两人朝着巨响传来的地方找过去，很快发现不远处的一块山崖下面有个巨大的洞，还冒着烟。

“这是什么……”

“要不要去看看？”

“别过去，这样的情况下山体也许会塌方，很危险。”依兰杜尔拦住我，“我们在附近看看，别离那里太近。”

“这地方看起来有点麻烦，我们也许应该连夜赶路去布鲁玛。”我一边砍倒面前的树丛一边说。

来到河边的时候，上游位置的巨大洞口仍旧有残留的烟雾冒出来，有些碎石滚了下来，河水里飘着一些碎木片。

依兰杜尔似乎注意到了什么，把火把伸了过去，盯着河水看了一会：“你看，那里的木头上面好像有血迹……不，是河水里有血！”

我们沿着河水往上游跑，果然不远处的河流转弯口，我们看到一个人躺在地上，一动不动。

我们两人把伤者从碎石和碎木中抬出来，放到一旁的空地上。这是个丹莫女人，穿着一身普通的男式布袍，裹着的头巾掉了一半，缠在脖子上，腰间有匕首鞘，但是武器已经不知道落到哪去了。

经过依兰杜尔的治疗，她醒了过来，一开始满脸惊慌，但看到我们以后很快就镇定下来了。

“你们不是坏人。”她的语气听不出是判断还是疑问。我随意应了一声，扶着她坐了起来。

“现在能站起来么？”依兰杜尔一边帮她疗伤一边问。

“阿祖拉保佑，我没事。”她爬起来，看起来腿还有些不灵便的样子，“我们得快点离开这里。”

“发生什么了？”

“有人要抓走我的丈夫，但是他是个盲人，没法保护自己。敌人太多了，我让几个朋友守着他，自己穿上了他的衣服引开了那些人，一路跑到这里。”

“你的丈夫也是丹莫？”我问，“要杀他的人是不是穿着奇怪的长袍，戴着有点像龙头骨的面具或者头盔？”

她点点头，“一点都没错，你怎么知道？”

为了提防可能还在附近的米拉克教徒，我拔出匕首。

“你打算去哪？”依兰杜尔问她。

“我藏身的密道被他们发现了，而且他们强行打开了洞门。”她摇摇头，“我不知道能去哪里，现在肯定不能回去，我想也许可以先逃到天际。”

“要我说，你也没必要逃。他们多半已经发现你是假扮的了。你那个方法，只能趁着夜色骗过一时。”

她的泪水在眼圈里打转，“愿阿祖拉垂怜，我的丈夫他到底犯了什么错……”

“你的丈夫叫什么名字？”

“安特斯，听起来，你们认识他？”

我看了一眼依兰杜尔，他冲我摇摇头，看来我不该告诉这个女人事情的真相——至少现在不行，她看起来什么都不知道，我觉得她也没必要知道太多。

我们两个带着她连夜来到布鲁玛，进门的时候我看到门口耸立的巨大雕像——在晨曦当中，那少女的石雕显得格外庄重和威武，让人能够想象到她关闭湮灭之门，拯救布鲁玛的危机那时候的英勇之姿。

这一路走来我们都没有看到什么米拉克教徒，也没有人跟踪。看起来他们已经发现之前的目标有错误，现在全部销声匿迹了。

“布鲁玛的守卫都是管什么吃的，居然任凭他们袭击市民吗？”

“他们是从我们房子的密道里面进来的，幸亏当时有两个朋友在，保护我丈夫逃了出去。当时天已经黑了，又下着大雨，城中连一点火光都没有。”她说，“也亏得这个，我才能够引开那些人。”

地上泥泞，看起来的确是下过雨的样子。不过我也够佩服她居然在这么短的时间里跑出那么远。我问她那个密道是怎么回事，她告诉我是之前神话黎明教团的人修的，现在已经荒废了，有时候猎人会在里面遮风挡雨。

神话黎明，当年引起湮灭危机的罪魁祸首在赛洛迪尔留下了不少遗迹。我又想起晨星城那个神话黎明的后代——他一脸骄傲地向我介绍展示柜里面的红色长袍是用活人的鲜血染的时，我才理解为什么晨星城的宫廷法师会跟他大吵那么久。

布鲁玛的样子和我记忆中没有什么两样，虽然说起来我对这里也没有太深刻的印象。之前母亲和我搬来的时候，所有的家当也只有两三个箱子和一些木桶口袋；如今母亲住过的房子，不知道是不是已经归了他人，但我仍旧怀念那些陪伴我们穿过杰瑞尔山脉的箱子和木桶，那里也许藏着我所剩无几的记忆。

这位叫做罗丽莎的丹莫女人似乎仍旧惊魂未定，刚一进入布鲁玛就东张西望，有个卫兵擦身而过都忍不住缩一下脖子。

“没什么可怕的……”依兰杜尔安慰她，“现在是白天。他们还不敢在大街上公然袭击。”

“阿祖拉保佑……”她抚着胸口，“我的心现在还砰砰跳呢！在山谷里那会儿我以为自己死定了。真是吓死我了……”

“你这么胆小还敢去引开敌人。”我笑道。

“我得保护他……当时我只有这个想法了。”她说，“他当初为了保护我失去了眼睛，我也不能看着别人追杀他什么都不做。我就是这么容易害怕的人，所以安特斯不管有什么事都不敢告诉我，我会担心的整晚睡不着。”

难怪她作为他的妻子对丈夫的过去一无所知，我想起母亲对我的保护和隐瞒。每次她都只是对我说，我们需要离开这里。我并非不能察觉我们身处的险境，但是恐惧让我不敢面对太多秘密，因此我什么都不问，只是跟着她离开。自从父亲去世，我们离开白地以后，她搬家的次数就愈发频繁。

但是很多时候这样的保护是不能够维持太久的，任何隐瞒的秘密都会变成更深的伤害。

 

罗丽莎带我们找到了她丈夫的朋友家里。屋里有人守着，那位盲目的丹莫正坐在里面屋子的床上，紧握双手低头祈祷。

她一见到丈夫就开始大哭不止，安特斯，或者叫他泽拉斯，抱着妻子也哽咽起来，那失明的眼睛里面流出泪水。

“你没事太好了，赞美阿祖拉，如果失去了你我也活不下去了！”

“是两位好心人救了我。”

“是谁？他们来了么？”他站起身来，“我得和他们道谢。”

我上前一步，“请问，我能单独和你谈谈吗？”

我刚开口说话，泽拉斯的脸上即刻露出十分诧异的神情，他张大了嘴巴：“是……我没听错吗……”

“唔……”

“你还活着……阿祖拉在上！我们还有希望！”

罗丽莎也一脸的吃惊，她无从知道丈夫的狂喜来自何方，只是目瞪口呆地看着他手舞足蹈，几乎要碰倒桌子上的茶碗和烛台。

“可怜的艾尔菲利亚如果知道你还活着，得多高兴啊。”泽拉斯擦了擦眼泪，说道，“罗丽莎，能不能让我们单独谈谈？”

很快屋子里就只剩下我和泽拉斯。我让依兰杜尔守在外面，以防那些米拉克教徒再闯进来伤人。

泽拉斯一直在哭，但是满脸都是喜悦的神色。他的言语甚至有些混乱，我几乎没什么搭话的机会，只好听他一个人自言自语了大半天。

听他的话的意思，我们之前似乎认识。这也不难想象，我的母亲和他是朋友，他认识我也不奇怪。让人尴尬的是，我现在一点都不记得这个人了。他似乎也对我的冷淡有些吃惊，大概在他的设想里，我会像遇到老朋友那样给他一个结实的拥抱。

“很对不起，”我说，“我猜我们之前应该是朋友，但是我……我失去了一些记忆。抱歉我想不起来你的任何事。”

他听了这句话，却显得一点都不吃惊，反而笑了笑。

“我不知道为什么米拉克没有杀你，也许是他不能，也许是他另有所图。但是他显然有了更好的办法阻止你去彻底打败他。”

“什么？”

“你的脖子上，或者身体的什么地方，有没有一个红色的圆形的……伤痕？或者标记？”

我吃了一惊，连忙点头，然后马上意识到他看不到。

“是的，有这么一个标记，脖子后面。我在索瑟姆的斯卡尔村的一个疯了的可怜老人身上也看到这样的标记。”

“他叫什么名字？”他问道，“他现在如何了？”

“因达尔，他已经去世了，不久之前。我参加过他的葬礼。”

泽拉斯摇摇头，露出惋惜的神色，“算了，这对他也不见得是个坏事。”

“这个标记到底是什么？”

“是米拉克的一种记忆法术。它能够封印人的记忆。当初他用很多无辜者和背叛了他的赫麦尤斯的追随者做实验，借用赫麦尤斯的力量搞出很多可怕的黑魔法来，这就是其中一个。”

“封印记忆？”

“人的记忆是不会彻底丢失的，至少普通的魔法办不到，米拉克也办不到。但是赫麦尤斯掌管的领域跟记忆有关系，米拉克在他的异典里面找到一些相关的知识……我不得不说他是个天才，他自己又创造了很多知识。我猜也是因为这个，赫麦尤斯很赏识他。只可惜他后来背叛了赫麦尤斯。”

我一声不响地听着。他又接着说下去。

“这个法术能够把你的记忆封印起来。打个比方，你的头脑是个箱子，记忆都存在里面，你想记得什么，就打开来看看。这个魔法则会把你的一部分记忆锁在一个箱子里，然后把钥匙丢掉，甚至堵住锁眼。如果你毁了箱子，你就会变疯——我猜因达尔就是这么疯掉的。他在你身上使用的法术显然已经相当成熟，可以封印特定的一段记忆，这样比较省力。毕竟不是随便什么人都能用这个法术的，况且它的消耗也不小。”

我想起梦中看到那个追我索要符文石的米拉克教徒。也许是他对我施了法。这样的话就能解释通了，为什么他明明受了伤，我还是在逃跑，大概是因为那人实在太强大了，我拼尽全力也只能伤他到那个份上。

“你知道怎么解开这法术吗？”

“抱歉，我不知道，我真希望我知道。”他摇摇头，“既然你丢失了那段记忆，看起来，艾尔菲利亚藏第三块符文石的地点和线索，你也肯定是想不起来了。”

“那些秘密，你不知道么？”

“很遗憾，我不知道，我当初为了替我姐姐和艾尔菲利亚引开米拉克的追击，故意放出很多假消息。但是我什么都不知道，就是担心万一被抓住，我会熬不住逼供而吐露消息。”

“你是个勇敢的人。”我轻声叹道，“你说的姐姐，就是琳赛吧？”

“你知道她？没错，是她……可惜她乘的船遇到了海难。那艘船从索瑟姆开往天际，却在即将到达天际的时候翻了船。听说船上无人生还。我至今也不知道那块符文石的下落。我觉得可能性最大的就是，米拉克的教徒袭击了那条船，杀害了他们，并且抢走了符文石。”

“请你安心，他们没有抢走符文石，那块石头已经被我找到了。”

“那么你母亲一直带着的那一块……”他赶忙问道，连声音都在发抖。

“我也拿到了。”

“阿祖拉保佑！”

“可是……”我心里乱得很，“我还不知道第三块石头要去哪儿找到。你知不知道还有谁知道关于它的消息？”

“活下来的人不多，现在我所知道的……没有了。但我知道有两个人，也许还活着，你也许可以在天际和晨风再找找看。”

他告诉了我两个名字，我把它们写下来，不过说实话，我觉得这根本就是大海捞针——在两个省寻找两位生死不明的人，听起来没什么希望。但不管怎么说，这毕竟是唯一的线索了。

“但愿我能找到他们。可是……”我皱起眉头，“找到以后，我该干什么呢？”

“你现在知道些什么？”

“圣灵在上，我什么都不知道。”我抱怨道，“我知道有那么第八本黑暗之书和赫麦尤斯的藏宝室，我知道那些石头的用途，拿到了其中两块，我知道我的母亲和你们这些被米拉克追杀的人是当年追随赫麦尤斯和米拉克的，后来因为某些缘故和他敌对。”我一口气说完，轻轻摇了摇头，“就只有这些了。”

 

通过泽拉斯，我又知道了一些往事的细节。有关我的母亲和当年的赫麦尤斯教团，以及米拉克。

严格来说赫麦尤斯并没有教团和祭司，他只有一些使徒和仆从，被他的知识吸引，因而为他服务的一群人。我的母亲年轻时候就是其中一员，哈因德姐弟还有我所知道的那些人都是一样，他们热衷于知识和力量，因此忠心服务着赫麦尤斯。

不过这位赫麦尤斯·莫拉大君似乎比较冷淡，他很少亲自和自己的使徒们沟通，大部分时间都是他最得意的部下米拉克在异典里面指挥这些人。米拉克也因此有了一群忠心的仆从。那些追求力量和统治他人的能力胜于知识之人，对米拉克的忠心，甚至超过了赫麦尤斯。而米拉克本就深植于心的野心，也就逐渐地显露出来。

他背着赫麦尤斯，命令自己的心腹进行了很多尝试，甚至开拓出一块赫麦尤斯难以插手的，属于他自己的领域。他是为数不多的拥有查看第八本黑暗之书的特权的人之一，但是他显然不满足于查看那些知识——他开始用这本《永恒的赞歌》来为自己服务。

没有人知道他在躲在异典里面的几千年当中，都积攒了多少知识和力量，甚至赫麦尤斯都未能察觉。一开始，作为米拉克信任的人，艾尔菲利亚了解一些十分机密之事，例如米拉克拿走了赫麦尤斯的秘密藏宝室的三块符文石——事实上那个藏宝室最早是他创造出来的，而赫麦尤斯只是利用自己的三块石头给它加了个锁。米拉克把他改造过的黑暗之书《永恒的赞歌》锁在里面以后，连赫麦尤斯自己都无法涉足其中。

我有些惊讶于接下来发生的事情，那简直就是发生在我身上的一切的翻版——或者说，赫麦尤斯对我的态度，是对那些背叛了米拉克的使徒的翻版。

艾尔菲利亚和其他一些人发现了米拉克的秘密以后决定把这一切暗中告知赫麦尤斯，让他阻止他的野心。但是赫麦尤斯却对此无动于衷，他甚至毫无回应。而米拉克却似乎对他们的计划了如指掌，清楚地了解都有哪些人参与这一密谋——他很快清剿了全部背叛者，只有几个人险险逃出生天，剩下的人要么死了，要么就变成了他的实验品。

听到这里我简直要赞叹起米拉克来，他竟然能在赫麦尤斯的鼻子底下做这些事，虽然他有龙裔的力量和数千年的时间来准备着一切，但即使如此，也是同为龙裔的我难以望其项背的。

也许龙裔的身份并无特别，而是因为他本身就是一个强大的人。现在我现在开始明白另一个自己的灵魂所说的，米拉克身上近似于神性的东西是什么了。

“这么说来，米拉克还是百密一疏，让背叛者们得到了他的符文石？”

“是的，其实这事情很蹊跷。他本来一直让我们几个他信得过的人保护那些石头，以免在赫麦尤斯的领域被察觉。但是有一天他突然就发话要收回它们，紧接着就开始了清剿。他好像是一夜之间什么都知道了一样。”泽拉斯说。

“赫麦尤斯没有任何回应吗？”

“没有。”

“听起来简直好像是赫麦尤斯在放任他一样。”我皱起眉头。

但其实并不尽然，毕竟赫麦尤斯还是给了我那龙吼的两个字，他似乎还在尝试打败米拉克。但他似乎十分谨慎——好像生怕惹恼了米拉克一样。赫麦尤斯这是在害怕他吗？听起来有点滑稽，不过这一切仔细想想，其实很可怕。

泽拉斯似乎也觉得赫麦尤斯是在谨慎行事。但是那些被他抛弃的使徒们也抛弃了他。那几个逃出来的人们放弃了对赫麦尤斯的信仰和推崇。他们亡命天涯，躲避米拉克的追击。有些人改了名字，比如泽拉斯；也有些人则用古老的方法改变了自己的容貌，比如琳赛和我的母亲。这一点我倒是有些惊讶，原来我见过的母亲，并不是她最初的样子。

琳赛·哈因德在索瑟姆东躲西藏了一阵子，甚至还跟雪地精住过一段时间。后来她尝试带着符文石搭乘东帝国公司在索瑟姆的漂流跳蚤号来到天际，结果遭遇了那次不幸。

我仍旧不能了解符文的父母和琳赛到底有什么关系。但是最有可能的猜测是，琳赛知道那些人是冲自己来的，为了提防符文石留在沉船遗迹当中而被米拉克找到，她就把那石头藏在了当时还是婴儿的符文的襁褓里面。我曾经听说过婴儿的摇篮或者小木床顺流而下，被人拾到的故事。想必当时她也考虑到了这一点。

“我没有见过你的样貌和你的母亲改变以后的样子，我是第一个离开索瑟姆，逃到晨风的。”泽拉斯说，“不过有些朋友见过她和当时的你，他们都说，你们看起来没有一点相似之处，除了你们的眼睛。

“从我小时候见过我们的人就这么说。”我笑道。

“你的母亲很喜欢自己的眼睛，觉得它很美，大概因为这个就没舍得把眼睛的样子也改掉。”

“我倒是有些吃惊，你的妻子居然不认识我。”

“你说罗丽莎，我什么都不敢告诉她，她胆子小极了。她不知道我的过去，也不知道有人在追杀我，也不知道我的姐姐和艾尔菲利亚的事情。”泽拉斯笑道。

“你为了保护她还真是费了很多心思。连我的母亲都没能彻底瞒过我。”

“如果她想要瞒着你，并不是一件难事。但是她大概是考虑到你迟早要知道这些事情，所以一点点把秘密透露给你的。”泽拉斯说，“但是我下定决心要瞒罗丽莎一辈子了。”

“她其实很勇敢，真的。”我认真地说道，“她为了你冒那么大险……”

“是啊，而且这一次的事情发生以后，我大概也得跟她说清楚了。”泽拉斯无奈地笑笑，“至于当时的情况嘛……我搬来布鲁玛以后，为了防止被发现，我们之间很少走动。当时仍旧有人在追杀我，我怕给她带来麻烦。其实她当时是想要离开布鲁玛的，不过还没有来得及行动，就出了事。我在晨风失去了双眼，我什么忙都帮不上她，唯一能做的，就是和我的朋友们一起把她埋葬。”

我握紧他的手：“不管怎么说，感谢你为她做过的一切。”

“不只是为了她，也是为了……”他停了停，忽然露出一个我从未见过的苦涩笑容，“是为了什么呢……”

是啊，是为了什么呢。从米拉克的手里逃出来，一辈子都在躲藏里度过，改变名字，改变容貌，改变信仰……几乎什么都没了，坚守着一点点来之不易的幸福，保护着所剩无几的秘密。

到底是为了什么呢？

我长长地叹了口气。

“所以一开始，你们到底发现了什么，才决定冒着生命危险，彻底抛弃米拉克的？”


	23. 第二十三章 野心

大雨滂沱当中我一个人走入布鲁玛的公墓，雨水淋得我几乎睁不开眼睛，但我还是凑过去一块块辨识墓碑上的文字。我知道我的母亲葬在这里，而她接下来也会一直葬在这里——我把她的遗体迁往白地的念头，在我找到她的墓碑的一瞬间被打消了。

因为我看到那一方小小的坟墓，墓碑简单而清晰，上面刻着她的名字和生卒年。看到它的一瞬间我忽然感到了宁静，宛如安息的宁静。我想起松加德，那些微笑的灵魂的宁静的神态。她的墓碑仿佛是这片土地的一部分，无法再与之分离。

这不是她的故乡，不是她最怀念的地方，但我知道，这里是她所安息之处。我知道她和父亲都是努力战斗过的诺德勇士，他们将会在松加德团聚。

至于她的遗骸，就留在布鲁玛吧。

我把鲜花放在墓碑前面。这时候我想起泽拉斯对我说过的话，难免又是一阵感慨。

“母亲，你可能想不到，我就是你们要找的龙裔。”我闭上眼睛，被雨水打湿的头发贴在脸颊上，我抹了一把脸上的雨水，“也许你在松加德看到我了，也许你会为我自豪。接下来，我也不会让你失望。”

我的母亲和那些勇士们，他们的牺牲不会白费。这不仅仅是来自他们的期待，也是我唯一能够走出这一切的阴影的通途。

如果有人管这个叫做命运或者注定，我不反对；如果有人说这是众神的玩弄，我大概也会默许；但是对我个人而言，这是我自己选择的路。

这是命运之魔神赫麦尤斯都看不到的未来，我在这一条路上，不管走到什么样的终点，我都会坦然面对。即使奈恩只是众神的竞技场，凡人只是那些无上的力量掌心中的棋子，仍旧有些棋局，是他们看不透的。

这场搏杀，只有当局者清。

我得说，米拉克的野心，从某种意义上讲，很迷人，也很伟大。泽拉斯告诉我，米拉克所做的，是把《永恒的赞歌》改造成时间的通路。那里已经不再是异典，而且是这个世界走向毁灭和重生的通道。

_“_ _他改造了第八本黑书，借用其原有的穿越时间的力量，把它彻底变成时间的掌控者。_ _”_ _当时泽拉斯这样对我说。_

_“_ _我不明白，能不能说得清楚一些？_ _”_

_“_ _简单说来，他对那本书做了两件事。第一，从那里可以穿越时间。第二，它可以吞噬时间，让一切重新开始。_ _”_

_我惊讶地看着他，一句话都说不出来。_

_“_ _一个人的灵魂，至少是记忆，可以从那里穿梭时间的洪流，逆流而上，到达之前的某一个时间点。如果一旦有人这么做了，那么被他抛在身后的时间都被吞噬，这世界从他重新在自己肉体上落脚的那一瞬间开始。_ _”_

_“_ _也就是说_ _……”_

_“_ _米拉克可以无限制地抛弃掉自己不满意的时间，无数次在任何时间点重来，他可以随意掌握这世界上发生的一切，让世界按照他的意图发展。这也正是他的野心_ _——_ _他要回到索瑟姆，用他的力量掌握那个岛，然后把他的力量扩展到整个塔玛瑞尔，甚至其他几块大陆。他要按照自己的设想，规划他所喜欢的世界。_ _”_

_“_ _他_ _……_ _想要一个什么样的世界？_ _”_

_泽拉斯摇摇头：_ _“_ _我不知道，这个没人能说清楚。我能确定的是，他觉得这个世界被众神玩弄得太久了，他希望能够创造一个脱离众神掌握的世界。他觉得这个世界不该是神祗的竞技场，而应该完全归凡人所有。_ _”_

_“_ _这个想法可有点_ _……”_ _我努力地在想出一个词来评价这个计划，但是似乎它本身就超出我的想象。_

_“_ _听起来很疯狂是吧？可是米拉克这几千年来的积累，似乎正在让他一步步走向这条路，而且走的很成功。_ _”_

_“_ _连赫麦尤斯都没法阻止他。_ _”_ _我摇摇头，_ _“_ _为什么赫麦尤斯不杀了他？_ _”_

_“_ _赫麦尤斯似乎跟他之间也在互相博弈。他虽然改造了第八本黑暗之书，但并不能够彻底把赫麦尤斯从中隔离，我猜正是因为这个，他才非要把那本书锁起来不可，大概他创造的那个空间，是他的私人领域。而赫麦尤斯大概不能彻底杀他，但也在用某种办法把他控制在异典里面_ _——_ _如果让他彻底复苏，那么赫麦尤斯就会彻底失败。_ _”_

_我思索了好久，才彻底弄清楚这一切。_

_“_ _我大概明白他的意图了_ _……_ _也就是说，你们当初要阻止米拉克，是因为不愿意让他实现他的野心？_ _”_

_“_ _这是个可怕的野心，虽然他无数次提起过_ _‘_ _属于凡人的世界_ _’_ _这样的想法，但是_ _……_ _现在这个世界至少还有很多神在角力，平衡他们的影响。如果只有一个米拉克掌握时空_ _……_ _我不知道他想要什么，这世界会被他变成什么样，但那绝不是一个属于凡人的世界_ _……_ _甚至会更糟。_ _”_

_“_ _你说的没错，我也想到了。他如果成功，就是新的神。_ _”_

_“_ _而且他这僭越的神力注定不会长久，到最后只会给这个世界带来灾难。_ _”_ _泽拉斯神色凝重地说道，_ _“_ _就是因为这个，我们要阻止他。_ _”_

_“_ _为了这个世界而反抗米拉克吗？_ _”_ _我笑着问道，_ _“_ _这也算是一种野心了，了不起的野心。_ _”_

_“_ _与其说是为了这个世界，不如说是_ _……”_ _他想了想，_ _“_ _不如说，某种意义上，为了米拉克的野心本身。_ _”_

_“_ _我不懂。_ _”_

_可是泽拉斯这时候不再解释什么，只是对我微微地笑。这一刻我从他那失去光明的眼睛里，仿佛能够看到一个无尽的深渊。_

 

我走出公墓，发现依兰杜尔等在外面，浑身都湿了个透。

“我让你在旅店等着的……”我的声音很小，反正他已经来了，我说了也没意义。

他没说什么，一只手环住我的肩膀。我们两个湿透的身体贴在一起，感觉更凉了，不过我很开心。

“为什么不在雨里走走呢？在天际这样的机会可不多。”

我们在雨里漫无目的地闲逛，一路沿着山坡走了下去，雨渐渐小了很多，阳光逐渐穿破了云层。这几天来天气温和，常有霜雪覆盖的布鲁玛也稍微显出了难得的绿意。而且越是往低处走，草木就越是繁茂。雨水冲刷过的树木下堆积起落下的树叶，树上的叶片闪着明亮的光泽，草地的清新浮动在空气中，伴随着草虫的鸣叫，一股清新之感让人忍不住想要多深呼吸几次。远处群山堆叠，站在布鲁玛的城郊看过去，山脚下还是一片绿意，远处的山尖上就看得到银白的雪峰。

“要不然以后我们搬来布鲁玛吧？”依兰杜尔忽然说道。

“你喜欢这里？”

“只是想换个地方住。”

“那还不如去首都，虽然在那里找到住处可不容易。但我想看看我之前那位龙裔的遗迹。听说赛洛迪尔还有别的有趣的东西，总觉得如果不去看看会很遗憾。”

“我觉得你也可以去看看晨风。那里现在恢复的还不错。我有点想要找找我出生的那个小镇。”

“我还想要去落锤看看呢，听说红卫人有很多有趣的武器。卫兵们总是提到，他们有弧形的剑，听说还有别的玩意。”

“哈，”依兰杜尔笑道，“等一切完成以后，我们还不如在整个塔玛瑞尔大陆旅行。”

好像一瞬间冒险的劲头又都回到了我的身体，我又变得跃跃欲试，想要看看与众不同的天地。我甚至在想，如果有可能，可以去找找诺德人发源之地的那篇大陆——虽然听说那里现在已经被冰封。

这些疯狂的念头让我愉快，虽然实现起来不大可能，但有时候只是这样的幻想，就会让人感到满足。阳光暖暖地照在身上，鸟鸣声随着雨势的停歇，而渐渐多了起来。身上还水淋淋的，我索性不管它了，往草地上一躺，很舒服地伸了个懒腰。

虽然没有什么实质性的进展，但是看到了母亲的坟墓，这让我觉得心里的一块石头落了地。虽然我失去了那段时间的记忆，但是不知为什么，我似乎潜意识里就知道，她已经不在了，以至于我确认她的死讯的时候，只是悲伤了一小段时间。或许这是因为我觉得她太过辛苦，一直在躲避，一直在等待，身边没有心爱的人的陪伴，反而要忍受失去他的痛苦，保护着幼小无力的我。死亡对她来说，未尝不是一种安宁。

泽拉斯也这么说过，他说虽然自己想要引开米拉克的注意，但是米拉克似乎还是把精力放在追捕艾尔菲利亚身上。好像他知道艾尔菲利亚是这一切的主要策划者。

泽拉斯说到这里的时候我感到浑身一阵战栗。我知道那是为什么，我为此感到愧疚和不安。事到如今我仍旧没有搞清楚那个自己到底是怎么一回事，我想要问泽拉斯，但似乎又不知道从何问起。直到现在我都很抗拒对任何人提起这件事，事实上只有依兰杜尔知道我在异典里到底遇到了什么。我觉得赫麦尤斯大概也知道些什么，但是我懒得猜测他的想法。但即使对依兰杜尔，我也不愿意太多地描述当时的情况，那一切让我恐惧和恶心，每次想起那些事，就会有一种难以压抑的狂躁和暴怒涌上心头，让我忍不住想要暴跳如雷。

_“_ _艾尔菲利亚没有透露太多的事给我，其实我知道这些也没用。_ _”_ _泽拉斯说，_ _“_ _当时的我能够做什么呢_ _……_ _双眼失明，身上又有旧伤，我只能好好地活着，分散米拉克的教徒的注意，保守秘密。_ _”_

_“_ _你做的已经够多的了，真希望他们别来找你的麻烦，让你好好生活下去。_ _”_

_“_ _但愿吧，不过如果能够帮你吸引一些米拉克教徒的注意力，让你完成你母亲的遗愿，这倒是个好事。_ _”_

_“_ _她的遗愿_ _……_ _打败米拉克对吗？_ _”_

_“_ _是的，打败米拉克，她对我说过，她这些年在等一个能够打败米拉克的人出现。她拿走那些作为钥匙的符文石，就是不希望让米拉克再去接触那黑暗之书，在失败以前再次回到过去的时间里。她守着那些石头，等待了三十多年。_ _”_

_我低下头，几乎是在自言自语：_ _“_ _她当初也许告诉我的是_ _……_ _让我代替她等下去_ _……”_

_“_ _是的。_ _”_ _眼盲的泽拉斯耳音灵敏，即使是我喃喃的自语都听得很清楚，_ _“_ _她说，米拉克是第一位龙裔，是受到阿卡托什庇护的人，所以只有另一位龙裔才能打败他。我不知道你有没有看过一本《龙裔之书》，那里提到过一个来自上古卷轴的预言，关于最后一位龙裔现世的预言。_ _”_

_“_ _当混乱现于世界八方；_ _”_ _我不由自主地想起我在奥杜因之墙上面看到的一切，念诵出那个预言_ _——_ _或者说，那段历史，_ _“_ _当铜之塔移动并且时代重塑；当被三重祝福者失败并且赤色之塔颤抖；当龙裔统治者失去他的王位，白色之塔倒下；当冰雪之塔分崩离析，混乱无主，血流成河；世界的吞噬者醒来了，命运之轮降临到了最后的龙裔身上。_ _”_

_我忽然感到骄傲，这是千年的历史留给我一个人的谶言，而我让它成为现实，成为新的历史。_

_“_ _你_ _……”_ _泽拉斯似乎感觉到了什么不寻常的东西，他失明的眼睛瞪得很大，仿佛他能够看到我此时此刻的表情一样。_

_“_ _没错，我就是打败了奥杜因的那位最后的龙裔。_ _”_ _我坚定地看着他，一字一字地说得很用力。_

_他缓缓合拢因为惊讶而合不拢的嘴，那脸上错综的神情我无法尽述。我紧握他颤抖的手，微笑地看着他。_

_“_ _你应该还记得_ _……”_ _我缓缓说道，_ _“‘_ _我们曾经盲目，如今已用自己的眼睛查明。我们的手曾经被束缚，现在终于可以挣脱他的命令。这世界会去看，这世界会去听，这世界理应将他遗忘，这世界将得永生_ _’_ _。_ _”_

_“_ _阿祖拉保佑_ _……”_ _他几乎快要哭出来，连声音都颤抖不已。_

_“_ _你们的等待不会白费。_ _”_ _我说，_ _“_ _请相信我。_ _”_

_这一次，请所有期待胜利的人相信我。请你们给予我信任，请你们给予我力量。_

 

躺在草地上，在阳光的照射下，衣服干得很快。旁边就是潺潺的河流，如果不是因为这里偶尔还有人走动，我真想下去洗个澡。

依兰杜尔坐在我身边，收集他抓到的虫子。我打趣说是不是用来吃的，他笑着摇头，说这些可以留着炼药。

接着他问起我都听泽拉斯说了什么，我对他说到了封印记忆的法术，以及我母亲和那些逃亡者的故事，他听得很感慨，又联想起自己的旧事。

“我能体会那种心情，现在的我大概也是这个处境。”

“还好瓦尔迷娜的祭司没那么多，不会和米拉克教徒一样阴魂不散。”我咬着草茎说道，“而且……他们也没有特地的满天际找你。”

“感谢玛拉，他们最好别记得我这回事。”

“那大概不可能。”

“噢，”他故意露出一个失望的表情来，“不过我也不怕他们，你说得对，连那个艾娜都没能打败我们，他们没有希望了。”

“艾娜是个很厉害的人？”

“就像我说的，她十分聪明。虽然身为诺德人她的魔法资质差了一点，但是她的头脑，还真不……啊，我是说她的头脑不坏。”

“你是不是差点说她的头脑不像个诺德人？”我瞥了依兰杜尔一眼，在他腿上捅了一拳。

他笑着在我打出下一拳之前捉住我的手，“毕竟耍滑头这种事情，感觉还是帝国人比较擅长。诺德人是天生的战士。”

“布莱顿人和帝国人都很会耍滑头……其实大部分的精灵也是。”我笑道，“诺德人确实思维简单了点。”

“你把自己也算进去了。”

“我没有觉得我很聪明。”

“你能识破艾娜，已经很了不起了。她是我见过的最狡猾的人，也许不是之一，当时整个教团的人需要什么计谋都会找她问。而且她也很擅长泡男人，如果她愿意，女人也行，感情游戏是她最拿手的。只要她想要弄到手的人，没有泡不到的。”

我笑嘻嘻地看着他，“你有没有被她泡过？”

“我……算是有过吧。”他低下头，有点不好意思的样子。

我得意地笑起来。

“只有很短的一段时间而已！而且当时她泡了不止我一个……其实她根本就是在耍我玩，幸好我并没有太过认真。”

“没有认真你还记得这么清楚。”

“感情上的事情，我还是会记得的。”他说道，“不过其实我不觉得她的本质有多坏，她不大喜欢黑魔法，当然也许是因为没有天赋，但不管怎么说，我觉得她不是那种狠毒成性的人……”他看了看天空，“我不知道她为什么会加入那个教团，也不知道她为什么会坚持到那个份上。她的确不像是十分虔诚的人，再加上她的狡猾成性，我们都以为她是最容易叛变的。”

“这种事情是看不出来的。”

“是啊，”他感慨道，“反而是我……当初一直被长辈认为是最为虔诚的一个，又有黑魔法天赋，所以后来顺理成章地成了主祭司之一。”

“别人也这么认为？乌里克对你的评价可不是这样。”

“他说话你当笑话听就好。”依兰杜尔摊了摊手，“乌里克在唤夜神庙本身就是作为一个笑话存在的。那里谁都知道，他特别自私小气，自以为是，但是其实笨得要命，还不肯承认别人比他强，动不动就得意忘形然后乐极生悲。你不知道他尝试过挑战我多少次，从来没有一次能够伤我一根毫毛的。要不是我怕受罚，他早就成唤夜神庙里面的骷髅装饰品了。”

“我看出来了，你荒废了几十年的黑魔法，在被圣灵的影响压抑的情况下，都比他强得很多。”我大笑起来，“他居然还找你挑战不止一次……哈哈哈……大概除了罗尔夫，没有人比他更没自知之明了。”

听到罗尔夫的名字，依兰杜尔也捧腹大笑起来。

“……而且最让人觉得好笑的是，他过了这么多年，居然还是和以前一样愚蠢。他简直是这世界上所有的缺点的集合体，我真不知道世界上为什么会有这么差劲的人，他的灵魂一定是圣灵打瞌睡的时候做出来的残次品。不过我得承认，他一开始那段伪装，已经是他所能创造的最大奇迹了。”他说着用肘捅了捅我，“这么说来我们还得谢谢他，要不是他蠢成那样子，我们两个恐怕凶多吉少。玛拉保佑我们，派来那家伙找我们的麻烦。”

他说这些的时候，我一直笑得在草地上打滚——我本以为这会是个不愉快的话题，但是没想到却意外的轻松有趣。看起来，依兰杜尔的确是放下了过去的负担。

“要我说……哈哈，要我说你没看出来那个猎人是他就很失策了。”

“是啊，我当时真是太大意了。不过说起来还不如艾娜大意，她居然敢和乌里克合作来设这么需要智商的局，还不如直接自杀去比较省事……估计这会儿她在噩梦沼泽里肠子都悔青了。”

我笑了一会，揉揉笑疼了的肚子，转头看向依兰杜尔：“我还很好奇维伦的事情……听说你们几个是当时的谈资之一，听起来……”

依兰杜尔尴尬地笑了笑：“那些我知道，我也知道有人在嘲笑我傻透腔了，只是一直装作没听见而已。至于维伦在培养他自己的势力，也在我预料之中。”

“即使如此，你在逃离唤夜神庙之前，还是对他有感情的。”

“是的，直到那时候我都喜欢他，尽管我什么都知道。”

“你也在和他暗地里较劲么？”

“我不觉得我有什么自己的势力，但是他显然不那么认为。我那时候还很天真地觉得，我爱他就足够了，他怎么对我，是他自己的事情。”

“哪怕他在利用你的感情。”

“那是……另一回事。”他苦笑着扭过头去，“我以为那就是爱。”

以为那就是爱——在遇到真正的爱情之前，大概每个人都会这么想。就好像我以为自己爱过威尔卡斯和那个吟游诗人，也许还应该算上蓝宝石，但其实到了现在，我甚至回忆不起我和那些人相处的一丝一毫的感觉。我忽然想问问依兰杜尔对之前那个帝国人的感情到底该算什么，是另一次错觉，还是被瓦尔迷娜的欺骗毁掉的真爱。可是我看着他的眼睛，忽然又不敢提起她来了，那次他跪在雪地里整夜的忏悔仍旧让我揪心。尽管他放下了过去的重担，但那伤疤大概永远都无法痊愈了，我不想再看到伤疤之下那血淋淋的伤口。

“这么说，当初唤夜神庙里面侥幸逃脱的那几个祭司，现在都死了？”我最后还是避开了那个话题。

他想了一下，点点头，“那次派出去的人本来就只有四个，我检查过，他们都死了。霜流灯塔里其余的两个人大概是来自别的教团。”

“当年整个唤夜神庙……就只剩下你一个还活着。”

“是啊，只剩下我一个，剩下我这个大家都认为最虔诚，最忠于瓦尔迷娜的人……成了瓦尔迷娜的背叛者。”

“别说得那么讽刺，你的虔诚和忠心，可不是给她准备的。”

“并不是讽刺，我是感到骄傲。”

我握住他的手，“你应该感到骄傲。你把懦弱和黑暗的一面留给错误的过去，这本身就是一种幸运。”

 

后来我们在附近干掉了几个来找泽拉斯麻烦的米拉克教徒。我不知道是不是还有更多，但是泽拉斯告诉我，他的朋友和这里的守卫会保护好他。现在他已经搬到了另一所房子里，不会再有人从密道偷袭他了。

当天晚上，我根据泽拉斯的指点，找到母亲住过的，已经被废弃的房子。那里没有新的主人，只有一些破败的家具和用品。我以为我会在里面看到什么熟悉的东西，但让我失望的是，那里看起来无比陌生，仿佛是一个我从未到过的地方。我仔细地回想了一下，我们一开始搬到这里的时候，住的不是这里。

这房子里面看起来被火烧过，但不是很严重，虽然房顶有破损，但看起来还算完整。我四处找了找，果然在杂物的覆盖下，找到了地下室的入口。

地下室里的一切还算整齐，虽然落满了灰尘，但两张床和书柜都是完整的。如我所料，一个伪装的衣橱后头，有一个密道的入口，后面是黑暗而无止境的山洞。

“今晚我们住在这里，明天起程回去天际，然后去索瑟姆看看情况。”我对依兰杜尔说，“争取能够尽快找到打败米拉克的方法。”

“你看起来很有自信。”依兰杜尔倒是比我冷静得多，“但接下来，你要去哪里？”

“我……”我抓了抓头，“去找泽拉斯提供名字给我的那两个人。”

“去哪找？”

我摇摇头，刚刚的一腔热血被浇冷了大半。我颓然坐在床上，拍了拍灰尘，呛得自己直咳嗽。同时我还有些担心，这个密道里会不会藏着米拉克的教徒，就像偷袭泽拉斯那样偷袭我们。

我们清理了灰尘，并且封住了密道入口。不管是泽拉斯的房子还是母亲的房子，密道都是为了逃生的，想不到反而成了敌人偷袭的便利，这还这是个讽刺。

做完这一切，我已经累得没有什么心思想接下来的计划了，几乎是刚刚躺在床上，我就进入了梦乡。

第二天一早我醒来的时候，看到依兰杜尔已经不在房间里了。我上到一楼，发现他正跪在地上，低着头祈祷。屋顶的破洞洒下一道窄窄的阳光，正落在他的身上，把他映得仿佛一尊明亮的雕塑。

当我买了吃的回来以后，他还跪在那里。我从未见过他祈祷这么久，今天的他看起来很激动，嘴里一直喃喃说着什么，甚至身体都在微微颤抖。大约过了二十分钟以后，他才缓缓站起身来，转向了我。

“我听到了玛拉的启示。”他激动地拉住我的手，“我要完成她给我的任务。”

“我之前可从未见玛拉给你什么任务。”

“是的，她只会给她觉得适合完成某一项任务的人指示，比如你之前在玛拉神庙帮助丁雅做的那些事。”

“所以这一次，她让你去帮助某一对恋人？”

“她没有给我明确的指示，但是我知道要到哪里去。”他说，“之前也是这样的。”

“想不到你还听过她的指示，我以为她不管你了呢。”我把吃的塞到他手里，“那么，吃完了我们就出发好了。”

“自从和你旅行以后，她唯一一次让我听到的声音，就是告诉我，让我回斯卡尔找你。”

我笑了，轻轻点点头，“我明白。”

“这一次她既然再次亲自发出声音，我想，一定是极为重要的事情，而且必须让我们去完成。”依兰杜尔激动地说道，“她这么安排，一定有她的道理。”

“我们？”

“是的，她的启示里说的很明确，要我和你一同去。”


	24. 第二十四章 玛拉的启示

到了傍晚时分，莫萨尔附近的湿地上就会浮起一层薄薄的水雾，有些时候如果赶上下雨，整个湿地乃至亚尔边境都会被雾气所笼罩。这样的雾气仿佛永远走不到边，但明明置身其中，却又抓不到它的痕迹。这就像是梦境，有的时候会意识到自己在做梦，但是时时刻刻发生的事情都太过逼真，真假难辨。

依兰杜尔带着我在雾中寻找玛拉的指示当中的人。他说，玛拉指示他要在迷雾中见一个能够带领我们回到过去之人，而那个人能够带我们看到未来。

这样模糊不清的启示并不罕见，几乎所有的圣灵都会用这样含混不清的言辞，魔神在给凡人点什么好处的时候，也会比要求凡人做事的时候说的更加不清楚。我不知道这是他们一贯的行事风格，还是他们故意对世人的嘲弄。有的时候我会忍不住觉得米拉克想要带领世界脱离神灵的控制的想法，也不是一点都没有道理。想必他在特定的一个魔神手下做事久了，会比其他人更加理解那种折磨。

依兰杜尔似乎没有这种抱怨，他这两天都为那个启示感到自豪和兴奋。我能理解作为一名祭司听到神灵的声音那种喜悦和感激，正因为如此，我也绝对不会成为任何神灵的祭司。

月亮出现了，雾气似乎淡了一点，我们站在湿地中间面面相觑。

“玛拉指示你来这里吗？”

“没错。”

“为什么这一次的指示……范围这么不明确？”

依兰杜尔摊了摊手。

“就算要等一晚上也没关系，但是我希望别等错了地方。”我四下扫视了一圈，没有什么人在，“而且为什么她会要我们一起来？”

“大概因为你以前为她做过事，她很满意。”

“是吗……我真荣幸。”我努力不让自己的声音听起来太苦涩。

忽然依兰杜尔轻轻地拍了拍我的肩膀，“我看到了。”

“看到什么？”

我转过头去，顺着他手指的方向看去，不远处有一个半透明的鬼魂的身影，正坐在一块石头上，仰着头看着月亮。

这一次又是什么失散的恋人？依兰杜尔拉着我走上去，那鬼魂看到了我们。站起身来。

“你们一定是玛拉的使者。”

“我们是的，”依兰杜尔温柔地说道，“我是玛拉的祭司，这一位是我的爱人。”

“哦，这和玛拉告诉我的一样。”她转过头来，看向我，“你一定是龙裔。”

“你怎么知道？”

“这是当年玛拉给我的启示。我在这里等了几千年，就是在等这一天。”她轻声说着，合起双手看向天空，“埃塔感谢圣灵玛拉派来使者帮助我们。”

“你们？”我左右看了看，“这里还有谁？”

“我带你们去找她，我失散多年的爱人。”

埃塔让我们戴上玛拉的护符，然后带领我们向一个方向走去。本来已经薄了很多的雾气随着我们的前行似乎变得愈发浓厚，她一声不响地走着，双手一直握在胸前。

如果我没有判断错的话，一直这样走下去，前面应该是河水。但是我们走了很远，仍旧没有听到水声，也没有看到河流经过。我这时候才注意到，自己脚下已经不是柔软的湿地，而是仿佛砖石的地面。

“这是……哪里？”

“跟我来，就要到了。”

 

浓雾渐渐散开了，我看到前面出现了一个像古墓一样的地方，我们面对的是一个石头大门，门上雕刻着一些花纹。我走上前去才看清，那是一些蛾子的图案。

埃塔转过身看向我们，“就是这里，莫萨尔之下，先祖圣蛾的墓地之一。”

我曾经和那些蛾子有过接触，因为需要阅读上古卷轴，所以到过先祖坡地去进行过相关的仪式。但我不知道那些蛾子也有墓地。

“严格来讲这里不是凡人世界的一部分，它的入口……需要特殊的力量才能够穿过。”埃塔平静地说道，“我的爱人就被封印在这里，玛拉的启示说，你们可以解开这里的封印。”

我仔细地看向那大门，隐约觉得那并不像是实体，反而好像是格外浓重的烟雾聚集而成的，酷似石头的东西。四周的石柱，我们脚下的砖石，也都是类似的东西。我忍不住有些吃惊，但是现在看起来，似乎没有我发问的余地。我看向一旁的依兰杜尔，他似乎胸有成竹的样子。

“埃塔，你把手放在那门上面。”

埃塔照做了。依兰杜尔走到门边，开始向玛拉祈祷，那门随着他低声的祈祷，变得越来越稀薄，一开始还是很密集的黑色烟雾，接下来就开始模糊起来，仿佛整个门都变成了围绕周身的薄雾。我惊讶地看着这一切，四周有萤火似的细微光芒飘过，细细看去，似乎是一个个细小的灵魂。它们从大门消失的方向迎面而来，围绕着门前的四根柱盘绕而上，变成头顶的星空一般的景致。

终于依兰杜尔停止了祈祷，我还仍旧沉浸在对这奇异光景的惊讶中。

“她……可以出来了么？”埃塔的声音变得有些激动。大约是经过了千年的等待，她之前说话都是不紧不慢的，似乎毫无波澜。这是我第一次从她的声音里听出特殊的情感。

“还不行，这里有来自圣蛾教团的祖先的诅咒，就是这浓雾。”依兰杜尔拉了拉我，“但是龙裔可以用吼声来解除这浓雾。”

净天之吼，这不是难事，我走上几步想要准备吼声，依兰杜尔却拉住了我。

“别急，这不是普通的雾气。”他笑着抓起我的左手，“借玛拉的祝福，你的吼声才能够打破这个诅咒。”

我们的手指穿插在一起，我看到白首之约戒指上面的淡金色光芒。我点点头，对着浓雾吼出那个吐目。

“Lok-Vah-Koor!”

面前的雾气消散了，我们向前走了一段，似乎这一段路都是平坦的大道，但两旁都是浓密的雾气，看不到墙壁或者其他的东西。

这样使用了几次净天，面前出现一个像是祭坛一样的地方。那里没有浓雾，有一小片仿佛法阵一样微微发光的地面，中间站着一个鬼魂，穿着一身繁复的法师长袍，闭着眼睛。她面前的祭坛上面，放着一卷上古卷轴。

“萨恩蒙德！”埃塔几步走上前去，她的声音在微微发颤，她走过的地方，那些微光消失了，有无数的萤火四散开来，围绕着她们缓缓升起。

萨恩蒙德睁开眼睛，“埃塔……真的是你！”

两个透明的身体拥抱在一起。如果鬼魂也有眼泪的话，大概现在已经各自在落泪了。

“玛拉保佑。”依兰杜尔轻声说，“能够帮助她们相聚，真是我的荣幸。”

“你怎么来了……难道说，我能自由了？”萨恩蒙德一副难以置信的表情看着埃塔，“我的罪过……已经洗清了吗？”

“是我当初的祈祷灵验了，玛拉告诉我，让我在这里一直等她派来的使者出现，他们会帮助我们。”

“玛拉说，你要帮助龙裔找到一份上古卷轴，才能够弥补之前的过错。”依兰杜尔对她说，“我猜就是这一个？”

萨恩蒙德把那份卷轴交到我的手里，“感谢你们来拯救我，如果这是我赎罪的方法，无论你们需要什么，我都会做到的。”

“赎罪？”我有些不解。从遇到埃塔开始发生的一切，似乎只有我一个人全部无知无觉，只是跟着他们，做他们让我做的事情，好奇心让我忍不住发问，“谁能给我解释一下，这一切到底是怎么回事？”

“对不起，我刚刚太过心急，没来得及解释。”埃塔走向前一步，“我来告诉你们我们的故事吧。”

 

原来埃塔和萨恩蒙德是生于第一纪元初期，与圣阿丽西娅女王同时代的人。光是听到这里，我就觉得格外吃惊了。原来她们居然在这里等待了如此久远的时光。

埃塔是一个赛洛迪尔人，生于当时的一个大家族之内，而萨恩蒙德则是当时先祖圣蛾教团中的一员。那时候的先祖圣蛾教团还没有后来的组织和规模，但他们仍旧有自己的团体和信仰方式，以寻找并研读上古卷轴为己任。两人在当时的乱世当中相遇并且相恋，彼此扶持，在玛拉面前发下过爱情的誓言。

圣阿丽西娅女王与阿卡托什签订契约，获得龙魂、护符和龙炎的那一年，一份被当时的先祖圣蛾教团命名为“龙裔”的上古卷轴现世。但是这份卷轴和其他的都很不相同，不管众祭司多么努力研读，都无法获取其中全部的信息。当时的萨恩蒙德是少数几个能够阅读这一卷轴的人之一，但是她所能够了解到的最多的内容，也只有卷轴的一半不到。

他们所得到的信息是，圣阿丽西亚是第一位受到阿卡托什祝福的龙裔，但并不是第一位龙裔。在她之前，还有一位“不被祝福的龙裔”，生于传说时代。那位不被祝福的龙裔的诞生是一个谜，但他有着非凡的潜力，是之后任何龙裔都无法匹敌的。他的潜力如果得到发掘，就会变成难以想象的人物，比任何凡人，甚至众龙之王奥杜因都要强大。他会成为无上知识和力量的使用者，甚至能够窥破命运的神秘面纱，他的名字是米拉克，生于索瑟姆。

就在那些祭司们正在想尽一切办法尝试获取另一半卷轴的秘密的时候，萨恩蒙德偶然找到了一本黑暗之书——《永恒的赞歌》，她打开那本书的时候，来自过去的赫麦尤斯向她询问关于龙裔的预言。把上古卷轴的信息出卖给魔神是极大的罪过，但当时她为了解除埃塔家族的敌人给他们的诅咒，用她所知道的知识换取了赫麦尤斯的知识。埃塔的家族因此获救，但这一行为被发现的萨恩蒙德则遭到了严厉的惩罚。她的肉体被毁灭，而灵魂和那份当时被教团认为是受到诅咒的上古卷轴永远封禁在这片先祖圣蛾的古墓之下，被迷雾围困至时间的终点。

埃塔知道此事以后十分痛苦，她无法看着为拯救自己而牺牲的爱人遭受这样的苦难。她来到爱人被囚禁之处的旷野，向八圣灵祈祷，希望找到拯救爱人的办法。她不吃不喝也不肯休息，祈祷到了生命的最后一刻，玛拉因为她对爱情的执着而回应了她的祈祷，让她的灵魂停留在这里，等待自己的使者前来解救萨恩蒙德。

“玛拉告诉我，这份卷轴和龙裔的命运息息相关。总有一天，第一位龙裔会重新回到这个世界，那个时候最后一位龙裔也会现身，只有最后一位龙裔，能够解开这份卷轴的秘密。”叙述完这一切，埃塔缓缓地说道，“而仅仅这样还不够，玛拉需要有一位使者执行她的使命——一位从黑暗之中走出来的祭司，用他自己经过无数考验而获得新生的灵魂和神圣的爱情，指引萨恩蒙德洗刷掉她的过错，带领我们走出分离的痛苦。”

“于是我在这里等待了几千年，我目睹了天际的沧海桑田，我从来没有失去耐心。”她握着萨恩蒙德的手，把头靠在她的肩膀上，“我知道玛拉许诺过我的事情，就一定会实现。后来我看到奥杜因出现，我知道最后一位龙裔就要到来了。我知道我终于等到了那一刻……和我的爱人重逢的一刻。”

“玛拉祝福你们。她不会辜负任何人真挚的爱情。”依兰杜尔对她们说道。

“那么这份上古卷轴……”我看着萨恩蒙德，“我要怎么阅读它？”

“你到先祖坡地，用我的画卷之匕获得赞歌树皮……”她说着从那祭坛上拿起画卷之匕，递到我的手里。

“如果是这样的话，我做过这些，”我向她点点头，“我很熟悉这个仪式。”

她向我微笑：“那就好，愿先祖的灵魂祝福你。”

“我们该走了，感谢你们，玛拉的使者，最后的龙裔。”两人向我们致敬，她们的灵魂缓缓升向天空，而浓雾愈发厚重。这时候我的手被依兰杜尔拉住，我也握紧了那个柔软的掌心。我感觉自己的身体在下落，过了一会，似乎又觉得是被那浓雾托着上升。

当浓雾逐渐消散，我发现我和依兰杜尔仍旧站在遇到埃塔的地点——太阳已经升起，浓雾散尽，我看到一望无际的湿地和视野尽头奔流的河水。

 

我还没有从刚才的一切当中彻底苏醒过来一样，看着依兰杜尔发愣。他笑着吻了吻我的唇，用手理了理贴在我脸上的头发。

“你流泪了。”

我赶紧揉了揉眼睛，不知不觉中似乎的确流下了眼泪，而我自己都没有察觉。

“她居然……从第一纪元等到现在，我真是不知道说什么……这样漫长的等待……”我的确不知道该说什么，那样的时间是我无法想象的。米拉克在异典当中等待数千年，至少还有事情做——收集知识，忙着聚拢自己的势力，改造黑暗之书，讨好赫麦尤斯。而这一对恋人，尤其是埃塔，只是守着玛拉的一个许诺，就在这片湿地里，等待了几千年。

“我忽然觉得……自己真是差劲。”这样想着，我就忍不住说了出来，“龙裔是拥有龙魂之人，但是我觉得我的灵魂一点都不像龙……帕图纳克斯在世界之喉为了帮助凡人打败奥杜因等待了几千年，这个赛洛迪尔人为了爱情的诺言在这里等待了几千年……我觉得，我全都做不到。”

“你的龙魂不是用来等待的，而是用来战斗的。”依兰杜尔笑着说道，“每个人都有自己能做到和不能做到的事情。”

“是啊……”我看了看那份上古卷轴，“那么接下来是不是要去先祖坡地，看看它能给我什么启示？”

“我们先去莫萨尔休息一天，这些天都没怎么好好睡觉。”

他这么一说我才觉得疲劳起来，打了个哈欠。

“完成了这个了不起的使命，我真是由衷的高兴。”依兰杜尔似乎还很兴奋，“感谢玛拉给我这个机会。”

“玛拉给你这个机会是因为你跟我在一起。”我拍了他一把，“听埃塔的意思，只有我们两人结为伴侣，才能够打开那个大门。”

“没错，所以也感谢你。”他微笑道。

没想到，刚一到莫萨尔，一位信使就跑到我面前，看起来十分急切。

“这是来自索瑟姆的信，发信人说请你务必第一时间回应。”

我拆开来，是斯托恩给我写的，信上说米拉克的影响又回到了索瑟姆，而且似乎更加强烈，他们保护斯卡尔的结界恐怕已经难以支持，希望我能够伸出援手。

我反复读了几遍那封信，刚刚获得上古卷轴的喜悦逐渐又被米拉克的阴影所驱逐了。我一言不发，寻思着接下来是不是应该马上去索瑟姆。

“你怎么了？脸色变得这么差。”

我一声不响地把信递给他，我知道也许上古卷轴的秘密更加重要，但是米拉克的阴影则是随时有可能复生。我在考虑，如果等他真的复苏，是否还能够打败他？还是说，等他重新回到索瑟姆的那一天，就会变成新的神？

更可怕的是，米拉克掌握时间的秘诀。他是否会在察觉我的意图以后，再次把这个世界抛向更无望的地方？

这个问题大概只有米拉克一个人能回答，但是我不敢冒这个险。一想到我又要穿越半个天际，从风舵城那个鬼地方坐船到索瑟姆，便开始觉得心力交瘁。

“要去索瑟姆吧。”依兰杜尔的语气似乎更多是肯定，我点点头。我第一次觉得，即使不是在逃避追杀，也会有这种疲于奔命的体验。

我们背转过身去，离开莫萨尔。

 

赶到风舵城的时候我们都已经精疲力尽，因为天色已晚，为了等待北方少女号第二天开船，我们来到新格尼西斯住宿——虽然现在如果我出现在烛炉堡，大家多半都是敬畏以待，但是我再也不想看到那个鬼地方了，尤其是不想看到罗尔夫的那张脸——他整天泡在酒馆里，喝多了就出去灰区侮辱居民，和人打架，和乞丐鬼混。真不知道伽尔玛是拿他没办法，还是压根就不想管他。

我刚一推开旅馆的大门，就听到屋子里有人在吵架——又是罗尔夫，身后跟着两个卫兵，在和那里的老板争执。

“我们这里没有窝藏什么帝国间谍。”阿姆巴瑞斯烦躁地吼道，“你们出去。”

“我是奉领主的命令来搜查的！你敢拦着我！你们这群灰皮爬虫。”

“领主会派一个醉醺醺的人来搜查？”

“我没有醉醺醺的！是你喝醉了！”

明明舌头都打了结，他还这样大声嚷嚷着，有些客人从楼上走下来，不快地瞪着罗尔夫。

我看了一下那两个卫兵，虽然他们都戴着头盔看不见脸，不过看起来也像是喝醉了，一点都不像军人的样子，站的歪歪斜斜。

我打量了其中一个人一会，然后来到他旁边，重重地往地上扔了两个金币。

不用我提醒，金币的声音让他反应极为迅速。他扔掉手里的长矛，弯下腰去捡钱。

所有的人的注意力都被这个行为吸引了过去，罗尔夫满脸通红，丹莫们都一脸鄙视地看着他们。

我趁机一把把他的头盔摘了下来。

“唷，这不是昂格雷诺吗！”我大声喊道，像遇到老朋友似的故意握紧他的手摇了摇，“今天怎么没去烛炉堡？我们都想跟你喝一杯呢！”

“哈！”阿姆巴瑞斯大笑道，“街上的老乞丐也当上卫兵了？找回你的昔日荣光了？”

“又是你这家伙……”罗尔夫看着我，咬牙切齿。

“我也想说这句话来着。”我四下扫了一圈，“我看不如这样，我做个中间人，带上你和两位士兵还有老板一起去领主那里问问，如果真的是领主的命令，我一定第一个冲进去替你搜查，不劳烦你动手。你看如何？”

“领主没时间理你这小毛虫！”

“哦是吗？乌弗瑞克领主不会忘记我们一起上断头台的日子的，何况我还帮他解决了连环杀手。倒是你……这两个人真的是卫兵？如果不是的话，这两套卫兵铠甲，大概也需要领主过问才行。”

罗尔夫咬着牙瞪着我，我冲围观的人一挥手：“各位，不经允许使用风舵城卫兵的制服可是对领主的大不敬，我们可不能放任他这么乱来对不对？”

“没错！”

“那就不要愣着了！”

大家一哄而上，开始扒那两人的盔甲，顺便对他们三人拳脚相加了一通。最后他们打开了大门，把三人都扔到了街上。

“朋友，”阿姆巴瑞斯热情地迎上来，端着一瓶蜜酒，“我得请你喝一杯！”

“多谢你的好意，不过不必了，请帮我们安排个安静点的房间……”我揉了揉眼睛，“我只是想赶紧睡个好觉，明天还要赶路呢。”


	25. 第二十五章 时空交错的回应

我从未想过，虽然这一切似乎可以预料，清理石头成了我的噩梦。我甚至难以回想第一次清理造物主之石的那种轻松感觉了——龙吼，然后打败潜伏者，每次迅速醒来的人们都会轻而易举地消灭那些肮脏的怪物，然后欢腾着向我道谢或者走开。

如今这一切已经成了一场折磨。

我需要使用四次或者五次强迫意志才能够让正在修筑的神殿彻底崩塌，即使如此，那些人仍旧表情麻木地站在原地，要等我净化他们的灵魂。但是这时候那些怪物已经爬出来——数量极多，而且强大。我在清理水石的时候甚至看到米拉克的幻影，他冷冷地说：“你无法清理我的神殿所在的树石，等那里的建筑彻底完成，你将无法再打破我的控制。”

“我的时代将要到来。”

他隐没在那冰冷的话语残留声中，我恼恨地冲他射出一箭——虽然我知道这样无法伤他。龙骨箭穿过那透明的影子，落在水里。我们清理掉了最后一个潜伏者，我再次使用强迫意志解救被困之人的灵魂的时候，有些人已经成了无法醒来的尸体。

依兰杜尔跑去治疗受伤的人，并哀悼逝者，但我反而有点麻木。我站在那些潜伏者和平民的尸体前，一阵头晕让我甚至站立不稳。

“你还好吧？”

“我……”我甩了甩头，让自己清醒过来，“我觉得头疼，而且力量不能完全被释放。”

“也许是因为米拉克的力量在压抑你的力量。”依兰杜尔站起来，“如果今天你太累了，就明天再去清理兽石。”

“我不想拖延太久，清理掉兽石，米拉克在树石建设神殿的进度也会放缓……我不知道什么时候能够完成这一切，不过我不想让他捷足先登。”

我得承认我几乎要到了极限，我有一种奇怪的感觉，似乎这一次格外的疲劳，因为仿佛我每次使用龙吼，我的力量都会被米拉克吸收一部分。也许这只是我的错觉，但是这一念头萦绕于心，便让我越发恐惧起来。即使这只是米拉克尝试击垮我的意志而造成的错觉，那么它也的确奏效了。

来到兽石时正是大雪纷飞，我们来的路上还会看到一些流浪者和附近村庄里的人眼神呆滞地走向兽石，手里拿着工具。

“我们曾经盲目……”

他们的口中还念叨着米拉克的的话语，那是他将要回归的宣言。我使劲向前跑，避开那些人，不想再听到那些话。母亲他们留下的那些句子在我脑中不断徘徊，但是此时我觉得它们都很苍白无力，好像雪地里脆弱的树根，轻轻一踩就会断裂。

“你看起来很不对劲。”依兰杜尔对我说，“如果不行的话，就别勉强。”

“至少清理掉这个，我还敢在索瑟姆睡一觉，而不是我一觉醒来发现自己在给米拉克的神殿当苦工。”

天空阴沉得仿佛要掉下来一般，那些层云都压在我的心头。我站在兽石旁边，吼出强迫意志。和之前一样，第一次的吼声几乎不会有任何效果，直到第二次和第三次，那些石头才会开始碎裂，然后便不断地有潜伏者爬出来。

我使用第五次强迫意志的时候，建设中的神殿才彻底粉碎，然后这一次出现的不是新的潜伏者，而是一条龙。

那条红色的，巨齿的龙，有着和我一样的眼睛。

 

“你很疲劳，我看得出来。”我自己的声音对我缓缓地说道。

“不管这段时间你经历了什么，去了哪里，我都能察觉出来，你对秘密的了解越来越深入了，因此你也就会有更多盲目的信心，觉得自己也许有希望战胜米拉克。”

“盲目的信心？哈哈，你这是挑衅么？”

“难道不是么？你觉得赫麦尤斯也想到打败米拉克，只要你能够向他证明你的力量，就可以获得他的帮助。”

我退后一步，沉着脸看向巨龙。这的确是我的想法，但是显然对方经历过同样的事情。

“曾经，赫麦尤斯取得了上古卷轴的知识，然后找到了米拉克。他成功地激发了米拉克的全部潜能，在他的帮助下，得到了无穷的知识。但是米拉克却渐渐成了那些知识的主人，甚至让赫麦尤斯都对他无计可施。你也许知道，也许不知道，米拉克有让时间重新开始的能力。”

“我知道……”

“不，你不知道，你的眼神里闪烁着不确定。你一定在怀疑，为什么赫麦尤斯不肯帮助之前的反叛者打败米拉克，为什么无法对身处异典的米拉克下手。你一定觉得赫麦尤斯需要你这样可怜而弱小的人帮助他才能够成功，你要证明你的力量……但是你错了，你太可悲了，赫麦尤斯如果肯牺牲一部分力量和自己的黑暗之书的话，也许还有希望杀死米拉克，但是他不可以这么做。”

“为什么？”

“因为……”对方发出诡谲的笑声，“因为米拉克一旦死了，时间就会重来。”

“什么……”

“没错，不但在米拉克需要的时候，时间可以重来，如果他死了，他的能力同样会吞噬时间，退回到某一个时间点上。赫麦尤斯无论如何都无法阻止这一切的发生。他唯一能做到的是，在米拉克脱离异典之前，耗费大量的力量杀死他，然后眼看着一切重来。但是他即使身为魔神，力量也不是无穷的，终有一天，他会无法再阻止米拉克，任由他重生在索瑟姆之上。”

我的心狂跳起来。只有力量是没有办法打败米拉克的，虽然我有这样的预感，但另一个自己说出事情的真相，我仍旧感到难以遏制的绝望。

“那些背叛米拉克的的人最可悲之处，就是他们误以为，夺走作为钥匙的符文石，把那本黑暗之书封存起来，就能阻止它吞噬时间了。其实他们什么都阻止不了。”

“是吗？”我勉强笑了笑，“你这么好心，告诉我这些，是为什么呢？”

“你还不懂吗？即使你能够打败米拉克，也不可能挽回什么，不可能阻止他的脚步，战斗并不是力量的全部。在异典里面战胜实力被压抑的米拉克没有任何值得骄傲之处。他的伟大之处在于那个梦想，创造只属于凡人的世界。”

“停，”我摆了摆手，“别说那些歪理了，我不想听。”

“你其实是渴望这一切的，而他需要你的帮助。赫麦尤斯阻止你再次挑战米拉克，是因为如果米拉克一旦打败了你，吸收了你的灵魂，他的力量就会彻底无法被赫麦尤斯控制……”

“因为这样，米拉克才不想杀我，而是一定要不断地折磨我对吗？他是想要再次得到我的灵魂。”

“那不是折磨，而是一种警醒。你为什么就不明白，即使你找到办法穿越到他力量还弱小的时候，即使你能打败他，你也不能阻止他。现在他有了我的帮助，更是你无法匹敌的。你为什么不肯和我融为一体，帮助米拉克创造凡人的世界？”

我沉默了一会，抬头看向巨龙：“告诉我，你真的希望创造那样的世界吗？即使米拉克变成新的神，一切都按照他的意志塑造……”

“不，他不会玩弄世人，我向你保证。”巨龙说，“他只会看着这个世界，保护整个世界，凡人无论想要做什么，他都不会干涉。他想看到每一个凡人的伟大灵魂，他希望所有的人脱离平庸。”

“你很了解他。”

“是的，因为我的灵魂与他共鸣，与他融为一体。我曾经为了阻止他，借助赫麦尤斯的力量，在穿梭时光以后，把自己的灵魂送入他的身体里，妄图能够控制他而结束这一切。但是我……因此感受到了彻底的洗礼，我觉得自己变成了全新的人，不再是之前那个平庸而冷漠的可怜虫了。我真正得到了与我的龙之灵魂相符的东西。我能体会到他的心，我仰慕他的灵魂。”

“你爱他。”我听到自己平静的声音，但其实我的内心并不平静。

巨龙似乎受到了震颤一样，张开翅膀，立起身体。我甚至觉得我会遭到攻击，可是对方却平和下来，再次低下头看着我。

“这样渺小和凡庸的感情，怎能够和对那伟大的灵魂的仰慕所比较……不过如果这是你理解这一切的方式，那么随你好了。”

我忽然想起依兰杜尔在乌鸦岩问过我的那句话，我其实很想问问面前的来自另一个时空的自己那个问题；但是我又忽然想起母亲来，我不知道在另一个自己生活的世界里，我的母亲是不是带着期待，被一个给她带来无尽失望的世界所吞噬。

“艾尔菲利亚，你的母亲，她……”

“我一直生活在她的教导和磨练之下，她告诉我，我的使命就是等到龙裔来打败米拉克，然后我发现自己就是龙裔。这是我的命运，打败奥杜因，打败米拉克，我为了这一切准备了三十多年……呵，如此伟大的命运啊，拯救世界……拯救这个被宿命嘲弄，被众神所诅咒的平庸的世界。赫麦尤斯也好，其他的神祗也好，从未对母亲和我伸出援手，他们只是想要看凡人在痛苦中挣扎，后悔对他们的不敬，或者在无助中祈求皈依。这世界给凡人安排了可笑的命运，没有人能选择自己的路，所有的灵魂，都是众神的棋子。”

这一刻我觉得，我不需要再问下去了。

我的龙吼力量已经准备好，我没有再理会那条龙，而是聚集起我的力量，对着兽石吼出强迫意志。

巨龙在我面前消失了，那些被奴役的人都醒了过来，带着一副莫名的表情四散开来。

 

几乎是同时，通彻骨髓的疲惫感让我站立不稳，跌倒在地上。一旁的依兰杜尔拉住我，用治愈系法术帮我恢复体力。

不知道为什么会这样无力，也许是知道了太多让我震撼的东西而感到的压力，同时也是一种莫名的轻松。这样复杂的感觉混合，让我觉得一时间无法掌控自己的心情。

我伸手拉住依兰杜尔，抱着他的脖子。他站立不稳被我拖倒在雪地上。我俯下身来吻他，哪怕还有人在一旁，我也毫不顾忌地在雪地里亲吻他。那所有复杂的情绪，都在这一瞬间化作无休止的冲动和激情。我不知道该怎么整理自己的思绪，索性就让它用这种方式爆发。

我能意识到有些人停下脚步在注视我们这疯狂的冲动，因为如此我也稍微恢复了一点点理智，没有继续下去。我冲他笑了笑，爬了起来，把他也拉了起来。

“你怎么突然……”

我也不知道怎么回答，笑着拍了拍身上的雪。

一旁的人似乎对于没什么更激烈的内容可看表示出了惋惜之情，默默地都散开了。

“你看到幻像了是吗？”

“是的，又是那条龙……我现在在想是不是我自己的灵魂就是那样一条龙。”

“你听到什么信息了？”

我笑了笑，“你之前疑惑过的一个问题，我现在大概知道了。”

“哦？”

“来自另一个时空的我，恋慕着米拉克的灵魂。”

听我说完我刚刚的经历，依兰杜尔突然露出一个很意味深长的笑容。他把唇凑到我的耳边，轻声说，“你刚才，是不是想疯狂一把……”

我点点头，脸颊有点发热。

“跟我来。”

他拉着我的手在雪地里狂奔，穿过岩石堆、树丛和灰烬，我们在树石前停了下来。那里的神殿已经修好大半，无数眼神空洞的工人，在念着米拉克的野心，继续建造神殿。

“另一个你，应该看得到这里……”依兰杜尔的眼睛里流露出一丝疯狂的跃动，“米拉克也应该看得见。”

他说着把我按在被神殿的柱石所围绕的树石上，用尽全力吻我，解开龙鳞甲的下摆的搭扣，把手探进裤子里面。我惊讶地看着他，可是同他一样的冲动和疯狂，在我心里如火焰般燃烧着。

那些被奴役的工人仿佛都是木偶，没有人看向我们，仍旧继续他们的工作

“你真是疯了。”我笑道，也去解开他的甲衣。

“你也是。”

“真的要这样吗……也许会有米拉克教徒在附近……”

“我说过，米拉克会看到的。我们就是要让他看到。”

我点点头，“是的，另一个我……也会看到。我们应该让他们看到。”

这样说着，手上的动作顺理成章地继续下去，热切的火苗灼烧着裸露在寒风里的皮肤。我有些羞赧，虽然我知道那些被控制的人不会在意我们做什么——哪怕你去砍他们一刀，他们都不会回应，但是这一切仍旧太过难以理喻。

即使如此，我们也不愿意停下。也许爱情本身就是难以理喻的事情，而性事则是神圣和污秽相交汇的奇妙仪式。我不能确定这样做的意义是什么——是用这被世人认为不洁的举动玷污米拉克的神殿，还是向另一个自己炫耀这神圣的爱情。但这本身已经不重要了，这只是对米拉克的引诱和施压做出的回应——用凡人最卑微平庸的情感和本性，回应那能够干涉时间和命运，宛若神明的嘲弄和俯视。

风雪愈发狂暴，裸露的皮肤冻得有些发麻，但是交合的部分仍旧灼热而敏感。我们肆无忌惮地呻吟，亲吻，互相抚慰。狂风在耳边呼号，我把它想象成米拉克的暴怒，于是更加地放纵自己的身体。

高潮过后，额头上的汗水在头发上结出细小的冰碴。我们整理好衣甲，又给了对方一个深吻。

“玛拉保佑我们。”他在我耳边轻声说。

 

我们到达泰尔·米斯瑞恩的时候，雪已经停了。我们看到塔尔瓦斯在门口扫雪，头上缠着绷带。

“朋友们，欢迎你们。”

“塔尔瓦斯！你好啊。”我笑道，“你的头怎么了？受伤了？”

“我们遭到了几个米拉克教徒和龙的进攻，我们把他们打败了。我受了点小伤，不过已经用过药水了。”

依兰杜尔走上前，给他使用了治疗术。塔尔瓦斯看起来很愉快。

“舒服多了，谢谢你。”

看起来米拉克已经知道了有一块符文石在这里。我决定还是把它带走，不能让内洛思再因为这件事遭到牵连。

进入内洛思的阁楼的时候，他正在抱怨自己的管家不见了。我如果没有记错的话，他应该正在树石那里。想想刚才的情形我还是觉得有些不好意思，不过我猜他们都不会记得的。

如果记得……咳咳，随他们好了。

“你来拿你的符文石是吗？”

“看起来你好像很想摆脱它的样子。”

“是的，已经不止一次了，上次是米拉克的教徒，然后有一条龙……我还尝试把那条龙抓起来做实验，不过我那个徒弟实在是太笨了，受了伤，我们只好打死了那条龙。不知道下次有没有机会……”

“你抓到了龙他们也不会配合你做实验的。”我苦笑道。

“好吧……好吧，我知道他们就是这样的生物。哦对了，上次你说要看看符文石里面保存的记忆。”

“反正是我自己的记忆，不看也罢。”我没什么心情尝试这些新奇的玩意，随口答道。

“我尝试着往里面注入新的记忆，不过这东西看起来很挑剔，不是随便什么东西都肯保存的。”内洛思举起那块石头，对着灯光，眯起眼睛来观察，说道，“我看到里面魔力的流动……它没有变化，和你把它交给我的时候一样。我把它带在身上，这段时间遭遇了龙，可是那搏斗时候的惊心动魄，仍旧没有被记录下来。真是遗憾。”

“它会记录什么样的内容？”

“我不知道……这是个谜。也许赫麦尤斯知道。”

“别提他了。”我苦笑着接过符文石，“多谢你替我保存了。等我解决一切问题，不再会有米拉克教徒来捣乱以后，我会让你好好研究它们。”

“那是当然……哦对了，你找到第三块石头了吗？”

“还没有，很遗憾。”

“如果找到的话，请一定要带我去看看赫麦尤斯的藏宝室里面的东西。”

我点点头：“听说里面是第八本黑暗之书。”

“啊！传说中的可以在时间当中穿梭的那一本！”他惊喜地叫道，“原来它在那里……”

我花了一点时间给他用最快的速度解释了一下米拉克的计划，他看起来十分有兴趣，不住地点头，发出各种赞叹和惊讶的声音。

“这倒是追求知识的人很常见的想法……虽然他的计划确实太过……嗯，太过夸张了。但是这很有趣！”

“大师，你觉得……”我问道，“如果他成功了，世界会变成什么样子呢？”

“哈，好问题，我也不知道。所以即使他成功了，我也会充满期待的。”

我无奈地看着他。也许学者都是疯子，不过也许疯的人是我，谁知道呢。

“别担心，我还是会帮助你的，但是如果你万一没有阻止他，我并不感到遗憾。”

“我该说谢谢吗？”我苦笑道。

“渴望摆脱众神的控制，不再当棋子，这不是他一个人的想法。我猜锻莫也有过类似的理念。可惜他们消失了，也许众神发现了他们的野心，或者因为他们咎由自取，或者只是巧合……他们失败了。但这种尝试不会停止。我并不感到这是一种危险，虽然我能够理解有些人要阻止他的意图。不过这一切也并非我们能够决定的。换句话说，如果他成功了，这也是命运的注定。”

“命运……到底是什么呢？是众神给凡人的安排，还是说，众神本身也在其掌控中？”

“你很有思想的天赋，龙裔。现在我只能这么回答你，命运……就是古往今来，所有时间当中的全部知识。”

 

当天夜里我很难入睡。身边的依兰杜尔那里传来轻微的鼾声，但是我翻来覆去却只想着今天的种种。

我并不为米拉克的即将归来而感到忧愁，我的希望寄托在那卷上古卷轴上——数千年未能解开的谜题，只是在等待我的出现将其揭开。我相信它的预言不会是我的失败，而是米拉克的。这样的自信从何而来我并不清楚，但只要这样相信着，就会让我觉得轻松很多。

换句话说，现在除了寄希望于那上古卷轴，似乎也没有更好的办法了。

更令我在意的是那条龙所说的那些话——另一个自己，恋慕着米拉克，这真是荒唐而又让人遐想的事情。我甚至忍不住去模拟那个灵魂所处的状态，想象如果换成是我，现在的这个自己，又该是如何的感受。

不只是我，其他人也一样，尽管对米拉克的野心并不赞同，却又不得不佩服他这些年来所花的心思和取得的成就，甚至如内洛斯那样，对他的新世界充满期待。如果我不是最后的龙裔，如果我不是那个注定要打败米拉克的人，大概我也会有同样疯狂的期待吧。

也许情况甚至更微妙——我并不一定是那个注定要“打败”米拉克的人，而是要协助他的人。我如何能够知道，上古卷轴的预言不会是“米拉克成为新的神”，而必然是他失败的结果？也许另一个我看到了真正的预言，才选择那样的路。如果我与之融合，是否也会感受到那如同仰慕神明一般的爱？

想到这里我开始觉得自己好笑起来，明明爱人就在身边，我却在想和其他人感情的假设。我翻了个身，在黑暗里注视着不远处沉睡的依兰杜尔。我看不清他的睡颜，只有从门缝透过来的一点微光，让我能够看到他的轮廓。

这个念头在我脑海里迅速滋生，我想到我们两人在米拉克神庙之前那疯狂的性事——会不会，有这个可能，上古卷轴会告诉我，我做的一切都是错的？

思维有些杂乱，我终于睡意全无，翻身坐起来，蹑手蹑脚地走出门去。我点亮灯火，在桌边开始写信。我要给我所能够信任的人寄去信件，让他们帮我留意泽拉斯告诉我的那两个名字。虽然我并不是没有寄希望于上古卷轴给我提供所有的信息——包括那三块符文石的位置，但以防万一，我还是得在米拉克成功以前尽快找到它。

战友团、黑暗兄弟会、盗贼工会以及冬堡学院，还有灰胡子，我向九圣灵祈祷，希望他们中的任何一个人，给我一点点哪怕蛛丝马迹的线索。

如果我是被阿卡托什祝福的龙裔，而米拉克不是，愿阿卡托什赐予我更大的力量；如果这份爱情是玛拉给我指引的路，愿慈爱的玛拉给予我更多的幸运。

我按下最后一封信的蜡封。屋内寂静，只有微微摇曳的灯火回应着我的祈祷。


	26. 第二十六章 危机四伏

外面下着小雨，天色阴沉，街道上没什么人在走。不过这种天气正适合阴影之下的人生存——我从战狂家的房子摸出来，发现没人看到我，就绕了一圈径自回到了风宅。

刚一打开门我就听到莱迪亚的笑声：“嘿，那就这么说定了，等我们结婚的时候，你要给我们主持婚礼。”

“没问题，只要你不介意太简陋，我愿意在任何玛拉祭坛前面为你们举行神圣的仪式。”依兰杜尔笑着回答道，“虽然我不得不说，玛拉神庙是个不容错过的好地方，在那里的婚礼让我终生难忘。”

“听起来真让人憧憬，法卡斯，我们要不要找个时间拜访一下裂谷城？”

看到我进来，屋内的三人都转过头来看向我。

“先驱者，你回来了。”

“法卡斯，欢迎！我该猜到你会来的。”我笑着关上门，抖抖身上的水，“已经在和莱迪亚商量结婚的事情了？”

法卡斯看起来有点脸红，点了点头。

“即使我结婚了，也会继续忠心服侍你的，我的男爵。”

“这一点我毫不怀疑。”我在他们面前坐下来，刚才拿到的那封信还揣在怀里，一角打湿了一点，我把它拿出来放在桌上。

“哦，我的男爵，不是开玩笑的吧，你真的卷入灰鬃和战狂家族之间的那点破事了？”莱迪亚看着那封信，吃惊地说。

“我本来也是不想的。说起来我有的是事情要处理……本来只是想在雪漫休息一天而已。但是……”我叹了口气，“我看到弗拉莉亚说起失踪的儿子时那样的眼神……就忍不住想到了我已故的母亲。我实在不知道怎样拒绝那样一位老妇人。”

虽然不得不说，我同时想起来的还有另一个人……用和蔼的笑容骗取他人信任的艾娜。但这并不影响我答应弗拉莉亚的请求，帮她找到失踪的儿子索拉德。因此我才会潜入战狂家的房子，找到那封来自图留斯将军的信件。

“啊，果然是这样……他们说的没错，索拉德还活着，被梭默关在了北塔要塞。”我扫了一眼那封信，又把它揣好。

“北塔要塞？”法拉斯若有所思地看了我一眼，“这是巧合么？”

“什么巧合？”

“我是来告诉你我们发现的最新消息的，你让我们打探的两人之一，有一个就被关在北塔要塞。”

“什么！”我吃了一惊，本来没抱希望的事情，居然这么快就有了回应。

“是谁？”

“你知道，战友团和帝国军队是有联络的，至少一定程度上是这样。圆环的成员打听到，梭默在一段时间之前抓到了一个人，符合你的信中描述的人之一：布莱顿女性，六十多岁，她被捕的时候的名字叫做妮尔，不过梭默似乎通过某种手段知道了她本来的名字——莫格因·伍德汉姆。”

莫格因，没错，这就是泽拉斯让我找的人中的一个。

“我得感谢你和圆环的所有其他成员。”我站起身来鞠了个躬，“没有你们的帮助，我不知道该怎么办才好。”

“不要说这种话，我们知道先驱者有重要的事情要做。”

“是的，是的……”我有些激动，双手紧握，“九圣灵保佑，你居然这么快就给我消息了。我甚至没想到你来会是因为这个！”

“不然你以为我是来向莱迪亚求婚的吗？”法卡斯笑道。

“是啊……”

“你没猜错，我也是来求婚的。”法卡斯说着，指了指他胸前的玛拉护符。

“恭喜你！”我惊喜地喊道，“恭喜你们！”

“谢谢你，男爵。”

“谢谢你，先驱者。”

我看向依兰杜尔：“你刚刚答应他们主持婚礼对吗？”

“是的，不过我更建议他们去裂谷城。”

“我们也想去裂谷城的玛拉神殿。”莱迪雅说道，“听说那里很美。”

“的确很美。”我笑道，“为什么不这样呢，依兰杜尔，你可以跟他们去裂谷城，为他们主持婚礼。”

“那你呢？”

“我其实也很想参加这场婚礼，但我觉得，我最好先去一趟北塔要塞。”我说，“那里面有两个人等着我营救。我觉得这次我自已一个人去比较好，毕竟我不希望太过惊动梭默。”

之前那一次潜入梭默大使馆窃取文件的事情，我就一定程度上引起了怀疑。如今莫格因的消息是战友团透露的，如果我大张旗鼓地打进去，恐怕事情会变得很复杂，甚至对他们也不利。我决定想办法潜入，而不是直接闯进去救人。

依兰杜尔似乎有些担心我这样的计划，我拍着胸脯保证一切会顺利。

“你最近跟着我跑了这么久，也很辛苦了，该去做点你身为玛拉的祭司该做的事情……顺便放松一下。我的甜蜜湾也可以借给法卡斯和莱迪亚住。”我说着把钥匙交给依兰杜尔，“你知道，那里很适合新婚。”说着我转向刚刚订婚的两人，“我真希望我能参加……很遗憾，我只能在这里提前给你们我的祝福了。依兰杜尔会把我的份儿带上的，希望你们幸福。”

“我们会的，谢谢你。”法卡斯说。

依兰杜尔有点犹豫，不过也点点头：“那好吧，希望你一切顺利。”

“别担心我，等一切完成后，回来雪漫汇合。”

“玛拉保佑我们。”

 

为了防止之前的麻烦再一次出现，我决定把两块符文石分开——一块让依兰杜尔带着，一块我自己带着。家里并不是特别安全的地方，我让依兰杜尔把上古卷轴也带在身边。至少这一次我是去潜入的，带的东西少一点比较好。

一切安排妥当以后，我们各自出发。说实话我有一点吃惊，出于某种原因，那个布莱顿人居然会落入梭默的手里，而且还被获知了真名。看起来这绝不是信仰犯那么简单的问题，一个布莱顿人大概也不会因为一定要信仰塔洛斯而蠢到跟梭默对着干。除此之外，我就不知道这个人在三十年间都做了什么惹恼帝国或者梭默的事情了。一个已经有足够的麻烦在身的人，应该不至于给自己惹上更多的麻烦。

北塔要塞所处之地常年被冰雪覆盖，要找到秘密入口有点困难，但是并不是不可能的事情。我绕过那些穿着梭默制服的巡逻士兵，在后门附近找到一个暗门，从那里潜入要塞的围墙之中。我撬开门锁，沿着楼梯而下，看到角落里坐着一个梭默士兵，背对着我，还有一个人在巡逻。

涂了毒的箭头正适合对付这群人。巡逻者躺在地上的时候，另一个人还没有意识到自己的同伴已经死了。我很快摸上前去割断了他的喉咙，然后接着往里面走去。暗杀那些疏于防范的士兵并不难，高精灵的魔法有些难以对付，不过他们没有出手的机会。

杀了一个审讯者以后，我看到了索拉德，被锁链困在墙上。我把他解救下来，他显得十分惊讶。

“我真是不知道怎么感激你才好，我以为我永远不见天日了……不过我还是想知道，为什么要救我，陌生人？”

“是你的母亲拜托我的，我没法拒绝她……虽然我有点嫉妒你，你的母亲还活着。”我带着他走向一个暗门，“这里能逃出去，你先走，我还得去找一个人。”

“谁？我也许能帮上你。”他说着捡起地上的一把剑，“虽然我现在受了伤，但还是可以战斗的。”

“你最好还是回去找你的母亲和兄弟，或者藏起来。”我对他说，“我要找一个叫做妮尔，或者莫格因的人，不知道你有没有……”

“啊，我听说过那个人，他们一段时间之前抓到这么个家伙。”他指了指要塞更深处的位置，“那边，她似乎是比我重要多了的犯人，被关押在最里面。我听他们提起过几次，嗯……似乎他们在找一本书，而这个人可能知道。”

是黑暗之书吗？听起来也不会有别的可能性了。不知道为什么梭默会和这件事有关系，我觉得有些复杂，但现在最要紧的还是要找到那个布莱顿人。

“你听着，如果你想帮我的话，也不要留在这里。你先出去，然后到外面的树林里，往北走，那边有个冰水码头。这附近可能有吸血鬼，你小心点，不过我估计白天他们都不出来。现在是上午，如果你等到太阳落山还不见我出来，就自己找个地方躲起来，然后想办法通知战友团的负责人，说他们的先驱者出事了。”

“我记下了。”

“还有，你得给我保密，除了战友团，别人都不能知道这件事。”

“我用我的生命替你保守秘密，我的恩人。”

“去吧，我相信一个诺德战士的誓言。”

索拉德很快消失在暗门当中。我蹲下身子，继续走向北塔要塞的深处。

很快我就看到另一间牢房，里面关着一个布莱顿女人和一个火焰侍灵，外面有一个梭默审讯者在转悠。我为了避开她的视线，藏在门后面。

“如果我的火焰侍灵不好玩，还有更好玩的东西会陪你玩。”审讯者大声呵斥道，“你这个臭婊子，还不赶紧说！”

“折磨别人的混蛋还好意思骂被无辜的受害者臭婊子？”布莱顿人冷笑道，“你个小杂种。”

“你才是杂种！从祖先开始就是杂种！我是血统纯正的高精灵，比你们这群混着人类的肮脏血脉的半精灵优越不知道多少倍！”梭默审讯者大怒，挥了挥手，那火焰侍灵贴近布莱顿人，她的身体冒出一股白烟，惨叫的声音格外刺耳。

“那本书在哪？”

“我不知道！”她尖叫着，“我什么都不知道，我说过多少次了，你聋了吗？小杂种！”

我趁着那个暴怒的审讯者转身的功夫，一支龙骨箭飞过去，把她穿了个透。

火焰侍灵随着召唤者的死消失了，但是布莱顿人似乎毫无放松的意思，反而瞪大了眼睛看向我。

“不要过来！”她喊道，“不要管我，你赶紧走！”

“是莫格因吗？我是来救你的。”

“不要靠近！”

我停下脚步，隔着一段距离看着她。

“不管你是谁……”她喘息着说道，“感谢你要救我的好意，但是这里被他们设置了陷阱，很危险。请你赶紧离开。”

“我需要你帮助我。”我对她说，“我是龙裔，你应该知道你能帮助我！”

她瞪大了眼睛：“你……就是……”

还没等她的话说完，我的背后忽然想起一阵脚步声。我迅速向墙角躲避，然而那些人已经到了近前。

“上次的冒失客人，这次又走错房间了？”

是埃兰雯，梭默大使。这下子事情不妙了。我回过头去，看到至少五名梭默士兵站在她身后——背后似乎有更多人在等着我。

我下意识地后退了一步，紧接着我就听到了背后莫格因的倒吸凉气的声音。

一张网从天而降，我迅速向一旁打了个滚，避开了那张网，然而紧接着，两个梭默法师就对我放出了闪电。

浑身麻痹之下我挣扎着站起来，拉满弓箭，就在这时候埃兰雯拉动了墙上的一个机关，我脚下的地面忽然裂开，我失去了平衡，只能无助地任凭自己坠落而下。

 

双手被锁在墙壁上，我勉强抬起发胀的头脑，只有浑身的痛楚让我觉得自己还活着。

鞭子狠狠抽到身上，火辣辣的疼——其实和一开始相比已经麻木了许多，但是更深一层的疼痛自骨头缝里升腾起来。如果一定要形容的话，那种疼痛是苦的，而不是辣的——它不像是战斗中受的伤，仿佛是辛辣而刺激的火焰，让你在疼痛里振奋；它是一种苦涩，让你觉得恶心无力，又带着一点仿佛冰霜魔法一般的寒意，把思维都冻结得迟缓起来。

我觉得想吐，但是胃里空荡荡的，如果一定要吐出点什么来，大概只有血和胆汁。但是鞭子还是不断地落下来，和几天之前刚刚被捕的时候一样，一切都停留在那一刻的绝望里。我想我大概会恨梭默一辈子，如果我能活着出去的话。

“看起来我收获不小啊。”埃兰雯推开房门，走进这散发着霉味的牢房。她的手心里放着从我身上搜出来的那块符文石。我这时候不得不庆幸，自己把另一块和上古卷轴都交给了依兰杜尔。

“你都拿走了那石头，还审讯我干什么？”我喘息着，从鞭子的折磨的空隙中仰起头。

“我的手下已经告诉你好几遍了，当然是需要更多的符文石。或者这样，我们干脆省点时间，我需要《永恒的赞歌》。”

“我要是有那东西，绝不会来这里。”我皱着眉头，“你要它干什么用？”

“我很高兴你知道这本书，不过这问题不是你该问的。”

“你审讯那个布莱顿人也是为了这个？”

“你的问题太多了。”她皱起眉头，扬手扔出一个冰风暴。

浑身的血都冻住了，变成冰碴从皮肤里刺穿出来一般，我疼得几乎失去知觉。

“我倒要看看传说中的龙裔，是不是比平常人能够忍受痛苦。”她的声音和她的人一样扭曲，我听了都觉得耳膜发疼。

“你知道我是龙裔，真让我吃惊。”

“我本来不知道你们这些低等的人类的事情，不过……既然你从我的大使馆偷走了东西，我就不能不过问了。”

我往地上啐了一口，“呸，你什么都不知道。”

“你说什么？”

“我说你什么都不知道。那本书……你真的知道是用来干什么的？”

“能够看到过去和未来的时间，伟大的先祖神洲需要那些秘密。”她说，“怎么样，我屈尊回答了你的问题，你也该告诉我其他石头的位置了吧？”

“我就说你不知道！”我吼道，“它现在已经成了毁灭世界的工具，到时候你们那愚蠢的先祖神洲也好，四分五裂的帝国也好，整个塔玛瑞尔甚至奈恩，都是它的玩物！我真希望我知道其他石头的位置，如果你能找到它们，把那本书弄出来，我得对你感恩戴德。”

埃兰雯哈哈大笑起来：“危言耸听，浑水摸鱼……你觉得这些胡话能够骗得过我吗？”

我绝望地翻了个白眼。这世界上不乏蠢人，当初面对奥杜因的威胁还要争权夺利的内战双方也好，听风就是雨的梭默也好，全都不知道最重要的事情是什么。是啊，他们怎么会知道？他们觉得自己高高在上，掌握生死大权，随意就可以让整个天际，整个帝国陷入战火纷争，但其实他们不过是那些睥睨众生的永恒力量手心的虫豸。但这也是他们的极限，他们能看到的一切就是这些。他们可以透过危机看到的未来，也仍旧是那一点点自私而狭隘的顾虑。

可是我没办法让他们明白，这不是他们的命运，也不是他们所能了解的事情。尽管与这一切相关的我身在他们布下的困境。也许这就是凡人身处的限制，或者这就是这个世界运转的规则——所有人的命运都息息相关，有时候一个人的未来，甚至和整个世界的存亡紧密相连。

只是那张网，普通人是看不到的，即使神灵大概也只能看到其中的一个角落。

“看起来不给你更多的苦头吃，你是不肯说的。”

埃兰雯走向我，手里拿着一把匕首。

“照理来说这种肮脏的活儿不该我自己来做，但是其他人都是废物。”她说，“鞭子、火焰、冰霜……能用治愈系法术疗好的，都没什么可怕的。”

匕首的尖端指向我的左眼，我甚至感到眼睑上面传来微微的刺痛，眼珠感到了一点压迫，目所能及的东西都摇晃起来。

“好吧，我告诉你就是了。”我觉得这种时候没必要太逞能，“不过我得先见见那个布莱顿人。”

“你跟我谈条件？”

“她知道一些事情，我猜，不过她不肯说是吧？”我笑着看着她收起匕首，“但是我可以让她说。”

“你说真的？”

“我觉得……我来问肯定比你来问有效果。”我说，“至少我得试试看。你看，我已经很努力了。”

“好吧，我就让你试试看。”埃兰雯对外面的士兵打了个手势，“把那个布莱顿人给我带来。”

 

莫格因的手被捆在身后，两个梭默士兵架着她来到我的牢房内。我死死盯着他们两个。埃兰雯坐在一旁看着我们，眼睛里充满不屑，哼了一声。两个士兵欠了欠身，离开了牢房，关上大门。

“说吧。”

“你们夏暮岛，就不讲点礼节么？”莫格因冷笑道，“既然龙裔要见我，至少得给我们单独见面的机会。”

“谁知道你们会商量什么阴谋诡计？”埃兰雯也在冷笑，“你们这些劣等的种族，最好别耍花样。”

我看向面前的莫格因：“你怎么会被抓到？”

“你不是要让她说符文石的位置吗？”埃兰雯不耐烦地挑高了声音说道，那语气让我觉得愈发恶心。

“在此之前我就不能问点我想问的问题？”

“你在拖延时间！”她跳起来，“你赶紧让她说！”

我苦笑着看着莫格因，“艾尔菲利亚是我的母亲。”

“我最后警告你一次，你不要转移话题。”埃兰雯皱着眉头说。

“我没有！”我吼回去，“你能不能有点耐心？先祖神洲和帝国停火了这么多年，怎么没把你急死？”

莫格因连看都不看歇斯底里的埃兰雯，反而瞪大眼睛一直在看我。

“你的眼睛真像她……长相和她改变容貌之前也有很多相似之处。难怪我一见到你就知道你不是他们派来做戏骗我上钩的人！原来……原来这种熟悉感是这么回事！”她激动得几乎要哭出来，“艾尔菲利亚还好吗？”

“她去世了。”

“九圣灵在上……”

“是八圣灵，那个诺德皇帝不是神灵，他不配跟我们精灵的神相提并论。”埃兰雯纠正道。

_嘿，说真的，你这梭默贱人，如果米拉克真的因为你的捣乱成功变成了新的神，我一定会让他先把你捏成碎片。_

我狠狠瞪了埃兰雯一眼。

“好吧，总之，艾尔菲利亚是我的好朋友，我不会忘记她和她做出的一切努力的。”莫格因说，“我不知道梭默怎么开始找那第八本黑暗之书了，但是……显然米拉克的阴谋，不是谁都知道的。”

“当然不是。”我看了一眼埃兰雯，“如果我愿意把其他七本黑暗之书给你，你是否……”

“我们不需要那些。我们只需要了解远古先祖神洲的秘密宝藏和技巧，只有通过回溯时间，才能够得到那些知识。你们人类的知识，都是垃圾。”

“是啊，真委屈你在垃圾当中过了这么多年。”莫格因一脸鄙夷地说，“希望你回去以后他们闻不到你身上的垃圾味，如果你还回得去的话。”

“你知道我母亲藏起来那块符文石的位置吗？”我终于不得不开始问这个问题了，虽然我想尽力拖延，但是显然现在也没有别的办法。

她看了一眼我，又看了看埃兰雯，显得有些犹豫。

“你知道吗？”她反问我。

“我不知道，我要是知道，就不会来这里了。如果不是泽拉斯告诉我你的事情，我甚至不知道有你这么个人。”

“泽拉斯也活着？太好了。我听说他的姐姐琳赛遭了难，我还以为他也……”她笑道，“感谢圣灵，希望他一切都好。”

“他变成了个盲人，不过还活着，而且过得还算不错。”

“你们叙旧够了吗？”埃兰雯不悦的声音传来。

我们没理她——甚至看都没看一眼，莫格因靠着墙壁，皱着眉头看向我，“你怎么会不知道？艾尔菲利亚应该把一切都告诉你的……”

“她也许告诉我了，也许没告诉，我连这个都不知道。”

“啊……”她露出恍然大悟的表情来，“米拉克的魔法……是不是？”

“希望你知道怎么解开。”

她摇了摇头，“我不知道。”

“那第三块符文石的位置……”

“我也不知道，那个只有艾尔菲利亚知道，只有她一个人知道。”

我转向埃兰雯，做出一个“你瞧”的表情来。我觉得她不会相信我，事实证明我猜对了。

埃兰雯怒气冲冲地站起来，手里聚集起冰霜的魔法。

“你们不要耍花样，我的耐心是有限的。”她的眉头蹙在一起，好像一个扁扁的蛤蟆蹲在她脑门上，那样子滑稽而又令人反胃。

“我们真的不知道。”莫格因大声说，“无论付出什么代价，我都会努力保证龙裔的生命安全，我不会拿这个来冒险的。可是即使如此，不知道的事情就是不知道。”

“你们……”

“但是我知道一件事——你今天就要死在垃圾堆里面了！”忽然莫格因伸开两手——她的绳子不知道什么时候被解开了。不，不是解开，而是被她一点点磨开的。我分明看到墙壁的一个小凸起之处，斑斑驳驳的都是血迹，她的手腕上面也全都是血，有一处的伤甚至见了骨头。

 

一个闪电打向埃兰雯，她毫无防备地击了个正着，往后退了一步。莫格因召唤出一个冰霜侍灵缠住埃兰雯，跑上前来想要解开我手上的铁锁。然而就在这时，两个守在门口的梭默士兵已经冲了进来，拔刀砍向她。

她后退了一步，召唤出另一个冰霜侍灵挡住两个士兵。埃兰雯尝试驱逐莫格因的召唤物，然而显然她的召唤系魔法水平还不够。

“高精灵，我今天就让你知道，布莱顿人才是天生的好法师。”

莫格因不顾自己满手都是血，放出一道闪电打向埃兰雯，埃兰雯也不示弱，用闪电反击。

两股闪电相对射向对方，过了一会儿埃兰雯的法力便耗尽了，她恶狠狠地瞪着莫格因，冲向牢门口。

“来人啊！怎么还不来阻止这个暴徒！”

没人理她，外面也传来一阵打杀声。过了好一阵子，才有一个梭默法师，浑身是血，跌跌撞撞地跑来。

“埃兰雯大使！有人……有人入侵北塔要塞……”

“什么！”

“快离开这里！”

埃兰雯一把抓起那块符文石，转身跑向楼梯的方向。

“莫格因！去抢回石头！”

“我知道！”莫格因放出火球打倒另一个士兵，转身就去追埃兰雯，很快两人的身影都消失在拐角处。

外面传来的喊杀声越来越大，我的双手仍旧被束缚在墙上，动弹不得，只能伸着脖子看向声音传来的方向——我看到依兰杜尔一边和几个人奋战，一边往楼梯下走。外面还有声音，看起来是更多的人来了。

我咬着牙不让自己发出声音，这个时候不能够让他们分神，但是那股喜悦和激动，以及一点点愧疚，让我忍不住心脏狂跳起来。想不到他居然赶来了……还有其他的朋友们。我知道一切不会绝望，只是真的看到他们为我奋战的身影，我还是会被彻头彻尾地感动。

依兰杜尔看到了我，不过没说话，一点点向这里退过来。三个梭默士兵围着他，我看到他肩膀上中的箭，只觉得一阵心酸。

“尼瑞瓦指引我！”和很多丹莫一样，在战斗的时候，他也会呼唤传说中的英雄之名。

一个火球放倒他面前的一个士兵，但是一支飞箭已经从楼梯上呼啸而来，正中他的腿。他站立不稳跪倒在地上，身上狠狠地挨了一刀。

即使如此他仍旧移动到我的身前，他勉强地站起来，挡着那些士兵靠近我的路。

很快一个法师的闪电击中了他，他又一次跪倒在地。一把长剑呼啸而下，他扬起手里的剑挡了回去，剧烈的震动让他咳出一口鲜血。

“如果我还能……站起来……”

心里一阵刺痛，泪水模糊了视线，他奋战的身影在我的泪光里变成一团跃动的火焰。我看到他放出一个快速治愈术以后勉强站起身来，又跪倒，接着再次撑着起身，放出火球。终于，最后一个士兵躺在了地上，而依兰杜尔也伏在地上，喘息着，不能起身。我想要喊他的名字，可是胸腔里被一团石头压着一样，出不了声音，甚至不能呼吸。

他抬着头看向我，脸上露出欣慰的表情。我低着头和他的目光相对，终于无法再遏制的泪水涌了出来，沾满了我染血的布衣。


	27. 第二十七章 上古预言

等到依兰杜尔稍微恢复一些，能够起身帮我解开铁锁的时候，其他的朋友们也都冲进来了——不出所料的，法卡斯和威尔卡斯兄弟、艾拉，以及莱迪亚，还有几个战友团的兄弟姐妹。

“你真是个祭司吗，精灵？”威尔卡斯大声对依兰杜尔说道，“你比我们冲得还要猛，我差点跟不上你。”

“我说了，丹莫是天生的好战士。”艾西斯骄傲地说。

“就算所有的丹莫都英勇善战，你也不算在内。”尼加达嘲笑了他一句。

艾西斯一拳挥过去，被尼加达躲开了。

“听说有比甜蜜湾更适合蜜月旅行的地方，我们就来了。果然战士的浪漫就是战斗。”莱迪亚说，“抱歉我们来晚了，我的男爵。”

“不……你们来得正好。我把事情搞砸了，应该吃点苦头。”我苦笑道，“本来不希望战友团牵涉其中，结果……”

“没关系，反正我们把这里的梭默士兵都干掉了。没留活口的话，他们也不知道是谁干的。”艾西斯举了举手臂说。

尼加达瞟了他一眼：“想得轻松。”

“嘿！你除了会拆我的台还会怎样！”

可惜这一拳还是没有打中，艾西斯恨恨而无奈地瞪了尼加达一眼。

依兰杜尔帮我治疗了一下身上的伤，虽然我觉得他更需要治疗。感觉好一些了，至少不那么头晕眼花。我在牢房附近的箱子里找到了我的东西。

听我说了被抓的过程，法卡斯说，幸亏是我一个人来的，不然的话恐怕依兰杜尔也不会逃得过他们的陷阱。

“不过依兰杜尔至少没我这么莽撞……啊，不知道去追埃兰雯的莫格因如何了！”

“你要找的那个布莱顿人吗？”艾拉说，“我好像看到有一个人从那边跑过去了，一边跑一边放闪电。”她指向一个方向。

我看了一下围着我的人们，情绪难以平静。

“谢谢你，我的兄弟姐妹们，我不会忘了你们的恩情。但是如我所说，你们最好还是避免和梭默的直接冲突，我不希望梭默知道战友团前来劫囚。接下来的事情我能够应付，请你们也赶紧离开吧。”

“男爵，我是你的护卫，让我跟着你吧。”莱迪亚微笑着说。

“我不能让我的妻子一个人冒险。”法卡斯说着拔出手里的长剑。

依兰杜尔没说话，正在给自己治疗身上的伤，虽然我很想让他休息一下，不过我知道，让他走这种话我说都不该说。

“艾拉，威尔卡斯，你们跟其他人先回去，我们找到莫格因就会跟上你们。”

“没问题，先驱者。”

我们四人按照艾拉所说的方向跑出去，很快就在一个还算宽敞的大厅里面看到满地冰霜的痕迹。很显然里面有法师在争斗，而且不止两个人。

“死吧！”我听到埃兰雯的叫声。我迅速冲上去，躲开飞来的寒冰术，一箭射死距离我最近的一个法师。

然而即使如此仍旧还是赶不及——我看到三个法师加上埃兰雯四人围着莫格因和她的冰霜侍灵。所有人的法术都集中向莫格因，打得她退了几步。我想冲上去，可是冰霜和闪电让我无力向前太多，因为冰冻，连射箭的速度都减缓了许多。

几乎耗尽了全部力量的莫格因毫不退缩，一阵蓝色光圈围绕着她，她的面前出现了法力扭曲的屏障——这是布莱顿人的特殊能力，吸收对方魔法的“龙皮”。

“如果你是法师，就别跟布莱顿人对着使用法术……你的导师和父母都没教过你？真可怜。”莫格因擦了一下嘴角的血，放出一个巨大的闪电链，两名法师都倒在地上。我赶紧补上一箭，射倒了那个刚想爬起来的家伙。

“今天你死定了！”

“该死的是你！”

看到火光一闪，我下意识地退了两步，一阵巨大的爆炸让我站立不稳，差点撞到墙上。后面跟上来的三人也都被冲击得退后了半步。

火焰过后，我看到狼狈的埃兰雯和并不比她强多少的莫格因，仍旧在用闪电向彼此进攻。两个士兵从楼梯口跑上来，莱迪亚和法卡斯在我做出反应之前已经冲了上去。

“你听着，今天你放我一马，我也饶过你一次。”埃兰雯看着莫格因，喘息着说道。

“嘿，挺合理的交易……可是我偏不愿意……”

“那你就去死吧！”埃兰雯耗尽了最后的法力，拔出匕首扑向莫格因，我忍着伤痛射出一箭，可惜没有射中正在冲刺的埃兰雯。

莫格因没有闪躲，又一个巨大的火球爆炸在两人中间。

我不顾燃烧的火焰冲了上去，依兰杜尔紧跟在我身后，手里准备起治愈法术。

然而我们似乎什么忙都帮不上了——隔着仍旧在燃烧的火焰和腾起的烟雾，我看到胸口插着匕首的莫格因半跪在地上，面前躺着只剩下一口气的埃兰雯，瞪着惊惧的眼睛看着她。

“你知道为什么？因为你们梭默恰好是我最讨厌的那种人……”她说着，手心里射出最后一个闪电，“总是想要把全世界都据为己有的妄想狂！”

埃兰雯的尸体无力地横在那里，莫格因也瘫软在地。我想去扶起她，她却冲我笑了笑。

“那精灵输了，她……用了武器，但是我完全是……用魔法打败了她……”

然后她就那样蜷缩着身体，闭上了眼睛，泪光中，我看到她的手掌缓缓摊开，里面安静地躺着那块符文石。

这一刻，塔楼里瞬间被寂静笼罩，没有刀剑相碰或者释放魔法的声音。然后我听到法卡斯和莱迪亚走过来的脚步。

“我得说……”法卡斯吸了吸鼻子，“我以前一直觉得法师都是投机取巧的胆小鬼……但是今天，我看到了一个法师身上和战士一样英勇的灵魂。”

我们垂下头去为莫格因默哀了一会，然后依兰杜尔开口轻声说道：“勇敢的灵魂和一个人是什么职业无关……英勇的人，无论选择哪一条路，都一样英勇。愿玛拉的慈爱陪伴她的安眠。”

“你说得对。”法卡斯点了点头，“让我们向她致敬。”

“她是我见过的最伟大的法师。”我说，“让他们就这样留在这里吧，所有梭默人都会看到这一幕，看到一个勇敢的布莱顿人是如何凭借自己的法术击败这群自以为优越的精灵。他们会发现，他们所谓的劣等血统的半精灵，比他们强不知道多少倍。”

我拿起那块符文石，看了一眼埃兰雯的尸体那绝望的表情，以及莫格因胸口的匕首，转身走下了楼梯。

 

法卡斯和莱迪亚同我们告别之前，大概说了一下他们之前所了解的情况——逃走的索拉德向他们报了信，当时他们已经回到了雪漫，知道这个消息以后迅速赶来了北塔要塞。幸好一切还不算太迟。而那个被解救的灰鬃家人似乎也安然无恙地躲了起来。听到这我才彻底放下心来。

直到送走两人，我才转向这段时间来一直很沉默的依兰杜尔。我不知道该说什么才好，身上的伤口还有些隐隐作痛，我知道他现在也一样。

“我真是没用，你不在我就把事情搞成这样。”我轻声说道。

“不是你的问题，如果我在的话恐怕只会多一个人被抓。”他摇摇头，“你很明智，让我带着符文石和上古卷轴。”

我用力地拥抱了他，我听到他在我耳边的呼吸声，我知道他在笑，我能感受到他的全部心情。

“不管怎么说，让你为我担心了，抱歉。”

“没事就好。别说这种话。”他说，“不过以后，我不会让你一个人冒险了。无论你说什么我都不会离开你身边了。”

“我也不会让你离开了。”我看着他的眼睛，那红色的眼睛也许会让一个不熟悉丹莫的诺德人感到可怕，但我知道，无论是怎样的外貌下面，一个善良而勇敢的灵魂，都会让人们看到他的美好之处。

我能从那双暗红色的眼睛里看出他的温柔和坚定，我感到安心和慰藉。

“我们一起去先祖坡地吧。”我说，“不过在此之前……先去独孤城休息一下好了。我们两个的状态恐怕都不大好。”

“北塔要塞的事情，恐怕很快就会传到独孤城。”

“那里的人都死了，他们不会知道太多信息的。而且……梭默大使居然在寻找魔神的工具？这种事就算发现了，他们也没法声张出来。”

在独孤城停留了两天之后，我们出发前往先祖坡地。

我不是第一次到这里来，但是依兰杜尔之前从未见过这个传说中的先祖圣蛾聚集之处。刚一进入洞穴，他就连连赞叹起来。他说他想到了吉娜莱斯的古老闪光圣所，我觉得古老闪光圣所更像是夜晚，而这里是白天。

先祖圣蛾群在树木间上下飞舞，我们沿着小路走向颂歌之树。不知道为什么，我居然有点紧张。也许是因为太过期待上古卷轴，现在反而有些害怕起来——我担心我会得不到自己需要的信息，或者干脆得到我最害怕的预言。

“如果上古卷轴告诉我，其实米拉克才是最后的胜利者，该怎么办？”我一边走一边把自己之前的胡思乱想说了出来。

“那你觉得呢？你该去把你的灵魂交给他，然后……和那个爱着他的灵魂融为一体？”

“那不可能。就算我要被他打败，也不能连……”我苦笑道，“……连感情都被他俘虏。不过虽然……我不是没想过，如果我们之间的感情其实并不是被祝福的……”

“那你就不该拿到上古卷轴。如果你不和我相爱，就不会有得到卷轴的机会。”

“是啊，所以之前的那个我，肯定是没有拿到这份上古卷轴的。”

“所以说，这个预言是为你准备的。”依兰杜尔站在颂歌之树下，微笑着说道，“众神不会这么残忍，把注定的失败用这种方式告诉你。”

“众神也许只是想看凡人可笑的戏码而已。”我看着那些飞舞的圣蛾，它们的身上闪耀着细微的光芒。

“你知道么……”他笑的有点狡猾，“被米拉克占有的那个灵魂，能够爱上他，我一点都不吃惊。”

“你这算什么意思！”

“因为你也在这么想。”

“我只是……听着，我没有赞同的意思，我只是说也许。”我看向他，“我一直都没问你，你怎么看待米拉克和他的野心呢？”

“他的能力值得敬佩，但是……他太狭隘了。”

“哦？”

依兰杜尔慢慢地踱着步，穿过阅读上古卷轴的光柱，“他以前是个龙祭司，然后被赫麦尤斯的知识吸引，背叛了龙，把龙作为他的奴隶；接着他作为赫麦尤斯的仆从，又想要背叛他，把包括他的所有魔神踩在脚下。米拉克的一生中，只有被人奴役，或者奴役他人。因此他把这世界上所有的事情都用这样的方式考量。即使是他的理想所能达到的目的，也是和他所说的话背道而驰。”

“泽拉斯也这么说。”我点点头，这时我似乎理解了泽拉斯所说的“为了米拉克的野心本身”的含义。

“要我说，所谓命运，就是时间本身。圣灵能够看到更广阔的时间，并且根据自己的慈爱和睿智指引凡人。魔神也能看到很多东西，他们根据自己需要的利益，与人们做出交易。他们的确有着凡人无法望其项背的能力，但是……真正生活在这个世界上的，选择要跟从谁的指示的人，仍旧是我们自己。也许这样的选择很渺小，但是我不觉得那是所谓的棋子。有些棋手能够不依靠棋子，仅凭思想在内心对弈；但是如果没有了这个竞技场，即使是众神，也只能在虚空里沉默。”

“哈……”我微笑起来，“我倒是明白为什么你会背叛瓦尔迷娜，而忠于玛拉了。”

“哦？”

“玛拉是你自己选择的指引者，而瓦尔迷娜不是。”我说，“另一个时空的我从未做出过自己的选择，一直被告知着自己所谓的命运并沿着那条路走了下去。大概正是因为如此，即使我们走上了相似的路，但终究不是同一个人，也要走向不同的结局。”

“玛拉的智慧指引你。”依兰杜尔微笑着向我点头。那时候我有一种错觉，似乎自己亲眼看到了圣灵玛拉的微笑，听到了她的声音。

我深吸了一口气，取出画卷之匕，走向一棵颂歌之树。

 

阅读上古卷轴并不是一件轻松的事情，据说龙裔被赋予了见识那神奇的预言的能力，若是普通人，恐怕会轻易地失去他们的视力。

但是即使如此，每次结束阅读一份上古卷轴，我仍旧会感到晕眩和疲惫。按照瑟拉娜的话说，我阅读卷轴的时候，简直会让人觉得我已经不在这个世界上了。大概只是和阅读黑暗之书一样，剩下一个半透明的躯体，或者更奇怪——不，别告诉我，我不好奇自己那时候的样子。当一个预言家可不总是一件值得炫耀的事情，至少接受到启示的时候，大概是谦卑甚至卑微的。

先祖圣蛾群渐渐飞散，我放下手里的卷轴，轻轻眨了眨眼睛。我又回到了这个世界，从那些晦涩的预言当中。

“你还好吗？”依兰杜尔的声音在耳边响起。

“我没事。”我走出那光柱，坐在树下，“只是有点累。”

“看到什么了？”

“我看到了……放逐第八本黑暗之书的方法。”我举了举卷轴，“用这个。”

“和放逐奥杜因一样？”

“不完全一样，不是把它塞到另一个时间里去就可以了，而是要把它驱赶回湮灭领域……比腐坏头骨更彻底。因为那本书经过了米拉克的改造，回到湮灭以后，大概就会灰飞烟灭，或者完全变成了另外的一个东西。如果赫麦尤斯还想要寻找其他时间的知识，大概要花费很久再造一个了。”

依兰杜尔在我的身边坐了下来，一只手搭在我的肩膀上。

“这么说，上古卷轴预言的胜利者……”

“很微妙，关于这一点它说的很模糊，并没有明确的‘预言’，反而像是在叙述‘过去’。”我苦笑道，“它也没有告诉我第三块符文石的事情……我还是不知道要怎么找到那本需要被放逐的书。我读了很久，但是……”我摇了摇头，没有继续说下去。

“那么，它叙述了什么过去？”

“这是第四个世界，时间重新开始过三次。”我看着那收拢的卷轴，回忆起我读到的一切，“最初的世界里，那些赫麦尤斯的追随者把米拉克的阴谋告知赫麦尤斯以后，那魔神便和教徒们一起杀死了米拉克，可是他们没想到那时米拉克改造过的黑暗之书已经有了吞噬时空的能力。赫麦尤斯虽然不能够控制这一切，可是他和他的造物不会随着时间被吞噬，因而在重新开始的第二次里，预知到这一切的他没有回应米拉克背叛者的请求，任凭他们自生自灭。米拉克的灵魂回到被背叛之前的时间，迅速清剿了那些人。那一个世界里，我母亲在我年幼的时候去世，后来的我在毫不知情中，于异典中打败米拉克；米拉克被赫麦尤斯杀死，一切重新开始。那之后赫麦尤斯才意识到，只要米拉克死亡，一切就会重来。”我叹了口气，这些事情叙述起来简单得很，但是自己看到的时候那种震撼，是无法尽述的，“第三次，我的母亲活了下来，我也没有失去记忆。她一直在我身边，指导我的命运，训练我的力量，给我三块符文石，帮助我找到了《永恒的赞歌》。我打败了米拉克，抑制了他的力量，在赫麦尤斯的帮助下让自己的灵魂回到了过去的米拉克的身上，想要通过控制他的身体和灵魂，解除《永恒的赞歌》被他所强加的能力。”

“结果这个计划失败了……”

“是的，根据现在的情况判断，米拉克反而俘虏了我的灵魂。他了解到，得到最后的龙裔的力量将会帮助他更轻易地脱离异典，回到索瑟姆。因此这一次他用他的知识和对我的了解，封印了我的记忆，阻止我得到三块符文石，然后尽一切所能追杀我，以便吸收我的灵魂。如果一旦我的力量被他彻底吸收……而不是像上一个那样与他共存，他将会彻底获得两个龙裔的力量。那时候，世界上将无人能够阻止他。”

我们两人沉默了很久，偶尔有先祖圣蛾停留在我的膝盖上，我不知道这是不是一个先祖灵魂，在试图和我沟通，或者在窥探我的内心。

“至少你得到了卷轴，你知道了如何放逐那本书。”依兰杜尔把手搭在我的肩膀上，“这本身，大概就是一种预言。”

“命运之轮降临到了最后的龙裔身上……”我不禁默念出那句古老的预言，真的很奇怪，当时我完全没有想过如果自己不能打败奥杜因，会发生什么事。我的失败即我的死亡，世界灭亡与我无关。这大概是我当时的想法。

而现在，一切变得沉重起来。大概有比死亡和毁灭还要可怕的事情，就是眼睁睁地看着自己最为抗拒的改变发生，而又无能为力。

我忽然觉得事情可笑起来。

“如果米拉克成功了，这世界不会毁灭。”我站起身来，缓缓地说道，“甚至对很多人来说，这种改变影响甚微。”

“也许吧……对于那些不经常需要神灵庇佑的人来说。”依兰杜尔叹了口气，“对那些无法感受到神灵的人来说，是这样的。”

“但是唯一一个逃不过毁灭和彻底的改变的命运的人，就只有我一个。”

“你如果这么说……”

“我以为我要拯救的是这个世界，但其实……我要拯救的只有我自己而已。”

我说完转身向外面走去。不知道这种忽然卸下了一个重担的感觉是什么，我甚至已经做好了迎接自己的毁灭的命运——在尝试过一切可能性之后。

“你干嘛一脸的失望？”依兰杜尔忽然在我背后轻声笑道。

“我不知道……是我之前期待的太多了吧。”

“你觉得自己不值得拯救么？”

“并不是……”

“你还是没有明白。”

我转过身去看着他，本来内心一阵莫名的郁结，看到他的温柔的表情，却又不知道该说什么好。

“如果他成功了，你也不会毁灭，你和跟之前的那个你自己融为一体。你会成为他的信徒，同时也是他最特别的仰慕者。”依兰杜尔看着我的眼睛，缓缓说道，“在他的身边，看着他如何俯视整个世界，全心爱恋着他的灵魂，崇拜着他的神性。”

我苦笑道：“那还不如让我死了好，和这个相比，我宁可被装进灵魂石里。”

“现在你明白了吗？这世界和世界上的所有人都息息相关。你的命运，就是这个世界的命运。”


	28. 第二十八章 孤注一掷

站在风舵城的码头，我看着空无一人的北方少女号，心里一阵一阵莫名的感到发慌。虽然不是每天都会有足够多的旅客往返索瑟姆，但至少会有人愿意搭船，或者如果你愿意给他们足够的钱，即使人少得可怜，也不会影响他们发船。

但是现在他们似乎连等在这里的耐心都没有。也许是索瑟姆出了什么事，这是我的第一个念头。

“请问，能不能告诉我，北方少女号的船员都哪儿去了？”我问一个亚龙人码头工人。

“我也不知道，昨天他们就不在了。船也没出海过。有人说他们去了东帝国公司，你去办公室打听打听？”

东帝国公司里面看起来比之前繁荣一些了，至少不再是满地破烂和灰尘的样子。不过当时屋里只有一个没精打采的职员。他告诉我们，格加伦德的确带着船员来过，似乎说打算找点临时的活儿干。北方少女暂时停运。

之后我在烛炉堡遇到了格加伦德，他一个人在角落的桌子边喝酒，一言不发，连鼻尖都变得通红。

“船长，你好啊。”我坐到他面前，“今天没有人搭船？”

“是你啊，你想去索瑟姆的话，请找别人吧。”他毫不客气地回答，满嘴的酒气。

“出什么事了？”

“索瑟姆……索瑟姆没人想来，我们也不敢去。”他灌了一口蜜酒，“就是这样……那里的人，变成了很奇怪的状态。”

我皱起眉头，“怎么个奇怪法？”

“上次我自己去也差点中招……乌鸦岩的所有人，我说，所有人，都围着那块石头在修造什么东西。我的两个水手去采购东西，居然也被困在了岛上。我们想把他们拖回来，结果……他们居然面露凶光，拔刀要砍人。我们只能把他们留在那里，至今还不知道怎么能够解救他们。

我皱起眉头，看起来米拉克的进展真的快得难以置信。但是我现在所有的线索都断掉了，短时间内不会再有任何进展——从先祖坡地离开之后，刚刚到达佛克瑞斯，我就收到了一封信，是黑暗兄弟会给我的消息，说经过调查他们发现，泽拉斯让我找的另一个人，早已经在五年前就死了。那人现在葬在赛洛迪尔，信上甚至给出了他的坟墓的地点。不过我觉得自己大概是不打算去挖开他的坟瞧一瞧的。在莫格因告诉我只有我母亲一个人知道藏着那符文石的地点之后，我就不再对另一个知情者抱有希望。现在黑暗兄弟会的来信，也不过就是让我少一个挂念而已。

我也曾经去找过赫麦尤斯，在空荡荡的异典里面自言自语多时，我对他说我找到了上古卷轴，但是我需要解开我的记忆封印，或者让他告知我第三块符文石的位置。然而他没有出现，那昏沉沉的绿色和触手拍击地面的声音当中，只有我一个人的声音反复回响。

我想大概赫麦尤斯也对我的两个要求无计可施。他大概现在最后悔的事情，就是得到那个上古卷轴的前半部分内容。如果不是因为他，米拉克也不会变成现在的样子。我忽然觉得，如果说谁在操纵着世间的一切当做游戏来玩弄，那么魔神甚至圣灵也不过是其中的一部分棋子罢了。

现在我甚至无法涉足索瑟姆。想必米拉克神庙的主工程已完成，我甚至连净化石头都做不到，

这么想着，我就心烦意乱起来，随口又问了一句，“乌鸦岩的所有人都变成那样了？”

“是的，是的，你还要我说多少次！”他露出不耐烦的表情来，“啊……不过有一个丹莫，看起来很有钱的样子，跟我搭船来到了风舵城。他说他是来避难的，给了我不少的金币。谢天谢地，这还算有点安慰。”

“他叫什么名字？现在在哪儿？”我赶紧问。

“不知道，他吹了一通牛……说自己来自什么法师家族……”船长的舌头打着结，“他也许还在风舵城，也许忍受不了这里的环境离开了……你去找找吧……”

是内洛思，我没有心思再和这个醉汉多说话，转身下了楼。

如果内洛思还在风舵城，必然要住在烛炉堡或者灰区的旅馆，我向艾尔达打听了一下，艾尔达似乎还死死记着我很久之前那次打架的事情，完全不敢怠慢我。

“我是见过这么一个黑暗精灵，不过他没租房间。”

我忽然想起，内洛思大师是从不睡觉的，虽然他的学生都不知道他是怎么做到的，但是他的确不睡觉。大概因为这样，他也不需要租房间。

“他最近出现过吗？”

“昨天他来了一次，之后我就没有留意了。”

我和依兰杜尔在风舵城找了大半天，最后还多亏了一个老朋友我们才能找到内洛思大师——他当时正在灰区街边跟罗尔夫吵架。

我能想象到底发生什么了，罗尔夫喝多了以后，又来到这边向这里的居民大吵大嚷。其他的人都知道躲着这个神经病，但是内洛思的风格显然不是这样的。

“我要把你变成蜘蛛！你敢侮辱我！”

“灰皮魔法师，你敢变一个试试看！”

我赶紧跑过去拉住内洛思，他看到我倒是很高兴，但是仍旧没有停下来的意思。

罗尔夫看到我，骂的更凶了。我现在没心思跟他折腾。最后依兰杜尔往他身上扔了一个平静术，我拖着内洛思大师离开了灰区。

 

搭乘马车前往冬堡这一路上，我们忍受了内洛思好半天的神经质的抱怨和喋喋不休的唠叨，才终于听他说起了我最想听的事情。

索瑟姆的确已经无人不在米拉克的掌控之下，主神殿已经修筑完毕，米拉克的力量遍及整个索瑟姆。等他把其他几处石头那里的神殿也建起来，索瑟姆将会失去保护，成为他的掌中之物。这样过不了多久，他就可以积攒足够的力量，重新复苏。一旦他获得完全的力量回到索瑟姆，就没人能阻止他了。

事情已经到了最紧要的关头。我想，赫麦尤斯这一次大概不会放任他的，而是会在他彻底复苏之前杀死他，然后让世界重新来过。我不知道现在的赫麦尤斯还在等什么，也许他还有别的打算，也许他已经放弃了。我无法猜测魔神的想法，只能等待他的裁决。

我把内洛思安排在面容之殿，他看起来很满意这个能够做实验的地方——事实上正是他要求来冬堡拜访这里的学院的，所以即使面容之殿的房间很简单，他也完全没有任何不满的表示。他感谢了我的收留，并且说会帮我想办法看看能不能解开我的记忆封印。

在冬堡失魂落魄地待了几天，每天依兰杜尔都会跑去奥术厅读书，而我除了到处游荡，或者不抱希望地四处打探，就没有别的事情可做了。我不知道接下来该如何是好，现在没有任何线索能够指引我找到第三块符文石，而且米拉克的回归又迫在眉睫。这几天依兰杜尔一直在安慰我，说他也在想办法，可我一点都不轻松。

“明明已经到了最后一步，却要停在这里，还真是让人不甘心。”晚上，我躺在床上，看着天花板说道。一旁还在看书的依兰杜尔放下手里的书，转向我。

“你打算放弃了么？”

“我不想放弃，但是我不知道接下来该做什么。”我说，“赫麦尤斯都无法解开我的记忆封印，我……”

依兰杜尔沉默了一会，忽然开口说道：“这几天，我在奥术厅找到了很多有趣的书。”

“什么有趣的书？”

“很多……也许会被其他人视作禁忌的藏书，但是其实对于你的这个问题，有很大帮助。”

我不抱希望地回头看了他一眼：“你找到什么了？”

“我……”他的拳头握紧了，“我开始觉得，你之前的一个提议，不见得不可以试试。”

“什么……”

依兰杜尔的声音都在打颤，似乎像是在害怕，又像是感到痛苦，但他还是慢慢说了下去。

“掌管的领域和记忆有关的魔神，还有一个……”

“瓦尔迷娜。”我的心头也一沉。

“她并不能够直接控制记忆，但是她的法术也许可以通过梦境潜入你的记忆深处，就好像开锁器，打开那个封存的箱子，找到那些失落的东西。我之前接触过类似的法术，对梦境和记忆的联系有些认知；最近的研究更加让我觉得，有一个仪式也许可以完成这些。”

“可是……”

“你听我说，我有一个想法。我熟悉那里一切的习惯和规则，我们只要扮成她的信徒，找到一个瓦尔迷娜教团，向那里的人求助就行了。如果我没想错的话，他们会乐于抓住这个散布瓦尔迷娜的伟大魔法的机会。”依兰杜尔一口气说下去，“在晨风有很多魔神的教团，虽然瓦尔迷娜的信仰不是主流，但也没有遭到实质性的禁止，尤其是现在这样混乱的情况下，很多魔神信徒公然活动也不会遭到驱逐。虽然我们在天际和瓦尔迷娜的教团已经势如水火，但和外界相对隔绝的晨风，根据我的经验，很可能对这边的事情一无所知。”

“但是我帮助你放逐了腐坏头骨，瓦尔迷娜肯定记得这件事。”

“放逐腐坏头骨的是我，她会记住我，但是你的话……对魔神来说凡人都差不多。而且祭司们进行仪式虽然需要借助瓦尔迷娜的力量，但不一定要她亲自来进入你的梦境。也许有希望，虽然我不敢说一定可靠，但是有一定的可能性，我们能够用这个方法找到你的记忆。”

我犹豫着不知道该怎么回答这个疯狂的想法。

“现在黑光之城已经在慢慢恢复，瓦尔迷娜为了夺取人们的梦境和收集记忆，往往会在城市附近聚敛信徒。我想我们可以去碰碰运气，瓦尔迷娜信徒当中，肯定会有人可以执行这个仪式。”

“虽然说这是唯一的办法……”我苦笑道，“但这真是太讽刺了……”

“是很讽刺……但是那无关紧要，和打败米拉克比起来，接受这样的讽刺的代价并不算高。”

“简直是最划算的一笔买卖，只是你……”

“别担心我，我知道该怎么面对这些。”他说，“如果你准备好了，我们就出发去黑光之城。”

 

从东境领地向东走，穿越晨风和天际的边界，再走上一段时间，就到达了黑光之城。这里和乌鸦岩给我的感觉很相似，但是火山灰更加浓厚一些，空气里仿佛都布满了灰尘，地上的软软的火山灰也堆起厚厚一层。因为正在重建，这里看起来并不是特别繁华，但是听当地的人说，火山爆发之前，这里是个很大的城市，因为位于天际和晨风的交界处，因此有很多来往的诺德人。

不过现在，这里只有一些怀念故土而从索瑟姆和天际归来的丹莫，在默默忍受这这里的恶劣环境。

我们在旅馆里住下，等待了几天以后，依兰杜尔拿出之前找到的两套修道士服，让我换上。他在这段时间里已经通过之前所掌握的隐秘暗号，打听到了这附近的瓦尔迷娜神庙的消息，我们需要换上衣服，戴上和瓦尔迷娜的护符，装作是她的信徒。

“然后我们就可以去找他们……我会告诉他们你是一个刚刚接触瓦尔迷娜信仰不久的人，被失去记忆的痛苦折磨，需要他们的帮助，这样你才能彻底皈依瓦尔迷娜。”

“好的。”

“我会告诉你应该怎么做，请不要担心。不过……”他皱了皱眉头，“为了取得他们的信任，或者说，作为加入的仪式之一，有可能会需要你做一些……残忍的事情。”

“比如杀一个人？”

“瓦尔迷娜不需要人的血和性命，但是她需要别的东西……她要收集人的记忆。如果我的经验没错的话，她的祭司会让你随便找一个人来，让那个人喝下一种药水，他会进入噩梦沼泽，用他的意识和心神来献祭瓦尔迷娜。等到完成了献祭，他们才肯帮助你。”

“听起来没什么大不了的。”我整理好衣服，“那人不会死对吗？”

“这个献祭者会活下去，但是他会永远遭到噩梦的折磨。”

“没关系，这个听起来比杀人要好点。”

“或许吧……”

我看到他的手在微微颤抖，慢慢地解开脖子上的护符，小心地收好，然后拿起瓦尔迷娜的护符，在手心里看了看，拿起来系在脖子上。

那一瞬间我忽然一阵心酸，上前紧紧地抱住了他。

“对不起……让你为我做到这个地步……”我的头垂在他的肩膀上，连声音都有点哽咽。我知道这对他是一件多么残酷的事情，甚至比不得不使用黑魔法，不得不杀人更残酷得多。

他扶着我的脸，轻轻地吻了我一下。

“这不是坏事，不需要为这个自责。竭尽全力帮助爱人，这样的行为，玛拉会赞赏的。”

“玛拉会保佑我们。”我回答道。

在依兰杜尔的带领下，我们很快就在城郊找到一处藏在废墟里的瓦尔迷娜祭坛。那里的气氛和唤夜神庙给我的感觉有几分相似，但大约是因为仍旧有很多祭司在活动的缘故，看起来没有那么压抑和阴沉。

这里的大部分祭司都是丹莫，也有少量的诺德人和布莱顿人。和我想的完全不一样，我以为他们会对我们很警惕，没想到我们走向神庙门口的时候，门口的祭司都很热情。

“看起来很顺利，”依兰杜尔小声说，“我在天际呆的太久了，几乎不急的怎么和他们打交道。”

“你也以为要取得他们的信任，获准进入神殿会很花时间？”我笑道，看起来不是我一个人担忧的太多。

“是的，不过虽然如此，如果你真的想要让他们使用那些古老的法术，还是需要花些功夫的。”

“我已经做好准备了。”我说着，跟他走向神殿里面。站在神坛前面的主祭司正在向瓦尔迷娜的神像致意，看到我们进来，她转过头来。

“我的孩子们，我能够帮你们些什么？”

“我带来了一个需要瓦尔迷娜大君帮助的人。我们需要你的协助，在对瓦尔迷娜的信仰路途上再进一步。”

他和那位祭司对话了几句，我明显能够感受到，他现在说话的腔调和方式，都跟他作为玛拉的祭司的时候大不一样。

听了他的话，主祭司看起来很高兴。

“你似乎很了解瓦尔迷娜的信仰，我们欢迎虔诚的人。”她说完走向我，“那么这位迷途者，你需要帮助吗？”

“我失去了十年的记忆，”我做出一副很痛苦的表情，学着依兰杜尔的方式和她对话，“这让我很受折磨，我需要从我的记忆中找回我的父母和祖先的坟墓所在，还有其他的失散的家人。我需要找到我的仇人，消除我记忆的仇人，为我的父母和祖辈复仇。”

和丹莫说说祖先和父辈的事情，他们总是会很乐于倾听的。

这位丹莫祭司很显然非常吃这一套，露出一副同情的表情来。

“不管是丹莫还是诺德人，或者其他种族，在这一点上，都是一样的。”她说，“可是你这样的情况很少见，我们需要一种特殊的仪式，才能够帮助你。”

说完她叫来两个其他的祭司，三人谈了一会，似乎是在说关于法术和祭祀的事情。依兰杜尔站在一旁听着，不时也会插一句话。

终于那位主祭司走向我，对我点了点头。

“我们可以为你做这些，但是你需要为瓦尔迷娜大君的神殿做出贡献。记住，这个法术很少有人使用，是否会成功，都取决于你对她的虔诚之心。”

“我知道。如果需要我做什么来侍奉瓦尔迷娜大君的话，我很乐意去做。”我赶紧说。这套话我至少给十个魔神说过，只是换个名字，没什么难的。

“很好……我需要你给她找一个祭品来。”她说着，拿出一小瓶药水，“随便找一个人，给这个人使用这种药水，他就会跟着你来到这里。他会有幸终生被邀请至瓦尔迷娜的噩梦沼泽，享受她的眷顾，最终皈依她的殿堂。”

“是的，我会做好的。”我很认真地双手接过那药水。

 

作为黑暗兄弟会的聆听者，给人下毒是再简单不过的事了。不过看着黑光之城里面走来走去的人群，我有些发愁。

“真希望瓦尔迷娜能够给我指定一个，这样我不需要太为难。”

“你习惯夜母的风格了？”依兰杜尔笑道。

“至少夜母那些可以算在她和西迪斯的头上……”我叹了口气，“不过，晨风的魔神神庙，都是用这种方法来献祭的吗？感觉有些不可思议。”

“别的我不清楚，瓦尔迷娜的祭司们这种方法其实是在吸纳新成员。如果被献祭者选择皈依她，他们就可以摆脱那些噩梦……当然这样一来他们死后的灵魂也就会成为噩梦沼泽里面的仆从。”

“这对于丹莫来说，倒不算是太坏的结果。”我瞄向街角一个乞丐，“这样我就放心了。”

吃了我给他的掺了药水的食物，那位乞丐果然开始跟在我身后。我们一路回到了瓦尔迷娜的神庙，那位主祭司正在等着我。

“这么快就回来了，你对瓦尔迷娜的虔心可嘉。”

“是的，我迫不及待地要体会她的神奇力量。”我说着把那乞丐推上前来。他很顺从地跟着祭司的指引，走向里面的一间屋子。祭司让他躺在一个围着蜡烛的祭坛上，然后给他喝下了一瓶药水。那位祭司跪了下来，伸开双手对着天空念念有词。

依兰杜尔扯了扯我的衣服，也跟着跪下来。我也在他旁边跪下，虽然不知道该祈祷些什么，但似乎这没有什么大不了的。

很快那位主祭司就站了起来，“我的孩子，”她说，“你完成了你的任务，瓦尔迷娜大君很满意。下面就轮到你体验她的恩泽了。你准备好了么？”

我的心脏在狂跳，于是我对她说：“请给我几分钟平静一下，呼吸一下外面的空气可以吗？”

“当然，”她微笑点头，“面对神的伟大力量，凡人都难免会感到震撼。我很高兴你能够体验到她的神力，而为之倾倒。去吧，我在这里等你。”

依兰杜尔跟着我跑到神殿门口，“你怎么了？”

“我……不知道，我有一种很不好的预感。”我摇摇头，努力想理清自己的思路。但是头脑中依旧很混乱，焦虑感不知从何而来，让我感到极端不安。

“是的，这的确是有风险的，就像那个祭司说的一样……”

“如果失败会如何？”

“我不知道，但是我猜，大概不会比被米拉克吞噬更糟。”

我苦笑了一下，“值得一试。”

“我会在神庙之外等你……他们在进行仪式的时候，瓦尔迷娜的力量可能会很强，我不想距离这里太近。”

“我知道。”

“别担心，”他轻轻吻了吻我的唇，“慈爱的玛拉会保佑我们。”

我一个人回到神殿之内，他们已经在一个侧厅用蜡烛和看起来很像血的颜料——也许就是血也不一定——布置起一个法阵，中间摆着一把椅子。我听从他们的安排坐了上去，念过祈祷词，那位主祭司递给我一瓶药水。

“喝下去吧，然后你就会进入梦境，找到你失去的一切。”

“谢谢你们。”

瓶子里的药水散发出迷幻的香气，很像梦境漫步那瓶药水的味道。我把它贴在唇边，仰起头，药水缓缓流入口中的时候，我想起在唤夜神庙，我决定给予依兰杜尔全部的信任那个时刻。


	29. 第二十九章 仇与爱的梦魇

这是我自己的梦境，这是我自己的记忆。

我感觉到，自己坐在布鲁玛的河边，听母亲告诉我哪些草药可以做什么用途。我有些发困，但是我还是认真地听着。母亲就和我记忆中的一样，只是老了一点。我知道我是在体验过去的记忆，但是同时我也能够充分体验到当时的心情。

“你要好好学习这些。将来一定会用得上。”母亲认真地说道。

“是的，我知道。”

“我很高兴你的箭法又有进步了。这样下去你也能够自己保护自己了。”

“别小看我！我本来就能。”我跳起来，“我的单手武器技能也很有长进。”

“还在跟那小子练习？”她笑道，“你是因为喜欢练习武艺，还是喜欢他？”

“都有。”

我想起来了，在布鲁玛的时候，我有一个情人……也许是两个，因为第一个很快就分手了，她是个冒险者，而我有我自己的使命。这个教我单手武器技能的是第二个，铁匠家的儿子，会自己打造匕首和剑，还会制作铠甲。

后来到底是什么缘故和他分开了呢？我现在甚至想不起他的名字，直到母亲说出来，我才意识到“哦，就是他没错”。

梦里体验的时间流逝飞快，母亲告诉我之前她的经历，他们的计划，和这些年来的东躲西藏。这些内容和泽拉斯跟我说过的差不多。母亲把琳赛的那封信交给我，告诉我上面的那句话就是能够找到一个关键的物品的密语。她给我看一个地图，让我记住那个藏宝之处。我反复地背诵，比背诵魔法口诀还要多次——事实上我已经完全不记得大部分的魔法口诀了，只有几个治疗的法术，偶尔还会用一用。但是我能记得那个地图，那个山洞的名字，和藏着符文石的确切地点。它不是放在山洞里的某个箱子中，而是在一个岩石缝里面，需要特殊的口诀才能让它开启。

我牢牢记住了那个地点，或者说，我曾经牢牢记住过的那个地方又回到我的脑海里面了。母亲后来又告诉我赫麦尤斯的藏宝室的处所，它就在索瑟姆，米拉克神庙的不远处。我把那个地方也铭记在脑海中。我感到欣喜——寻找了这么久的秘密，终于被我发现了。

然而回忆不会随着我找到了需要的信息而停止，我仍旧在梦境里，体验过去的生活。

我回想起来，布鲁玛有个商人很喜欢我的母亲，可是母亲却从来都很冷淡。我曾经问过她是不是还爱着我的父亲，她只是淡淡地笑了笑。

“无所谓是不是还爱着他了，像我这样的人，也许不该得到爱情。”母亲也这么说她自己，就像每次提起父亲的时候，她都会露出落寞的表情来。我知道她还没放弃找到杀害父亲的凶手。

“如果可以的话，你要给你的父亲报仇。”她对我说。印象里她一直都是个领袖，但是这一次她格外的坚定，甚至有点强硬。

“是的，你知道什么消息了么？”

母亲皱着眉头：“我在白地的朋友替我调查过，那里有一个崇拜魔神的教团，居住在晨星城不远处的唤夜神庙当中。他们会用人脑做可怕的试验。你的父亲的死法——如你所见，就是他们有关系。”

“我会调查下去的。”

我觉得头有些疼，不知道为什么，但是那种感觉很快消失了，我仍旧在梦境里生活着。过去的时光仍旧在我的记忆中飞逝，我看到来追杀母亲的人，我和他们作战；后来我们离开布鲁玛，一路南下，甚至到过南部的布拉维尔住过一年左右，最后又回到了布鲁玛，想尽一切办法逃避并迷惑那群追杀者。那之后铁匠的儿子和一个吟游诗人在一起了，我已经不记得自己什么时候和他分开的。他说我是个危险的人，和我在一起让他感到担忧，我想也是这样。

像我这样的人，也许不该得到爱情。我想到母亲的那句话，心口一阵钝疼。

这场记忆的结束是第四纪元的二百零一年，天际的内战爆发了，至高国王被乌弗瑞克杀死，母亲说，预言的时间到了，最后的龙裔即将现世。也就在这段时间附近，前来追杀我们的人越来越多，次数越来越频繁。

“逃吧，我的孩子。”在一次进攻中，母亲把一块符文石和一些东西交给我，“我来挡住这些人，你快去天际，那里将会诞生最后的龙裔。只有这个人才能够打败米拉克。”

我们的房屋着起火来，母亲带着我穿过树林，指向一条路：“从苍白大道进入杰瑞尔山峰，前面就是天际。你要小心，如果遇到米拉克的法师，一定不要和他们正面交锋。”

这是母亲对我说过的最后一句话。我带着那些东西逃离了布鲁玛。路上遇到三个米拉克的法师的堵截。我和他们苦战了许久，当时正值风暴斗篷和从赛洛迪尔赶来的帝国援军在边境交锋，我杀死了两个法师，却在缠斗之中，给了第三个法师足够的施法准备时间；我在打伤他的同时中了他给我施的奇怪的法术，只觉得头脑越发不清楚，完全无法战斗。我知道自己不是他的对手，索性横下心打算横穿战场。那个法师一路追着我，要我交出符文石。

接下来，就是我曾经梦到过无数次的那个场景——那个米拉克派来的法师因为伤重，终于倒在血泊里，而我被两个帝国士兵拖着，失去了知觉。

 

迷迷糊糊中，似乎我身边有个人影在晃动。我睁开眼，发现周围有些暗，只有蜡烛的光格外清晰。依兰杜尔站在我面前，低头看着我。

也许是法术的力量还没有完全消失，我仍旧觉得头脑昏沉沉的，看东西也有点模糊不清。

“你醒了。”依兰杜尔说，他的声音也有点飘忽的感觉。

看到他的脸那一瞬间，我忽然想起了母亲的话。唤夜神庙和我父亲的死。一股无法遏制的情绪冲上脑门，我跳起来，推开他想要扶我起来的手。

“我有个问题要问你。”

“什么？”

“以前你在唤夜神庙的时候，是不是曾经残忍地打开受害者的头盖骨，挖出他们的脑来做实验？”

我觉得自己有点太冲动了，这不是我希望向他询问的方式。这是赤裸裸的怀疑乃至质问，我本来并不觉得他会和这件事有关系，但一开口问出这句话，甚至还没来得及得到他的回答，我似乎就已经确信，他就是让我父亲惨死的罪魁祸首。

他看着我，沉默了片刻，忽然露出一个苦涩的表情来。

“想不到在你的记忆中……也有这件事……”

“什么……”

“你恨我么？”他这样说着，眼睛里含满泪水。

“真的是你……杀死了我的父亲？”我的太阳穴突突地跳着，脑袋空空如也，除了这件事，其余的什么都想不来。

“是……是的，我承认，那是我当年的错。我其实也猜到那个人也许就是你的父亲，但……抱歉我瞒了你这么久。”他低着头说道，“你能原谅我么？”

恨意如潮水般涌上来，我拔出腰间的匕首：“原来你一直在瞒着我……我真是看错了你！我绝对不会原谅你的！”

他往后退了一步，脸上露出难以置信的表情来。

“你真的要……杀了我为你父亲报仇？”

“这个仇，不管是向谁，我都一定要报。”我咬着牙逼近他，“即使是你也一样。”

刀锋逼近，他似乎想逃，可是我想都没想，直接扬手刺穿了他的咽喉。鲜红的血迹从暗灰色的皮肤上渗透开来，喷溅出的血液染红了我的衣服。

我只觉得头昏脑涨，往后退了一步，思维一会模糊一会清楚，那股强烈的恨意仿佛爆发的火山，连我的血液里都蔓延开了复仇的灰尘。我跳起来，拿着匕首，狠狠对着还在地上苦苦挣扎的他又刺了几下。刀尖带出的飞溅血液让我兴奋，也渐渐熄灭了那几乎吞噬了我的仇恨之火。

终于我觉得一阵晕眩，几乎失去了知觉。眼前陷入了黑暗，大约过了几秒，又慢慢清晰起来。

眼前的景象没有任何变化，但我仿佛刚刚从梦境里清醒过来一般，那股暴怒和疯狂迅速地冷下来。我喘息着，挣扎站起身来。

依兰杜尔的尸体安静地躺在那里，地上满是他的血迹，我的身上也被血染红。我杀过的人不在少数，但我从未看到过这么多的血从一个人身体流出来。几乎每刀都刺在致命之处。尸体已经开始渐渐冰冷，但仍旧有血在一点点渗出来。

我的胸口忽然一阵闷疼，好像被人狠狠掐住了心脏和肺，那股恨意仍旧在头脑中盘桓，但是与此同时，一股悔意和痛心翻涌而来。

复杂的感情冲击之下，我几乎无法思考，残存的理智还在催促我，赶紧去找到第三块符文石。

这时候我想起，其中一块符文石还带在他身上，我咬了咬牙，伸出手摸向他行囊里藏重要物品的地方。我颤抖着从他被鲜血浸染的怀中拿出那块暗绿色的石头，那种感觉有点像是从他血淋淋尸体当中掏出那颗尚且温热的心脏——尽管我手里的符文石冰冷而坚硬。

和符文石一起，我还找到了染血的玛拉护符和那一对白首之约——当时是我们因为担心被发现身份，所以摘了下来藏在他这里的。两枚戒指和一枚护符沉甸甸地压在我的手心里，我看向他的脸——他死亡的表情安静而平和，眼角还挂着泪痕。

那一瞬间我仿佛想起很多事情，又仿佛什么都不记得。

忽然外面响起一阵脚步，我才意识到那些祭司随时会进来。不管怎样，我必须尽快逃离这里，赶快回到天际，回到东境的那个山洞里面，找到母亲藏起来的命运之石。

找到那块石头，我就能找到我自己的命运。

我不敢再看那尸体，努力不让自己去想他的事情，小心翼翼地把门打开一个缝隙。有两个祭司坐在角落的桌子边小声聊天，其余的人都不在大厅里。我使用了一瓶隐形药水，潜行逃离了神庙。

我沿着通往天际的路一路狂奔，所有路过的人都对我投来诧异的目光——我浑身是血，一路跑向人烟稀少的边境，一看就是个逃案的凶手。

事实上我的确是，我杀死了依兰杜尔，我最心爱的人——也许我该说“曾经”，或者直接叫他我的杀父仇人。但是此时此刻那两枚戒指握在我的手里，仿佛是烧烫的烙铁，却又扔不下。当初那些爱恋和誓约，此时此刻都变成驱之不散的梦魇，狠狠地撞击着我的头脑。

翻过这座山，就到达天际了——我甚至已经可以看到阿祖拉的神像，高高地耸立在视线里。两腿在不断地发抖，我不知道自己跑了多久，明明已经精疲力竭，但还只是想要跑下去。我想要逃离，毋庸置疑，我希望自己能逃出晨风，可是我无论如何都逃不出那荒诞的记忆。

我终于耗尽了全部的力气，双腿一软，跪倒在雪地里。

“父亲……我替你报仇了……”

本来是应该骄傲地喊出来的话，但我居然是哽咽着说出口的。胸腔里一阵又一阵闷疼。我脱下那染血的修道士服，换上我的龙鳞铠甲，沉甸甸的重量让我找到一点点之前在天际冒险的感觉，但是回过头去，身旁已经空无一人。

陪我冒险的人，已经被我的仇恨吞噬。

我跪在雪地里嚎啕大哭。那一刻我在想，如果打败米拉克只是为了拯救我一个人的话，我宁可在对过去一无所知的幻觉里，被米拉克吞噬。

但是那样，我仍旧无法给我的爱情一个圆满的结果。

原来这一切都不是玛拉给我们的祝福，而是给他的惩罚，也是给我的。

或者无所谓惩罚或者祝福——本来像我这样的人，就不应该得到爱情。

 

没花太长时间，我就找到了母亲藏符文石的那个山洞。它藏得很隐秘，需要拨开树丛才能看到那个窄小的入口。

我钻进山洞里，爬了一小段，面前豁然开朗。我从石头上跳下来，看到面前并不算宽阔的一个空间。我的手抚摸上石壁的时候，忽然发现有血迹，低头一看我才发现，刚刚进洞的时候，我把自己的手划伤了。

似乎连痛觉都变得迟钝了。我不知道这是不是因为我太疲惫。我觉得小腿酸疼的厉害。也许我应该去找个地方睡一觉——可是我现在不敢入眠，我总有种错觉，一旦自己睡着了，就会跌入永恒的梦魇里无法醒来。

这一定也是瓦尔迷娜的诅咒。

事到如今我已经付出了太多的代价，多到我几乎无法承受。现在唯一能做的事情就是完成母亲的遗愿，找到《永恒的赞歌》，放逐它，然后与米拉克对战。打败他，或者被他吞噬。

我没有什么好害怕的，因为我已经没有什么可以失去的。说是拯救这个世界也好，或者完成一群人为止奋斗和牺牲的理想也好，这和我已经没有什么关系。我忽然想起那条龙嘲讽而略带凄凉的声音——

_“……_ _这是我的命运，打败奥杜因，打败米拉克，我为了这一切准备了三十多年_ _……_ _呵，如此伟大的命运啊，拯救世界_ _……_ _拯救这个被宿命嘲弄，被众神所诅咒的平庸的世界。_ _”_

那的的确确是我自己会说出的话，那个灵魂就是现在的我，我和另一个时空的自己本无不同。我不知道那个自己经历过什么，失去过什么，痛恨过什么，热爱过什么，但是我的的确确能够体会到那句话中所藏的巨大无奈和绝望。

我把手按上那个发出微光的石缝，背出琳赛给母亲的信件里面那句话。

当我说到“这世界将得永生”的时候，感觉喉头里一阵发苦。

_“_ _我的眼睛曾经盲目，今日依靠你方能看清。我的双手曾经无所事事，如今你将通过它们发声。_ _”_

我不知道另一个自己通过了米拉克的眼睛看清了什么，也许是宿命，也许是解脱。但此时此刻我手里握着赫麦尤斯的命运之石，从那暗红色的符文上，看到的满满的都是命运给我的嘲弄。

我拖着两条沉重得如同石块的腿来到烛炉堡，如果再不睡一觉的话，到了索瑟姆我可能就只剩下任人宰割的份儿了。现在索瑟姆上面说不定已经全部是米拉克的使徒，决不能掉以轻心。我决定在风舵城睡一晚，明天多跟北方少女号的船长软磨硬泡一会儿，多花点钱，哪怕让他把我带到海岸附近，我自己游水过去。

“哈哈，今天怎么没看到你跟黑暗精灵在一起？”刚一走进烛炉堡，罗尔夫的声音又在耳边响起。我撇了他一眼，当初我因为他侮辱依兰杜尔和他打架的事情还历历在目，我决定无视掉他。

“你的灰皮情人呢？你的戒指呢？”罗尔夫吹了个口哨，“让我猜猜发生了什么……你想通了，知道诺德人要比灰皮高贵的多了吧？还是说你这次口味更重，打算换个亚龙人尝尝鲜？”

我瞪了一眼罗尔夫，没说什么，往柜台上放了十个金币。

“还是说诺德人不如灰皮那么浪，让你不满意了呢？来吧，带个诺德情人回来，我教你们几招，保证你们整夜尽兴。”

艾尔达很识趣地带着我往房间走，我继续无视罗尔夫的污言秽语，我不想和他动手。当然我并不介意把他揍一顿然后被守卫拖到牢门口罚点钱，但是我能想象得到，自己如果再出手，肯定还会哭出来，也肯定还会把他揍个半死——说不定真的会杀了他。

我知道，这一次没人会在我发疯的时候把我拉出烛炉堡，也不会再有人安慰我，给我疗伤了。

关上房间的大门，睡意沉重地袭来，我无力地瘫倒在床上，很快就进入了梦乡。

 

_“_ _你真的恨我么？_ _”_

_“_ _是的，我恨你，你是我的仇人。_ _”_

_“_ _既然这样，你有什么可难过的？_ _”_

_是啊，我有什么可难过的，有什么可绝望的？我只是杀死了一个该杀的人，然后就可以一身轻松地去打败米拉克，开始新的旅程。我还会爱上一个人，还会建一个房子，同心爱的人一起过上美满的生活。_

_“_ _我没有难过。_ _”_

_“_ _那就好。玛拉保佑你。_ _”_

_黑暗中的声音逐渐变得模糊，而眼前又一次出现了我用匕首刺穿依兰杜尔的脖颈的那一刹那。_

_一切都定格在那一刹那，他发不出声音来，却伸出手，抚上我的脸颊。_

_我看到我左手的戒指，还在无名指上，我又看到父亲那惨不忍睹的尸体，躺在不远处的地上。_

_我脸上的那双手温暖而又柔软，只有金属的戒指有一点点凉意。_

_拔出匕首，鲜血喷射在我的脸上。我跨过依兰杜尔的尸体，走向我的父亲。_

_“_ _我为你报仇了。_ _”_

_他却忽然爬了起来。我看到一张血肉模糊的脸。不过我并不害怕，我知道那是我的父亲，他就是这样被人残忍的杀害。_

_我走到他面前，他咧开了嘴_ _——_ _我猜这大概是一个笑容，但透过那破损的嘴唇，我只看到一排染血的白牙。_

_“_ _你做的真好，我的孩子，来让我拥抱一下。_ _”_

_他张开手臂拥抱住我，我感受到冰冷的身体，仿佛在野外冻了很久的木头一样的触感。我想推开他，可是他紧紧地抱着我，越来越紧，我几乎喘不过气来。_

_“_ _放开我_ _……”_

_我感觉到他脖子上的塔洛斯护符发出刺眼的光芒。我挣扎着推开他，自己重重地摔在地上。_

_我刚想站起来，忽然一个穿着长裙的人走到我面前，弯下腰对我伸出手来。_

_我抓着她的手站起身，刚想道谢，却发现她的头只有枯骨。我吓了一跳，退后了半步，才发现她的手也只有枯骨_ _——_ _我的面前站着一个穿衣服的骷髅。_

_“_ _谢谢你。_ _”_ _骷髅开了口，_ _“_ _你让卡西米尔得到了他应有的惩罚。_ _”_

_“_ _你是_ _……_ _他之前的爱人？_ _”_

_“_ _是的，现在我的仇恨结束了，我该走了。你是玛拉派来替我复仇的使者，我十分感谢你。_ _”_ _骷髅说着，对我鞠了个躬，_ _“_ _玛拉保佑你。_ _”_

_不_ _……_ _玛拉如果保佑我，就不会让我经历这样的痛苦。_

_我再次看向骷髅的时候，她已经不见了，地上只有一滩鲜红的血迹。_

就在这时我忽然睁开眼睛，原来是一场梦。

我低头看了看，脖子上戴着的还是瓦尔迷娜的护符。我觉得有些不快，把它扯了下来，随手扔到垃圾桶里面。也许是因为这个东西，我才会做噩梦的。不过说起来，这也真的算不得噩梦。它让我感到一点点轻松。也许这个梦境和瓦尔迷娜的护符没什么关系，只是我在试图说服自己，依兰杜尔的死并不是一件太糟糕的事情。

然而梦境中他的手的触感仍旧停留在脸颊，还有那枚戒指的微凉。我掏出那两枚凝固了血迹的戒指，在科布乔尔古坟当中它那柔和的光芒仍旧历历在目，霜流灯塔中，我拉着他戴着戒指的手，向玛拉祈求的一夜，也仿佛就在昨日。

而如今回忆变成了沉重的包袱，越是记起越是忍不住想要遗忘。我仍旧记得，当时身处危机的时候，即使是做戏，也不想说出“我看错了你”这样的话……

_但现在，真是莫大的讽刺，我居然的的确确看错了他。_

狠狠心，我把那两枚戒指同染血的玛拉护符一起扔进了垃圾桶里面，戴上父亲留下来的塔洛斯护符，推开门走出烛炉堡。

我来到码头，发现北方少女号上面仍旧空荡荡的。不过这一次，船长格加伦德就在附近转悠，手里拎着蜜酒瓶子。

“嘿老兄，还没找到活儿？”我跟他打招呼。

“没有，糟透了……我连买酒的钱都没了……”他苦笑道。

“我给你个活儿，出一千金币，你干么？”

“什么活？”听说我肯多出钱，他眼睛一亮，急忙问道。

“现在，北方少女号，再带我去一趟索瑟姆。”

他皱起了眉头，上下打量我一会：“去倒是可以，但是如果让我在那个码头等着，我可不干。你说个时间，我回来接你。不过船钱还要另付。”

“不需要，你只要送我这一次，然后你就可以打道回府。”

“你……不回来了？”他惊讶地看着我。

我笑着摇了摇头，拿出钱袋，放在他的手心里。

 


	30. 第三十章 重生

索瑟姆看起来没有什么变化，但是这里的人，已经不再是我认识的那些人了。

我穿过乌鸦岩的时候，看到男女老少都跪在路边，朝向米拉克神庙的方向。他们的眼神呆滞，只有在念诵米拉克的名字和那些祈祷词的时候，才显得格外有精神。

远处的地石发出幽幽的光芒，那里的米拉克神殿即将建成。我看到仍旧有些瑞多然的守卫往返于矿场附近和地石之间，忙着运送石头。看起来这样下去，用不了几天，神殿就可以竣工。到那时，大概就是米拉克复活的日子。

有人看到我走过来，目光投向了我，有的人仍旧不为所动。那些看向我的人脸上露出诡异的笑容来。

“米拉克！我的主君，你的羔羊已经走入宴席，只等着新鲜的血为你牺牲。”

我一眼不发地走过这诡异而危险的阵仗，无视他们那些诅咒般的念诵。我一路走出乌鸦岩，走入灰烬覆盖的荒野。这条熟悉的路不知道走过多少次了，我想这一次，大概它会通向一个终点。这里的灰烬和天气让我想起晨风，想起那我永生难忘的黑光之城。但出乎我意料的是，自己并没有什么太过激烈的心理反应——仿佛我很快就忘记了这场爱恋和仇恨。我仍旧是那个没心没肺又没长性的人。想想也不奇怪啊，我跟他相处的时间已经长过了之前的两个恋人，如果他不死，大概也到了快分手的时候了。

即使是发下过的誓言，也并没有什么了不起的。他的死给我多年来的一个仇恨画上了句号——尽管我并没有太过惦念那件事情，但是我觉得，母亲大概会因为这个很感激我。虽然她的感激也没什么大不了的。

一切对我来说都变得无关紧要，我之前就是个麻木的人，但是现在似乎更加麻木。这并不是一件坏事，我需要冷静的心态来面对米拉克，面对这场决战。

米拉克的神殿附近，聚集了大量的米拉克教徒。他们都朝神庙的方向跪着，口里念诵着什么东西。因为人太多，那声音好像布鲁玛夏日的蝉鸣，完全不能够分辨其中的内容。

我很自信自己的潜行能力，这么远的距离，绕过他们不是难事。但很快我就发现事情不对。很快就有人站起来，转向我的方向，接下来又是一个……很快所有的人都站起来，他们冲向了我。我知道自己不可能是这么多人的对手，我飞快向远处逃开。但是我不知道要怎么甩掉这么一大群人。

我一口气向北跑去，那边的树林很多，一旦钻进树林里面，我就得到了阴影的庇佑。我可以使用诺克图娜尔的阴影斗篷来藏身。他们紧追不舍，有些人向我射箭，有些人扔出闪电球。我一头扎进灌木丛里，绕过两块巨石，一口气冲进树林当中。

他们也随后追了进来，不过我已经得到了足够的时间使用阴影斗篷，逃过他们的眼睛。我小心翼翼地朝着人少的地方挪动，当年刺杀了维多利亚·薇齐以后，情况比这个还要糟糕，不过我还是侥幸没有被发现。不知道诺克图娜尔的庇佑是否可以给我带来好运，让我能够从这么一大群人的眼皮子底下逃出去。

背后的树丛传来沙沙的响动，我小心地猫下腰，狠狠给了那个教徒一刀。他死得很安静。我想了想，扒下他的长袍和头盔给自己换上，然后大摇大摆地钻出树丛，假装也在搜查的样子。

忽然天空传来龙翼的响动，我抬起头，看到天空投下的巨大阴影。

“你以为在我的地盘你能够藏身多久？”我听到米拉克的声音，“最后的龙裔，你的灵魂，迟早是我的祭品。”

“米拉克大君！”所有的教徒都跪了下来，对空中遥拜，我也毫不迟疑地跪下来，跟着他们的样子做。米拉克半透明的身体乘着龙在天上盘旋着，他的喉咙里发出得意的笑声。

“看到了吗！最后的龙裔正在向我跪拜。这就是你的命运，终日在战战兢兢当中躲藏，在我的阴影之下俯下身体，口尊我的名字，奉我为神。”

这也许能算一种激将法吧，不过我可不吃这一套。

也许米拉克就是来羞辱我的，他似乎知道我藏身于教徒当中，但是他并未指挥巨龙冲下来攻击我，而是转了几圈，消失在天空里。

教徒们一声不响地往回走，我跟在他们的后面。很快我就看到记忆当中母亲告诉我的地方——三块看似普通的岩石堆在空荡荡的地上，形成一个三角形。我趁他们不注意溜了过去，站在三块石头中间，拿出符文石。

很快我就看到三块石头上面出现了颜色不同的三个凹槽。我按照颜色把符文石放了进去。大地一阵震颤，我脚下的土地缓缓陷了下去。

我以为这么大的响动，会引起那些教徒们的注意，赶紧拿出弓箭严阵以待。然而没有人过来，而我一直这样沉下去，仿佛沉到了地心深处那么远，下沉才逐渐停止。

我看到面前出现一个黑色的铁门，铁门两边和上方，镶嵌着那三块符文石。

 

我推开铁门走了进去。铁门内是一个狭小的石室，四壁空空，只有中间摆着一个石柱，上面放着一本黑暗之书。那上面有着扭曲的黑色肢骨样的纹路。它看起来和别的黑暗之书没什么不同。

我刚刚把手放在上面，打算把它拿起来，它忽然剧烈摇晃起来，昏黄色的光芒围绕了那本书，也围绕住我。我看见那书页自动翻开，一团黑色的烟雾出现在头顶。

我退后一步，才看清楚烟雾当中展现出来的一团团触手和眼睛。

“赫麦尤斯，我们又见面了。”

赫麦尤斯扭动着那丑陋的身体，半晌，才肯发出一点声音来。

“凡人，你居然找到了这个地方……我不得不说，你做的不错。”

“谢谢夸奖。”

“但是这并不比你上一次做的更好。”赫麦尤斯说，“你曾经三次打败米拉克，但是……”

“请你不必多解释，这些我已经知道了。”

“哦，是吗？”赫麦尤斯的声音听起来有点吃惊，“看起来，也许你比我想的更加能干，我应该嘉奖你。”

“你没必要说这些，赫麦尤斯，我们需要彼此的帮助。”

“你身为一个凡人，没有资格跟我这样谈公平交易一样谈论彼此的帮助。”他的语气很是不快，“你要什么，说吧？”

“我需要打败米拉克，我相信你肯定也需要这个。”

“啊……是的，是啊，打败米拉克，让世界重来？”

“不，当然不是，这个你也能轻而易举地做到，我不会僭越。”我讽刺地说道，“但是我有一样东西，你可能会需要。”

“是什么？”

“上古卷轴。”

赫麦尤斯沉默了一会，然后再度开口：“你要放逐这本黑暗之书？”

“是的，这是唯一的办法，我知道对你来说这不大公平。但是我觉得比起让米拉克逃脱，你大概还是肯牺牲这本伟大的造物。”

“哈……我喜欢你这样说。”赫麦尤斯听起来很开心，“不过现在的你，无法打败即将回归的米拉克，他的力量已经接近顶点。”

“是的，所以我来求助你，请你把我的灵魂，用这本书送回到过去，米拉克的力量还没有达到顶峰的时候。”我说，“我会用上古卷轴放逐这本黑暗之书，那之后再打败米拉克，他就会彻底烟消云散。你不需要再次耗费你的宝贵力量，由我来替你解决这个不听话的仆从。”

“如果你知道过去的事情，凡人，你就该知道你让我失望过多少次。”

“是的，但是这一次我有了上古卷轴的力量。”我反驳道，“你也是通过这份卷轴了解到米拉克，并且把他收为仆从的。我想你比我更加了解这份卷轴的力量，掌握知识和命运的魔神大君。”

他也许是听出了我的讽刺而感到不悦，也许是在沉思自己之前的错误，一阵许久的沉默过后，他发出了一声轻微的叹息。

“好吧……我会帮助你的灵魂回到过去，让这世界重新开始……但是我现在的力量必须用来压制米拉克，而这本书又是被米拉克所玷污过的。所以我只能把你送回到你上一次你净化了索瑟姆的石头之后那个瞬间。那是这段时间以来，他力量最弱的时候。你要好好把握这个机会。我不希望你再次让我失望。”

我点点头，“我向你保证。”

“还有，你要记住一件事。一旦你回到了过去，放逐了《永恒的赞歌》，就意味着你没有再次重来的机会了。你必须打败米拉克，如果你被他打败，那么吸收了你的灵魂的米拉克将会变得格外强大，因而彻底脱离我的控制。”

“我知道，我会成功的。”我这样回答了他，尽管其实并没有什么底气一定能够打败米拉克。

我甚至不止一次在怀疑，现在的我，一定要去打败他的意义又是什么。

“希望你做得到，凡人。现在请你把手放在这本书上面，我要带着你，体验这世界的重生。”

我按照他说的话，把手按在那书页上。和以前一样，我的灵魂进入了异典——这本异典里的世界和我之前见到的都不同，这里没有黑水，没有触手，也没有铁一样的地面和摆动的通道。这里只有一本巨大的书，一本构成视野的全部的巨大的书。赫麦尤斯的声音仍旧在耳边。

“跑吧，凡人，向前跑，把历史的书页翻回去，写下新的记录。”

我向前跑动，脚下的书页哗啦啦地翻动着，我在无数白色的书页上面狂奔，踩着过去的，那些即将被吞噬掉的命运，一路寻回那些尚可挽回的过去。

 

脚下的书页忽然消失了。我感到自己跌入深渊当中，不断地下落，下落——不知道过了多久，不知道什么时候，一切都静止了。我从黑暗里睁开眼睛，逐渐感觉到了自己的身体。

我半跪在地上，逐渐看清大雪覆盖的地面，那些刚刚清醒的人群，破碎的石头和潜伏者黑色的尸体。这时有一只手拉住了我的胳膊。

“你没事吧？”

那声音仿佛一把匕首狠狠刺入我的心里，喉头一阵发颤，我猛地往后跳了半步。

“依兰杜尔……”

我闭上眼睛，之前他的鲜血仿佛还在我的指间流淌，那些仇恨如同苏醒的梦魇，开始催促我再次行动。

但是……这一次不一样，这一次我分明感到那些爱意也在萌动——或者说，我对他的爱情如果就是一场梦，我无论如何都无法醒来。

“你这是怎么了？”他皱起眉头，“刚才你好久都没动，现在又突然……”

“我能问你个问题么？”我努力让自己平静下来，缓缓开口道。

“说吧。”

“世界大战结束以后的第二年，你在哪里？”

“我在赛洛迪尔。”他想了一下回答道，“怎么忽然问这个？”

“你先回答我……你在赛洛迪尔做什么？”

“我跟你说过，世界大战的时候，我跟着几位玛拉的祭司到赛洛迪尔和天际的边境的堡垒中治疗伤员。之后我在赛洛迪尔停留过一段时间。如果你问的是那一年的冬天，我可能已经回到了天际，之前我都在赛洛迪尔。”

我觉得心头一阵烦乱：“这么说，你当时已经是玛拉的祭司了？”

他有些惊异地看着我：“是啊，我记得我和你说过这些。”

是的，他和我说过这些，根据他所跟我叙述过的经历来推测，唤夜神庙在世界大战开始之前很多年就不复存在了，早在我尚未出生以前，他就已经皈依了玛拉。

那么为什么，在之前的时空里，在瓦尔迷娜的神庙当中，他会承认那件事？

当时的我为什么没有问现在这个问题？

没错，我当时完全放弃了一切思考，只有仇恨，刻骨的仇恨简直如刺骨的钢针，如果我不杀死他，就要被那种折磨万箭穿心而死。只有他的血能让我安定下来。

而现在，那些恨意甚至都已经淡了。我看着面前的人，无论如何也无法想象自己拔出刀来的样子。

我仍旧想要吻他，想要拥抱他，想要和他在米拉克的神庙那里极尽疯狂。

可是我无法放下之前我回忆起的那些事情，也没有办法弄清楚，他为什么会承认自己是杀死我父亲的人。另一个他已经在之前的时空里化入虚空，而现在，我只能怀揣着疑惑，无从解释。

我之前的那股钻心的恨意，又是什么……

我痛苦地抱着头，蹲下身来，只觉得头脑发胀，什么都想不清楚，连呼吸都觉得困难了许多。

“……你这是怎么了？”他也蹲下来，给我使用治疗的法术。我只觉得心烦意乱，一把推开了他。

“对不起……我……我需要一个人冷静一下。”

“你看到幻像了是吗？”

我还记得我当时的回答，我告诉他，我看到了那条龙。但是这一次，我甚至不知如何跟他解释。

“我……”我张口结舌，他想要来抱住我，我却往后退了几步。

“拜托你，让我一个人静一静。”我恳求道，“你能不能先回去，我……我有些事要去做。”

“玛拉在上！你这到底是怎么了……你看到了什么，不肯让我知道？”

“我会让你知道的，但不是现在。”

“我很担心你……”他说，“你突然……就好像变了个人似的。”

“是啊，我是变了个人。”

他愣了一下，我也不知道自己怎么会这么说，但是我听到自己的声音，仿佛不受控制似的，继续说下去。

“因为种种原因，我知道了……一些事。也许你之前告诉我的唤夜神庙被毁掉的时间是错误的，也许是我搞错了。但是唤夜神庙……也许存在的时间比我想的还长。”

“我不懂你的意思。”

“我的父亲死于唤夜神庙中的祭司之手。”我冷冷地说道。

“那不可能，我在吟游诗人学院的时候，世界大战还连苗头都没有。”他一口反驳道，“你不信的话，可以去问问吟游诗人学院的人，潘蒂亚肯定记得我什么时候在那里。还有玛拉神庙的丁雅，以玛拉之名，她会诚实地告诉你我和他们相遇的时间。你甚至可以去问独孤城众神之殿的主祭司，他和他的妻子也应该还记得我。”

我沉默地看着他。

“我不知道谁让你相信，你的父亲的死与我有关系。但是即使是唤夜神庙存在的时候，我们也没有做过挖出人的脑子抛尸荒野的事情。没有任何死灵法师或者魔神的祭司会做这种毫无意义的举动。”

我一拳砸在地上，手指火辣辣的疼，又很快碰到冰凉的雪。那冷热交织的刺痛感让我冷静了一些。

“我不敢保证那些生还的祭司看到唤夜神庙变成那副样子以后，不会做出什么事情来泄愤。但是我至少可以保证我是清白的。我不知道为什么你会这么怀疑我……”他垂下头，“如果你听到一些传言，我并不吃惊，毕竟我曾经是魔神的祭司，如果有人怀疑我做过什么坏事，我完全能够理解。但是……”他痛苦地摇摇头，“我不知道为什么你会认为……会认为我之前一直在欺骗你。玛拉在上，我的信仰就是爱之圣灵，欺骗我的爱人就是违背我的信念。我不会那样做，你应该明白的。”

“我……”

“但是你却在瞒着我……你明明知道一些事，却到了现在才肯让我知道。”

他红色的眼眸里面积聚起失望和愤怒，我从未看过他用那样的眼神看我——没有，即使在另一个时空里我用匕首洞穿他的喉咙的时候，他都没有露出那样的眼神。我想起那尸体脸上温柔的表情，心里一阵烦乱。我跪在地上，手指抓紧了地上的一团雪，苦涩的冰凉渗透我的骨髓。

“好吧，如果你坚持的话，我会先离开的。”他叹道，“如果你需要去验证什么，就先去问好了。我也会等待你的解释。愿玛拉保佑我们，能让一切澄清。”

说完，他走入风雪当中，我看着他的背影，那一片刺眼的血迹隐约又浮现在面前。我抹了一把脸，仿佛上面还有他的血迹。

但是我看到的，却是手心里，自己的眼泪。

 

那之后我回了天际，但我没有去裂谷城也没有到独孤城去询问任何人。我知道依兰杜尔说的是真的，虽然在另一个时空的他也不会骗我，但是那个场景太过诡异，现在回忆起来，无论如何都觉得不对头。

我决定先拿到第三块符文石，然后去放逐黑暗之书，完成我的任务。虽然此时此刻的我一点打败米拉克的信心都没有，但是既然已经走到这一步，就要把事情做完。

如果我能够活下来，再去和依兰杜尔澄清之前的一切吧；如果我不能，他这样离开倒也不是一件坏事。我知道他不可能忘了我，就好像我即使怀揣着满腔疑惑，仍旧放不下对他的爱情。此时此刻我大概也只能把这一切交给命运来裁决。

从东境的山洞里面拿到符文石，我又赶回了索瑟姆，找到内洛思大师。我仍旧看到了头上缠着绷带的塔尔瓦斯。他看到我，愉快地向我打招呼。

“嘿，抱歉，我把一些麻烦的东西放在内洛思大师这里，结果害得你们被龙和米拉克的教徒攻击。不过没关系，我很快就把它拿走。”

塔尔瓦斯看着我，一脸的吃惊。

“你怎么知道我是因为这个受伤的？”

这时候我已经推开了内洛思的大门。

“你来拿你的符文石是吗？”仍旧是这个问题。

“是的，这东西给你们带来了不少麻烦，现在我已经找到了另一块石头。所以我现在可以拿回这块，然后去找到那本《永恒的赞歌》。”我急切地说。

“啊……你真了不起！请问，我可不可以跟你分享一下其中的知识？”

“我要放逐那本书，只有这样才能够打败米拉克。”

他看起来有点失望：“好吧……但是我无论如何，也想要亲眼见一下那本书，只是看一眼就好……希望你答应我。”

我点点头：“既然你帮过我，我当然也会帮你。请跟我来吧。”

他兴奋得手舞足蹈，马上整理好行囊，带上符文石，跟我离开了泰尔·米恩瑞斯。

米拉克神庙的附近仍旧聚集着一些尚未清醒的人，我想起那次在这里疯狂的性事，对自己苦笑了一下。真可惜，我其实还是很为自己的那个行为自豪的。不知道这件事米拉克还能不能记得。

再次找到那三块排列成三角形的石头，我们站在中间，嵌好符文石，下落入大门口。这一切对我来说都轻车熟路，但是第一次体验这一切的内洛思一直啧啧称奇。

“太奇妙了……”

我一声不响地推开门走了进去，里面仍旧是原来我看过的样子，摆着那本黑暗之书。

正在我打算拿出上古卷轴，放逐这本书的时候，一阵翅膀拍动的声响回荡在我耳边。我知道这么窄小的地方，龙是不可能飞下来的，只有一个可能性，那就是某个不速之客又进入了我的意识。

“你居然带来了上古卷轴。”

我听到自己的声音，伴随着巨大的红色身影出现在我面前。

“是啊，我还找齐了三块符文石。”我不耐烦地说，“你以为你封印了我的记忆，就万事大吉了？别做梦了，我有的是办法对付你。”

“我不知道你是如何解开记忆封印的，但是既然你已经解开了封印，找回了记忆，你就应该知道我说的，被命运玩弄的痛苦。你就应该理解，为什么米拉克的梦想如此迷人。”

“痛苦？不就是因为你跟母亲一起过了三十多年，整天学这个学那个，她又整天念叨你要做的事情，让你没有自由？不就是因为你之前的情人不是嫌你不能陪他们去冒险，就是嫌你整天被人追杀实在不能好好过日子，结果都跟你分手了？”我讽刺地笑道，“其实这些也真够烦的，我设身处地体验了一下，真是让人忍不住把这个世界搞翻天才高兴，我也没法责备你为什么不管母亲自己跑路。这么说起来我得谢谢你把那段无聊的记忆封印起来了，所以我一直都没什么可抱怨的。至于现在的我，自己在天际误打误撞了这么久，虽然也吃了不少苦头，但也找到了很多有趣的玩意，比如上古卷轴。说真的，我觉得这个世界很棒，有可以喜欢的人，也有让你恨不得一刀捅死的混账，有宝贝可拿，也有苦头可吃——就因为这个我很喜欢这个世界，我不想让它毁灭。我也觉得跟神灵打交道还算不错的经历，他们要是都没了我也会觉得很可惜，所以，我不怎么喜欢米拉克的主意。我说清楚了么？”

那条龙大概是被我这连珠炮的一段话搞得头昏脑涨，摇了摇巨大的头颅。

“你就这样满足于这种卑微平庸的生活？”

“你给我搞清楚，你过的才是卑微平庸的生活，我不是。”我上前一步，盯着那巨大的眼睛，“你到现在仍旧在米拉克的那点卑微和伟大，奴役和被奴役之间搞不明白自己的位置。你先不要跟我说什么我的生活平庸还是神圣，我先问你，你曾经有过所谓的生活么……为自己，为了喜欢的人和事情，你什么时候真正地生活过？”

我看到巨龙眼神中的暴怒，那巨大的身体直立起来，头顶几乎碰到石头拱顶。我瞥了一眼那家伙，打开上古卷轴。

“我有过！那就是现在，我在为米拉克的梦想而生活！有我的帮助，他会打败你的！”

“就凭你？看在九圣灵的份上你还是别吹牛了，我熟悉你的套路，比你熟悉我多多了。至于米拉克，我……或者说，你，打败过他两次，他真的不值一提。”

手里的上古卷轴发出耀眼的光芒，那条巨龙消失了，我念诵祈祷词，上古卷轴发出的光芒笼罩了那本黑暗之书。我看到一个巨大的裂缝，仿佛一张血盆大口，吞噬了《永恒的赞歌》。


	31. 第三十一章 永远的爱人

我扶着那空荡荡的石柱，只觉得头晕目眩，浑身一点力气都没有。原来使用上古卷轴的力量放逐什么东西是如此耗费精力的事情，明明在时间裂痕看到老者费尔德做起来那么轻松。

“哦，真是……不知道怎么形容的一切……”内洛思仍旧沉浸在他的感慨中，“我似乎见证了一个伟大的时刻。”

忽然天空中出现了一团触手和眼睛。是赫麦尤斯，不知道他又要跟我说些什么。

“你已经驱逐了《永恒的赞歌》，接下来，就是打败米拉克的时刻了。”

“是的，我会的。”

“我在这个时空里跟你见面，是希望能够提醒你，你只有一次机会。”

“你说过了。我觉得掌握命运的魔神不该这么啰嗦。”

“不要逞能，让你的力量说话。”他不快地说道，“好了，我会解开《清醒之梦》的封印，大概过上两三天，你就可以进入米拉克的小天地里面了。希望你成功，龙裔。”

说完，那团黑色就隐没在空气当中了。内洛思在我背后跺了跺脚：“他完全没有看到我吗！”

_其实这是好事儿，老法师。_

“我们出去吧。这一下，三块符文石你已经暂时不需要了，能不能借给我？”内洛思问道。

“随你拿去。不过其中有一块不是我的，我以后可能还要拿走。”

“太好了……我知道你是很慷慨的人。”走出大门的时候，他一块一块取下那些符文石。地面缓缓上升，很快我们又看到那三块不起眼的石头和漫天的灰尘。

虽然驱逐了那本书，但我仍旧没有底气。刚才和那个自己对话的时候嘴上不服输，但现在的我内心其实毫无斗志。我不知道为什么，只觉得心里有一块地方空落落的，但又不知道是什么。

——不，我觉得我知道是什么。那不是空落落的一块地方，而是血淋淋的一道伤口。在这个时空里面的依兰杜尔仍旧活着，但是我现在看到他的时候，比看到他的死亡还让我揪心。我想不出什么理由不相信他，正因为如此，我变得不知道该相信哪一个他。

而我的仇恨无着无落，只能那么盘桓在我心头，像水蛭一样吸吮我的爱情。

“哈……命运之石，看起来真是迷人……虽然我还没搞懂它到底要怎么用。记忆之石，我只知道这一块的用处……咦……”内洛思念叨着，忽然发出了一声惊叹，“为什么这上面全都是血迹？”

我一愣，看了一眼那块石头，的确，上面沾满了血，尤其是背面。刚才来的时候太过匆忙没有注意，现在看到上面凝固的血迹，我忽然想起自己从依兰杜尔的尸体上拿出它的时候的情景……哦，还有两个戒指和玛拉护符……

我低头看了看自己的无名指，白首之约仍旧静静地戴在那里。我犹豫了一下，还是没有把它摘下来。

“我不记得我把血弄到上面过……”内洛思拿着那块石头一边走一边自言自语，“到底是什么时候……啊……”

“又怎么了？”

“这里的法力流动……变了……和以前不同了。”他举着石头，手里发出一团魔法光球，照射着它，“我看到它里面有新的记忆！”

我一愣，难道说，因为这三块石头是赫麦尤斯的东西，所以也带着之前的记忆，一起跟我回到了过去？

“它居然吸收了记忆，这真是了不得……我真好奇它会吸收什么样的内容！”内洛思说着，居然拔腿向泰尔·米恩瑞斯的方向跑去，“我想快点看看！”

“喂……大师，等一下！”我也赶紧追了上去……这老家伙，居然跑这么快！

一口气跑回大蘑菇里面，我被上升气流狠狠摔在木台上的时候，内洛思已经跑到桌边了。

“快点，给我拿笔和纸！”

塔尔瓦斯不敢怠慢，赶紧拿来了笔和纸。他在纸上画着之前用过的那个法阵，我在一旁盯着那块符文石。

这里的记忆……应该是依兰杜尔的记忆。自从之前在雪漫分开以后，就是他一直带着这块石头。也许这个记忆和那场婚礼有关，也许和他们赶到北塔要塞救我有关，也许和他到黑光之城的事情有关，但是最有可能的……

我痛苦地闭上眼，如果说记忆之石想要记录的是极为特殊的感情，那么最有可能留在这里的，是他被我亲手杀死时的记忆。

我忽然不想让内洛思看到里面的东西了，至少不要当着我的面看。

“大师，”我对他说，“之前你不是答应我了么，让我看看里面的记忆？现在我很想看看这里多了什么……我觉得这不是我的记忆。”

“啊……好吧，好吧，你可以先看，看完以后要告诉我。”

“我会的。”

他让我站在那张纸面前，把符文石放在中央，让我把手放上去。

“不要动，我现在给你施法，让你的意识进入这块石头。”

说着，一阵光芒笼罩了我，我的眼前出现一片黑暗。

 

接下来，我看到了熟悉而又让我痛苦的景象——黑光之城的瓦尔迷娜神庙。

我知道这是依兰杜尔的记忆，因为我看到自己的背影走入那大门。这里和梦境漫步有些相似，只是对他的感觉的体会不那么清晰，我觉得自己更像是在用他的眼睛看到发生过的一切，而不是进入他的意识。

“玛拉保佑我的爱人。”他注视着我的背影，喃喃说道。

过了一会，眼前的瓦尔迷娜神庙上，笼罩了一层光芒，很快那光芒消失了。依兰杜尔转向了另一个方向，往旁边的空地走去，在草地上双膝跪了下来，面对着裂谷城的方向。他开始小声念诵着向玛拉祈祷的话语，大部分和我有关。我逐渐开始被他的情感和体会所笼罩，我能清晰地触碰到他的紧张、期待和虔诚，仿佛那一刻，我自己都被拉进了玛拉的信仰之中。

这样过了好一阵子，忽然瓦尔迷娜神殿的上方出现了一团光环。依兰杜尔紧张地站起来，抬头看向那边。

“卡西米尔……不，依兰杜尔，我能感觉到你和以前大不一样了，玛拉的祭司。”

那是瓦尔迷娜的声音，依兰杜尔浑身一震，心脏狂跳起来，呼吸都变得急促了起来。

“瓦尔迷娜！你怎么找到……”

“你自己送上门来，还想问我怎么抓到你的。”对方咯咯地笑了几声，“你的胆子真不小，居然想要在我鼻子底下瞒天过海，借用我的力量为你做事。可是你忘了，这个仪式可以让我增加我在此地的洞察力。借助今天的祭品给我带来的新鲜力量，我可以陪你玩好一会儿。”

依兰杜尔一声不吭，内心之中紧张的要命，连手指尖都变得冰凉冰凉的。

“你以为你有玛拉的庇护，就能够逃脱我的手掌了么？你和你现在的恋人一起放逐了腐坏头骨，还真是……符合玛拉的教诲呢。”

“你要干什么？”

“我来跟你做个交易。”

“我不相信你的交易，你这个骗子。”

“我没有骗过你，那一次我要的最绝望的噩梦，是你杀死你的恋人的愧疚和痛苦……而不是她的。你还没有到噩梦沼泽去，我还没有得到你那最绝望的噩梦，我怎么能够原谅你？可惜现在……你已经把它弄丢了，我看得到，那个叫做卡西米尔的灵魂，已经不在了。”

依兰杜尔很愤怒，我能够体会到，同时也有复杂的情绪在他心里翻腾。瓦尔迷娜这么一说，我也能够察觉，他的确和以前不同了——和我在梦境漫步所接触到的那段记忆中的人，差别十分惊人。我体会不到恐惧和懦弱，它们已经在玛拉的救赎中，彻底烟消云散了。

“好吧，你说吧，魔神，你想要什么交易。”

“那个对你很重要的人现在在我的手心里，我要是拿走这条命，大概容易得很……”

“你敢！”依兰杜尔几乎要窜起来，连声音都变了调。

“急什么……你放心好了，我对和我没关系的人的命没兴趣。但是我对你这个叛徒的命，却很有兴趣。”

那一刻依兰杜尔仿佛松了一口气一样，心里平静了一些。

“我会帮助这里的祭司完成这个仪式，恢复那些记忆……我感觉到了赫麦尤斯的力量，打破他的魔法，我还是很乐意的。但是作为代价，我要你的命和你的灵魂。只要你肯点头答应这个交易，就能够驱逐你身上玛拉的保护，让我取走这些东西……只是这样的话，你等于又打破了在玛拉面前立下的誓言了，呵呵……”

“如果这样就能让你完成那个仪式的话，我可以同意。”

我的心里一阵紧抽，我能够感受到他说出这句话的坚决和坦然……甚至欣喜。虽然有一点遗憾，但听到瓦尔迷娜的声音那一瞬间的紧张和不安，已经烟消云散。这大概是他能期待的最好的结果。

他毫不犹豫地，为我选择了牺牲。

“别以为这样就够了，我还得让你们陪我玩个游戏……”瓦尔迷娜笑道，“我会给那个我手心里的可怜虫加入一点点别的记忆……放心，别露出那种表情，这不会造成什么伤害的，只不过有一点点影响而已——这个人的记忆中会多出你是杀父仇人的内容，所以很显然，复仇和恨是必要的……还记得你亲手杀死你前一个恋人时的感受吗？这一次，你现在的恋人也可以体会了……一想到你又要被一个恋人恨着，我就忍不住期待啊。”

那股哀凉在心里蔓延，我甚至无法分清那是依兰杜尔的感受，还是我自己的。当时那残酷的场景在脑海中回荡——我无论如何都想不到，事情的真相居然是这样！

“……如你所愿。希望你遵守诺言。”依兰杜尔郑重地说，“我用我的命和灵魂，换你完成这个仪式。”

“我会的，我比你更知道如何尊重发下的誓言，你这个背叛者。”

依兰杜尔仍旧很平静：“我还有个请求，我能在临死之前，再看一眼我的爱人吗？”

“去吧。”瓦尔迷娜尖声说道，“我正希望你这样做呢！”

我感觉不到自己的身体，我第一次觉得这是一件这么痛苦的事情。我想流出泪水，熄灭我内心燃烧的，如同火焰一般的疼痛；或者抓住点什么，仿佛这样就能捏死那些在心头啃噬的蚂蚁。但是我什么都感受不到，只有面前的景物随着依兰杜尔的移动，飞一般地掠过。我清清楚楚地体会到了他内心之中那温柔的悲伤。

门开了，依兰杜尔的眼中看到我坐在那椅子上，被法阵的光环所围绕。他刚刚向前迈了一步，一股巨大的力量便将他的身体困在原地。他所经历的痛楚和折磨尽数进入我的灵魂，比在北塔要塞之中经历的刑讯还要让人难熬。我想喊叫，想要流泪，但是此时的我仍旧只能默默地忍受着，忍受着他为了我所经历过的哀痛。

在剧痛之中，他的身体被拖向法阵里面，我看到椅子上的自己，仍旧闭着眼睛，摇摇晃晃地走上前来，拔出腰间的匕首。

“永别了，我的爱人，愿玛拉抚平你的悲痛。”他发出几不可闻的声音。

匕首刺透咽喉的痛楚和窒息感仿佛闪电一般麻痹了全身。他躺在地上，意识模糊之间，仍旧努力地抬眼看向我，看向闭着眼睛的我脸上扭曲的恨意，举着匕首，一下一下地刺向这身体。

我听到瓦尔迷娜在头顶的尖声狂笑，意识随着疼痛一点点涣散，但是那股强烈的感情——我所体会到的，他内心之中的深刻爱意和悲伤，仿佛汹涌的波涛将我窒息，甚至让那些痛楚都不复存在。我能听到他心底的平静甚至虔诚的声音，充满了他死亡之前，最后一点生命。

_我爱你_ _……_ _愿你一个人好好生活下去。玛拉的光辉笼罩你，我永远的爱人。_

我永远的爱人……

一切陷入死寂的一刹那，我又能够感受到自己的身体——我感到自己半跪在地上，指甲深深地嵌入手心里，指缝间浸透了温热的鲜血。

 

我跪在地上泣不成声，浑身都在发抖，手指头攥得又痛又麻，手心里沾满自己的血。有人拉着我的胳膊想要扶我起来，但是我的双腿发软，完全没有力气爬起来，只能任凭自己跪在那里哭得头昏脑涨。

“我们的龙裔也需要发泄一下情感，塔尔瓦斯。”

“好的，大师。”

那只拉我的手松开了，我两手撑着地面，好半天才让自己平静一些。我擦擦眼泪，扶着桌子站起身来。

“对不起……大师，我……我看到的东西让我很难控制自己。”

“没关系，人之常情。”他点头道，“不过这样一来……我倒是更加好奇了，这到底是什么样的记忆？”

“这些符文石我会给你留下，你以后可以慢慢看，抱歉我现在没法把内容讲给你听。”我努力让自己稍微平和一些，说道，“我必须感谢你帮我做的一切，尤其是，感谢你让我看到这块石头里面的记忆。”

“这没什么。”

“那么我先告辞了，我还有事情要做。”

我逃也似的冲出泰尔·米恩瑞斯，一路奔向乌鸦岩。我现在只有一个念头——要第一时间找到依兰杜尔，把所有的事情都跟他说清楚。

“嘿……嘿朋友！急什么！”格加伦德被一头扎进船里的我吓了一跳，“怎么了？”

“给你两倍的价码，能现在就开船么？”

“这个……”

“三倍？”

“成交。”

格加伦德是个爽快人，只要你的价码够高。

坐在船上，我看着翻腾的海面，心绪由波澜起伏逐渐转向平和，我开始理智地思考之前发生的一切。我在脑海里对比了依兰杜尔的记忆和我的记忆——不得不说，瓦尔迷娜是个聪明的魔神，她知道怎么利用人心，如何把愧疚和痛苦植入人们脆弱的心灵，一如她懂得如何夺取人们的记忆。

我之前一直震惊于依兰杜尔的记忆，直到刚才才静下心来去想，为何再一次遇到他以后，他坚持对我说我的父亲去世的时候他并不在天际，为何我的记忆和他的记忆相差如此之大。原来撒谎的并不是他，而是我的记忆。

依兰杜尔的记忆是可靠的，我的则相反。事实应该是：依兰杜尔其实从未在神殿里承认过他杀死了我的父亲，除了那句呢喃的祝福以外，他不曾对我说过一句话；我所看到的那些场景，其实不过是一场过于真实的梦，是瓦尔迷娜给我的，错误的记忆。

我的记忆在最后关头出了错，在看见被自己追杀的记忆之后，我以为自己已经醒来，但实际上并没有，只是瓦尔迷娜欺骗了我，让我以为自己已经清醒了而已。所以依兰杜尔看到的我，才一直紧闭双眼，仿佛一个梦游者。而就在那个以假乱真的梦里，我无法控制自己的情绪，无法控制自己的思想，更无法控制自己的身体。我被困在瓦尔迷娜的迷雾里，在那个虚假的世界中杀死了依兰杜尔，同时也在现实里，作为瓦尔迷娜复仇的玩偶，杀死了我的爱人。

最可怕的是，我居然就这样轻易地被蒙蔽了，我以为那是现实发生过的，所以虽然真正清醒过来以后，我觉察到了事情的异样以及悔恨，却还是自欺欺人地劝说自己接受了这样的现实——哪怕那根本就不是现实。我这时候才真的体会到了魔神的力量的强大，和人心的脆弱以及易于控制，因为在那样的力量之下，我甚至无法区别梦和真实。

相比之下，坦然面对那一切的依兰杜尔，才显得格外勇敢和坚定。

不知不觉中泪水又滑落了下来——在记忆之石中看到的一切仍旧历历在目，我分明记得我在他心里体会到的那波涛般的温暖——爱意、祝福和告别，在他痛楚之中，即将失去生命的那一刻。他答应瓦尔迷娜的时候，心里没有丝毫的犹豫和不情愿，喉咙被刺穿的时候，也没有绝望和恨。我感受到了一个纯净的灵魂，信仰般的爱——那是我在梦境漫步中所体会到的，卡西米尔对维伦的爱意所无法望其项背的刻骨情感。我这时候才明白，他的心中能承载多么厚重和激烈的情感。

爱之神是他的信仰，爱情也就是他的信仰的一部分，他给我那样的爱和牺牲，沉甸甸地压在我的心头。我也希望自己可以像信仰着一个神祗一样爱着他，我虽然不能体会到神性，但是我能够清清楚楚碰触到爱情。这大概是我那被称为平庸的灵魂，最能够接近神的方式。

我连夜从风舵城赶到晨星城，朝阳快要升起来的时候，我朝着唤夜神庙走去。

今天的阳光很不错，晨曦温柔，笼罩了以之为名的这座高塔。

我知道他一定会在这里等我，这里是一切开始的地方。

我轻轻推开大门，他正跪在地上，对着玛拉的祭坛祈祷。听到大门的响动，他扭过头来看向我。

目光相对的一瞬间，我觉得浑身的血液都在沸腾。

我冲上去抱紧了他，那清瘦的身体紧紧贴着我的身体，我用尽了全身的力气，恨不得与他融为一体似的，与他相拥。

“对不起……我……我向你道歉，我不该怀疑你……”

“你终于回来了。”他的手抓紧我的铠甲，声音有一点哽咽，“这几天我整天都在向玛拉祈祷，希望你回来找我，看起来……她听到我的祈祷了。”

“是的，她听到了。”我的眼泪也从腮边落下，“圣灵玛拉洗清了全部的误解，也让我看到了这世界上最伟大的爱情……我有幸享受这样的爱，这是我一生最大的荣幸。”

那些场景再次出现在我的脑海里，包括我被瓦尔迷娜所蒙蔽的记忆，还有依兰杜尔的记忆，全部涌上心头。那些鲜血和仇恨，那些祝福和爱，它们在心头如撞击的冰霜和烈火，阻塞了我的言语。

“我爱你……”我的泪水不断落下来，现在的我言辞几乎穷尽，只有喃喃地重复这句话，“我爱你，我爱你……”

神庙里一片寂静，只有我一个人的声音，在轻轻回荡着。

“我也爱你。”他轻轻抚摸着我的肩膀，“你的心跳得真厉害，在激动什么？”

“因为我现在什么都知道了。”

“你知道了什么？”

“我……”我笑了笑，仍旧拥着他，“我先问你个问题。如果……假设有这么一个情况，我的生命掌握在敌人的手里，你唯一能够救我的方法是献出自己的生命和灵魂。你会不会为我牺牲？”

他扶着我的肩膀直起身来，有点疑惑地看了看我，站起来把我拉到长椅上坐下。

“怎么突然问这个？”

“只是想问问，告诉我。”

他有些为难的样子，抓了抓头，“这个嘛……我觉得我会的，但是……如果实际发生这种事的话，我觉得……哦，以玛拉之名！我不会说谎，我只能说，我不知道。”

我笑起来，擦了擦眼角的泪水。

“你笑什么？”

“因为你逃跑过一次，所以就再也不信任自己的勇气了？”

“也许是这样吧……”

还没等他说完，我已经吻上了他的唇，亲吻浓烈而长久，这种久违的滋味让我感到由衷的幸福。

“你会的。”我说着，再次轻轻啄吻他的唇，“我知道你会的。”

“为什么这么确定？”

“我曾经亲眼所见。”

_是的，我又一次有幸亲身体会你的记忆，你的爱情和别离。与你相伴是我一生最大的幸运，我永远的爱人。_

我开始意识到自己身处梦中，但是我无法醒来。在这个梦魇里，那恐怖的一切被反复重复——我杀死依兰杜尔的那个场景，一遍又一遍地回转在脑海里。我看到那些鲜血，手里的锋利刀刃，和依兰杜尔的痛苦眼神。我知道那不是真的——或者说，只有部分是真的，但萦绕心头的那股恨意却不是假的。我疯狂挥动匕首，一边又想让自己停下来。不知道这是不是瓦尔迷娜的诅咒，我陷入这个可怕的噩梦里面，脱身不得。

我的身体开始剧烈摇晃起来，我仍旧无法自持地刺过去，胸腔里有一股恨意和悲伤混杂的感觉，一点点升上喉头，我简直觉得这股力量要变成一个吐目被我吼出来，但实际上，我一点声音都发不出。

“快醒醒……”

又是一阵剧烈的摇动，我感觉到一阵法力的流动围绕着我的身体。那是安抚术，我逐渐觉得轻松了很多，梦境里面的场景消失了，我睁开仿佛黏在一起的眼皮，发现自己躺在晨星城的旅馆的床上，依兰杜尔在一旁轻轻推我的身体。

“你又做噩梦了。”

我说不出话来，哼了一声作为回应。依兰杜尔替我擦了擦额头上的汗水。我勉强撑着身体坐起来。

“真该死……”我嘟哝了一句，“又是……那些梦境。”

依兰杜尔无奈地笑了笑：“又梦到你给我说过的那些事了？”

“是啊……又是……那段我最不希望想起的事。这几天我很容就能梦到那些东西，甚至梦到过我离开黑光之城以后一个人在天际生活……”

依兰杜尔抱紧我，他的唇在我脸上和耳后蹭来蹭去，“没事的，我还在你身边。那不过是瓦尔迷娜的法术的残余影响力而已，过不了多久就会消失的。”

这一天来，我已经把发生过的事情都告诉了他，解释了之前的误会。他听了这一切以后十分惊讶，同时也对那块符文石里面的记忆好奇起来。我决定有机会的时候一定要带他去找内洛思大师，让他也看看那里面的记忆。他应该知道那些事，他应该为自己自豪——他已经变成了一个勇敢无畏，而且心怀慈爱的人，可以为他珍视的东西奉献一切。

“那段经历……明明不是真的。但是我当时就是无法分辨，一点都没有想过，那竟然是瓦尔迷娜给我的错误记忆，我看到的也只是梦境。”

“是啊，噩梦就是这样的。因为你觉得真实，才会感到可怕。”

“但是我做的事情……的确是真的。”我沮丧地说。

“那只是你被瓦尔迷娜操控所做的事情而已，当时你的身体不属于你的灵魂，灵魂没有犯下的罪过并不是你的罪过。”他认真地说，“而且那段时间的一切都已经不存在了，不需要为那个有任何负担。”

“但那之后我逐渐开始说服自己接受了那一切……接受了那个梦境里面的残忍的自己，甚至欺骗自己那才是理所当然的，哪怕其实我觉得悔恨和痛苦。我觉得那是真的，所以就把它变成了真的。”我揉了揉眼睛，“真可怕不是吗？我从未想过我的心可以如此冷酷，而且虚伪到连自己都可以欺骗。”

“别这么说，被瓦尔迷娜欺骗的滋味我也尝过，那很难抵御。只要当你回到现在的真实里面的时候，你还是爱着我，还是会对虚假中的一切感到厌恶，也就够了。”

“有时候这也很难说。”我伸了伸胳膊腿，“我记得我听过母亲讲的一个故事：在某一个地方有这样一个人，每天都会梦到自己过着很不一样的生活，而且每天晚上的梦境都是连续的，醒来以后也记得很清楚。时间长了，他就开始怀疑，到底哪一个生活才是真实的。会不会有可能，现在的他其实才是在梦里，而梦里的自己是在确实生活着的，而现在的生活是自己梦到的自己的梦境或者幻想？或者说，还有另外一个世界，在那个世界里的他过着梦境里面的生活，却能够梦到他在这个世界里的一切？”

依兰杜尔笑了笑：“这个故事听起来很有瓦尔迷娜教团的风格。”

“虽然我知道那些不过是梦魇而已，但还是忍不住会觉得，也许那才是我的真实生活，反而从黑暗之书穿越时空只是我的一个梦境，我现在就在关于时间倒流的梦境里面，说不定哪天就会醒来……哎，我知道，也许这是瓦尔迷娜的诅咒，她就是想要让我这么认为。可我经过那一切以后才知道，我其实并不能区分梦境和现实，我以为自己足够聪明和强大，其实并不是这样。”

依兰杜尔的手温柔地覆盖在我的眼睛上，黑暗笼罩之下，他的声音格外温柔，“即使是那样也没关系，你说过，如果你认为这一切是真的，它就会变成真的。”我感到他的吻落下来，还有他的手在我身体上的轻抚，“如果这里是梦境，那就永远不要醒来。”


	32. 第三十二章 龙裔

我希望这是我最后一次因为米拉克的事情而踏上索瑟姆的土地。我希望自己是最后一次看到造物主之石附近的石头和木材，以及眼神空洞的人。我希望最后一次，听到那些暂时失去灵魂的人默念着米拉克的祈祷词，做违背他们意愿的事。

我希望今天我能给这一切一个终结。

“你准备好了？”

“没什么可准备的。”我看了看依兰杜尔，拿出那本书，“上一次被米拉克打败，只是因为我没有猜到他居然会有我的灵魂。现在我知道了，就没什么可怕的了。”

“我觉得你之前一直无法面对这个事实。”

“是的，不过我现在可以了。我找到了我所有的过去，也了解到了那个灵魂所经历的一切。”我握了握依兰杜尔的手，“在这里等我，为我向玛拉祈福吧，我会回来的。”

“玛拉保佑你。”

我打开那本黑暗之书——其实它的全名叫做《无星之夜 清醒之梦》，也许米拉克觉得，他自己大概就是在黑暗当中唯一清醒的人，而世界上的众人都在睡梦里。

这一次我要进入他的梦境，把他从几千年的梦里唤醒。他睡得太久了。

我又置身于异典的世界，之前打开的通路还存在，不过有些地方已经和之前不大一样了，我看得出来。我沿着记忆的路奔跑，探索者和潜伏者不是我的对手——也许是因为我的自信心提升了的缘故，我觉得这里的守卫的力量比以前弱了一些。我穿过异典的前三章，那些黑暗的书页在我面前渐次打开，指引我找到米拉克。

“弱小的龙裔，你到现在还执迷不悟。”

忽然四周回荡起米拉克的声音，他几乎是在咆哮，这是在威吓我，我清楚得很。

“你不可能战胜我的，我拥有你的灵魂。”

如果可以的话，我真不想理他。

“我拥有的还不止这些……你会为你的所作所为付出代价的。”

就在异典的第四章出现在我面前的时候，一个幽蓝色的灵魂出现在我面前。待到她完全现身的时候，浑身变成了暗红色，仿佛浑身都烧着来自异界的火焰。

“……母亲？”我惊叫着退后了半步，那的确是我的母亲，虽然她的长相和我记忆中的不尽相同，但是我仍旧能够认出她来——这是她原本的容貌，我和她果然有诸多相似之处。那种熟悉感不会有错。

此时此刻她的身体被火焰所包围，连眼睛里都是燃烧的火舌。她不回答我，仿佛从来不认识我一样，拉开手里的弓箭。那箭头上也熊熊燃烧着来自湮灭地狱的火焰。

我告诉自己这是米拉克制造的幻觉，我拔出匕首，闪躲飞来的箭头，试图靠近她。

“艾尔菲利亚，我的使徒把她的灵魂带来了异典，她似乎很喜欢这里……她似乎很怀念这里。”米拉克拉长了声音说到，“这世界上的另一个你，似乎很喜欢和母亲在一起生活，你不如也来加入我们。”

“你这个混蛋！”我一边躲闪一边吼道，“我说的是你，你心里清楚！你居然帮助米拉克把母亲的灵魂抓来，为她所反对的人而服务！你居然忍心让她和自己的骨肉刀兵相见。我真不愿意承认你是另一个我自己！”

一发没躲过的箭矢刺入大腿。不过这并不影响我继续进攻。我在地上打了个滚冲上前去，狠狠地用匕首刺了过去。她惨叫了一声，那熟悉的声音让我心里一阵颤抖。这是我的母亲的灵魂，尽管她已经被米拉克所操控，但是……

我又想到梦境里流着鲜血躺在地上的依兰杜尔，亲手杀死自己所挚爱之人，那样的梦魇，我实在不想再经历一次。

“哈，你虽然这么说，但你还不是对你的母亲出手？”我听到自己的声音回荡着，“你和我没什么区别。”

“你就是这么回应她的期待的？”我吼道。

“如果不是她的期待，我不会走到这一步。阻止米拉克本来就是不可能的，她自己对这个痴狂的想法投入了这么多，还要把她的孩子也牵扯进来……既然她觉得我应该参与这一切，那么如她所愿，这一切是她应得的结果！”

彻头彻尾的歪理，但我不觉得不能理解这样的想法。我回忆起那十年的记忆的时候，也能够感觉到那种无奈和压抑，被命运束缚的感觉。我记得自己曾经想要逃离，可是看到母亲的神色，我又不忍心了。当时的我觉得，母亲的梦想和努力也很伟大，也许那种感觉就像那个被米拉克奴役的灵魂对米拉克的崇敬之情一样。那时的我没有什么自己的期待和梦想，母亲的期待就是我的期待，母亲的执着就是我的执着。

所以我也能明白，为什么另一个我，会选择穿越时空以后，让自己的灵魂进入米拉克的身体这样不给自己留后路的方式。

结果到了最后，当心中的殿堂坍塌，面对血淋淋的失败的时候，当初有多少爱和期待，现在就会有多少仇恨和绝望。

曾经的我在母亲的操纵之下生活了三十年，那么现在那个绝望的灵魂操纵了她三十年，大概也算公平。

不过今天，我就要让这一切结束了。

我俯下身躲开母亲的长剑，匕首再次刺进她的胸口。我不觉得悲伤，我的悲伤已经在失去她以后就用尽了。现在的我只是在给她解脱，虽然她看不到我打败米拉克的结局了，但这样的遗憾，不会让她那么多年的坚持有任何褪色。

“很好，你果然足够冷酷，这样才有资格当我的对手。”米拉克大笑道，“这一点你就比艾尔菲利亚强多了，她当初本来可以逃过一劫的，但是……”

又一个燃烧的灵魂出现在我面前，看起来是个丹莫女人，手里拿着盾牌和一把手斧。

“来见见琳赛·哈因德，你母亲一定提到过她。要不是她的帮忙，艾尔菲利亚可没那么容易被杀死。”

我迅速地回想了一下，还有哪些人可能会被他们操纵，不过我也因此想到了一个让人欣慰的结论——莫格因还没死，如果我赶得及回去天际的话，说不定可以阻止梭默逮捕她，或者至少能把她解救出来。

只可惜埃兰雯也会逃过一劫了，这绝对算是个……小小的损失。

琳赛比我母亲好对付多了，尤其是考虑到我从来不认识她——对不认识的人下起手来，总会让我感觉轻松一点。

很快，我看着两团幽灵残骸，从地上站起身来，拍了拍我的铠甲。

“还有哪位老朋友，都来见见面？”

没有声音回应我，我冷冷笑了笑，打开黑暗之书的下一章。

 

奔跑之中我想起我的父亲……因为他我还曾经犯过一次错误，虽然这事儿和他没什么关系。

幸好一切都被我挽回了，但我仍旧不得不为我的父亲悲哀。我以为他的灵魂会和母亲一起在松加德安息，想不到，母亲死后一直被困在异典当中，而他……我不知道他是去了松加德还是一个人投入了轮回，或者流落到什么我不知道的地方，但与挚爱之人分开后的他一定很孤独。

过一段时间，我一定要去白地看望他的坟墓。

我仍旧不能知道到底是谁杀死了我的父亲，不过我想，把这一切算到米拉克头上也并无不可——今天我就要为他报仇，结束这场持续三十余年，不，不止三十余年，而是跨越了四个时空，持续上百年的争斗。

我穿越了最后一个章节，进入了米拉克所在的领域。这一次，打开了最后一章的大门，我直接出现在了异典之巅，上一次我们决战的地方。

米拉克站在我面前的黑池中，隔着面具，我看不到他的脸，不过我想，他的表情一定和我的心情一样复杂。

“我们又见面了，不被祝福的龙裔。”

“我不需要神灵的祝福。”米拉克说，“你放逐了我的黑暗之书，还解开了我的记忆封印。我是不是该夸奖你？”

“我也该夸奖你，明明被我打败过两次，还是这么自信满满。”我拉开弓箭，“现在你没有办法让一切重新开始了，就让我把你送回你该去的地方吧！”

龙骨箭飞向米拉克，他挥剑挡开，左手里放射出闪电。

不知道是不是我的错觉，放逐了《永恒的赞歌》之后，米拉克的力量似乎被削弱了。虽然他仍旧可以查知我的路数，但是他的攻击远不如之前那么强力。我在原地小心闪避他的闪电，射出几箭。米拉克很快用旋风冲刺躲开。

“你的龙呢，米拉克？”我看了一眼天空，大声说道，“是不是某一次攻击的时候掉到海里去了？还是为了对付赫麦尤斯把他的魂提前吸走了？”

“没有龙帮助我，我也照样可以打败你。”米拉克挥剑砍来。我用冰霜之音试图冻住他，虽然没有成功，但是他的速度明显减慢了很多。不过我不敢掉以轻心，我知道他还可以使用一个龙吼。

趁他被冰霜之音击中的时候，我狠狠刺了他一匕首，然后迅速躲开他，再次拉满弓箭。

他再次用旋风冲刺到了我面前，我躲闪不及，被他狠狠砍中了一剑。我召唤出刺客幽灵，迅速后退。

“这一招对我没用，你不记得了？”米拉克的掌心聚集起光芒，“之前的那个你，可是剿灭了黑暗兄弟会的首功之臣啊，聆听者。”

“哈，正义的使者，原来你曾经消灭过天际的黑暗兄弟会。你没当过刺客，可真是比我善良多了。”我讽刺地说道。

他驱逐刺客幽灵的功夫足够我治疗自己。我接连几箭射出，米拉克中了一箭，然后又用旋风冲刺——不过没有躲开，而是扑到我面前。我猝不及防，被他的火焰之息打了个正着。

浑身灼烧的剧痛让我几乎站不稳，我咬着牙关，使用诺克图娜尔的阴影斗篷遮盖住自己的行踪，迅速躲开米拉克。

“哈，胆小鬼。”失去了我的踪迹，米拉克嘲笑道，“开始躲开我了？你怕了？”

我给自己使用了一个治疗术，好歹勉强撑了下来。但我知道，这样下去是无法打败米拉克的。

忽然米拉克冲我放出了一道闪电——我不知道他是怎么知道我的位置的，阴影斗篷还没有失效，但是我猜，他所拥有的那个灵魂，大概从一定程度上能够感受到同自己的共鸣。

我趔趄了一步，索性咬咬牙挥起匕首刺过去。他中了一下，但是很快躲开，后退着向我打出闪电。

眼前开始模糊，这时候米拉克已经到了近前，挥剑刺向我的胸口。剧烈的痛楚中，我看到米拉克缓缓摘下面具，他的脸上浮现出我自己的面容。

“我早就告诉过你，你不是我的对手。”

我抓住他的剑，剑刃刺入我的手掌——不过这里是异典，情况和在塔玛瑞尔可不一样，至少我不会流血。我咬紧牙关，猛地挣脱开了米拉克，往一旁打了个滚。

我之前从某一本黑暗之书中得到了赫麦尤斯的知识——莫拉的恩惠现在派上了用场，很快能量充满我的身体。我再次站起来，对米拉克拉满了弓箭。

“哈……《隐藏的暮光》，你找到它了？你也和我一样，开始被赫麦尤斯的知识吸引了是吗？”米拉克大笑道。

箭已离弦，但是米拉克已经用旋风冲刺躲到了不知什么地方。莫拉的恩惠只能使用一次，我知道如果再次被他抓到弱点，我就没有机会了。

这样下去是赢不了的……但是……

我冲米拉克猛跑过去，他举起手里的剑，我蹲下神躲开他挥舞来的剑刃，冲他扔出阿兹达尔给我的那个卷轴。

米拉克的身体被暗紫色的光圈包围，那光圈迅速变得刺眼，我后退一步，光芒迅速褪去，我看到米拉克的身边，多了一个半透明的蓝色幽灵——我自己的灵魂。

“阿兹达尔，多谢你的礼物了！”

我竭尽全力冲向米拉克，挥起手里的匕首。我从未用过这么大的力气刺向一个人——暗杀的时候不需要用太大力气，只要对方没有发现，找准致命之处，就可以轻松取人性命；战斗的时候也不需要太大的力气，多砍几下比猛力一击的效果要好得多。但是这一次，斗志，一股难以言喻的冲动催促着我，让我拼尽全力去战斗——像一个诺德战士那样。

米拉克惨叫了一声，后退数步，我再次挥动匕首迎上去。

“快躲开！”另一个我大声叫道。我不知道为什么那家伙不自己上来跟我战斗，我还真有点兴趣挑战一下自己——不过现在我的敌人显然是米拉克。趁他还没有完全从那个卷轴的影响脱身，我对他再次吼出冰霜之音。

他被冻住了——多亏赫麦尤斯的知识，我扑上去又是一刀。但是冰冻的时间并不长，很快他就用旋风冲刺，躲开了我下一次攻击。

我不知道阿兹达尔的卷轴能够持续多久，但是现在是我杀死他的最好机会。他已经是强弩之末，又失去了对我的进攻的判断。最重要的是，他没有办法连续吼出两个龙吼。

我的飞箭射向米拉克，他也对我放出闪电。我和他周旋着，一步一步靠近他。终于，米拉克大吼一声，挥动手里的剑向我扑来。

“不！小心龙吼！”

我听到自己的声音发出的喊叫，不过这个提醒太晚了。

我太喜欢赫麦尤斯给冰霜之音附加的冰冻效果了，米拉克又被冻结在我面前。我的哀伤匕首刺透了他的喉咙，他踉跄一步，倒在地上。

只可惜异典里看不到血，不然我真想欣赏他被刺穿时那道殷红。

“米拉克！”那团灵魂冲上来，跪在米拉克身边。这一声喊叫如击穿了我的耳膜一般，让我觉得头脑阵阵发疼——那是失去挚爱之人时绝望而痛楚的呼喊，在这一瞬间，我也能够体会到共鸣，体会到这其中的含义。

蓝色的幽光重新融入米拉克的身体，他的手臂动了动，勉强地撑起身体。

“站起来！米拉克……”

我不动声色地拉满了弓，瞄准了那试图挣扎起身的人——事到如今我已经不知道那是米拉克还是另一个我，或者是他们两个已然融为一体。

“让我把我的力量给你……把我的灵魂变成你的力量！”

“不行……！”

“不要犹豫了，快！”

一阵蓝色光芒飞散而起，紧接着又回到了米拉克的身体里。他再一次在我面前站了起来。

“我不会辜负你的。”米拉克轻声自语道，再次举起手里的剑。

 

我知道米拉克感受到了什么，因为所查知到的东西，也流入我的身体——那个被时空分割开的灵魂，终于有一部分，在毁灭降临以后归于原本的身体。我的灵魂为我所感知到的一切而战栗。

此时此刻的米拉克，眼睛里燃烧着狂怒的斗志。

他向我扑来，他的闪电似乎变得比刚才更加强力。我不知道这是不是两个龙裔的力量结合的结果——原来他可以吸收掉那个灵魂，化为他的力量，但是他一直将其保留在自己的身体里。这是我没有料想到的。

米拉克怒吼着，手里释放出冰霜和闪电，他的动作比刚才快得多。我用旋风冲刺躲开，向他射出箭去，他毫不闪避，仿佛要与我同归于尽一般疯狂地攻击。

我很快就逐渐开始力不从心，米拉克也损伤甚大。这是一场并没有持续太久的决斗，结果迅速明了。

米拉克再次把我打倒在地的时候，我已经连治愈自己的魔法都没有了。我还在地上挣扎的时候，他已经喘息着，扶着剑站起来，一步步逼近了我。

“死吧……让我的仇恨吞噬你！”

战斗到此画上一个句点，但有些事情尚未结束。

“呵……”我笑着站起来，看着走来的米拉克，“我果然……还是不能抗拒这一切……”

米拉克走来的脚步虽然沉重，但没有停下。

“你赢了，赢得理所当然……”我收起自己的匕首，“尽管我刚才还在努力抗争，但我面对的是我无法匹敌的执着。”

米拉克的剑锋已经在面前，我仍旧一动不动地站着，注视着他。

“我这才明白，原来我的身体本来就要归还给那一个灵魂……成为你的仆从，只可惜……直到毁灭到来，那份心意才能被传达给我。”

“那么现在，你就要付出代价了！”

他说着，手里的剑刺向我，带着几分犹豫。我稍微偏了偏身子，剑锋刺透我的左肩。我手捂着伤口跪在他面前，抬起头看向他。

“请你听完我的话，米拉克大君……”我跪在他面前，抓着他再次指向我的剑，泪水逐渐聚集在眼眶，“我能看得见，你眼睛里的悲哀和仇恨……其实我也一样。那个灵魂消失的时候，我能够感受到另一个自己的感情，为你做出的牺牲。能那样爱一个人，其实是人生中莫大的幸福……所以我输了，输给了那样的爱情……我在体会到那一切以后，就再也无法使出全力与你争斗。”

“你这是要向我屈服吗？”米拉克低头看着我，一只手托起我的下颌。他的眼神冰冷，那股威压感让我有些透不过气来。

“不只是屈服……我其实已经把我的一切归还给了你所爱着的人，此时此刻，我们已经融为一体。”我说着握住他的手，虔诚地仰望着他，“我会用我龙裔的力量帮助你完成你伟大的梦想，摆脱众神的控制和玩弄。这不正是你一直以来需要的吗？”

米拉克没有松开我的手，反而紧紧地握住了。他似乎因为我的话而感到动容。

我挣扎着试图站起来，然而每一个动作都如此艰难，我的胸口起伏，剧烈地喘息着。米拉克低头看着我，抓住我的胳膊，把我扶了起来。

“这才是龙裔的宿命……不，是你的指引让我找到了我的宿命，第一个龙裔和最后一个龙裔，这才是真正的爱和力量的结合。”

米拉克没说话，用我想象中的，神灵俯视凡人一样的眼神看着我。我缓缓地贴近了他。

“你不会辜负爱你的人，我知道。”

他的神情似乎缓和了一些，流露出一点仿佛不属于他的温柔。我慢慢闭上眼睛，把自己的唇贴向他的唇。

——就这样，让一切终结。


	33. 第三十三章 美梦成真

虽然时间并没有过去太长，但是这一次回到天际，我觉得好像经历了一辈子那么久。所有的一切仿佛都不一样了——不过我知道，不一样的是我，而不是这片土地。

刚刚进入烛炉堡的大门，我就毫不意外地看到了罗尔夫在那高谈阔论。

“我早就说了！那些灰皮都是帝国间谍！上次抓到的那个……嗝儿……那个……”

“你说哪个？那个高精灵？”一旁的女战士扔着钱币，随口问道。

罗尔夫的拳头狠狠砸在柜台上：“我说黑暗精灵！那些被诅咒的家伙！”

孤风船长正好路过他的背后，看了罗尔夫一眼，无奈地摇了摇头，径自进到房间里去了。

我走向罗尔夫，拍他的肩膀，“嘿，朋友，要不要一起喝一杯。”我冲他晃了晃手里的蜜酒瓶。

“是你？你这个……”他刚想发火，又看了我一眼，揶揄地笑起来，“等等，你是一个人来的？你的灰皮情人去哪了？噢，让我猜猜发生了什么……你想通了，知道诺德人要比黑暗精灵高贵的多了吧？还是说你这次口味更重，打算换个亚龙人尝尝鲜？”

我笑了笑，“是啊，我想通了。所以亚龙人就免了。要不要一起喝一杯？”

“真的？”

“当然是真的，”我挑了挑眉，“而且我还找了个新情人，是个诺德人。下次我带他来见你怎样？他也很讨厌异族人，一定和你谈得来。”

“喔，真了不起！为你的改变一起庆祝吧，我的诺德朋友。”

我拔出瓶塞，把手里的酒瓶高高举起。

“英雄，敬你一瓶！”

这么敬酒的说法大概他之前没听过，微微一怔，我手里的一整瓶蜜酒已经从他的头顶倒了下去。他整个人呆在那里，竟然完全做不出任何反应。

“各位朋友，今天大家的酒我都请了，条件是每人像我这样敬他一瓶！”我大声喊道。

很快所有人都来热情地给罗尔夫“敬酒”，一边倒一边拍着他的脊背向他道谢。围在一边看的人，包括艾尔达，已经笑得上气不接下气——可怜的罗尔夫至始至终一动不动地戳在那里，仿佛一尊石雕。

这时候我身边的酒瓶被拿起来了，旋即隐身药水的效果被解除了的依兰杜尔出现在那里。

“你也去敬酒啊。”我笑道。

“还是算了，这酒该敬你，你赌赢了。”

我拍着柜台大笑不止，罗尔夫冲过来，冲我咬着牙比了比拳头，但是还是没敢动我半根指头。

“混蛋！你竟敢耍我！”

“我只是和他打赌，我说如果我告诉你我已经断绝了和丹莫的关系，并且找了个诺德情人，你肯定愿意跟我喝一杯。你看，我赢了。”

罗尔夫气得浑身发抖，我赶紧抓起一瓶酒塞到他手里：“今天是我不好，你的酒我也请了，算是赔礼。”

他的眼睛骨碌碌转了几圈，一屁股坐到高脚椅上，把头上满是泡沫的帽子摘了下来。

“这回先饶你一次。”

依兰杜尔在我身边坐下来，揽住我的肩膀。罗尔夫哼了一声扭过头去。

“要我说，对于不介意歧视外族人的诺德人来说，罗尔夫是个好朋友。可惜我不能不介意。”我笑道。

“你还挺了解他的。”

“那倒也不是，只不过因为我之前……我应该说‘之后’？总之是回到这个时间之前，我不得不一个人来烛炉堡……”

依兰杜尔愣了愣，我拍着腿笑的前仰后合，他很快就如梦方醒似的瞪大了眼睛。

“嘿，你这是耍赖！”他推着我，“这不算！”

“我什么时候不耍赖！不提防着点是你活该！”

依兰杜尔咧着嘴笑了一会，表情慢慢变得严肃下来。

“虽然现在说起来很轻松，但那一次你一定……”

我吻住他的唇，没让他继续说下去。

“那不过一场噩梦而已。”

他点点头，我转身把一个钱袋放在柜台上，看向艾尔达：“能帮我准备个大床的房间么？如果这些还不够酒钱，你先记下好了，我明天早晨再给你。”

艾尔达笑的跟一朵花似的，连连点头。

“这边走，我带你去看房间。”

 

烛炉堡的炉火温暖，即使偶尔有一点寒意从外面侵袭而来，也很快就被热烈的性事所摩擦起的火焰而消弭。我和依兰杜尔紧紧相拥着，交合的身体使彼此愉悦，我们的欲望和爱情一样纯净，不掺杂格外的贪念。

我们气喘吁吁地靠在一起，他的脸贴着我的胸口，我们的手指缠绕着，仍旧在试图挑起对方下一次的渴望。

“累了？”

“还好……”他吻了吻我的脖子，“还可以继续。”

“稍微休息一下吧。”我笑着轻抚他的脸颊，“你看你已经满头是汗了。”

“你也是。”他躺到我身边，“但是今天，我觉得格外的痛快，真是不想错过这个机会。”

“因为你觉得完成了一件大事，所以很轻松吧。没有了负担，自然做什么都觉得痛快。”

“的确完成了一件大事……是你完成的。但我觉得我比你还要兴奋。”

我笑着抱紧了他，那身体仍旧瘦骨嶙峋。

“简直像做梦一样，我觉得我自己好像重新活了一次。”我看着天花板感慨道。

“我猜你打败奥杜因以后也有这样的感觉。这毕竟是一场艰苦而长久的战斗。”

“算是，但……不完全一样。我这一次，体会到了很多……很特别的事情。”

“比如？”他看向我，“对了，你还没有告诉我你是怎么打败米拉克的，我其实很好奇，你上次输得那么惨，这次居然真的把他杀了。这一切到底是怎么发生的？”

“因为阿兹达尔的卷轴很管用。”

“怎么个管用法？”

我闭上眼睛，异典当中发生的一切记忆犹新。然而我内心之中却有一点愧疚。我想我能够理解依兰杜尔不得不使用黑魔法的时候那种心情，甚至比那更令人无地自容。这也是为什么我还没有对依兰杜尔说完我经历过的一切。

“那个卷轴，能够把被他俘虏的那个灵魂，从他身体分离出去。”

“所以他就没法猜测你的进攻路数。”

“对的。所以我打败了他。”

“那么那个灵魂去哪了？”

长久的沉默当中，我轻轻地苦笑起来。

“怎么了，你这种表情……”

“我取胜的方式，大概玛拉不会喜欢的。”

“为什么这么说？”

“虽然我经常耍赖，但是……”我笑笑，“耍弄别人的感情，还是有些太过分了。哪怕对方是米拉克也一样。”

_我仍旧记得异典当中那一次亲吻。米拉克的唇比我想象的要温暖_ _——_ _我一直以为他只是一个具象化的灵魂，寄身于这个黑色的世界，没想到他的肉体是确实存在的。这也许这是复活前的准备，但是那种过于真实的感觉，还是让我有一点吃惊。_

_米拉克的手抓住我的肩膀，那种温柔而又有力的触感格外熟悉_ _——_ _是那个已经牺牲了自己的灵魂留给我的记忆_ _——_ _我甚至有点后怕，如果之前答应了那条龙体验另一个自己的感受，说不定我真的会被彻底驯服。_

_但是现在的我，毕竟已经是不同的人了。_

_一吻终了的时候我睁开眼，看到面前的米拉克突然瞪大的双眼，刚才的温柔爱意，尽皆化成惊惧和绝望。_

_我笑着退后一步，松开攥着匕首的右手，把那利刃留在了他的心窝里。_

_“……_ _但是很抱歉，我也有不能辜负的人。_ _”_

_米拉克的尸体横陈在我面前。好像一条被我杀死的龙一样，他的身体燃烧起来，无数丝线一样的光芒将我围绕，我吸收了他的灵魂，化作我自己的力量。_

_这时候半空中浮现出赫麦尤斯的身影，所有的眼睛都在盯着我，那些触手上下飘动，显示着他心情的愉快。_

_“_ _你赢了，真令人印象深刻，凡人。你替我解决了这个麻烦，我感到很愉快。_ _”_

_印象深刻？是说我最后走投无路的诡计么？_

_“_ _这就是米拉克想要背叛我的下场。_ _”_ _他说，_ _“_ _吸取他的教训吧，用心服侍我，你会获得丰富的报偿。_ _”_

_还没来得及回答什么，赫麦尤斯已经在我眼前消失。我想也许他只是说说而已，经历了这么多，他暂时大概还不一定需要另外一个龙裔来为他做些什么_ _——_ _他已经吃到足够的苦头了。_

_我打开出现在面前的黑暗之书，下一刻，我看到面前的地石的纯净光芒，感受到我的爱人手心里的柔软和温暖。_

 

听我说完发生过的一切，依兰杜尔也陷入了长久的沉默。他抱着我的手轻轻收紧，我猜他的心情一定也很复杂。

“所以说，那个灵魂……回到原本的身体里了。”

“或者只是毁灭之前最后的尝试，试图帮助米拉克征服我……”

“那岂不是给米拉克帮了倒忙？”依兰杜尔笑道。

“那个我可是个正义使者，剿灭了黑暗兄弟会，甚至给了盗贼公会致命一击，几乎没有过和魔神打过交道，倒是帮了圣灵做了很多事……哦，还帮助风暴斗篷统一了天际，恢复了诺德人的荣耀。”我讽刺地笑道，“那是个不折不扣的英雄，哪像我这么多坏主意？所以大概……虽然有时候会有共鸣和联系，但那毕竟是不同的人，肯定会想不到我会利用那份刻骨的感情达到自己的目的。”

“刻骨的感情……”依兰杜尔说，“没有冒犯的意思，不过这样说来……也许你对米拉克说的不全是假话。”

“哦？”

“你的确一开始对米拉克下不去手吧？”

“一开始……的确是这样。不过其实无所谓下不下得去手，我的力量本已几乎耗尽，能够拼到那个程度已经是奇迹了。”我闭上眼回忆着当时的种种细节，“不过很快我就找回了自己，因为那样的感情，根本不可能俘虏我。我得承认那的确是极为动人的爱情和牺牲，只是……”我笑着睁开眼看着依兰杜尔，“只是我体会过比那浓烈无数倍的爱情，我得到过比那更加惨烈的牺牲。”

回到天际之前，依兰杜尔也在内洛思大师那里看到了另一个时空的他所经历的牺牲。我想他会明白的。

依兰杜尔点点头，微笑道，“那么我猜，最后的那个吻，也不全是假的。”

我睁大眼睛，看了他一会，轻轻叹了口气。

“我不会对你说谎的，你说的没错。那是另一个我一直以来的渴望——用自己的身体亲吻心爱的人。我猜，这也是米拉克的渴望，所以这也许算是他们最后的满足吧。”

依兰杜尔握住我的手：“这样不是很好吗？”

“是吗？”

“你做了忠于自己内心的事情。至于欺骗……你也说过，有的时候那是迫不得已的，圣灵会体谅你的。”

“就算圣灵要怪罪我也没办法，这种时候就要相信这是命运的注定了，哈。”

“命运……是啊，你的命运和爱情紧紧相连，这是玛拉给你的最好的指引。她的慈爱如阳光温暖你，永不停歇。”

 

这之后我们从北塔要塞救出了索拉德和莫格因，看到她这一次平安活下来了，我觉得心里的一块石头落了地。虽然莫格因还是吃了不少苦头，不过听我说到我完成了自己的使命，她高兴的什么糟糕事儿都忘到脑后了。

“你已经打败了米拉克？”她激动地拉住我的手，“感谢九圣灵！真希望艾尔菲利亚还在，能够亲眼看到这一切。”

_哦不，如果她还在的话大概看到的就是完全不同的东西了，我猜。_

“是啊，不过我想她会看到的。”我笑道。

“一点都没错，她和她的爱人会在松加德为你自豪。”

“当然，当然，”我轻轻地点头说道，“他们会的。”

莫格因在傲矛别墅休养了几天以后就离开了天际，为了防止埃兰雯继续找她的麻烦。虽然《永恒的赞歌》已经回到了湮灭领域，但是埃兰雯显然不会相信。这次就算了，下次吧，下次如果她再惹到我和我认识的人，我一定会亲手解决了她。或者派西塞罗去？虽然这有点不合夜母的规矩，但是我觉得西塞罗不会拒绝聆听者的要求的，而且他一定很想再去杀几个人。就这么定了。

“你要去哪里呢？”站在傲矛别墅门口，我问莫格因。

“不知道，我想还是先去高岩吧。我虽然是个布莱顿人，但是从未去过那里，这真遗憾不是吗？”

“你不如先去一趟布鲁玛，那里有个老朋友，泽拉斯·哈因德。你帮我告诉他，一切都已经结束了，最后的龙裔已经胜利，以后不会再有米拉克的教徒找他的麻烦了，希望他和他的妻子幸福。还有，我母亲的坟墓也在那里，请代我去给她献上一束花吧。”

“哦，当然，我会的……真高兴泽拉斯还活着，我得好好和那老家伙叙叙旧。”莫格因笑道，“他真了不起，能够保护他的爱人。你看我和艾尔菲利亚都没这么好的运气。”

“不过这也比因达尔和琳赛，以及其他几位早早就丢了性命或者被米拉克折磨疯了的人要幸运多了。”我安慰她道，“而且泽拉斯也为保护他的妻子失去了眼睛。”

“是吗，那可真不幸……”莫格因一脸故作的惋惜，一看就知道她言不由衷。

“你这表情明明是在幸灾乐祸。”我瞟了她一眼。

“我没有！我只是……心里稍微平衡了一点。”

我们两个站在门口大笑起来。

“好了，我得出发了。”她说，“我会替你向泽拉斯问好。不过……我以为你会需要把你母亲的坟墓迁往白地。”

我想了想，然后摇了摇头：“我觉得还是不要打扰她的遗骸了。”

“那就再见了，英雄，我们都会感激你的！”她说，“这世界将得永生。”

“这世界已得永生。”我回答道，“再见了，勇士。”

我笑着挥了挥手，看她一步步走下台阶，然后转身向屋内走去。忽然我想起，还有一件事得告诉她，又赶忙折了回去。

“莫格因！”我扒着石头围栏，探出头去喊了一声。

她在台阶下停下脚步，抬头看向我。

“我刚才忘了跟你说，布莱顿人是塔玛瑞尔最好的法师，比那群自以为高贵的高精灵强多了！”

“哈哈！那还用说！这道理谁都明白！”她得意地挥了挥手，“不过还是谢谢啦！”

 

我计划的下一件事是去雪漫问问莱迪亚和法卡斯的结婚计划。我本以为这一次可以参加他们的婚礼，但是没想到他们格外心急，我回到风宅的时候，发现莱迪亚已经戴上了结婚戒指。

在雪漫停留了几天，我和依兰杜尔回到了白地，属于我们的房产那里。那地方仍是一片空白，只有我的箱子和设计桌孤零零地摆在那里，还有一大堆劈开的原木躺在一边，上面落满了雪。

“这次计划好了要盖些什么屋子吗？”依兰杜尔问我。

“完全没有头绪。”我看了看他，“你知道吗，我又有点不想就这么定居下来了。”

“哦？”

“平凡的日子可能暂时还不适合我……大概要到四十岁以后，我才想要安顿下来。”

“到时候你也许就该说，五十岁也不算很晚。”依兰杜尔说，“你打算去旅行？”

“是啊，我想去看看皇城中心的石头龙，纪念一下马丁和科瓦奇的英雄，然后逛一圈赛洛迪尔。”

“接下来再去逛逛晨风？”

“晨风……我已经去过了。”我苦笑道。那可真不是一段好记忆，不过说实话，除了黑光之城，对别的地方我还是有些好奇的。

“如果去赛洛迪尔的话，说不定你会在那里遇到希奥格拉斯。”

“那可不行，她会嫉妒我的。我可不想现在就变成疯子。”我笑道，“其实我还想去晨风找找传说中的尼瑞瓦因留下的遗迹呢，在索瑟姆总是听人说起过那位英雄。”

“是啊，作为一个丹莫，尼瑞瓦因的确是让人憧憬的英雄。可惜……瓦登费尔岛现在已经被火山熔岩彻底吞噬了。”

我摊了摊手，沿着小路走下去。不远处就有一个黏土矿，看起来如果需要盖房子的话，正可以就地取材。

“我决定了，去赛洛迪尔。”我说，“你觉得呢？”

“一切听你安排，亲爱的。”

离开白地之前，我和依兰杜尔去晨星城的墓地拜望了他父母的坟墓。之后我也在已经被废弃的木屋附近，再次给父亲的坟墓献上我的怀念和对他灵魂的祝福。我知道，将来我再也不会有机会找到杀死他的凶手了，然而想到那次可怕的仇恨爆发，我觉得找不到仇人也并不是一件太过遗憾的事情。姑且就认为，那是米拉克的教徒所为吧。现在一切罪恶都已经被清算。

我把一个花环放在父亲的坟前。不管他的灵魂归于何处，我想，他都会为我做的一切而自豪。

到达裂谷城后我们雇了一辆马车，这一次的计划是，从裂谷领穿过苍白大道向赛洛迪尔进发，一直向南，直接到达位于尼本盆地当中的皇城。听说那附近的一些地方还存留有当年湮灭之门开启时留下的痕迹，我迫不及待地想要去看看。

坐在摇摇晃晃的马车上面，眼前已经出现了杰瑞尔山脉几座高峰的雪顶。

“你看起来很高兴。”依兰杜尔说，“如米拉克所说，你果然是需要不停地寻找刺激。”

我笑了：“米拉克了解的那个人是之前那个被命运束缚的灵魂。我可不一样，虽然有冒险的生活让我愉快，但所谓定居在白地，也不是我随口一说的。”

“是吗？那为什么又改主意了？”

“我那时毕竟还是把那个灵魂的人格和感情吸收了回来……我感受到了对刺激和旅行的渴望。”

“你想说，是另一个你的心里有继续冒险的念头。所以你还是被影响了。”

“也不全是因为这个……但我的确被影响了，甚至好像是获得了新生一样。毕竟……那也是我的一部分，也是一个需要我来拯救的人。”我抬起头，看着面前的杰瑞尔山脉的入口，笑道，“之前阅读上古卷轴的时候，我忽然意识到，最需要我打败米拉克并将其拯救的，也许并不是这个世界，而是我自己。当时的你对我说，这世界和每一个人都息息相关，我的命运就是这个世界的命运。”

“如果是现在，我也会这么说的。”

“我现在才知道，我需要拯救的不只是现在的自己，还包括来自另一个时空的那一个。”我说着拉起他的手，“但仅凭我一个人是做不到这些的，你才是那个拯救了我的人。”

依兰杜尔笑着握紧我的手，我把身体贴向了他，我们紧紧靠在一起。

“我很高兴你这么说，这是我能为圣灵玛拉完成的最伟大的使命。玛拉保佑我们。”

马车缓缓驶入苍白大道，天际苍绿色的土地和高飞的群鸟在视线里远去，逐渐被群山所遮蔽。阳光在山林里投下一层绿晕，混合着山间薄雾，摇摇曳曳。这幻境一般的场景让我不禁有一种错觉——过去的时光只是一场又一场梦境，而我把那些梦都留在了那片逐渐远去的土地上；而新的梦想又会在未来的生活里萌生，有很多会逐渐凋零，最后只剩下令人最为渴望的那些，它们一定会成真。

 


End file.
